CRYSYS Code
by hoshikaeri
Summary: Before wars and missions, there's military school. Uchiha Sasuke knew it was just a matter of time to get there. Until he finds himself engaged to Haruno Sakura,a strange girl. He was about to find out how different she is... in all senses of the word.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

The rain was pouring hard in the night and there was hardly any visibility. Most people were sleeping without any care in the world until morning came. But to some, this night would be most unforgettable.

The wild roar of an engine could be heard closing in on one of the less travelled roads in Fire Country. The wet pavement did not cause the tires of the car lose grip, even when going around sharp turns and corners. This maneuvering was an incredibly difficult task considering the haze creeping all around. The car was of average make, not built for speed nor for terrain. However, tonight, it was stretching its limits in all senses of the word. The car swerved off of the road, maintaining its maximum speed, into the darkness of the trees.

As soon as the car disappeared, another engine was heard. However, this vehicle, hovering 25 feet above ground, was built for speed… and for destruction. The machine, a helicopter, paused in midair, its blades and paddles cutting through the rhythm of the rain. Suddenly, two search lights glowed to life and began roaming through the thickness of the forest. All the while, two men in uniform stepped near the edge and looked down. The older of the two with an eye patch was standing while the younger one had night vision goggles on, carrying a bazooka, and was kneeling beside him. Minutes passed and the lights caught movement.

"Sir," the kneeling man said. "Target sighted."

"Follow them," ordered the man standing beside him. The helicopter obeyed. "Lock it for a clear shot."

The man beside him nodded and concentrated on the target. This chase had been going on for 24 hours straight and this man didn't even know who they were up against. During briefing, the targets were called 'Sparrow' and 'Robin' and the car was called 'Flight.'

_'What kind of codenames are those?'_ he thought then. _'It's such a joke.'_

But now, he realized that these targets could, in fact, put up a fight… well, technically, 'flight' since all they did was run. And their maneuvering was so sharp that it was hard to lock onto them. However, the orders were clear and absolute, "Take them down at all costs." So the man blinked and angled himself and the weapon once more for a better view. _'Yes, they were good but this soldier is way better,'_ he thought. After a fleeting moment, he smirked.

"Target locked, sir," he said. The rush of adrenaline and anticipation filling his system.

"Fire."

And the soldier did. Not long after, the 'Flight' burst in flames and was pitched forward a few feet away due to its speed upon impact.

"Get her down and survey the area," the commander said. "Bring me Sparrow: dead or alive."

The order was given. Clear and absolute.

* * *

Back in Flight, Sparrow opened his eyes and felt a steady stem of blood trickling down from his forehead. Then his sight blurred as the surge of pain hit him. Disoriented, he looked around and saw Robin unconscious, with the window badly cracked beside her.

"What—" he whispered as he heard the roar of an engine coming closer. He didn't know what was happening and his eyelids were getting heavier by the second. Then, his hands flew up to where Robin was seated and he removed her seat belt, opened her door and pushed a button. His eyes trailed upward to Robin's face and he dimly felt himself smiling without a clue as to why. Then he let his eyes close and he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

After a few minutes, the helicopter containing the commander and the soldier alighted, swooping to the ground flawlessly, and the two approached Flight. To the commander's surprise, only Sparrow was inside of Flight, his head a bloody mess.

"Sir," the soldier began. "The passenger door is open. The other target must be somewhere nearby."

The commander's brows furrowed. "Forget it. We don't have time. Get Sparrow and head back to headquarters."

"And Flight?"

"Blow it up."

"Yes, sir!" Clear and absolute.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Hi! So you guys must have noticed now that I replaced the prologue. Don't worry. It's still the same but my beta, the lovely ToxiNeena, edited it and all the earlier chapters. That said, please expect better quality chapters. If you want, you could compare the original and edited chapters and you'll see how good she is. Hahaha. What in the world is "decombobulated" anyway? (I looked it up already.)

I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated in ages but I already have the next chapters ready. I hope you won't get tired of waiting for chapters. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

"Wake up, sleepyhead," came a cheerful voice.

The alarm on the table beside the bed had been going off for at least five minutes, so she was awake. Still, she opted not to open her eyes and just lay in the comfort of her bed. She tried her best to look asleep, though.

"Come on, Sakura," said the voice again. "You're terrible at faking it. Get up."

Then she felt her blanket being yanked away. The cold air instantly hit her body, slicing right through her pajamas. She curled up and groaned. She opened her eyes at the same instant that the curtains across her bed were pulled open and was momentarily blinded by the rays of the sun seeping through the large windows.

"I know you're not a morning person but seriously, it's already nine."

Sakura's eyes trailed towards the figure at the window, still clutching the curtains.

"It's Saturday, Ino," she muttered, still lying on her bed.

The girl, Ino, turned around and scowled with her hands on her hips. "And that's a reason to sleep in?" She plowed over to the bedside table and turned off the alarm. "There's no point in having an alarm if you don't wake up when it goes off, you know."

Lazily, Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes. Ino strode past her toward her own bed on the other side of the room. "You're dressed up. Going somewhere?" Sakura asked when she noticed Ino wearing a casual purple dress with her hair in a blonde braid and light, but perfect, make up on.

Ino sat on her bed pulling on her doll shoes. "My manager called," she said halfheartedly. "Said I need to go on go-sees."

"This early in the morning?" Sakura mused, quirking a single pink brow.

She was not really interested since this was Ino's routine from time to time, especially on weekends. Yamanaka Ino, 16, was Sakura's age and had been her roommate in the Ladies' Chambers, the girls' dormitory on campus, since they had been high school freshmen. Halfway through their first year, Ino had been scouted by a top model agency to do screenshots and from that point on, she had been around the world doing photo shoots and strutting down the cat walk. Not that she even needed the job, though. Ino also happened to be the next in line to inherit Yamanaka Line, a famous brand of clothing and accessories started by her mother. Designing clothes was, quite naturally, also one of Ino's skills. And as if that weren't enough, her father, Yamanaka Inoichi, was a high ranking military official.

But, even still, Ino had taken the modeling job, smiling and grinning and giggling. And when Sakura had asked her why she had taken the job, the Yamanaka heiress had only said:

"To make everyone realize how perfect I am."

Now they were seniors. Man, how time flied.

"It's not early, Sakura," Ino snorted, jerking Sakura back from her thoughts.

Sakura yawned and then looked at Ino, seeing her rearing and ready to go. Ino shook her head in exasperation before standing up and teetering to the door. But before she shut the door behind her, she looked back and said, "I don't know if I can get back early but I'll try. For the meantime, go wash up, eat breakfast and start packing." She then turned fully around, facing Sakura seriously, hands on her hips. "And don't you go back to sleep!"

"Okay, okay. Go already," Sakura said, annoyed.

Ino smiled and went off on her merry way, closing the door silently. Sakura just sat on the edge of her bed, still too lazy to move. She glanced at the clock. 9:20. "I guess I should get up."

With a sigh, she stumbled into the bathroom and started washing up. When she was finished brushing her hair, her teeth and washing her face, she meandered inside the closet. One of the many perks of being roommates with a famous supermodel was having a huge, glorified walk-in closet, along with branded clothes and stuff as gifts, although Sakura did usually prefer to dress in jeans, hooded shirts and sneakers. She found herself some clothes on her side of the closet, not bothering to notice that the other side was empty. Afterwards, she made her bed and got ready to go to breakfast.

Sakura shut the door behind her a bit noisily, not bothering to lock it. No need to lock their doors because nobody would dare to snoop in someone else's private quarters. Not with all the security cameras and alarm systems, at least. Even without them, though, nobody in this school was raised so barbarically.

* * *

The dorm cafeteria didn't look like a cafeteria at all. It was a large and spacious hall, even with all the tables and chairs. The food was displayed in a very organized manner in glass cases, from appetizers, main courses, desserts and drinks; the temperature and humidity of each glass case were carefully and individually controlled. The plates, glasses and utensils were also lined up on another table beside the displays. The chamber maids, as they were called, were always waiting patiently for the students' orders. The students would pick out their desired food and drinks and they bring it to their table, steaming hot or ice cold if they required it to be.

Sakura didn't really like this way of doing things. It felt as if they were all being spoiled. But this argument had reached a moot point long ago since it appeared that she was the only one who cared. She pointed to a bacon and egg main course, to a hot chocolate and to a lot of sweets for dessert. The chamber maid nodded. Then, Sakura went to find herself a seat and found that only a few people were in the cafeteria, most were already finished and on their way to do something else.

She spotted two familiar people, though, and went to their table.

"Hinata! Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed once she was within earshot. The two girls both looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Sakura," Hinata said, her voice timid as always and just a little above a whisper.

"Hey," Tenten said matching Sakura's excitement. "Don't tell me you just woke up."

"How did you know?" Sakura giggled with a shy smile.

Tenten just smirked, her eyes seeming to say 'I happen to know you quite well'. Which, of course, was true. Ino, Hinata and Tenten had been Sakura's close friends since their first year, although Tenten was one year their senior, already being a college freshman. Back then, Sakura had met Hinata in the library while she had been looking for some sheet music—to which, Sakura had actually known where to find—and Tenten in the cafeteria, arguing with her as to who should get the last slice of chocolate cake. In the end, they had shared and been the best of friends since that time. Tenten still preferred to eat here with them, even though she stayed in the Quarters.

"Well, can I sit with you?" Sakura asked, just as the chamber maid came with her food.

"Our pleasure," Hinata said, always with her formality. Sakura sat down beside her as the maid put down her food gently in front of her. When done, the maid bowed and went away.

"Not those again," Tenten said, eyeing Sakura's food. "You should stop eating sweets, Sakura. They're not very healthy."

"Says the girl who will argue with anyone for chocolate cake."

"It was the last slice. Besides, with me, it's only chocolate cake. With you, it's like, as long as it's sweet, you'll take it." Tenten took a sip off her milk. "Also, I have to keep my figure, you know. Coach will kill me if I don't."

"Oh, is there a competition around the corner?" Sakura asked, almost finished with her eggs and bacon.

Tenten was a gymnast and she had been competing as a representative of the school for all kinds of competitions—local, regional, national. Just last year she had been chosen to head the team to compete for the ASEAN games. She had gotten into this school with her talent as well as being the daughter of a large weapons industry—thankfully not the illegal kind, though. She was quite adept and knowledgeable of the weapons her family made, and of weapons they didn't make.

"No, but you know Mei-sensei. She wants us to always be in good shape," Tenten said, a little annoyed. "And eat slowly, Sakura."

"And what about you, Hinata?" Sakura asked ignoring Tenten. She had now finished half of her sweets. "What's up with you lately?"

Hinata looked up and smiled a little. "I have a competition coming up. Kurenai-sensei said I should practice some pieces until we can choose a contest piece."

"Sounds like you'll be busy," Sakura said, knowing very well that Hinata _was_ always busy with these types of things.

She was a prodigy when it came to the piano and she was also skilled with the violin and clarinet. Her very large, and influential, family was a big supporter of the arts… and was also well-respected for military skill and rank. Hinata had even been invited to play for famous people in their parties, gatherings, and events quite frequently. She won a lot of competitions, all of them just testifying her greatness and ingenious abilities. And despite all of this, Hinata was shy and quiet. However, when she performed, Hinata took control of everything… the piece, the keys, herself and the audience.

Finally down to her hot chocolate, Sakura asked, "So after breakfast, it's practice time for both of you?"

They both looked at her, a little surprised.

"No, everyone's busy as it is," Tenten said slowly. "Don't tell me you _forgot_?"

Sakura finished her cup, wiped her mouth and asked, "What?"

Tenten's eyes were wide. "You mean you haven't _packed _yet?" She looked at Sakura, who didn't seem to be panicking in the slightest. "You do know that Tsunade-sama will be here later to inspect the rooms, right? You know how she is when she's pissed."

Sakura shared a glance with Hinata who looked worried. "We're moving _tonight_, Sakura. Don't you remember?"

When Sakura didn't react, Hinata added, "Tonight, we are to move to the Joint Quarters on the other side of the campus."

Sakura had a faint realization. "Oh." There was silence and then, "_Oh!_ That's _tonight_? I'm dead!" Sakura moaned, abandoning her tray and scurrying off back to her room in a discombobulated manner. Very unladylike. The few people in the cafeteria were giving her strange looks.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Hinata asked.

Tenten sighed. "Well, come on." The two of them gracefully went to help their friend.


	3. Chapter 2 School Tradition

**Chapter 2 – The Tradition**

Will of Fire is the academy of choice of wealthy, influential and famous parents for their children - the future generation. It offers education from kindergarten, all the way to college. It really is the first of its kind. It is located on vast land north of the main land of Fire Country. It consists of four sections, one for kindergarten, primary, secondary and college level. Young toddlers are given the basic training of reading and writing, as well as early training for the instruments, gymnastics, martial arts and ballet. The primary level curriculum is composed of the Sciences, Math, History, Languages, as well as sports, both those enjoyed by the majority (basketball, baseball, volleyball, etc.) and those only the rich minority could afford (golf, horseback riding, game hunting, etc.). The arts are also explored - painting, sculpting, music, poetry, etc. The secondary level curriculum is basically the application of the pure knowledge learned previously. It could be about technology, stock market, world economy, whatever is required by the parents that their children learn. The school also aids the students in choosing a career path towards college. This is also when military training is started. However, being a 'school for the rich,' as a commoner would put it, education is not the only thing that is prioritized. The children must learn how to socialize with the people they would be acquainted with in the future - making connections and strengthening influence.

This is why the school has a tradition known as "The Union." High school students stay at the Ladies' Chambers and the Lords' Abode. These are located at the opposite sides of the campus. Girls and boys were not allowed to meet, even in classes, to have them prioritize studies above anything else. It was strict protocol. However, before they begin their fourth year, seniors are to relocate to the Joint Quarters, sometimes treated as a way to make rooms ready for the freshmen of the incoming school year. The Joint Quarters is located at the center of the campus. The left wing are for the ladies and the right one for the gentlemen and they are connected by a central room where they are allowed to interact with each other. The central room houses the cafeteria, study rooms, game rooms for leisure and a function room, like a living room, they may use for purposes approved by the deans.

In order to formally welcome the students, a party will be held the day after the relocation where the parents are also invited. All students will be introduced and are supposed to present something, individually or in groups. It's like introducing a son or daughter of legal age to society and showing off his skills to the public.

Sakura was panicking now. She got all her bags laid down the floor and went inside the closet to get her things. She only just noticed that all of Ino's things are neatly placed in the closet, packed and ready. She remembered Ino's voice from the closet last night.

_"Sakura, come here for a sec and pack up." Sakura ignored her. Ino's head popped out from the closet. "What? Are you waiting for me to pack up for you?"_

_"I will pack up later. I'll just finish this, alright?" And that was all she could remember._

_'I fell asleep,'_ she thought guiltily. She laid the clothes on her bed, the others she let fall on the floor. She went into the bathroom to get more stuff. As she was rummaging, someone knocked on the door. _'Is it time already?'_ She went and hesitated in front of the door. "Who is it?"

"It's us, Sakura," came Tenten's voice. "We came to help."

Sakura's face lit up, opened the door and tackled them in a tight hug. "Thank you!"

Tenten patted her head. "Come on, we need to hurry." Sakura let them go and they went to work.

* * *

After two hours, they were done. Sakura kept thanking Hinata and Tenten.

"Alright, alright, we get it." Tenten said, prying Sakura off of her.

Hinata giggled. "You're welcome, Sakura."

Just then, the door opened.

"Are you having fun without me?" Ino came back earlier than she thought.

"If you call stuffing my things in my bags until I can't close them fun, then, yes, we were having fun." Sakura retorted.

"Hey, I _did_ tell you to do it last night," Ino said, hugging Tenten and Hinata. "But _no_, you went and fell asleep on that book. Seriously, how much more can you put in that large forehead of yours? You're already on top of the class."

"I like to read," Sakura said. Smugly, she added, "Apparently, you don't. That's why you rank lowest."

"I do _not_!"

"Out of the four of us, you do."

"I'm a busy person." Ino folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

"So are Hinata and Tenten with all their practice sessions." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"They don't go abroad to practice, do they?" Ino was now in front of Sakura, hands on hips. Tenten was amused.

"U-um…" Hinata said, trying to get them to calm down. "I think I'm hungry now." All three looked at her and started laughing.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, too." Ino said, wiping tears from her eyes. She looked at her watch. "There's still time before inspection, let's go."

"You go ahead," Sakura said, picking up the books from her study table. "I need to return these before the library closes up."

"Need help?" Tenten asked. "They look heavy."

"Nope. You helped a lot today," Sakura said, heading for the door, balancing five hardbound books. "I'll catch up. See you later." And she was gone.

"She's such a nerd." Ino commented. "If she's going there then she won't catch up."

"She will if it's closed." And they giggled.

* * *

Sakura was now walking toward the library now to return the books she borrowed yesterday. She finished them all late last night, except the one she fell asleep on. _'I'll just borrow it again,'_ she thought. She looked ahead and smiled.

People have their own place where they feel free. Ino loves the tailoring salon, Hinata loves the music room, Tenten loves the practice hall and she simply loves the library.

The library was also in the central part of campus so everyone could access it but like the Joint Quarters, they are divided in two wings connected by the Faculty Lounge. Obviously, students can't cross the other wing and the entrance are from opposite sides. The library is a four-storey building with a basement. It's closer to the Joint Quarters than the other dorms, the reason why she was eager to relocate.

She entered and was greeted by the librarian. "Good afternoon, Haruno-san."

Sakura tried to see past the books and smiled. "Good afternoon, Shizune-san." She went to the desk and placed the books with a loud thud. "Sorry."

Shizune began coding and checking the books in the computer. She saw Sakura looking at the stack of new arrivals beside the desk. Shizune chuckled softly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Huh?" Sakura said, looking back at Shizune.

"To relocate."

"Oh. Yeah, all set." She looked back and pointed to the books. "When will those be available?"

"Maybe on Monday. There are some already on the shelves, though."

"Really?" Her green eyes were shining. "Can I go see them?"

"Well, I'm supposed to close up now, you know. Tsunade-sama will be inspecting rooms soon, too. You should come back next time."

"Then can I put those books back to the shelves?" Sakura pointed at the newly returned books.

"Sakura…"

"Please? I promise I won't take long."

Shizune sighed. "Alright. Close up, okay?"

Sakura smiled. "Yup." She took the books and went.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that the sun is almost gone. She jolted upright._ 'Crap!'_ She got the book she fell asleep on, put it back on the shelf and ran toward the exit. The library was dark now since nobody was supposed to stay here today past lunch. She stumbled on some chairs. She put them back and ran for the door. She locked it behind her and ran towards the Chambers.

_'Wait! It's late, I think they're in the Quarters now,'_ she thought. She turned to the opposite direction. _'Tsunade-sama will kill me.'_ She pictured the woman's throbbing temple and clenching fist.

She closed her eyes and ran around the library to get to the entrance of her new home. She tried to get the scary picture out of her mind. The Joint Quarters' entrance is shared by all as it leads to the central room. The sun was completely gone now. As she rounded the corner, she heard the sound of an engine and she opened her eyes, only to be blinded by light.

She stopped in her tracks and froze as the light went toward her. Her eyes went wide. She was sure it will hit her, whatever it is.

Screech. The light stopped moving, though the engine still purred.

All strength left her and she fell on the ground, sitting there with her eyes still wide and staring at the light.

"Hey," a low voice said from above her. "Get up."

She looked up to see a dark figure stand up from what she now realize as a motorcycle. She saw him remove his helmet and his hair was… standing at the back? The figure took a step closer to the light and it illuminated his face. Brows furrowed, black eyes beyond angry, the figure said, "I said get up, idiot."


	4. Chapter 3 First Impression

**Chapter 3 – First Impression**

A lot of unexpected things happened to him today - things that he tend to avoid. Vacation has just ended and he was more than ready to go back to school. No, he is _not_ looking forward to school. He was far from it. But if he had to choose between home and school, he'd rather be on campus - no stern and overbearing father, no perfect brother. He loved his mother dearly but it was two against one in favor of family members he can't stand. However, no matter where he goes, he can't get out of his brother's shadow. The people around him just can't stop comparing them. He was tired of it all.

After the encounter with his father and brother, he needed to cool his head off before coming to school. He had to or he might end up beating random people up. He knew the school's busy for relocation and for preparation for tomorrow's event. Chances that somebody notices him missing are slim to none. He didn't need to pack either. He didn't have much in the room and he took care of it before vacation. Besides, he was sure the idiot would take care of other things.

Wind and speed. These cooled him off. They always do. But this time, it took longer. Before he realized it, the sun was almost down. He hurried to campus, thinking everyone must already be inside having dinner and sneaking in would be no problem. He'd hide the bike at the usual place, eat dinner and get to bed. Easy.

But nothing goes as planned.

He could feel his cool fading… fast. He's annoyed just looking at this stupid girl in front of him, green eyes staring wide-eyed at him like an idiot behind her glasses.

"Quit staring," he snapped. "And get up."

She didn't move. "Tsk." He hung his helmet on the handle and took two steps toward her. He was about to yank her up when her expression changed.

"_What?_" she said, her brows furrowing. "What the hell happened to, 'I'm sorry. Are you alright?'" She got up, tidied herself and glared at him. "I mean, you almost _killed_ me, jerk!"

"I didn't hit you, now, did I?" He had no time for this.

"Yeah, but you almost did!" She yelled.

"But I _didn't_," he said, having a hard time calming himself. "Even if I did, you won't die. It's just a _bike_, you idiot."

"I could have scratched something, you know," she said, stepping toward him. "Or broke a bone or two."

He looked at her from head to toe and smirked. "You're thick-skinned. I'm sure neither is a possibility."

"Why you little -," she said stomping toward him and shoved him.

He felt his fists clench tight. _'What the hell's wrong with this girl?'_ He felt the urge to hit her get stronger. They glared at each other for a long time, neither wanting to back down.

* * *

"Oi," came a voice from the entrance. "Watcha doin' out here, huh, Sasuke?"

She heard a familiar voice but she didn't want to be the first one to look away from their glaring contest. Then, she felt someone get closer.

"Oi, Sasuke!" The voice was so loud she was startled and blinked.

"What do you want?" said the jerk impatiently.

Sakura realized that he was no longer referring to her. Only then did she turn to look at the owner of the voice.

"I was looking all over for you, you bastard!" The loud boy crossed his arms across his chest.

"So?" The jerk's veins were starting to show on his temple.

"So?" The boy was now wildly flailing his arms up and down. "I had to come up with a lot of excuses for you during inspection, you know. Used up all the good ones, too."

"Hn." The jerk shrugged it off and went to his bike. "Nobody asked you."

"What? You wanna fight?" The noisy one started rolling up his jacket sleeves and poised to fight, fists balled up. The jerk ignored him and took his bike behind the bushes near the entrance just as the lamp posts lit up. "You bastard!" The boy ran to the jerk.

Sakura realized who it was and giggled. _'I should have known.'_

Hearing her, the boy stopped in his tracks and looked at her. He blinked twice and straightened up.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura said, smiling.

Naruto beamed. "Hi ya, Sakura!"

* * *

He didn't realize she was there. He was too focused on beating the bastard now standing behind him to a messy and bloody pulp.

"It's been a long time." Naruto ran toward her. "How are you?"

Sakura thought about what just happened but decided it doesn't matter anymore. "Fine. You?"

"Oh, you know," Naruto said, grinning. "Still the best."

_'It's Naruto, alright,'_ she thought.

"So watcha doin' out here?"

"Oh, um…" Sakura hesitated and her eyes trailed to the figure behind Naruto. He looked at her, too and frowned. "Just teaching a dog some manners." She smirked. His frown turned to a scowl.

"Huh?" Naruto said, confused.

"Nothing," Sakura began heading for the entrance. "It's getting late, though, so I should probably head back. Nice to see you again, Naruto."

Naruto beamed. "Yeah! See ya later!"

Sakura went inside and disappeared into the almost empty cafeteria.

* * *

"You know her?" Sasuke asked once the girl was gone.

Naruto turned back to him, all anger gone. "Sakura? Yeah. The old lady used to take her to our house during vacations. Not all the time, though. Then, she'd just leave her and lock herself up with mom and dad in dad's office for a long time. Mom says I should be friends with her. She's pretty cool, you know."

Sasuke snorted. _'I think she's crazy.'_ He went to the entrance and Naruto followed.

"By the way, Sasuke," Naruto asked, now looking serious. "Did something happen?" Sasuke looked at him and raised his eyebrows in question. "You came here on your bike, right? What did you need to cool off for?"

"Nothing." Sasuke felt his frown deepening as he remembered.

_He knocked on the large oak doors of his father's office._

_"Come in," said the man inside._

_Sasuke went inside and closed the door behind him. "You called for me, father?"_

_The stern man tore his attention off the file in his hands to look at him. "Yes. Sit down." And Sasuke did. He waited for the man to speak. "Are you ready for your presentation tomorrow?" he said, file still in hand._

_"Yes, father," Sasuke said, trying to sound like an obedient son. The man looked at him straight in the eyes for a long time. Sasuke held his gaze. Then, the man sighed and placed the file aside, across from where Sasuke was sitting._

_"Listen, Sasuke," the man began, his fingers crossed in front of his face, elbows on the table. "Tomorrow, you will be formally introduced to high society. You bear the Uchiha name and crest. As such, I expect highly of you. Do not disappoint me." The man's eyes narrowed._

_Sasuke clenched his fists while maintaining his calm on his face. "I won't dishonor our family." They held each other's gaze again until someone knocked on the door._

_"Come in," said the man, focusing his attention to the door. "Itachi." Sasuke tensed up._

_"Good evening, father," Itachi greeted. The young man turned to him and said, "Sasuke." Sasuke reluctantly turned to him and gave him a curt nod._

_"Sit down," ordered the man. Itachi followed and sat across Sasuke._

_"Hey, li'l bro. Are you ready for tomorrow?" Itachi asked lightheartedly. _

_"Yeah." Sasuke's getting fed up. _'Not this again.'

_Itachi chuckled. "Looking forward to it." Sasuke glared at him. Itachi simply smirked as if challenging him to do something in front of their father._

_"Enough," said the man calmly. "Sasuke, you may go now."_

_Sasuke looked at him but his full attention was now on Itachi and vice versa. He bowed his head to hide his annoyance and caught a glimpse of something on the table. "I will take my leave then, father." He went out of the office, wanting to get on his bike and go away. Forgetting everything else, even what he saw before leaving the room._

_On top of Uchiha Fugaku's desk lay a file labeled 'Case File 08754 - Robin.'_


	5. Chapter 4 Inevitable Encounter

**Chapter 4 – Inevitable Encounter**

Just as she got inside the cafeteria, she was yanked suddenly to the side."Where have you been?" an angry voice asked.

"Ino," Sakura said, exhausted. "I'm hungry. Can't this wait until after dinner?" She freed herself from Ino's grasp.

"We looked all over for you." Ino followed Sakura to the food displays.

"I told you I was going to the library, didn't I?" Sakura leaned close to the display case, pointing to her dinner. "Did you look there?" The chambermaid nodded when she was done and Sakura headed for the nearest table. Ino followed and they sat down.

"Yeah, but it was locked," Ino said, still not taking her eyes off Sakura. "So where were you?"

"I was in the library." Ino still didn't believe her. Sakura sighed and said, "I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was already dark and I hurried here." She finished just as her food was being laid in front of her.

"Okay." Ino giggled. "That sounds so much like you. I believe you."

"Yeah, I know." Sakura dug in her food. "Did you eat?"

"Yup. Just a while ago, with Hinata and Tenten."

"Where are they, anyway?"

"You know," Ino said, leaning back on her chair. "Practicing for tomorrow."

"And you?" Sakura was now on her dessert. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"What, are you trying to get rid of me?" Ino feigned a hurt look. Sakura looked up and grinned. Ino smiled and waved it off. "Yeah, I got stuff to do. But so do you. Are you telling me you're ready?" Sakura shrugged. Ino rolled her eyes and got up. "By the way, Tsunade-sama wants to see you. Go to her office after you eat." Ino grinned. "Girl, you are in _so_ much trouble."She turned and went away. "See ya."

* * *

She was standing in front of the dean's office, dread painted all over her face. She didn't know how pissed the old lady is with her and she's really scary when she's pissed. She took a deep breath and knocked. _'Let's get this over with.'_

"Come in."

She opened the door to see the lady looking at her, brows furrowed. By the looks of it, she was in so much trouble indeed. She forced herself to keep going and stood in front of her desk.

"Haruno Sakura," the old lady said, her voice deep and angry. "Where the hell were you this afternoon?"

"In the library, ma'am," she choked out. "I was just reading, then I fell asleep. It was already dark when I woke up. I didn't ditch, I swear! I'm sorry." She said all of this in one breath. The lady just stared at her. Sakura could feel sweat dripping at the back of her neck.

"Alright," Tsunade finally said leaning back on her chair, eyes closed. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. "But you're grounded."

"Huh?"

"You're grounded," Tsunade repeated. "You are not to participate tomorrow in the Gala. You are to take your meals in the Ladies' Chambers all day tomorrow." Tsunade focused on the paperwork on her desk. "You may go now."

Sakura didn't mind. She actually thought the punishment would be more severe than this. She turned to leave.

"By the way, I must advise you to stay either in the Chambers or in the Quarters only. Do not wander around." Sakura looked back to see Tsunade serious as if there's more to what she was saying.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning as the rays of the sun illuminated the room. She glanced at the alarm clock. 10:00 am. She slept in. She told Ino about what happened and that she didn't need to wake her up. Sakura just laid there figuring out what she'll do for the day.

"I wanted to watch them," she whispered to herself. It was one reason, she was looking forward to the Gala. Hinata will have a mini recital, Tenten will do the winning routine for the championships last year and Ino will showcase all her designs. Sakura wanted to at least show them support. As for her, she had no idea what she can do in front of all those people. She was smart - top of the class - but you can't recite the periodic table or name all the bones of the body to an audience. That would be _really_ boring - even she would be _bored to death_. She can play the piano but not as good as Hinata. Not even half as good. But it was all she could think of so she decided to do just that.

"But now, I'm grounded," she shrugged. _'Good thing those poor people were saved from my horrible playing.'_ She smiled. _'Guess I should get up and just eat sweets all day.'_ Sakura giggled, got up and got ready.

* * *

The Gala is divided into two parts. The performances began at 8:00 am in the large school theater just beside the Quarters. Girls performed first, followed by the boys. All members of the immediate family of the students are invited to the event. The second part, the party, will commence at 6:00 pm in time for dinner. It will be held at the open grounds beside the theater. The event is presided over by Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama, the girls' and boys' department deans.

The girls have just finished performing. The talents they showcased ranged from playing instruments, making works of art, ballet, traditional dance and tea ceremony. Some of the more active ones did archery and some martial arts. It was the boys' turn now. Naturally, they tend to lean on the more physical stuff - the _essence_ of a man. Most performed martial arts. Some did motorcycle exhibitions, target shooting and sword play. On the other hand, some still preferred the beauty of music and the arts. Some went for the more modern and noisy performances we know as rock bands and break dancing.

After a couple of hours, the first part of the Gala came to a conclusion as the theater erupted with applause, with some whistles and cheers, most likely from siblings. Both the students and their families soon filed out. Until the evening party, they may spend time together or mingle with the other guests. Students may also tour their families around campus and in the dorms, although this may not be necessary for families with older kids that were already alumni of the school.

Anyway, Sasuke didn't want to do any of this. His mom immediately went to him after the show, congratulated him and embraced him. Itachi followed suit, smirking… a sign of appreciation, maybe? _'Yeah right,'_ Sasuke thought. His mom told him she wanted to have lunch together in one of the famous restaurants in Konoha, the village on the outskirts of the campus.

"Where's father?" he asked, not really interested.

"He went to greet the general and his family," his mom said, eyes twinkling with happiness. Mikoto always jumped at any chance to have the family _bond_, as she calls it. Itachi was usually away for work, being the youngest major in the military Special Ops division. Sasuke can only come home during vacations. It was always just her and Fugaku at home. "He'll be here any moment now." Mikoto craned her neck to see past the people engaging in conversations beside them. "Oh, here they come."

Sasuke turned to see his father coming, along with Naruto and his family. Naruto looked his way, too. "Oh hey, Sasuke!" Naruto ran to him, hands behind his head. "What did you think of my killer chords and beat, huh?" He asked, looking smug.

Naruto performed with the electric guitar. Nothing professional, though, just a 'way to get loud,' as he puts it. _'As if he isn't loud enough.'_ He can also play the drums. From time to time, he also strings some words, he called lyrics, into a rap. "It was noisy," Sasuke said curtly. "And stupid."

"Huh," Naruto said, upset. "And you think some fancy sword moves are any better? You weren't even_ that_ good at it." His voice was getting louder. "You're just - Ow!" Sasuke smirked. Naruto turned to look at his mom.

"I told you not to be so noisy in front of other people," Kushina said through her teeth. "Mind your manners." Naruto bowed his head in defeat.

"Congratulations, Sasuke," said the man beside Kushina. "You did really well." Sasuke nodded in appreciation. "You must be very proud of him," he added, turning to Fugaku and Mikoto, now standing side by side.

"Yes, thank you." It was Mikoto who answered. "As I am sure you also feel the same for Naruto. He was very… lively tonight." She smiled.

"This rascal is always lively," Kushina said, pulling Naruto's ear.

"Mom, that hurts," Naruto said, his eyes tearing up.

"I liked your style, though, Naruto," Itachi praised. All eyes turned to him. "Ah. Where are my manners? Good evening." He bowed.

"Itachi," Minato said, offering his hand. "How have you been?"

Itachi chuckled and shook Minato's hand. "Still alive. Thanks."

"Itachi," Fugaku reprimanded, glaring at Itachi. Now, this amused Sasuke. "Learn to know your place."

"Now, now," Minato said raising his hands. "Let's not be so formal. Besides, I appreciate that he doesn't make me feel old." He winked at Itachi, who smirked. Fugaku reluctantly let it pass, to Sasuke's frustration.

Mikoto sighed in relief. "We were just talking about lunch," she told Kushina. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, that would be great," Kushina beamed. "Let's go!" She took Minato's and Naruto's hands and went ahead to the exit.

Mikoto smiled, hoping that she could do that with her family, too.

* * *

The families were still engaged in live conversation - Fugaku and Minato speaking in low voices about something, Itachi listening to Mikoto and Kushina, Naruto and Sasuke bickering, again - as they headed for the entrance where valets are waiting for them, along with their respective vehicles.

"The young ladies were very beautiful and elegant," Mikoto said dreamily. "They really did well."

"Yes, yes," Kushina nodded in agreement. " So do you two have your eyes set on someone?" She turned her head to where Sasuke and Naruto were, who stopped in the middle of bickering. They looked back at her. "Well?"

"No," Sasuke replied with a look of disgust on his face.

"Why would you ask something like that, mom?" Naruto was blushing.

Kushina laughed. "Don't be so embarrassed. You know it's - " She stopped midsentence staring somewhere. Naruto followed her gaze and smiled.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto called out. "Over here, Sakura!"


	6. Chapter 5 Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 5 – Unexpected Visit**

Sakura just had lunch at the cafeteria in the Chambers. After eating, she decided to just spend the rest of her day in her room and finalize all her ideas. She had this knack of 'mock' inventing something. She would draw up make-believe inventions and busy herself with perfecting the details. Right now, she has two completed and is working on the third one.

_'It's stupid, really.'_ She knew they can't be made. They were too advanced and ideal - like most of the things in a sci-fi movie. _'But at least it's something to do, right?'_ She sighed. She also went back and got food to take home, mostly cupcakes and other pastries with a jug of milk and water. She figured she wouldn't need to go back to the Chambers, just lock herself in her room and not wander around.

She was on her way back to the Quarters when someone called her. She stopped, looked around and saw a familiar face waving at her. Before she knew it, she was waving and smiling back. She realized the boy was not alone and they were all making their way toward her.

"Good afternoon," she said bowing down as they stopped in front of her. "How are you, Minato-san, Kushina-san?"

"Never better, thanks." Minato smiled. "And how about you, Sakura?"

"I'm good." For a moment, her eyes met Kushina's and she thought she looked anxious. But before she could dwell on it, Minato spoke as he slid a comforting arm around Kushina.

"Sakura," he began. "Let me introduce you to some friends here." He turned around and motioned for her to acknowledge them. "This is Colonel Uchiha Fugaku." The man nodded. Sakura bowed. "And this is his lovely wife, Uchiha Mikoto."

"Nice to meet you, dear." To Sakura's surprise, the beautiful lady hugged her.

"U-um, thanks, nice to meet you, too, Uchiha-san."

"This is their eldest son, the youngest major of the army, Itachi." Itachi shook her hand. "And this is their youngest son, Sasuke." Sakura followed his gaze and her eyes widened. Then, her brows furrowed. Sasuke soon mirrored her expression. Neither of them made a move and there was silence, all eyes on them.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Mikoto inquired. "Do you know each other?"

"No, mother." Sasuke looked away, still frowning.

"You look like you do, li'l bro," Itachi teased. Sasuke glared at him. Itachi raised his hands in defense. "Just saying."

Sakura was trying hard to remain calm. She didn't want to seem rude.

"Hey, Sakura," Naruto said moving to her side. "How com you weren't at the Gala?"

"Oh, are you a senior, too?" Mikoto asked, her full attention on Sakura.

She smiled and nodded. "Unfortunately, I was not allowed to participate."

"May I know why?" Mikoto asked again. "If you don't mind, that is." Sakura was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the kind gaze of the beautiful lady. She was even feeling guilty about all the insults she was calling her son in her mind.

"I missed inspection and relocation yesterday. It was my fault." This was the truth but she still wanted to blame the jerk.

"But you'll be there at the party, right?" Naruto asked.

"No, sorry."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mikoto said. "We are on our way to lunch, though. Would you like to join us, then?"

Sakura accidentally looked at Sasuke and his face was saying 'Don't you dare.' _'Like I want to,'_ she thought. "I already had lunch. Thanks for the offer, though, Uchiha-san." Sakura made a face like she was really sorry. She looked back at Kushina, who smiled, although she still looked a bit worried. She went to Sakura and embraced her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was surprised to see you. It's nice to see you again, Sakura."

She smiled back. "You, too, Kushina-san." She turned to all of them. "It was a pleasure to meet you all." _'Well, not _all._'_ "I'm sorry I'm keeping you. I should go back now." With a bow, she went back to the Quarters.

"She's a beauty," Mikoto said, eyes trailing after Sakura. "What's her name again?" She asked Kushina.

"Haruno Sakura," Kushina replied hesitantly. Minato held her hand and squeezed it lightly. She looked at him and his eyes were saying 'It's okay.'

"Haruno?" Mikoto tried to think of the family she belongs to. "Are they from another country? Where are her parents?"

"She has none," Minato said. "Tsunade-sama has been raising her like her own."

_'An orphan, huh?'_ Sasuke didn't expect this but he couldn't care less all the same. He was just glad she could take a hint and went away.

"Oh," Mikoto said, sad. "What happened to them?"

Kushina tensed up. Mikoto was really interested in her. She looked at Minato, who had hints of anxiousness on his face now, too. Then, Naruto's stomach growled.

"Oops, sorry," he apologized.

Itachi chuckled. "Well, I'm hungry, too. Shall we get going?"

"Yes. I'm starving, too." Minato was glad for the distraction. "Let's go." Kushina and Naruto followed him. Sasuke went behind them while Itachi caught up to him.

"Seems like mom likes her a lot," he whispered. Sasuke ignored him. "So where did you meet her?" No response. Itachi sighed. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. If you need help, though, I'm an expert."

He glared at Itachi. "Get lost."

"I know, I know." Itachi smirked. "So she's your kind of girl, huh?" And he went ahead.

"It must be hard for a girl her age not to have parents." Mikoto quietly said. "What do you think, dear?" She looked at her side but her husband was not there. She looked back and saw him still standing where he was. She went to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Fugaku ushered her to follow the others. "Let's go." he glanced over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed. "Mikoto," he said looking at her. "Do you like her?" Mikoto nodded, confused. But she knew one thing, her husband was planning something.

* * *

The party was a formal event so everybody was all dressed up. Women wore elegant dresses in different styles and colors, matched with heels, clutch bags and expensive jewelries. Some had their hair in curls, some had theirs in a bun while some had theirs down, adorned with hair accessories. On the other hand, the men simply wore suits, white ties and variations of black tie. The young ones had their hair gelled up while the older ones left theirs as they usually were.

The tables and chairs were placed all over the wide lawn of the theater. The front had an ice sculpture of a blazing fire on the palm of a hand, in front of the moon - the crest of the academy. Etched below were the words, "Let your fire burn in the darkness and keep it alive to light your way." It was the centerpiece of the buffet table filled with a sumptuous array of food and beverages, with desserts and side dishes.

During the party, the parents tend to converse with each other, siblings went off on their own and students prefer to be in their friends' company. The groups are still divided between boys and girls as they are not yet accustomed to the presence of each other. Classical music resounded in the open grounds.

Sasuke never liked parties. He wasn't the type who wants to socialize. However, he understood that such things were necessary to gain connections with the other powerful personalities - may it be for business, career or military purposes. He prefers to sit by himself unless the situation requires him to speak up. He chose the farthest table from the front and quietly observed everybody else.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto followed him here after making it clear to him that he didn't want his company. "Wanna go meet some of my friends?"

"No." Sasuke and Naruto have always been roommates and their families were close. Basically, they were childhood friends. Sasuke never talked to any of their classmates if it's not about school stuff. As far as he knows, they think of him as the arrogant bastard with a short temper and choose to stay away. Naruto was the friendly type, though loud and rash.

"Why not?" Naruto insisted. "Are you planning to just sit here all night?"

"Yes." Sasuke scowled at him.

"You know, you're not fun at all, Sasuke." Naruto gave up. He looked around and found three familiar faces by the buffet table. "Fine, then. I'll go have fun." He stood up and went to his friends. "Kiba! Shikamaru! Chouji!"

Sasuke looked where Naruto was headed. He recognized them. He had the same classes with them before. Two of them had dark brown hair - one had his cropped in a typical boy cut while the other had his sticking up his head in a ponytail. The last one was fat and had spiky long, light brown hair. All of them were wearing black ties like he and Naruto were, each with minor differences.

Sasuke looked away and continued brooding in his seat. He was utterly bored.

* * *

She heard someone knock on her door just as she was getting ready to go down to the party. For a second, she thought it was Jiraiya but dismissed it since he never knocked. She tried to but couldn't think of anyone else.

"Come in."

"Good evening, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade's eyes widened. They were the last people she'd expect. "Good evening, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san. Please, have a seat." She pointed to the chairs in front of her desk.

"We're sorry for coming unannounced," Mikoto apologized.

"It's fine," she lied. Tsunade didn't like surprises. She sat down on her own seat. "It's been a long time. How are you?"

"We're fine. You?" Mikoto smiled.

Tsunade smiled in response. "May I know to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Tsunade wanted to get to the point. She wanted some sake right now. The party was one of the legal ways for adults to drink around here.

"W-well…" Mikoto tried to find the words but she was too excited and nervous at the same time.

"We would like to talk to you about Haruno Sakura," Fugaku said in all seriousness.

Again, Tsunade didn't like surprises. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I beg your pardon?"

Fugaku didn't miss the anxious look on her face. "We have a proposition for you regarding her." Tsunade did not respond, still trying to grasp how they knew her.


	7. Chapter 6 Moonlit Melody

**Chapter 6 – Moonlit Melody**

"Uchiha's been sulking all night long."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the boy, who jerked his head in Sasuke's direction. Naruto sighed. "Yeah. You know how he is." Naruto's been trying to get him to do things to enjoy the party instead of just brooding in his corner. As usual, he failed.

"Well, even _I'm_ bored," said the boy with the ponytail.

"You're _always_ bored, Shikamaru," said the fat one, munching on a lot of food he just got from the buffet table. Shikamaru just looked at him lazily.

"And you're always _hungry_," said the boy who spoke first. "Honestly, you've been eating non-stop since the party started, Chouji." Chouji ignored him.

"Leave him alone, Kiba," Naruto said, digging in his own plate. "Where's Shino anyway?"

Kiba shrugged. "His parents called for him a while ago and he still hasn't come back." Naruto looked at him in question. "Don't look at me, I have no idea." He leaned closer to Naruto. "Though there can only be one reason, right?"

"What is it?" Naruto asked. But before Kiba can answer, a girl came to their table. She was wearing a white halter top dress, the strap studded with crystals. The straps extend to the back, criss-crossing, exposing her back. Her blond hair was tied up in a ponytail behind her, with little curls near the bottom.

"Hey, guys. Hey, Chouji. Sorry to interrupt." She looked beside her. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Naruto and Kiba realized she was talking to Shikamaru. Chouji just kept on eating.

"Okay. Sit down." Shikamru offered her a seat.

The girl frowned. "In private, please. If it's not too troublesome for you."

"Tsk. Fine." Shikamaru got up and followed her somewhere after she waved goodbye to them.

Naruto looked confused. "What was that about?" His eyes followed them until they disappeared in a crowd. "Who's the girl?"

"Ino," Chouji said. He was about to go to the buffet table again. "She's Shikamaru's fiancée."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed but Chouji was gone. He looked at Kiba. "Did you know that?"

"No."

"Then why are you so calm?"

"Because it's normal. We're all heading there," Kiba said, starting with his food. Naruto sat there, clueless. "You really have no idea, do you?" Naruto shook his head. "They say this Gala is for making connections, right? Finding prospects for your children usually seals the deal." Naruto still looked confused. "Arranged marriage, Naruto. I'm talking about arranged marriages. And I'm pretty sure it's making Shino uncomfortable right now." Kiba grinned while Naruto just stared at his food.

* * *

Sasuke decided to just sit here and ignore everyone else. However, it seems like people just can't leave him alone. He could feel a group of girls looking at him. They would murmur among themselves and giggle. He was starting to think having Naruto around was better. At least he was distracted enough not to notice things like this.

"Should we ask for his name?" he heard one of them say. "Okay, I'll go." Sasuke scowled. No, he didn't want to talk to whoever it was - assuming they were talking about him. He was pretty sure they were.

He stood up and went away from the open grounds._ 'Did they think nobody can hear them?'_ He was completely unaware of the fact that they wanted him to hear them. _'Tsk.'_ He was pissed. Where would he go now? As he rounded the corner he saw the Quarters._ 'I'll just come back when it's almost over.'_ He went inside.

As he made his way to the right wing, he heard music coming from the function room. Before he realized it, he was in front of the door of the room, curious. He slowly and silently opened the door and peeked inside. There, he saw the annoying girl playing the piano, eyes closed with a smile on her face.

* * *

Shino didn't come back at all, as well as Shikamaru. Kiba's sister came and told him their parents are calling for him. Kiba winked at Naruto and whispered, "Let's hope she's a hot chick." Then, he disappeared with his sister. Chouji just kept eating and he didn't want to be left alone with him - he isn't good company when eating. Or worse, wait for him to be called by his parents, too.

Naruto finished his food and was now finding his way to Sasuke's table. He still couldn't believe what Kiba told him. He had no idea something like that went on in the school. After a while, he grinned. He couldn't wait to tell Sasuke and see the look on his face. Maybe he could stick around and wait for his parents to call for him. Naruto laughed. Sasuke isn't interested in girls, he finds them too talkative and capricious. _'He'd go ballistic!'_ Naruto laughed harder. _'Imagine if she's hideous!'_ Distracted by his imagination he didn't notice someone in front of him until they collided and fell on the ground.

"Ow!" He said, massaging his butt. He looked up and saw pale eyes staring back at him. He was looking at a girl also sitting on the ground. People were starting to stare and the girl looked embarrassed. Naruto stood up, tidied himself and went to her. "Sorry. You okay?" He offered his hand.

"Yes. Thank you." The girl hesitated but took his hand after a while. Naruto helped her up. She straightened her dress and tidied it. She was wearing a white tube dress with a black ribbon on her waist. Her heels were full of straps and her long purplish black hair was braided. "U-um…" Naruto looked back at her. "I'm sorry, too. Are you alright?"

Naruto beamed. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I'm worried about you, though. Sure you're okay?" The girl blushed and nodded. "Okay. Then, I'll go now. Sorry. Bye." Naruto continued looking for Sasuke.

The girl smiled as her eyes trailed behind him, her cheeks still pink. Unaware of the people looking at her.

* * *

Sakura was done with her third mock invention that afternoon. Realizing there's nothing else to do. She slept to kill time. When she woke up, the moon was out and she can faintly hear music playing and people talking in the open grounds from her window. She got up and ate most of her take-out from the cafeteria. After eating, she grabbed her jacket and went downstairs.

As expected, nobody was here. Even the chambermaids and butlers were at the party. Sakura sighed. "Now what?" She was bored as she walked around the central room. She stopped in front of the function room and decided to explore. She opened the door and saw a grand piano sitting elegantly in the far corner of the room, faintly illuminated by the moonlight. She grinned. "Why not? Nobody's gonna hear anyway." She went to it, opened it and sat. _'What should I play?'_ She placed her fingers on the keys and let them choose a piece.

When she started playing, the room was filled with her music. The acoustics of the room was superb. She closed her eyes to listen closely. This piece was something she often hummed so it must be her favorite. She asked Hinata but she said she's never heard of it before. Knowing Hinata, she must know almost all the pieces out there by heart. Sakura was amused at how bothered she looked and slightly disappointed not knowing this one.

_"Do you have a music sheet I could borrow?" Hinata just couldn't let it go._

_"No. I just heard it somewhere. I've been looking for one, too. I can only hum until a certain part and I can't remember the rest." Her brows furrowed._

_Hinata sighed. "It sounds really good, though. I'd like to play it."_

Sakura smiled at the memory. She didn't know how she could play it now. It was like her fingers were playing it for her on their own. Then, she neared the end. Even her fingers couldn't complete it. Her fingers stopped playing and she opened her eyes and saw someone in the room with her. She jumped up in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. She saw his eyes focus like he just woke up from a trance and he looked as confused as she was.

* * *

"Hn." Sasuke looked away and place his hands in his pockets. "I heard someone playing so I looked. Turns out, it was just you." He didn't know what he was doing here. He was just looking through the door so why was he standing in this room in front of the piano?

"Huh," the girl said, relaxing a bit. "So what do you think?"

Sasuke looked at her. "About what?"

"About my playing, of course," she said like it was the most obvious thing. "Was I good?"

Sasuke frowned. "No." He didn't know much about music but he thought she played well - not that he's gonna say it. She didn't look offended, though.

"Then, do you know the piece? I mean, have you heard it before?" She pressed on. "Do you know what it's called?"

He didn't get it. One moment she looks at him like she's ready to tear him to pieces, now, she's talking to him like they've known each other for a long time. "Don't ask me," he snapped. "You're the one playing it."

"I was just asking." She went and carefully closed the piano. Sasuke noticed she was still wearing the clothes from this afternoon - capri shorts, shirt and sneakers. She was also wearing a hooded jacket now. Her pink hair let down to her waist.

"Hey." Sasuke focused back. "Are you checking me out?" Sakura raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"No." Sasuke scowled. Did he look like he was?

"Just kidding," she shrugged. "By the way, shouldn't you be at the party?" He didn't answer. "Right. Well, guess I should go. Bye." She walked past him and disappeared behind the door.

Sasuke was left standing there, confused. _'What just happened?'_


	8. Chapter 7 Classroom Madness

**Chapter 7 – Classroom Madness**

Sasuke went back to the party half an hour before it ends. He stayed in his room in the Quarters all this time. He was about to go to his table when he saw Itachi walking toward him.

"Sasuke." Itachi stopped beside him. "Mom and Dad wants to talk to you. They're waiting in the front by the buffet table." Sasuke nodded. Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Well, I'm off now. I'm on duty. See ya." With that, he walked away.

Sasuke headed for the direction his brother pointed out. However, before he reached them, the music stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please."

Sasuke stopped and looked to the front. Directly in front of the ice sculpture were the deans.

"Hi, everybody. Did you have fun tonight?" Jiraiya's voice filled the air. "Well, I sure did!" He slid an arm on Tsunade's shoulder. She elbowed him on the ribs and the crowd laughed as he winced in pain. "She's a bit shy, you know." Tsunade glared at him and he immediately raised his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. Sheesh." The crowd roared with laughter once again.

Sasuke lost interest and went on. He reached his parents' table and whispered, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes." Mikoto smiled at him. "Have a seat first." Sasuke followed and waited for them to speak. However, both his parents were focused, listening intently to the closing remarks. He had no choice but to listen, too.

"We would like to thank you all for coming here today," Jiraiya continued, now serious. "We hope that we have exceeded your expectations regarding your children's education." The crowd applauded. "Thank you. As the night closes, let me send you off with a song I've been practicing -" He was cut short when Tsunade hit him on the head. Laugher. "What now?"

"Stop fooling around," Tsunade said and turned back to the guests. "I'm sorry you had to see that." The guests shook their heads with a smile, clearly enjoying the show. "It's getting late and the children have classes tomorrow. Let's end this night with a toast for a fruitful year ahead." She raised her glass, so did the crowd. "Please take your time saying good night to your family. Again, thank you all for coming." She and Jiraiya bowed and parents started to look for their children and vice versa.

Sasuke turned to his parents, waiting for them to bid him goodbye but they didn't.

"Let's go," Fugaku said, already finding his way through the crowd. Sasuke frowned.

"Don't worry, Sasuke," Mikoto said, smiling. She stood up and waited for Sasuke to do the same. He did and Mikoto motioned for him to follow her. Seeing the troubled look her son has, she added, "We have a surprise for you." His frown deepened.

* * *

Sakura was already in her pajamas, getting ready for bed, although she didn't feel sleepy. She tied her hair in a side ponytail like she always did before bed so they wouldn't tangle much. She was climbing to bed when someone knocked.

_'Is the party over?'_ She grabbed her night coat and went to answer the door. "Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade was standing in the doorway with a stern look on his face.

"Come with me." Tsunade turned on her heel and walked away. She looked back and called, "Move it."

Sakura gulped and nodded. She closed the door and followed. _'What did I do now?'_ She followed her outside. She wanted to ask where they were going but she was too scared. Usually, when Tsunade is quiet, you must shut up, too. After a minute or two, she found herself in front of her office._ 'Not again.'_

Tsunade looked at her, her brown eyes smoldering… with anger? She gulped again. Then, Tsunade opened the door and came inside. Sakura followed but stopped short when she realized there were others in the room.

* * *

Sasuke's scowl deepened as he saw the girl by the door. Really, he kept running into her the whole day.

"Sit down, Sakura," Tsunade ordered and sat down behind her desk.

"Good evening," Sakura said hesitantly and sat down.

"Good evening," Mikoto said. "We're sorry to pull you out from bed." Sakura raised her eyebrows. Did she look like she just woke up? She waved it off, though. There were more important things.

She turned to Tsunade. "May I know what's going on?" She's got a bad feeling about this.

"You didn't tell her?" Mikoto asked Tsunade, who shook her head. "Oh, then it's a surprise for you as well." Mikoto looked really happy as she addressed Sakura. "You see, Tsunade-sama, Fugaku and myself agreed that you two be betrothed."

The room went silent. Too silent. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes met, both trying to figure out what was happening. Then…

"What!"

In an instant, they were both out of their seats.

* * *

Students filed out from the doors of the dormitories. The grounds filled with idle chatter among students, excited to see their friends after a long vacation. It was the first day of school and the students are making their ways to their respective classrooms. Class schedules have been sent out last week - with the subject, room number, building and the teacher handling the class.

"Hey." Sakura felt a soft nudge at her side. Ino looked worried. "You've been quiet since you woke up. Is there something wrong?"

Sakura could not sleep a wink last night although she kept her eyes closed and maybe it was showing on her face. She forced a smile. "Just a bit sleepy, Ino. Don't worry." She faked a yawn.

"Okay." Ino was still worried, though. They made their way to their room while Ino told her about the Gala, her latest booked shows and other stuff. Sakura was barely listening, her mind still occupied with what happened last night. She occasionally nodded or responded to Ino when necessary. Finally, they reached the classroom and went to find seats - not a problem since only a few got there before them.

"Good morning, Sakura, Ino," said Hinata as they sat on opposite sides of her - Sakura on her right, beside the window, Ino on the left. Sakura smiled at her and buried her face silently in her arms on her desk.

Hinata got worried. "Sakura?" She extended her hand to touch Sakura but stopped, hesitating.

"Don't worry," Ino said, looking worried, too. "She said she's just sleepy. Nothing's wrong." She said it like she was trying to convince herself. She turned back to Hinata and began talking to her about random stuff.

All the while, in the middle of thinking about last night, Sakura fell asleep. One by one, the students filled the room.

* * *

"Hey, hey," Naruto said as he and Sasuke were on their way to their first class. "Can I see your schedule?"

"No." Sasuke quickened his pace so he could have peace and quiet. However, this plan backfired when Naruto grabbed his bag, which was casually slung over one shoulder. "Tsk." He turned around and glared at Naruto. "Give it back, idiot. Now."

"Here you go." Naruto threw his bag at him. Sasuke caught it and saw his class schedule in Naruto's hands. "What the hell is this?"

Sasuke got the card back before Naruto could crumple it. "What?" He glanced at the card looking for something strange.

"How come you only have five subjects?" Naruto yelled.

Senior students are all required to take up physics, situational analysis and history as the staple courses. Along with it, they may choose two subjects they are interested in as electives, an art class and a music class. Seven subjects in all.

Sasuke smirked. "I cleared courses in advance." They entered the classroom.

Naruto was annoyed. He didn't know that was allowed - not that he ever bothered considering taking subjects in advance. He didn't mind music class since he likes playing the guitar but he couldn't stand art. There was not a creative bone in his body and he's stuck in painting. He saw Shikamaru in the last row and went to sit beside him.

"Here, Sasuke." Naruto pointed to the seat beside him. Sasuke headed there but stopped in the middle of the aisle. He frowned slightly. "What's wrong? Move it." He pointed to the desk beside him again.

Sasuke looked around the room, searching for any more available seats. To his dismay, though, there's not much and all of them are beside girls who were already ogling him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and almost the whole class looked at him. Unwillingly, Sasuke went and sat beside him. The students looked away and the girls finally stopped staring. "You okay? Something wrong."

"No." Sasuke leaned back on his chair scowling at the pink hair in front of him.

* * *

Naruto looked around and saw the girl who went to their table last night chatting with another girl. "Hey," he whispered to Shikamaru, who looked bored. "Isn't that your fiancée?"

"Yeah."

Naruto was taken aback with the lack of denial. "Why didn't you tell us about it."

"Besides Chouji, it doesn't concern you guys, does it? Besides, I'm pretty sure Kiba and Shino knew. Unlike you, they're not total idiots."

"What?" He shouted. The two girls in front of them stopped talking and looked at him.

"Is he your friend?" The blond girl asked Shikamaru.

"Sadly, yes," he replied without looking at her.

"Then, tell him to shut up."

Naruto stood up and went to Ino's desk. "Hey, what did you need Shikamaru last night for?"

Ino looked up at him, brows furrowed. "I don't think that's any of your business." She narrowed her eyes. "Don't get close to me. I might get infected by your stupidity."

"Yeah?" Naruto leveled his eyes with hers. "You don't look any smarter than me."

"How dare you!" Ino was seething with anger. They glared at each other.

"Cut it out," Shikamaru finally said. They ignored him.

"U-um, please stop it." This time, it was a girl's voice. Naruto looked back and saw the girl he ran into last night. When she saw him looking at her, she blushed and looked down to hide her face.

Just then, Kiba, Shino and Chouji entered the classroom. Chouji went to sit beside Shikamaru while the other two found seats in the second row. They were about to go chat with their friends at the back when the bell rang. Students went back to their seats.

Hinata looked at Sakura who was still asleep. She reached out to her and lightly shook her shoulder. "Wake up, Sakura." Sakura didn't even stir. "The bell rang. The teacher will be here soon, Sakura." Nothing. Hinata sighed, "Sa-" She heard a loud thud and Sakura groaned. Slowly, she lifted her head, rubbed her eyes and looked at Hinata.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" She asked seeing Hinata looking at something behind her, a little surprised. She followed her gaze… and wished she didn't.

* * *

Sasuke was looking out the window when the bell rang. Then, he heard a girl's voice waking the annoying girl. He looked in front and she didn't budge.

"Tsk." Just looking at her annoys him. He heard the girl try again but to no avail. When the girl was about to try a third time, he slid his foot under his desk and kicked her chair _hard_. It worked. And soon, he found himself looking at her green eyes again.

"Why are you here?" she said. He ignored her. "Are you stalking me?"

"You're crazy," he said. It was too early to deal with her.

"Leave me alone," she commanded. "Go sit somewhere else."

"You're the one talking to me. Go annoy someone else."

"Jerk."

They were completely unaware of their friends looking at them - amusement, worry and interest in their faces.

"Good morning." By the door stood a man with silver hair and half his face and left eye covered with a mask. "Sorry I was late."

* * *

Author's notes: Hey guys! This is my first fic, I know it took me a while to update. The truth is, the chapters are ready, I was just waiting for more reviews, but none came so I was thinking if I should upload them. Again, the next chapters are available, but are not yet uploaded. If you think this is a good story or not, or whatever your opinion about it is, please tell me and REVIEW! Thanks a lot.


	9. Chapter 8 Strange Words

Author's notes: Someone said that the summary is not very catchy. Sorry about that, but I can't edit my summary right now, I don't know why. Please bear with it first until the system works again. For the meantime, please recommend this story to your friends.

Anyway, since you guys have been so good for reviewing, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Strange Words**

It was lunch break and all the students are in their respective dorm cafeterias. The halls were filled with murmurs, giggles of the girls and laughter from the boys, and with sounds of utensils occasionally hitting the plates. In the Quarters, the students are still divided between groups of boys and girls.

"I can't believe we have that guy as our teacher," Ino said, remembering their first class. "I mean, self-study for 3 hours?"

Hatake Kakashi was one of the military school instructors. Senior students are privileged to be taught by these instructors in preparation for their future admission to the military school. He is also a high ranked military officer. However, he never liked teaching in a classroom. He prefers field instructions and military training.

"As far as I know, he's one of the best out there," Hinata commented. "Maybe he'll get serious next time?"

"He better," Ino replied. She turned to Sakura and grinned. "So," she began, "Who's the hottie?"

Sakura looked up from her food. "Who?"

"You know," Ino rolled her eyes. "The boy behind you in class."

"Oh, him." Sakura frowned. "He's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" Hinata asked. "His family is very well-known in all countries. They hold a high position in the military."

"Ooh. Gorgeous, rich and powerful." Ino grinned wider. "So how'd you know him?"

"We bumped into each other," Sakura scoffed. "He's a total jerk, you know."

"Right. So are you two going out?" Sakura choked on her dessert.

* * *

"No." Sasuke was stuck with Naruto and his friends since the idiot dragged him here.

"Really? For a second I thought you two were." Naruto took a large bite off his steak. "Sorry, it's just that everyone's getting engaged and all. If you were, I wanna be the first to know. Best friends, right?" Sasuke just continued eating.

"What do you mean everyone's getting engaged?" Kiba commented. "I sure didn't."

"What? I thought you were matched up with some girl last night?" Naruto asked. Then, he grinned. "She was ugly, huh?"

"No," Kiba answered half-heartedly. "But when I showed her Akamaru, she kept on sneezing. Turned out, she was allergic. It didn't work out. I mean, my whole house is filled with mutts. She'll die sneezing even before she gets pass the door."

Naruto laughed and turned to Shino. "And what about you?"

"She was pretty," he began. "I thought she was showing interest in me so I tried to act interested, too. She asked if I have pets so I showed her my collection."

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other and laughed.

"Why'd you go and show her your insects?" Naruto managed to say between his fits of laughter.

"So what happened? Did she run away in terror?" Kiba chuckled. "Poor girl." He and Naruto burst out laughing again.

"On the contrary," Shino calmly said. "She thought they were, in her words, very _cute_." Naruto and Kiba stopped laughing.

"Then, you two…" Naruto trailed.

"However, she went and touched one of them - a species that easily gets scared. I warned her but she still did and it bit her." Shino looked gloomy. "Along with the whole colony." The whole table looked at him but he didn't seem bothered by it. Naruto and Kiba started laughing again, this time even louder. "Her parents got mad and called off the engagement."

Sasuke can't stand it - two loudmouths, a creep and a glutton, on his third plate. He turned to Shikamaru, who, in his opinion, was tolerable. "Are they always like this?"

Shikamaru looked at him, a little surprised Sasuke talked to him. "You have no idea."

* * *

After lunch, the seniors had Situational Analysis. They went to their classroom to find the teacher already there. He had scars on his hard face. He has a well-built body and his eyes were probing everyone coming in. Unlike during the first class, nobody dared speak nor stand. Sasuke and Sakura managed to find seats farthest from each other.

When the bell rang, the teacher stood up and locked the door. He went back to the front and surveyed each and every one of them.

"Good afternoon." His voice was low and commanding. "I am your instructor for this course, Morino Ibiki, and I expect nothing less than excellence in this class."

* * *

"That was _really_ scary," Ino complained. "Why do we get the creepy ones?" Sakura, Ino and Hinata were just getting out of the building.

"I heard he's the best interrogator of the army," Hinata said.

"Interrogator? So _that's_ why he looks at us like we're all guilty of something." Ino frowned.

"Sakura, Ino, I need to go now. I have practice." Hinata bowed and went away.

"Well, I'll go, too," Sakura said.

"Where to?" Ino inquired.

"You know where," Sakura grinned.

"You nerd." Ino waved goodbye.

* * *

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "We're off to the courts. Wanna play?"

"No." Sasuke began walking away without looking at Naruto and his friends.

"He doesn't like us, does he?" Chouji said, munching on chips.

"Nah," Naruto said. "He doesn't like anybody."

* * *

Sasuke went back to his room to change into casual clothes. He placed his uniform in the laundry basket and his bag on his desk. He got his wallet and keys and went down to where the motorcycles are parked. He unchained it and got on. He was about to put his helmet on when someone spoke.

"You're up to no good, aren't you?" Sakura was standing at the driveway, still in her uniform.

Sasuke frowned. "Get lost."

"Where are you going? It's the first day of school and you're already getting yourself in trouble."

"None of your business." Sasuke glared at her. "Get out of the way or I'll run you over." Sakura didn't move.

"By any chance," she hesitated. "Are you going to Konoha?"

"Like I said, none of your business." Sasuke was irritated. _'Didn't she say to leave her alone?'_ Looking back at her, she looked almost pleading. He sighed. "What do you want?"

She sighed. "Can I hitch a ride to Konoha?" Sakura fidgeted. "I need to buy something."

Sasuke snorted. _'Like that's gonna happen.'_ He put on his helmet and started the engine. Eventually, she'll step aside. He drove forward and she did move away. She said nothing and headed back to the Quarters. "Tsk." He removed his helmet. "C'mon," he called out to her. Sakura looked back at him. "Hurry up." She smiled and ran back to him.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she climbed up behind him. "I owe you one." She put her bag on her lap and pulled on Sasuke's shirt with both hands so she wouldn't fall.

They drove away.

* * *

Sasuke dropped her off into a bookstore. She thanked him again and went inside. He was about to drive away when he realized that she can't go back alone and it was late in the afternoon. Annoyed, he waited for her outside.

When Sakura got out, she looked surprised. "Why are you still here?"

"How are you going to get back?" He snapped. He wasted 30 minutes already.

"Oh, right." Sakura went to him. "Didn't think about that. I guess that means I owe you two?"

"C'mon," he said.

"Oh, lovely lady," someone said. Sasuke realized a boy with thick brows and bowl-shaped haircut was addressing Sakura. Sasuke watched as he went to her and kissed her hand. Sakura frowned.

"Who are you?" Sakura said, angry.

"How rude of me." The boy did a theatrical pose. "My name is Rock Lee, the epitome of youth. May I know your name, sweet flower?" Sakura didn't want to say her name. Fortunately, someone else appeared.

"Lee, what are you doing?" A boy, the same age as Lee, with long brown hair and pale eyes approached them. "Let's go back." He looked around and saw black eyes looking back at him. He smirked. "Didn't think I'd run into you, Uchiha." Both Lee and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"So, it _is_ you," Lee said. "I didn't see you there. Are you here to check on your wheels, too?" Sasuke ignored him.

"Let's go, Lee," Neji said.

"I will tell you one thing, Uchiha. You will lose," Lee declared, again with his pose, before following Neji.

"You know them?" Sakura asked, climbing behind him. Sasuke didn't answer and drove away.

* * *

Sakura was about to ask Sasuke where they were going when they stopped in front of a building. She climbed down and followed Sasuke inside. "Keep this to yourself or you'll never say anything again. Got it?" Sasuke whispered to her.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-sama," the receptionist greeted. She got a card and handed it to Sasuke. "Have a nice day." Sasuke went inside an elevator and pushed the button for basement 3 once Sakura was inside, too.

The elevator stopped and they were in a corridor with numbered doors on both sides. The rooms, Sakura thought, were a little narrow, if that's what they were. They reached the end of the hallway and Sasuke stopped in front of the last door on the right. He slid the card in the slit in the middle of the door.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said, and the door hissed and opened. They stepped in and Sakura saw a sleek and shiny black and red car.

_'So _that's_ what it was about.'_ The stranger's remarks made sense to her now. "This is your car?" Sasuke nodded and went to open the hood. "Cool." Sakura looked over his shoulder to see the engine, which was also sleek and shiny. "Is it new?"

"No. Shut up." Sasuke closed the hood and sat on the driver's seat.

_'Then it's well-maintained,'_ she thought, admiring the beauty before her. "Are you going to race?" Sasuke didn't answer. "Can I sit inside, too?" Still no answer, but she assumed he didn't mind. She sat on the passenger seat. "When's the race? Is it your first time? Have you won before? How well do you drive? Give me the specs of this car."

Sasuke didn't know where the girl's sudden enthusiasm came from. He always thought girls weren't interested in cars, but Sakura sounded like she knows a lot about them. He tried not to be bothered by it and started the engine. The car purred softly.

"I can make you win."

Sasuke was taken aback and looked at Sakura. Strangely, she had her hands on the dashboard and her eyes were unfocused like she was in a trance.

* * *

Author's notes: Well? What did you think about it? Next chapter will be posted when I reach 20 reviews, hahaha. You can write what you think will happen next chapter or your thoughts about what Sakura's planning or what you think happened to her. Or you can just review the story as a whole. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 9 Ingenious Mind

Author's Notes: Wow! Just wow! You guys are INCREDIBLY AWESOME! 21 reviews. You made me so happy.

So as promised, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Ingenious Mind**

The next day, the seniors have History in the morning and they were all in the classroom waiting for the teacher. As expected, some of the students, like Naruto, are preoccupied with talking to their friends about the most mundane things. Sasuke sat at the far end of the room near the window, next to Naruto, while Sakura sat on the opposite side, closer to the door. After what happened yesterday, Sasuke couldn't help but think that something is strange about her.

"Oi," Naruto whispered to Sasuke while lightly punching his shoulder. Sasuke just looked at him, not interested in what he has to say. "Do you like Sakura?" Now _that_ caught his attention.

"What?"

"Why were you staring at her?" Naruto looked serious, like it was a big deal.

Sasuke was inwardly taken aback. He was staring at her? But he quickly recovered himself and flatly said, "No." Naruto stared back at him like he was trying to see if he's lying. After a while, he nodded, though still serious.

"Didn't think so. But just to be sure, you know. I mean, I…" Naruto wasn't able to finish because the bell rang and the teacher came in. He had brown hair tied in a ponytail sticking out behind his head, much like Shikamaru's. He also has a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Good morning, everybody," he said, smiling. "I'm Umino Iruka and I'll be handling this class. Let's all get along, alright?" Then, he turned serious and said, "Now, open your books to page 5."

The class did as they were told.

* * *

Three hours of History class was really boring and everyone was eager to go to lunch when the bell rang. Once again, Sasuke found himself dragged to a table with Naruto's friends. All he could do was tune them out as much as he could as he ate his food.

"What's up?" Naruto said to Kiba, who was wolfing down his food.

Kiba raised his hand in front of Naruto and swallowed. "Shino has this new game console with the latest edition of NinjaWar. He's setting it up in his room right now."

"So that's why he didn't eat much," Shikamaru commented. But Naruto didn't care about _that_.

"What?" He shouted at Kiba. "Why didn't you tell me? Man, I've been bugging my dad to buy me that one." Kiba shrugged. "Count me in."

Kiba grinned as he finished his food. "Sorry, it's the privilege of the roommate." He stood up. "Maybe next time." He dashed away.

"Hey!" Naruto called out. "You have classes, too!" But Kiba already disappeared. Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Are they skipping?"

"Shino doesn't skip," Shikamaru replied. Naruto looked at Chouji, who was busy eating and Sasuke, who… couldn't care less.

'_Don't these people realize the value of NinjaWar?'_ Naruto thought desperately. When he has come to terms with the fact that they don't, he turned to Sasuke. "Where are _you_ off to after lunch?"

* * *

Unlike Naruto and most of his classmates, Sasuke took advanced classes so his afternoon is free. Naruto followed him out of the cafeteria before the bell rang, leaving Shikamaru to wait for Chouji to stop eating so they could go to class. Due to insistent Naruto demand, Sasuke told him about the race.

"Wicked!" Naruto beamed. "When is it?"

"Saturday."

"Where?"

"Konoha."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the central room on Saturday at 8." Sasuke frowned. It was Naruto, what did he expect? It was his fault for telling him.

"Fine," he curtly said. "But don't tell anyone." Naruto nodded but Sasuke didn't think he understood. When he was about to strictly order Naruto not to tell anyone, the bell rang and Naruto was off running. The art building was the farthest from the dorm.

* * *

"You're late, Namikaze-san."

When Naruto got to the room, the teacher was already there and the whole class was looking at him. There are two sections of senior Art class since some have Music class instead, and music lessons are strictly one-on-one for an hour and a half. Shikamaru and the others are in the other section and they have Music class now. One more reason not to like this class.

"Go ahead and sit at the back," the teacher said before turning back to the board.

Naruto sat down and got his art materials out. He looked at the board. '_Personal palette_. _What's _that _supposed to mean?'_

"Alright, you may begin," the teacher said. "I will come back later to check on your progress." Then, she went out of the room.

Naruto was getting more and more frustrated. Most of his classmates began drawing something on their canvasses while he couldn't even come up with anything. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "Well, I could just throw paint on it and tell them it's abstract," he whispered.

"U-um, excuse me." Naruto looked beside him and saw a familiar face, blushing.

"Ah!" Sitting beside him was the pale-eyed girl from the party.

* * *

Sasuke went to test his car on the race track. This track has 2 loops and a lot of sharp corners that challenge the driver's skills.

Sasuke found a poster about it last year. Fortunately, his parents (well, mostly just his mom), got him a car for his birthday so he decided to register online. He made the necessary adjustments to his car without telling them. But he was only 16 and by law, he was not supposed to be driving yet. That's why his car is kept for maintenance in the building he and Sakura went to. Good thing this race didn't care about that. Parents' approval was not required, either. Sign up, pay up and show up – those were the rules. Shady, but Sasuke didn't care. There were even rumors that almost half of the racers get injured and some were even scarred for life in many ways. Nobody died, though, as far as he knows.

Sasuke was on his third try to get into momentum and memorize the track. However, he could only do it right in the straights and loses control in the curves. He can't even do a sharp turn properly. When he was back to the starting line, he stopped the car and tried to think of a plan, but nothing comes in mind except…

"_I can make you win."_

_They got back to the school before curfew at 7 and Sakura was quiet the whole way, deep in thought. Before they parted, though, she said, "Meet me at the gate on Thursday after lunch." Then, she hurriedly went to her room._

* * *

Thursday.

Sasuke was already at the gate, wearing casual clothes – shirt, hooded jacket, pants, sneakers – leaning against his bike, hands in his pockets. He looked at his watch for the third time. 1:30.

"Tsk." He frowned. For how long was she going to make him wait?

"Hey!"

Sasuke turned and saw her running toward him, also in casual clothes – shirt, cargo pants, sneakers. She stopped in front of him and tried to catch her breath. "Sorry," she panted. "I… had to… make… some adjustments."

'_Adjustments?'_ Sasuke thought. Sakura smiled, her breathing back to normal.

"Here you go." She handed him… a pair of leather gloves?

"What's this?" Sasuke was beyond irritated. Did she make him wait for this?

"Try them on," she said, still smiling. Her trance-like state was completely gone and her eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Go on," she added when he didn't move.

"What the hell is it _supposed_ to be?" Sasuke was losing patience. What has this thing got to do with the race?

"Tsk." Sakura snatched the gloves from him and was about to put them on his hand herself.

Sasuke tried to jerk his hand away. "What the-"

But Sakura held it firmly and put the glove on. When she was done with both hands, she said, "Now go on the bike and hold the handle." Sasuke just glared at her. "What is it _now_? I can't carry you, you know."

Sasuke snorted but did so anyway. "_Now_ what?" he snapped, gripping the handles tightly.

"I don't know. Let's try…" Sakura said in a mocking tone. "Starting the engine, genius."

Annoyed, Sasuke did. Then, his mind seemed to stop working for a moment. He wasn't ready for what happened next. As the engine roared to life, his hands tingled and then, he felt it. All of it. The air in the tires, the pistons in the engine, the weight of the bike – all of it. Like his bike was a part of himself, an extension of his body. He was so overwhelmed that he let go of the handle and it all went away.

"So… how does it feel?" Still dumbfounded, he looked at the smiling girl beside him, eyes brimming with anticipation.

* * *

Author's notes: So what did you think about this chapter? Please review. Next chapter when I get to 100 reviews!

Nah, I'm just playing with you. Actually, there are still school works left to be done so I'll update as soon as I finish them. But please REVIEW, okay? By the way, it's okay to review multiple times if the content is different, haha.

If you have questions about the story, I'll gladly answer them if it doesn't give out too much of what happens next. Ask me if there's something you didn't understand or if you have suggestions, I'll consider them, too. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 10 Test Drive

Author's notes: Hi guys! So here's some things I forgot to clarify.

1. Schedule. Sasuke and Sakura have their Tuesday and Thursday afternoon free because they no longer have to take Art, Music and the two electives. (They're nerds, that way. ^.^)

2. School year. I patterned it in the Philippine educational system. 6 years in primary, 4 in secondary and 4 in tertiary levels. School year starts in June all the way to March/April next year.

3. Uniform. Boys - Blue coat, with white undershirt. White pants, belt, socks, black shoes. Girls - White long-sleeved undershirt, blue dress. White stockings, black shoes, blue hair ribbon (if they want to tie their hair). I know I can't describe it well. Maybe I'll sketch it and upload it someday. Don't expect much, though, I draw like a kid...(^.^)

Anyway, it's a double update... enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Test Drive**

"I told you to _relax_," Sakura said, annoyed.

Sasuke hit the brakes and glared behind him. "I will once you stop nagging and _get off_."

"I will once I think you can handle it."

They were on the race track on Sasuke's bike.

Sakura was trying to teach Sasuke how to respond to the stimuli from the gloves. According to her, it was filled with paper-thin, flexible sensor pads that were sensitive to very slight vibrations. Sasuke knew he was smart but she was much smarter, it turned out. How can she come up with something like this in such a short period of time?

"The key is to be calm. _Relax_." Sakura resumed giving pointers. "These stimuli are induced in very minute vibrations to which the mind is not accustomed. That's why it's very taxing for it. To lessen the strain, you have to at least clear your mind and concentrate." Sakura held on to his shirt again. "Try again."

Sasuke did as he was told and they circled the track for the third time. They weren't going fast because he needed to familiarize himself with the vibrations first and what causes them. He took a turn, went straight and took a few more turns. This race track is definitely like a maze. After half an hour, they were back to the starting line.

Sakura removed the helmet and smiled. "You're getting the hang of it." She climbed down and handed him his helmet. Sasuke took it. "Go around two more times and then you can try it in your car."

* * *

_'It's different,'_ Sasuke thought the moment he started the car.

"The car is more complicated," Sakura said, her head poking in the window beside the driver's seat. "But it's basically the same. So just relax and have fun." She smiled again. Sasuke thought she was really cheerful today. She hasn't even lost her temper like she always does when they're together. "Ah!" She took his arm and looked at his watch. It was so sudden Sasuke didn't even have time to frown. "I have to go. So maybe you can make 3 laps, at most. Go back before curfew, 'kay? See ya." And she went away, running.

Sasuke looked at her as she disappeared from his sight. "Really weird," he said to himself. Then, he focused back to the task at hand. He smirked and stepped on the pedal, adrenaline filling him.

* * *

"You're up early." Sakura looked at a made-up Ino. "That's new. It's a Saturday and you usually sleep in." Ino went to get her shoes.

"Shouldn't you be happy? You've always been telling me to get rid of that habit." Sakura went to the bathroom. Ino giggled when she realized Sakura was still half-asleep. After a while, Sakura got out clad in a bath robe. "You're still here?" And went into the walk-in closet.

"What?" Ino was packing her stuff in a luggage bag. "And I thought I'd wait for you and we could go down together. Really, Sakura, can't you be more appreciative?" She called out to Sakura, who didn't respond. Sakura emerged from the closet. Ino's brows furrowed. "What is _that_?"

"What?"

"What are you _wearing_?" Sakura looked at her clothes, trying to figure out what's wrong. "Why don't you dress up like a _girl_ for once?"

"It's more comfortable." Sakura went to the door. "Are you done? Let's go." Ino shook her head and followed Sakura out of the room.

It was early in the morning and Sasuke was already with Naruto and his friends in the cafeteria. It was becoming routine. But now, only he, Naruto and Shikamaru were left. Chouji went back home after breakfast. It seems like they're opening a new restaurant today. Kiba went to walk Akamaru and Shino went to feed his pets.

It was good that Naruto was busy eating his favorite - pork ramen - so it's quiet. Shikamaru's not the talkative type, either. Sasuke was checking his bag if he got everything he needs when he heard a girl speak across the table.

"Hi," the blonde girl said. Behind her was a yawning Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto managed to say with his mouth still full.

"Gross. Swallow first, idiot," the girl spat back, glaring at him. Naruto swallowed and stood up, about to say something but Shikamaru also stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good to go?" Shikamaru asked the girl. Still a little upset, the girl nodded. "Alright, let's go." Shikamaru went to her side and carried her luggage. "Troublesome," he mumbled as we went away.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Sakura." She hugged her and followed Shikamaru outside.

"Don't hang around girls like her, Saki," Naruto told her, still eating.

That didn't escape Sasuke. _'Saki?'_

"Don't be like that, Naruto, she's not that bad." Sakura went to get some food and went back to their table. "You don't mind, right?"

"'Course not," Naruto said. "Move over, Sasuke." Naruto shoved him aside so she can sit beside him. Sasuke glared at him.

"I can sit here, Naruto," Sakura said, pointing at Shikamaru's chair across them. Naruto glared at Sasuke, too. Sakura sat down and started eating.

"Where's the witch taking Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call her that. Only _I'm_ allowed to do that," Sakura said. "She's off to New York for a fashion show, then to Paris tomorrow for a fashion show _and_ a photo shoot."

"For real?" Naruto said, wide-eyed. Sakura nodded. "What about Shikamaru?"

"Bodyguard," was all she said.

* * *

"Let's go."

Naruto and Sakura, who were engaged in a conversation, looked up, confused. _'These idiots,'_ he thought, were pissing him off. "You're done eating, right? C'mon."

"Ah, right." Naruto stood up and went beside Sasuke. Naruto was about to go out but Sasuke didn't move. "What's up?"

"Move it," Naruto realized he was talking to Sakura.

"You're coming, too?" Naruto grinned. "Cool."

"Ah, no, I'm not," Sakura said, getting up. Naruto was disappointed.

"Why not?" Naruto whined.

"I'm on duty in the clinic today. Sorry." Sakura shrugged. "See you later." She waved them goodbye and went outside.

"Hn." Sasuke turned on his heels and went outside. Why'd he think she'd come anyway?

Naruto and Sasuke went to the racing grounds, both on their bikes - _bikes_ meaning their _bicycles_. Naruto didn't have a motorcycle and Sasuke knew that if he used his, Naruto would start a rant about how his mom always talked his dad out of giving him good stuff unless he gets good grades.

_"Then study, you idiot," Sasuke always says._

_"Easy for you to say, smart-ass," Naruto would always grumble back._

And the bickering would always result in glares, name-callings and petty challenges. Of course, when they got to the racing grounds, it was expected that something like this would happen when Naruto saw his car.

"You've _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" Naruto yelled. "That's the latest model!" Naruto's eyes were sparkling both with admiration and envy. Sasuke knew the rant would come right after. And it did.

"I told dad about _this_ last year," Naruto began. "I told him to forget about the motorcycle and just _skip_ to the car. But mom heard and went ballistic saying stuff about being underage and accidents. Then dad flat out refused it. I was so _sure_ he was going to say yes, you know." Sasuke was now gearing up and went inside the car with his gloves on. "Sometimes, I wonder why dad's the commander general. He sure isn't one at home." Sasuke started the engine. "So how'd you get it?" Naruto peeked in the open window.

"Birthday," he simply said. Naruto folded his arms and pouted.

"You're too spoiled," he commented, to which Sasuke just shrugged.

Just then, a loud siren was heard, followed by the voice of an announcer. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the annual NO BRAKES RACE. The race will start in 10 minutes so please get ready, drivers. Spectators, please go to the bleachers and enjoy."

"Guess I should go." But before Naruto did, he looked back at Sasuke. He raised his fist and grinned. "Get 'em, bro." Sasuke smirked and bumped fists with him. "And let me drive it next time, alright?" Finally, he went away.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Sasuke was at the starting line looking at the huge traffic light in front of him through his helmet, hands gripping the steering wheel.

RED. He can feel everything - from his own heartbeat to the purr of the engines of the cars around him.

YELLOW. He was shaking with excitement. _'Calm down,'_ he reminded himself. He inhaled deeply, trying to relax.

GREEN. And everything around him was a blur as he sped past one car after another.


	12. Chapter 11 The Race

**Chapter 11 – The Race**

Sasuke smirked as he continued to lead the race. He could faintly hear some cars crashing with one another behind him but he could feel the impact like he was one of the drivers caught in the accident. But he didn't have time to see and assess the damage.

The race was supposed to end in 10 laps and they were in the seventh. With no rules, it was a dirty game, and some of the cars tailing him tried to get him off track - and that was an understatement. Unfortunately for them, he could feel them approaching and increase speed at the last moment, leaving them off balanced and either get off track themselves or hit another car trying to do the same thing.

_'Insane,'_ Sasuke thought. He knew when to hit the brakes and swerve, when and where to use maximum speed and even how to maneuver past two cars in front. It was a feeling he never knew - being in control of everything.

However, past the eighth lap, a white car was catching up to him until they were head-to-head. Sasuke looked out of his window and saw Hyuuga Neji. Neji glanced at him, smirked and sped up, now leading.

Did he think he can beat him? Sasuke changed gears and sped up. Within seconds, he caught up with Neji. Approaching a turn, he made sure to angle his car in a way that cuts Neji off from turning. And he did. Neji, not expecting it, had to change direction or he'd crash against Sasuke's car in the speed he was going. For a moment, their eyes met and it was Sasuke's turn to smirk. Sasuke drove ahead while Neji went on in circles until he was out of the track.

Filled with pride, Sasuke passed the ninth lap.

* * *

New York.

"It's fine. You can leave me here, Shika," Ino said, putting one hand on her luggage bag, trying to get it from Shikamaru.

"You sure?" Shikamaru asked, still holding the luggage.

"Why?" Ino said, raising her eyebrows. She grinned and put her other hand on her hip. "Don't tell me you wanna come inside and check out the other models?"

Shikamaru let go of the bag and the weight fell on Ino's hand. "Ow!" Ino immediately held it with both hands. "Hey!" Shikamaru was already making his way back to the car. "That guy!"

Ino went inside and the stylists worked on her at once. The theme of the show was "Aiming High" and the line included top-of-the-line designs. A challenge for the models, however, was to walk in 6-inch heeled platform shoes. Ino mastered her walk years ago, but never on these.

"Oh, dear," she gasped nervously when she tried to take a step.

"Careful, or you might really break a leg," the stylist assisted her out of the dressing room.

Backstage, all the girls were trying to find their balance, too. 3… 2… 1. The show started and they all pushed their nerves away. Ino managed to walk poised for the whole show. After the final walk, however, when all the models were exiting, one of the girls behind her lost balance and bumped into her. With nothing to hold on to, she tumbled forward and intense pain shot through her leg.

* * *

Tsunade assigned Sakura to be in charge of the grade school clinic. Although it was Saturday and there were no classes, some students have club activities and accidents were inevitable. Just as Sakura was about to take a break, the door opened.

"Excuse me."

Sakura went to the reception area and saw Hinata. "What's wrong, Hinata? Are you okay?"

"It's my sister," Hinata said, stepping aside and guiding her sister to Sakura.

"Hanabi, what happened to you?" The little girl was covered in bruises, with a bump on her head and cuts on her lips and fingers.

"Training," she answered. Hanabi, only in fifth grade, was undergoing intensive martial arts training. "How are you, Sakura-nee-san?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm fine, thank you." She went to get cottons, bandages, some ointments, and laid it on the table beside one of the beds. She gestured for Hanabi to sit on the bed. When she did, Sakura began to treat her wounds.

"And I am, too," Hanabi said, with a smile. "Can you tell nee-chan to calm down?" Sakura looked at Hinata who was really worried.

"Hinata…"

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata said, immediately wiping her unshed tears. "I'll c-calm down now."

"Sakura-nee-san," Hanabi said. "Can you treat my fingers first? I have practice on Monday."

Hinata giggled. "Always prioritizing the violin, Hanabi. Father won't like that."

"What he doesn't know won't anger him. Unless," Hanabi said, looking at Hinata. "Are you going to tell on me?"

"Don't worry. I won't," Hinata said, lightly tapping her sister's head. Hanabi smiled. "You see, Sakura, my sister's whole life revolves around her fingers and her violin. So please take care of her."

Hearing this, Sakura stiffened.

_"Please," came the voice of a girl. "My sister only wants to play the violin. It's the only thing left for her."_

_"And so she will," a man with a raspy voice said. "With me, she can play all she wants. Soon, she'll be playing melodies to _die_ for."_

_"No," the girl pleaded. " No, please! Don't do this, I'm begging you! Please!"_

_"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her," the man said. "Maybe she'll prove more worthy than you ever were."_

_"No!"_

_Through the darkness, Sakura felt the man come closer, with an unconscious little girl in his arms. "It's time to go. Come, S-"_

"Sakura!"

Sakura gasped and saw Hinata, brows furrowed with her hands gripping her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Feeling cold sweat trickle down the back of her neck, she forced herself to smile. "Sorry. I'm fine." Hinata still looked worried. She chose not to look at her anymore and resumed treating Hanabi, who was also worried about her.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Sakura made her way back to the Quarters, still thinking about what happened in the clinic. She was so out of it that she didn't notice Naruto in front of her.

"Sakura! Hey, Saki!" Naruto stepped right in front of her. Sakura was startled. "You okay?" Naruto looked worried, too.

Sakura smiled. "I'm fine. Just tired." She didn't want people to keep worrying about her. She noticed Sasuke behind Naruto. "Oh, hey, how was the race?"

"You won't believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sasuke was great! I never knew he could maneuver like that!" Naruto imitated Sasuke's, in Naruto's words, _mad driving skills_, complete with car noises.

"Stop that, idiot," Sasuke ordered.

Ignoring him, Naruto said, "He finished second! How cool is that?"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "Wow, not bad! Congratulations!"

Sasuke frowned._ 'Wasn't she expecting me to _win_?'_

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto excitedly flung his arm on Sasuke's shoulder. "Let's go out and celebrate, huh?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, pushed his arm away and went ahead. He could hear Naruto screaming 'Bastard!' and Sakura trying to calm him down.

_Filled with pride, Sasuke passed the ninth lap._

_He was sure he had it in the bag. Halfway, though, another car caught up to him - a pure black, decade-old model. The windows were closed and tinted and he had no idea who the driver was. No matter how much he sped up, they were head-to-head. He saw the curve up ahead and smirked, "Let's get this over with."_

_Maneuvering the car like he did a while ago, Sasuke thought it was over. But before he could block the other car, it got off track and back, now ahead of him, within seconds. It was like the driver knew what he was about to do - just like how he felt it when somebody was about to crash into his car._

_After that, the whistles resounded and the flag was signaling the end of the race. The black car won._

_He got out of his car when he stopped past the finish line and then he heard the crowd cheering for the champion. Ahead of him, the driver of the black car got out, too. He was a boy, around the same age as him, with black hair and pale skin, wearing casual clothes - shirt, unbuttoned polo, khaki pants and sneakers - hands in his pockets. Their eyes met and Sasuke saw… nothing. His eyes were void of emotion. The boy smiled at him, the gesture not reaching his eyes._

_Then, the boy left, leaving Sasuke thinking there's something strange, yet familiar, about him. Dismissing the thought, Sasuke went to the opposite direction. If only he looked more closely, though, he could have noticed the boy wearing a similar pair of gloves._

* * *

Author's notes: Yey! What did you think about these chapters? Please review, okay? Next update - 50 reviews! Haha, yes, I'm demanding it.

By the way, I changed the summary. please check it out and tell me your opinion about it.

I hope you enjoyed it! See ya!


	13. Chapter 12 Without Words

Author's notes: Hey, guys! It's been a long time! 36 reviews is not bad at all. So as a token of my gratitude, here's a double update. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Without Words**

Sakura opened the door when she heard someone knock.

"Good evening, Sakura-san," Shizune said, bowing. Sakura bowed, too. "Yamanaka-san is injured. I've given her first aid and painkillers but Tsunade-sama insisted that you look after her." Shizune stepped aside to reveal Ino, on the back of Shikamaru. Sakura noticed that she was red in the face. _'Fever?' _she thought, worried.

"Please come inside," Sakura said, guiding them to Ino's bed.

Shikamaru gently laid Ino on her bed and Ino immediately pulled the comforter over her body. Ino caught Sakura's eye and looked away.

"She fell offstage and twisted her ankle," Shikamaru told Sakura.

"I see," Sakura said. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her."

"Then, we'll take our leave now," Shizune said, making her way to the door. "Nara-san." She added after realizing Shikamaru was still standing there.

"Get some rest, alright?" Shikamaru told Ino, who nodded, still looking away. Shizune and Shikamaru went out.

Sakura went to the medical cabinet and went back to Ino. "Let me see." Ino pushed the blanket off her and Sakura removed the bandages. Ino winced. "Sorry." When Ino gestured she's okay, she continued. "It's so swollen," Sakura noted once the bandage was off. "Didn't you go see a doctor?" Ino didn't answer.

Sakura got one of the ointments and applied it on Ino's ankle. "This'll make the pain go away." She got the other one, which looked like gel to Ino and applied it to her leg and feet. "When this dries, it will be like a bandage."

"Thanks," Ino said, smiling. She felt her feet and leg warm up and the throbbing was gone. Then, Sakura touched her forehead. She was warm but not feverish. She wondered why she was so red a while ago.

"Good thing Shikamaru was there," Sakura said, walking back to her own bed. "Well, good night." Sakura didn't notice Ino turn red again.

_During the commotion, Ino's manager called Shikamaru and he arrived at the scene panting and mad._

"_What did you do?" he demanded._

"_It was an accident! What kind of a question is that?" Ino was mad, too._ 'This insensitive guy!'_ she thought._

"_Troublesome," she heard him murmur. He knelt in front of her, his back facing her. "Get on." Surprised, Ino didn't move. "Get on. We have to go to a hospital and get you treated."_

"_No, we'll miss the flight!"_

"_Just do as I say!"_

"_I-I can't do that," Ino said, shyly looking around. "Besides, people are looking. People will recognize me outside, too." Then, she felt something covering her face. She yanked it off and realized it was Shikamaru's jacket._

"_Put it over your head and get on." Shikamaru's voice was stern. Ino complied and got on his back, burying her face on his shoulders to hide the furious blush on her face._

"_You feel warm. Are you coming up with fever?"_

* * *

The following week quickly passed by until Friday. Naruto, Kiba and Shino were walking back to the Quarters from a game of basketball. They separated once they got in the right wing to go to their respective rooms.

Naruto was sweating, still holding the basketball and badly wanted to take a shower. Before he got in the room, however, he heard someone talking.

"Sasuke, did you think I wasn't going to find out?" It was Uchiha Fugaku's voice. "Or were you deliberately trying to rebel against me?" No answer. "Your brother has never tried anything reckless like this. Why can't you be more like him?" Naruto heard Fugaku sigh, then a rustle of fabric and footsteps. "Until you get your act together, that car will be locked away. Your mom will be worried if she finds out. Once again, I'm disappointed in you, Sasuke."

Naruto heard the footsteps coming closer and the door opened. Fugaku looked at him.

"O-ojisan," Naruto said, bowing. Fugaku gave him a curt nod and went away. Once he turned the corner, Naruto opened the door and saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the room, fists clenched tightly.

"Sasuke." He closed the door behind him. "What happened?" When he still didn't answer, Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke-"

"Get your hand off me." Sasuke turned and walked past him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out but he was out of the room. "That bastard!" Naruto threw the ball aside and ran after him.

Naruto caught up with him in the warehouse where the motorcycles are parked. "I figured you'd run away again, you coward."

"Get lost."

"Why can't you just get over that stupid self-pity of yours?"

"I said get _lost_!" Sasuke glared at him.

"See? That's what you _always_ do! Shunning people away from you! You selfish bastard!"

"Shut up!"

"You act like you have all the problems in the world. Pathetic!" Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke's fist hit him in the jaw. Blood trickled down the side of his lips.

"Stop saying things like you know what you're talking about!"

Naruto hit him back. "Fine! I'll stop talking and start beating some sense into you!" He kneed Sasuke in the stomach. When he recovered, Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the chest, making him kneel in pain. They continued beating each other, some hits avoided, some taken in full force. Nobody talked. Only grunts of pain and the sounds of blows echoed in the warehouse.

* * *

Going back from the lab, Sakura heard noises nearby. She wanted to ignore it but it was getting louder as she came near the warehouse. She recognized a voice. Worried, she went to see what was happening and saw Naruto and Sasuke beating the crap out of each other.

"Hey!" she shouted but they didn't hear her. "Stop that! Hey!" Annoyed, she was about to get in between them to stop the fight when a figure went past her.

Sasuke and Naruto were about to punch each other in the face when a pair of hands caught their fists.

"Cool it, guys," the man said. Naruto and Sasuke looked up to see their Physics teacher. "You do know that's against school rules, right?" His mask creased, hinting a smile. "I was enjoying the show for a while. However, men must never fight in front of a lady." He jerked his head to the side. Naruto and Sasuke looked and saw Sakura, panic-stricken.

"So let's have a deal, alright?" Kakashi said. "I'll release both of you and let you off with a warning. And you two idiots stop this idiocy, okay?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke looked away. Kakashi felt both of them relax and let go. "Don't let me catch you again." He went to Sakura and patted the top of her head. "Don't worry. It's alright now." Then, he went away.

Sasuke immediately put on his helmet and drove away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled but he was gone. In a low whisper, he said, "Stop running away."

Sakura went beside Naruto and noticed that purple spots were starting to form on his face, his lip was bleeding, he has cuts on the side of his face and he seems to have broken a bone or two in his right hand.

"Naruto, let's get you treated. Come on."

* * *

In a neighboring village…

"Did you find anything?" Minato asked.

"Negative, sir," Itachi answered.

"Are we all set?"

"The explosives have been planted, sir."

"Very well. Let's evacuate."

"Roger."

Minato went out of the ruined building – a former advanced research laboratory of that village's military. Itachi was about to follow him when he sensed someone behind him.

"Shisui," he called to the young man with dark, messy hair. "What's up?"

Turning his gaze away from the rubble in the floor, he answered, "I think I forgot to plant one of the bombs. Go ahead. I'll be right behind."

"I'll come with you."

"No, Itachi. You have to go and tell them I'm still here or I'll blow up, too," Shisui said, chuckling.

"Serves you right for screwing up, you idiot," Itachi said, smirking. "Make it quick." Shisui nodded and Itachi went out.

When he was sure he was alone, Shisui bent over the rubble, searching for something. When he found it, he smirked and urgently folded the crumpled pieces of paper, hiding it in an inside pocket in his uniform. Then, he went out of the building, shouting, "Bombs in place, sir!"


	14. Chapter 13 Best Friend

**Chapter 13 – Best Friend**

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten were having lunch. Tenten was telling them why she was so busy these past few days. Apparently, her practical exams were around the corner.

"For real?" Ino was surprised. "It's hasn't even been a month since school started."

"I know, right?" Tenten whined. "But how about you? I heard you were injured, what happened?"

Ino immediately looked away. "I tripped," she said. "But thanks to Sakura, I feel better now."

Tenten smirked. "I forgot to ask Sakura," she began with a glint in her eyes. "How's Uchiha?"

Sakura's brows furrowed and looked at Tenten. "How did he get in the conversation?"

Tenten giggled. "Ino told me you have a _thing_ going on with him."

"What?" Sakura glared at Ino, who was waving her hands in front of her. "If you're really curious about him, go ahead and ask him yourself." She focused back on her food.

"We'll know, eventually, so just spill it," Tenten said, nudging Sakura, but she ignored her. Dropping the topic, Tenten turned to Hinata. "How about you, Hinata? What's up?"

"Well," Hinata began. "My competition is set on September so I'm practicing now. However, I still can't choose a piece to play." Hinata sighed.

The three girls were engaged in conversation about Hinata's competition but Sakura wasn't listening anymore when she spotted Sasuke and Naruto pass by one another at the entrance. Sasuke went out, ignoring Naruto, who stopped on his way in. Naruto gritted his teeth and stomped to the right wing.

Sakura was worried about Naruto. She has never seen him like this. She sighed and excused herself from the table.

* * *

Sasuke looked up when he noticed someone enter, and frowned when he realized who it was.

"Hey," Sakura greeted. Sasuke ignored her and started his bike. "Um, I need to buy something so can I-"

"No."

"I haven't even said anything yet!"

"Am I your chauffeur?" Sasuke drove the bike and stopped right in front of her. "Get out of the way."

"Please?" Sakura didn't look pleading at all.

"No." Sasuke revved the engine. "Get out of the way. _Now_."

"Then, you'll have to run me over." Both of them glared at each other for a long time.

"Tsk. You're _really_ annoying."

* * *

"Get off," Sasuke demanded when they reached the park at the farthest end of Konoha.

Sakura sighed. "I guess this is far enough." She reached past Sasuke, got the keys and immediately got off.

Sasuke was furious. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sakura ignored him and went to the stone bench at the side of the road. She sat and began rummaging her bag. When she found what she was looking for, she looked back at Sasuke. "Come over here and sit down."

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke went in front her. "Give it back before I forget you're a girl."

"Look," Sakura said calmly. "I don't want to waste my time on you, either so sit down already and take off your jacket." Suddenly, she pulled Sasuke's arm. He went off-balanced and fell on the bench. Sasuke winced in pain. "You didn't go to the clinic, did you?" Sasuke just glared at her. "C'mon, let me see it. Take off your jacket." Reluctantly, Sasuke did. Sakura took his injured arm and began removing the bandages. She applied the same ointments she used on Ino.

"I won't ask what happened between you and Naruto," Sakura said. "I know you won't talk so just listen, okay?" Sasuke looked away. Taking this to be a sign of cooperation, Sakura continued, "Naruto does dumb things and is very obnoxious. He's loud, doesn't listen and likes to pull pranks." Sakura smiled. "I didn't like him at first. But strangely, I felt comfortable with him. As time passed, we became good friends. He is someone who draws people to him easily."

"What's your point?" Sasuke winced when Sakura put pressure on his bruised knuckles.

"I said _listen_," she said, now tending on the cuts on his hands. "He kept telling me stories about a boy who followed him around because he was the boss. Naruto called him names and said he was an idiot." Sakura noticed Sasuke scowl. "But every time he talks about that kid, his eyes sparkle and he always has this stupid grin on his face. When I asked him who that kid was, do you know what he said?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

* * *

_They arrived at a big house and a man and a woman welcomed them. His mom told him to stay in the living room and behave until she and his father come back. His mom kissed his forehead and the grown-ups were gone._

"_Psst." Sasuke looked around. "Psst! Over here."_

_Sasuke saw spiky blonde hair sticking out from behind the couch he was sitting on. Sasuke kneeled on the sofa and peeked behind it. A boy with blue eyes grinned at him._

"_Hey! Name's Naruto. What's yours?"_

"_Sasuke." He thought the kid was weird._

"_Alright!" The boy climbed up the sofa and kneeled beside him. "From now on, you're my subobinate."_

_Sasuke looked confused. "What's a subobinate?"_

_Naruto grinned wider. "Cool name, huh? They work for the big boss. My dad's the big boss so he has a lot of them. My mom said I'll have some, too when I grow up." Naruto got something from his pocket and gave it to Sasuke. "Here's your medal. See? I got one, too." He pointed at the sticker on his shirt._

_Sasuke frowned. "Why can't I be the big boss?"_

"_Because it's _my_ house," Naruto said, arms crossed in front of his chest._

_Sasuke chuckled. "That's stupid."_

"_Fine! I'll show you why I'm the big boss, c'mon." Naruto ran towards a corridor. Curious, Sasuke followed after him._

_Later that day, they were both scolded for breaking plates in the kitchen, trying to get the jar of chips on top of the dish cabinet. However, Naruto took all the blame and they were sent to Naruto's room for the rest of the day._

"_Why'd you tell them it was your fault?" Sasuke asked._

"_Because I'm the big boss," Naruto answered, trying to assemble the robot his dad gave him. "Dad said a big boss takes care of his subobinates." Naruto grinned at him. "Besides, your dad looks so scary. That way, he won't get mad at you, right?" Naruto focused back on the robot, scratching his head._

'This kid's weird, but he's not so bad,'_ Sasuke thought. He chuckled. "Idiot. You don't even know how to make robots." Sasuke sat beside Naruto. "See? This goes here and this goes there."_

* * *

"Again with the stupid grin on his face, he said," Sakura continued, when she finished treating the cuts on his face. Imitating Naruto's voice, she said, "Haven't I told you? He's my best friend." Sasuke glanced at her and she smiled. "There, I'm done. Do you feel better?" Sasuke looked away.

"Hn."

"Since you've been a good boy, I'll treat you to a snack." Sakura put her things back in the bag and stood up. "Wait here." Before Sasuke could stop her, she was off running. Sasuke frowned and leaned back on the bench. Really, that girl was driving him crazy. Then, he felt a tug on his pants.

"Onii-chan, onii-chan." Then, came the tugging again. "Onii-chan." Sasuke looked down and saw a crying little girl.

Sasuke blinked twice, not knowing what to do. "What?" The girl cried louder. "H-hey!" Sasuke panicked.

* * *

Tsunade knocked on the door but nobody answered. She swung the door open and the room was empty. She went to remind Sakura of their appointment two days from now. Tsunade sighed. She already went to the library and the clinic but she wasn't there.

Just when she was about to go out, something caught her eye. On top of Sakura's study table was a sketchbook. _'I didn't know she likes to draw.'_ Intrigued, she opened it. Her eyes widened and started to flip through the pages, scanning all of them. Halfway through, she snapped it shut. She stormed out of the room in anger with Sakura's sketchbook.

* * *

Sakura got back with two cones of ice cream but Sasuke wasn't there. She heard voices nearby and followed it. She saw Sasuke just around the corner with a little girl, looking up a tree, where a balloon was caught in the branches.

"Tsk." Sasuke tried to reach for it but it was at least two feet out of his reach. The girl started to cry again. "Why are you crying _now_?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because onii-chan can't get it, either," she sobbed.

"I'll get it so stop crying already," he told the girl. Sasuke checked if anybody was looking. Thinking, they were alone, he started jumping, hand outstretched above him. Sakura choked on her ice cream and nearly dropped both to the ground. He looked like an idiot jumping around and Sakura is having a hard time keeping her laughter down. Frustrated, Sasuke pushed hard on the ground and finally got hold of the string. He turned to the little girl. "Here."

The little girl smiled and took it. She motioned for Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke went down on one knee beside her and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, onii-chan." And the girl ran away.

"Aw, she likes you," Sakura cooed.

Sasuke stood up and frowned. "How long have you been there?"

"Just now," she lied. "Here." Sakura offered him the ice cream.

"I don't want ice cream. Too sweet."

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura laughed. Sasuke frowned. "Take it," she insisted. "You're lucky. All they had was dark chocolate. Not sweet at all."

Reluctantly, Sasuke took it and Sakura smiled at him.

* * *

They barely got back on campus before curfew and when they reached the entrance to the Quarters, Tsunade was standing there.

"Sakura, I'd like to see you in my office," she said sternly. "Now." She walked past them, on the way to her office.

* * *

Author's notes: So, what did you think of these two chapters? Please don't forget to read and review. Your reviews always make my day! (^.^)

And yes, subobinate=subordinate. It was cute little Naruto, what do you expect?

I'm currently working on chapter 16, so wish me luck. Tell me if there's something about how I write that I should change, okay? That way, I'll be a better writer. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 14 Preliminary Diagnosis

Author's notes: Hi guys! Here's another double update for all of you. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Preliminary Diagnosis**

Sakura sat across Tsunade in her office. For a while now, Tsunade has just been looking at her and it's making her anxious.

"You two seem friendly," Tsunade finally said. "That's good."

"No, you got it all wrong," Sakura said, waving her hand. "We _don't_ get along at all. I don't think we ever will. So _please_ cancel the engagement, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed. "I can't do that, Sakura."

"Why not?"

"It's for your own good," Tsunade said, her eyes softening. When Sakura was about to demand an explanation, Tsunade spoke again. "But that's not what I want to talk about." Another way of saying: _drop it_. And Sakura reluctantly obeyed.

Tsunade got something from her desk side drawer and placed it on the table. "Can you tell me what this is?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "It's just a sketchbook." Trying hard to compose herself, she continued, "Sometimes, I draw to kill time."

"Drawings?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "They look like blueprints to me."

"No, that's…"

"I've been notified that someone's been in and out of the physics lab past class hours. Was it you?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes."

"And what did you do there?" Sakura didn't answer. "Tell me, Sakura. Did you make any of this?"

"No, I didn't," Sakura answered. "I swear." They looked intently at each other's eyes. Tsunade sighed, stood up and went in front of Sakura.

"Sakura," she said, caressing Sakura's cheek. "I don't want to lose you. So be a good girl and listen to me. Don't do these things again, okay?"

"I won't. I'm sorry."

* * *

Going back to the room after lunch, something caught Sasuke's eye. On top of Naruto's desk sat a canvass that looked like paint was sprayed all over it. Looking closely, though, each blot of color is subtly shaped like a person – Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji and… him. The blue blot was right beside the orange one.

"_Haven't I told you? He's my best friend."_

Just then, Naruto came inside, too. Their eyes met but Sasuke immediately looked back at the painting.

"Did you really paint this?" From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Naruto grin.

"Of course," Naruto said as he went to stand beside him. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

Sasuke smirked. "It sucks."

"What?" Naruto glared at him. "I got full marks on this one, y'know."

"The only one you'll ever get." Sasuke walked away but Naruto quickly put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"So, we're cool, right?"

"Get your hand off me, loser."

Ignoring Sasuke, Naruto continued, "I got my afternoon free for today, so let's go hang out in Konoha." Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Konoha Hospital, being the biggest in Fire Country, is residence to highly skilled medical staff and home to the most advanced medical technology. Tsunade was the head doctor here before she decided to focus on running the school although she still participates in some researches and operations.

Right now, however, she was in one of the examination rooms with the senior doctor and his team. Tsunade was looking at the one-way mirror in front of her, approximately 4x7 feet in perimeter, while the medical team had their eyes glued to the monitor in front of them.

On the other side of the glass window, an unconscious Sakura was lying on the examination table with several narrow cords attached to her forehead and temple.

"Tsunade-sama," the senior doctor said as he went to give her the results. "Please have a look." Tsunade took it and her brows immediately furrowed. "There are still some tests to be done before we can conclude anything," the doctor continued. "But it seems that you're right. Her brain activity tremendously increased compared to the results of the previous tests."

'_Her brain wave patterns are all messed up,'_ Tsunade thought. The sides of the paper were crumpling in her hands. She turned back to Sakura. _'If this goes on…'_ She shook her head.

* * *

"Ah, I'm so full," Naruto said, patting his stomach. "Ichiraku ramen's really the best." He and Sasuke were now walking along the streets of Konoha after Naruto finished ten bowls of ramen. "Where to next? Let's see…" Naruto looked around. "There!"

Sasuke followed his gaze and took a step back. "Hell no." Naruto was looking at a frilly, overdecorated store that used up pink paint all over it – clearly for girls only.

"C'mon, I won't take long. I just want to get Sakura something." Naruto slightly blushed.

"What for?" Sasuke blurted out, frowning.

"Well, you see," Naruto said, grinning. "Remember the painting earlier? She kind of helped me with it." Naruto rummaged his pocket and held out a thick, green pair of goggles. "When I wear it and think of an image, the lens will project it on whatever I'm looking at. Then, I just have to follow it like a pattern. Neat, huh?"

"She gave you that?"

"Yup. Told you she's cool." Naruto put the goggles back to his pocket. "Besides, she treated my wounds the day we decided to beat each other. That's why I want to thank her." Sasuke glanced at his left arm and can still feel the thin, gel-like substance she put on it.

"That girl, she," Sasuke began. "Does she always give you stuff like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it's-" Sasuke stopped when he heard screeching nearby. Apparently, some of the girls in the store were scratching the glass trying to shove each other out of the way to see Sasuke. Both Naruto and Sasuke scowled and backed away.

When they saw some of the girls heading for the door, Naruto yelled, "Run!" And they ran as fast as they could… before they get caught up in another fan girl stampede.

* * *

"Still the same," Naruto said when they got far enough. "Girls flock around you everywhere you go." Sasuke ignored him and Naruto crossed his arms.

In the end, Naruto bought sweets, remembering how much she loves them. It was late in the afternoon and they were making their way back to campus when Sasuke spotted pink hair in his peripheral vision. Sasuke stopped and looked at that direction. Across them, past the passersby, Sakura and Tsunade were coming out of the hospital.

"Ah, it's Granny and Sakura," Naruto said when he went beside Sasuke and saw what he was looking at. "Was it time for her check-up?"

"Check-up?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied nonchalantly. "She has to, from time to time. Nothing serious, though. I was told she was really sickly when she was a kid." Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "But she can sure pack a punch now. I should know." Naruto grinned wider.

A car stopped in front of the hospital entrance. The chauffeur went out and helped Tsunade and Sakura get in. The car drove away, probably on its way back to campus. Sasuke continued walking, with Naruto right beside him.


	16. Chapter 15 Pulse Detected

**Chapter 15 – Pulse Detected**

Early Monday morning, Kakashi was on his way to the classroom when he felt someone's presence.

"Kakashi!" In the blink of an eye, a man with a bowl-shaped haircut was in front of him. Kakashi stopped in his tracks. "Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here, Kakashi."

"Not now, Gai. I have class."

"Don't tell me you forgot," Gai said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "We have yet to determine who's the better man."

"Fine." Kakashi sighed. "Let's get this over with. What do you want?"

Gai grinned. "Lee! Neji!" Two boys, one with the same haircut as Gai with thick brows and the other with long brown hair and pale eyes, were now standing beside him. Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "This time, let's see who's the better teacher by letting our beloved students use skills we honed in them in a friendly spar." Gai gave Kakashi a thumb up.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "What happened to good ol' jankenpon?"

"It's now a thing of the past," Gai proclaimed. "Now, introduce your beloved students."

"You see, Gai, I really don't-" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. Knowing Gai, he knew it was best to just do what he says so he could get on with his life. He sighed and looked around. Luckily, two familiar figures were walking nearby.

* * *

Naruto yawned. "It's too early for class."

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered.

"Eh, why do I feel like I forgot something?" Naruto said, pouting. Realizing what it was, he screamed. "Aah!" Naruto immediately tackled Sasuke's bag.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke was trying to get him off.

"I forgot to do the homework," Naruto said. "C'mon, lemme see yours, huh? There's no time so stop resisting."

"Naruto, Sasuke," said a voice behind them. They both stopped and turned. "Yo!" It was Kakashi. "You're causing a ruckus this early in the morning." Kakashi turned to Naruto. "And you didn't even do your homework."

Naruto gulped. "T-that's not it, Kakashi-sensei. I…"

"But that's not what I came here for." Kakashi placed one hand on each of their shoulders. "You two owe me, remember? I would like you to pay back now." Kakashi's right eye hinted he was smiling. "You see, I'm kind of in a bind now, so help me out." Then, he turned serious… scary serious. "Or I'll fail you miserably in my subject."

"I-I'll help, sensei," Naruto said.

"Tsk." Sasuke shoved Kakashi's hand away. "Don't involve me."

"Fine," Kakashi said, eyes narrowing. "Then, maybe I'll just decide to let your little squabble slip and let your parents utterly punish you in unimaginable ways."

"That's-" Sasuke didn't finish when Naruto's hand came up to his mouth, determined to shut him up and save themselves from that dreadful situation.

"I-it's okay, sensei. C-count us in." Sasuke struggled in vain.

Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Half an hour after the bell rang. Kakashi entered the classroom followed by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Morning, guys. Sorry, I'm late," he began. "Today, we'll head out to the lab. Aren't you excited?" But nobody seemed interested. "Well, anyway, bring your things and follow me."

All laboratories used by the primary and secondary school students are located in a single building, which is a 3-minute walk from the lecture building. The Physics lab has little stations wherein each student may individually perform an experiment. When the class arrived, Kakashi ordered them to follow the same seating arrangement in the classroom.

Once they settled in, Kakashi told them what to do. "Each of you are given a set of circuit components, breadboard and a sketch of different circuit diagrams. Construct them on the breadboard." Kakashi sat in front. "If you have questions, raise your hand and I'll go to your station." He looked at his watch. "Begin."

* * *

"Psst. Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "Oi, oi, what's this one?" He pointed on the diagram in front of him. Sasuke ignored him and went on working. "Tsk. Bastard." Naruto turned to Shikamaru, asking the same thing.

"Sakura," Sasuke heard the girl in front of Naruto say. Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura's head bobbing up and down. "Are you okay?" Sakura jolted upright and accidentally knocked her things to the floor.

"Ah," she weakly said. "I'm fine, Hinata. Just tired." Sakura leaned to the side and reached for her things. Just then, Sasuke noticed her hand stiffen midway. Seconds later, to everyone's surprise, she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Sakura!" Sasuke heard the blonde girl shout before she rushed to her side. The pale-eyed girl followed.

"What happened?" Naruto demanded, as he, too, knelt beside her. Most of the other students surrounded her as well.

"Everyone, settle down," Kakashi ordered as he knelt and placed a hand on her forehead. _'Cold,'_ he thought. He proceeded to carry her, one arm under her back, the other under her knees. "Don't worry, she's okay," he assured Ino, who was already crying. "Get on with your work while I take her to the clinic." With that, Kakashi left and the class, still shocked, tried to figure out what happened.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and was blinded by the rays of sunset from her window. When she has adjusted to the light, she saw Ino, Hinata and Tenten beside her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Ino asked.

Sakura smiled. "Good." She tried to sit up and Ino helped her. "What happened?"

"You fainted during class," Hinata said. "At first I thought you were just sleepy."

"Kakashi-sensei brought you here afterwards," Ino added. "Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san checked up on you, too."

"Really, Sakura," Tenten said as she sat on the foot of Sakura's bed. "You and your sleeping habits." She giggled. "Ino said you were in bed all weekend. Now, you even sleep in class?"

Sakura noted Tenten must have rushed here as she was still in practice clothes. Then, someone knocked. They all turned to see Naruto come in, Sasuke in tow.

"Hey, Sakura," Naruto said, grinning. "Glad to see you looking better. Here, I brought you lots of sweets." He slipped in between Ino and Hinata, and handed Sakura a box.

"Thanks, Naruto." Naruto grinned wider.

"I was going to give that last weekend, but I can't seem to find you. I asked the cafeteria people to take care of it until I can give it to you."

"It sure is hard to find Sleeping Beauty," Tenten said and she and Ino started laughing while Hinata giggled.

Sakura shrugged at a confused Naruto. "Well, I'm hungry. How 'bout you, guys? It's Naruto's treat." Sakura gave out some of the sweets. Hinata and Ino sat on the chairs beside Sakura's bed, Sasuke and Naruto sat on the bed beside Sakura's and Tenten stayed where she was.

"Want some?" Sakura asked Sasuke when their eyes met but Sasuke just looked away. _'Though so.'_

Ino and Tenten were throwing knowing glances between their pink-haired friend and the scowling boy, while Hinata glanced at Naruto, who was oblivious about it, from time to time.

* * *

A knock came from the door.

"Come in." Tsunade saw Jiraiya enter and sat across her.

"I heard she collapsed. She okay?"

"For now." Tsunade sighed.

Jiraiya's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"The results of the last check-up were not good." Tsunade leaned back on her chair. "And the medicine is starting to show side effects. That's why she collapsed today."

Jiraiya looked intently at her. "What do you plan to do now?"

* * *

Large metal doors creaked open, revealing a dimly lit stone chamber filled with monitors on the walls and holographic maps. The room was illuminated with eerie blue and green lights from the machines. An old man, with an eye patch on his right eye, walked inside clutching a wooden cane. Behind him was the pale, expressionless boy.

They went to the far end of the room. In the darkness, the silhouette of a person can be seen cross-legged in the center of concentric circles carved on the stone floor. On the person's head was a semispherical headgear with cords protruding from it, connected to a massive hologram machine in front of her.

"Report," the old man ordered.

"A pulse was detected earlier, sir," a girl's voice replied. A holographic black orb materialized in front of them. Then, a green light flashed for an instant. "It was stronger than the previous pulses but the period was still not enough to pinpoint its location."

The old man frowned. "Very well. Retire for tonight and resume operation tomorrow."

"Roger." The girl removed the headgear and all machines turned off and the rooms bathed in white light. The girl saluted the old man. She had red hair of uneven length on the sides of her face – one side was straight, the other was messy – and she was wearing glasses.

The old man nodded and turned around. "Let's go, Sai." And the two went out of the room.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, what do you think about these chapters? Please, please, please review. Keep the reviews coming for quicker updates. Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 16 Unpleasant Surprise

Author's note: Hi guys!It's been a long time. I'm sorry for making you wait. Here's another double update. Pls, pls, pls read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Unpleasant Surprise**

Uneventful days passed. Sasuke and Naruto were now in their room doing schoolwork.

"Argh!" Naruto yelled, frantically scratching his head. "I'm going crazy!" Naruto stood up and went to Sasuke's desk. "Oi, Sasuke, cut me some slack and lend me your notes."

"No," Sasuke replied without looking up.

"C'mon," Naruto pleaded. "Just this one, this one and this one." He pointed at the notebooks carefully shelved on Sasuke's desk.

"I told you to take your own notes, idiot," Sasuke said, still scribbling down on a piece of paper.

Naruto pouted and lied down on Sasuke's bed. "It's hard enough for me to _listen_. You expect me to _write_, too?

"Get off my bed."

"How about I get you something really cool for your birthday?" Naruto grinned.

'_Birthday?'_ Sasuke looked at the digital calendar on his bedside table and, indeed, it was already July.

"Speaking of birthdays," Naruto said, still lounging on Sasuke's bed. "Mom was upset because Dad wasn't at home on her birthday. He got sent out on a mission. Mom took it out on me last weekend. It was scary." Naruto shivered. "But Dad's coming home this weekend and we'll have another celebration." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "What about you? What's your plan on your birthday?"

"No idea." Every year, his mom prepares for all their birthdays. It was a family affair, nothing grand… but she was a woman full of surprises. Sasuke smirked. _'Last year, I got a car. What's it gonna be this year?'_

"Well, I'll try to make it to your party, too," Naruto said. At times, Naruto and his family would also celebrate with them on his birthday, and vice versa on Naruto's. He got off Sasuke's bed. "Since you're a selfish bastard, I'll just ask for Sakura's help instead." He opened the door. "Maybe she could come up with something like a super smart pen or a notebook that writes lectures on its own," he continued to mutter outside.

* * *

Itachi knocked, and then entered the large oak doors of his father's study. He was out on a mission and just got home.

"Good evening, father," he greeted, bowing. However, Itachi was surprised to see Shisui standing in front of his father, who was sitting on his desk. "Shisui."

"Hey, Itachi," he said. "I was just leaving." He bowed to Fugaku and went past Itachi. Out of the corner of his eye, Itachi saw his father swiftly conceal something in the desk drawer as Shisui got out of the room.

"Good work, Itachi," Fugaku said.

"Thanks," Itachi said halfheartedly. "But don't you think Shisui should go home to his parents first?"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "He is paying respect to the head of the clan, Itachi. I believe it's something you must learn from him."

"I'll keep that in mind, father," Itachi replied dryly.

The atmosphere in the room became heavy. Fortunately, a knock was heard, the door opened again and Mikoto entered.

"Welcome home, Itachi," Mikoto said as she embraced him. "Have you eaten? I'll prepare something for you." Mikoto released him.

Itachi smiled and said, "Seaweed onigiri, please."

"Alright," she said. Now addressing both men, she continued, "Sasuke's birthday is coming up so I want you two to stay home."

"Mikoto," Fugaku said. "Stop treating Sasuke like a child."

"He's my youngest son, what's wrong in spoiling him?" Mikoto slightly frowned at Fugaku.

Fugaku sighed. "I'm telling you to stop buying him extravagant things."

"Oh, don't worry," Mikoto said. "This year's surprise is extra special."

* * *

Sasuke's cellphone rang. Still sleepy, Sasuke reached out and dropped the call. A few second later, it rang again.

"Answer the damn _phone_, Sasuke," Naruto groaned, also awakened by the call.

Scowling, Sasuke got the phone and put it on his ear.

"Uchiha Sasuke, did you just hang up on me?"

"Mom?" Sasuke heard Naruto snoring again. "What is it?"

"I want to remind you to go home straight after class today, alright?"

"What? I thought you said it's fine if I go home tomorrow morning?"

"I changed my mind," Mikoto said. "I want you here tonight, okay?"

"It's 3 am," Sasuke groggily complained. "You could've told me this later."

Mikoto chuckled. "I'll be busy so I might forget. I apologize. Go back to sleep, dear." The line went dead. Sasuke scowled at his phone and put it on the side table.

'_Seriously…'_ Sasuke went back to sleep.

* * *

That night, on the way back to the Quarters, Sakura saw a familiar figure near the library.

"Sakura." Standing there was Uchiha Mikoto. "Hello, dear," she said as she walked up to her.

"Good evening, Uchiha-san," Sakura said, bowing.

"Do you know where Sasuke is?" Mikoto asked. "I've been looking all over for him."

"I haven't seen him since classes ended," Sakura informed her. "I could ask Naruto if you want."

"No need. I guess I'll just come back next time." Mikoto turned around and suddenly started coughing so much that she knelt on the ground.

Sakura ran to her side and massaged her back. "Uchiha-san, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," Mikoto said, once the coughing subsided. "I'm okay now. My medicine is in the car. Can you get it for me?"

"The clinic is closer," Sakura offered. "I'll go get you some medicine." Sakura was about to run when Mikoto pulled her back down.

"N-no, um," Mikoto said. "C-can you take me to the car instead?" Having said that, Mikoto coughed again.

"Okay."

After a few minutes, they reached a car parked in the front gate. Sakura assisted Mikoto while she went inside.

"Thank you," Mikoto said, smiling.

"Have a safe trip." Sakura bowed. Then, somebody pushed her inside and closed the door behind her.

"Let's go," Mikoto told the driver. Still shocked, Sakura just stared wide-eyed at the lady in front of her. "I'm sorry about this, Sakura. But don't worry, I asked permission from Tsunade-sama to take you with me." Mikoto smiled. Sakura asked where they were going but Mikoto didn't answer any of it, only saying "You'll find out soon enough." Since then, not once did she cough again.

* * *

Two hours passed and they stopped in front of large brass gates with the Uchiha crest engraved on the center. It opened and the car drove inside. The car parked in front of the door of the house several hundred meters from the gate. The chauffeur helped them out.

"Welcome home, Mikoto-sama," the maid greeted, bowing. "Good evening, Sakura-sama.

Mikoto nodded to them in greeting while Sakura bowed awkwardly. "Come along," Mikoto said. Sakura followed her inside.

"Wow," Sakura mouthed. The house was so spacious and very well decorated. The walls were white, accentuated by red linings. Mikoto passed by an archway into the living room.

"Sasuke," Mikoto called. Sakura stiffened. In that instant, she wanted to blend with the walls or disappear altogether. "Look who's here." Mikoto gently pulled Sakura into the room.

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes locked and Sakura swore she saw a vein on his temple. Mikoto led her to the couch beside Sasuke.

"She's a guest, Sasuke," Mikoto said. "Be nice to her while I prepare something for her to eat."

"No need, Uchiha-san," Sakura pleaded, not wanting her to leave. "I already ate."

"I see. Then, I'll make sure your room is ready. Please wait here." With that, she was gone.

Sakura had goosebumps all over her body and she knew Sasuke must be really pissed off.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Sakura slowly faced him. "I have no idea."

"Yeah, right." Sasuke scoffed.

"Your mom's the one who showed up at school and brought me here," Sakura said in an angry whisper.

"What, are you a little kid? Can't you fight back?"

"Are you implying I should've jumped out of a speeding car?"

"Yes."

"Now, Sasuke." Mikoto quietly slipped back into the room. "That's not the right way to talk to your finacée." Mikoto turned to Sakura. "Come, Sakura, I'll show you to your room. Oh, and your things are upstairs." Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Yamanaka-san was kind enough to pack for you."

If Ino was responsible for her luggage, then Sakura was sure things are going to get worse. Nonetheless, she followed Mikoto upstairs.


	18. Chapter 17 It Begins

**Chapter 17 – It Begins…**

The next morning, Sakura was standing in front of a mirror, sighing. Last night, she found out that her luggage consisted of tees, skirts and dresses. Leave it to Ino to pick these kinds of clothes for her – clothes Ino gave her long ago. Without much to choose from, she got a short-sleeved, knee-length lavender dress, which was the longest she could find. Thankfully, Ino spared her when she packed the strapped, white flat shoes Hinata gave her.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. She went to open it and saw Sasuke in the doorway, frowning. The frown deepened to a scowl, however, when he saw Sakura. He looked at her from head to toe, eyebrows knitted together.

"It's Ino's fault. Please don't ask," Sakura blurted out.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away. "Mom wants you downstairs." Sasuke walked away, while Sakura followed, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Mikoto said once they got in the dining room.

"Yes, thank you," she lied. In fact, she kept twisting and turning last night.

"You look lovely," Mikoto commented when she noticed what Sakura was wearing. Sakura smiled awkwardly. "Go ahead and eat breakfast. You too, Sasuke."

"Thank you," Sakura said, as she and Sasuke sat down. The three ate in silence.

"Sasuke, dear," Mikoto finally said when they were done. "Can you go to the grocery store for me? Here's the list of the things we need." She held out a piece of paper.

"What? Why me?"

"I can't go because I have a lot to do around the house," Mikoto said, wiping her lips. "Your father's having a meeting with the family heads and Itachi's still sleeping."

"It's part of the cook's job, isn't it?" Sasuke retorted.

"He's on leave so I'm cooking." Mikoto placed the piece of paper on Sasuke's right hand side. "Take Sakura with you and show her around."

* * *

Sasuke's house is located in a place known as the Uchiha District – a compound near the border of Konoha. The whole place is owned by the Uchiha clan, which is one of the most prominent families in Fire Country. As expected, when Sasuke and Sakura arrived on Sasuke's bike, Sakura could see the Uchiha crest everywhere.

Sasuke parked the bike beside the grocery store. Sakura removed the helmet Sasuke lent her and gave it back to him. He let her wear it since there was only one.

"C'mon." Sasuke went inside and got two baskets for him and Sakura. He unfolded the piece of paper his mom gave him and scanned through it.

"That's a lot," Sakura said as she saw it, peeking past Sasuke's shoulder. "Do you think we could carry all that?" But Sasuke didn't answer and went to the nearest aisle.

"Ooh, is that Sasuke?" Sakura heard someone say. She looked around and saw a bunch of girls giggling. Curious, she watched them as she walked.

"He's so hot," another one said. "He's grown more handsome."

"Look this way, Sasuke!" another one called.

Suddenly, Sakura bumped into something.

"Watch where you're going." Turned out, it was Sasuke. "Don't mind them." Sasuke walked ahead, Sakura followed.

They went to get meat and fish, fruits, vegetables, condiments, and tea, probably for dinner and tomorrow's lunch. Mikoto also listed down some toiletries and a lot of other things to replenish their storage room. Sasuke double-checked if they got everything they need. When he was sure of it, he went back to the fruits section. Sakura followed and saw him getting two bags of tomatoes.

"Hey, that's not on the list," Sakura reminded him.

"I'll pay for it."

"But that's too many."

Sasuke ignored her and went to the cashier to pay for the items. Sakura followed him, still curious what he was going to do with all those tomatoes. After paying, they went out of the store and straight to Sasuke's bike. While they were figuring out how they'll manage to load the groceries securely, a man and a woman went to them.

"Sasuke-sama," the man said. "Please let us take care of those." The man got Sasuke's load and the woman went to get Sakura's. "Mikoto-sama wants you to spend the day with Sakura-sama and show her around. Please be back before dinner."

"What?" Sasuke said.

"She gave us strict orders to keep you out of the house until six in the evening," the woman said. "Please look around and enjoy, Sakura-sama." A car stopped behind them.

"Hey!" Sasuke tried to retaliate but they were already inside the car.

Sakura chuckled. "Your mom is _really_ something." Sasuke frowned at her. "Don't look at me like that. We could just split up and meet here later."

"Tsk."

* * *

Sasuke has always known his mom was troublesome but today, she just leveled up. Despite wanting to split as Sakura suggested earlier, he knew his mom most likely had some of their maids or butlers watch them. She'll just think of more annoying tricks if she knew they split up. So now, he's just walking with Sakura around town.

The girl beside him looks so excited looking at stalls they pass. She tried on some wooden masks and tried some children's toys. She went in a bookstore and spent a long time browsing almost every book. Unable to choose, she ended up buying three books before going out. Apparently, Ino put her wallet in the luggage.

For lunch, they decided to eat in a small restaurant with only few people. While waiting for their food, twin little girls went up to Sakura asking if her hair was real, to which Sakura awkwardly said it was. Their mom apologized and ushered them back to their seats. When the food arrived, both ate in silence.

Coming back from the washroom after eating, Sasuke saw a guy talking to Sakura. He was inviting her out and Sakura was earnestly shaking her head, trying to politely make him go away. The guy finally walked away and Sasuke was not aware that he was glaring at the guy.

With still a lot of time, they went to the park, sat at one of the benches and stayed there.

"You know," Sakura said, breaking the silence. "It's boring if we just sit here. Can we talk about something?" Sasuke didn't respond and Sakura leaned back. "Your place is so huge, I'm tired. I've actually never been anywhere but Konoha." Sasuke remembered what Naruto said about her being sickly, but still didn't say anything.

"Huh. You really don't talk much, do you?" Sakura commented. "Oh, right. About the gloves, can you not tell anyone about it?" Sasuke looked at her, eyebrows raised. "You see, I'll be in trouble if you do." Sakura sighed. "I asked Naruto, too, but I wonder if he'd shut up about it." Sakura giggled. "Just the other day, he asked me to make a notebook that takes down notes on its own. He's really an idiot."

"These things," Sasuke began, curious. "How do you even come up with them?" He looked at her.

"I… don't know," Sakura said, looking at the sky. "It just comes to me. Like my brain comes up with it on its own and the next thing I know, it's in my hands." She paused, then looked at him. "Weird, huh?"

Sasuke looked away. "Why are you in trouble, then?"

"Not yet, unless you rat out on me," she replied. "For some reason, I'm not allowed to do it. Maybe I'll go crazy or something." She sighed again. "Enough about me. Let's talk about you." Sasuke snorted. "You're popular, aren't you? Girls were giggling about you everywhere we went."

"Like I said, don't mind them."

"Among them… don't you have someone you like? I mean, someone you're even _slightly_ interested in?" She emphasized the word since she didn't think Sasuke is actually able to like someone in that sense.

"No. They're all annoying."

"Not even _one_?"

"No, so stop it," Sasuke said.

She was right, after all. Sakura sighed. "Then, do you have any idea how we can get out of this mess?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're both against this engagement, right? So we should think of a way to break it. I thought if you like somebody, chances are, that girl probably likes you, too. Then, we can tell them you'd like to marry someone else."

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, right. You get off the hook while I still have to marry someone. Great idea," Sasuke said, sarcastically.

"Fine. Then what do we do?"

"Why don't we just go with it to make them shut up and then go our separate ways after the wedding?" Sasuke saw Sakura look at him like he's gone crazy. "What, you think I was serious?" Sasuke smirked at Sakura's annoyed expression and looked away.

"Then-" But before Sakura could say something, she felt her eyelids getting heavy. Strange… she isn't sleepy at all. Then, everything went black.

"Let's find another way," Sasuke looked beside him and saw Sakura sleeping. "Tsk. Hey!" He was about to yank her awake but stopped when the wind blew. Unaware, he just stared at her – her lips were slightly apart, her long, pink hair was gently swaying in the breeze. She had long eyelashes and smooth, white skin. And Sasuke just looked at her.

When he noticed Sakura's head slowly leaning to the side, he immediately leaned back to the bench so her head fell softly on his shoulder. Realizing what he just did, he frowned and tilted his head backward., closing his eyes in annoyance. "Seriously, what am I doing?"

* * *

After a few hours, Sakura opened her eyes. Sasuke felt her stir and immediately stood up causing Sakura to almost lose balance.

"About time _you_ woke up," Sasuke said, his back facing her. "Let's go back." Although Sakura was still a bit disoriented, she followed him.

They went back to get Sasuke's bike. Once there, Sasuke remembered something.

_"That's why I want to thank her." Sasuke glanced at his left arm and can still feel the thin, gel-like substance she put on it._

He told her to wait and hurriedly went somewhere. He came back minutes later.

"Here," Sasuke said, holding out a helmet similar to his, only red in color. Sakura gave him a questioning look. Looking away, Sasuke said, "It's for treating my wounds the other day." He looked sideways at Sakura, who didn't move. "It's also so you don't have to wear mine every time. I mean, don't think too much about it." Frowning, he added, "Take it already."

Although she was still surprised, Sakura smiled and took it. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"Wear it and get on," Sasuke said as he did the same. Sakura obeyed and sat sideways since she was wearing a dress. She held on to his shirt with one hand, the other clutching the books she bought. As they drove back, only one thing kept repeating in Sasuke's head. It was the first time Sakura said his name. Unconsciously, he was smirking the whole way.

* * *

Author's note: So what did you think about it guys? Pls continue reading and reviewing!

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, choosing my story as one of their favorites and/or for subscribing to the story alerts: Aka-net, Mione12, Bleh-fics-here, ryokohina, haunted13, Bloody Scarle tRose, fallincherryblossom, mUmaRzh, CrimsonNite, maidsama4real, WhiteRose95, Luka1Sakura, Sakurakiss, Lalaranya, .Roses, minniemousemom, palitos, crystal-gundam, mayday5393, -13issues-, alice, Kaydreams, iCelsius, ProBowler, zee2themax, Cool Blossom, Yoyo Naruto, Raven's Cherryblossom, nadeshiko-yuna, AiFuJi, Sakudragon, kibara, redriver1311, alayneni, suzuki, Alice-himeof the moon, Sakura xx, Blood-Gaara-Blood, SwtAzn, KurenaiBara-chan, MichiiHaru-chan, and the anonymous people. Thank you very much. I hope you keep on enjoying the story.


	19. Chapter 18 Curious Anxiety

Hi guys! I'm sorry the update got so late. I have school so I'm kind of busy. I'm really sorry. So here's another chapter. Don't forget to review and please read the notes after the story, it's important. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Curious Anxiety**

Sakura joined Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto for dinner that night. Apparently, Fugaku won't be home until tomorrow.

After dinner, Sakura was in the living room with Sasuke, who was lazily flipping channels.

"I didn't know it's your birthday tomorrow," Sakura said. "You should've told me earlier. I could've gotten you something." Sasuke didn't answer. Then, someone chuckled behind them. Sakura turned around and saw Itachi.

"Don't worry about that," Itachi said as he sat on the sofa on Sasuke's left. "You see, you _are_ the present." Itachi smirked when Sasuke glared at him. "Anyway," Itachi said, grabbing the remote from Sasuke's hands. "Stop that. You'll break it." He, then, made his way to where the DVD player was and put something in. He went back, but this time, sat beside Sakura on her right. Itachi didn't miss Sasuke's scowl.

"Sakura," Itachi began. Sakura looked at him with a questioning look. "That's a nice name. I'll call you 'Sakura' from now on, 'kay?" It wasn't really a question but Sakura nodded anyway. "My best friend, Shisui, lent this to me," he told Sakura holding up the DVD case. "He said it was good. Let's find out if it is." Noticing Sasuke glancing at them, he had an idea. "Do you want popcorn?" he asked Sakura.

"No, thanks. I'm still full from dinner," Sakura politely declined.

"When watching a movie, it's best to have popcorn. Right, Sasuke?" Itachi said, looking over to him. "Can you get some?" Now, Sakura looked at Sasuke, too, waiting for his reaction.

"Go get it yourself," Sasuke retorted.

"Do it while I'm still asking nicely, _little brother_," Itachi said, narrowing his eyes playfully. Sakura realized how Itachi liked to bully Sasuke and somehow she was getting a familiar feeling. "C'mon, Sasuke, be a good host to your guest." Still no response. "Should I just stop the movie and show Sakura some of our old photo albums instead?" Itachi finally said, with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Tsk." To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke stood up and went away.

When he was gone, Itachi chuckled. "He's so cute, isn't he?"

"He's probably just going to his room and sulk," Sakura said.

"Trust me, he'll be back with a bowl or two." Sakura doubted it and Itachi smiled. "Are you disappointed not hearing his embarrassing stories?"

"Not really."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you next time," Itachi said, patting her head.

Five minutes later, as Itachi said, Sasuke came back. He tossed the bowl on the low table in front of them. Itachi chuckled and thanked him by flicking his forehead. Then, they watched the movie - "they" pertaining mostly to Sasuke and Itachi. Sakura was having fun observing the two and hearing them banter all throughout the movie. But she could clearly see how close they were.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura wore a white collared blouse and a blue pleated skirt reaching above her knee. Sakura reminded herself to give Ino a beating the instant she sees her. Then, a maid escorted her down to have breakfast with Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto.

Led to sit beside Sasuke, Sakura muttered "happy birthday" as she passed by him. Sasuke nodded but didn't look her way. Mikoto informed them that Fugaku will come home later and he'll have lunch with them. Naruto, Kushina and Minato will come, too. Later in the afternoon, they will be driven back to school, along with Naruto.

After breakfast, Mikoto told Sasuke to show Sakura the garden so she could prepare for lunch without them getting in the way. Sasuke said they'd just lock themselves up in their rooms but, in the end, Mikoto had her way.

* * *

"Wow," Sakura said, admiring the garden. Mikoto's garden was bordered by tall hedges complimented by flowers of different types, colors and sizes. The entrance was an arch made of vines. Flat stepping stones were laid to serve as the pathway. In the midde was a wide, low fountain on which birds were perching on. More flowers and small shrubs were inside, with a huge, tall tree at the far end of the circular garden.

Sasuke sat on one of the swings attached to the branch of the tree. Sakura followed and sat on the other one.

"I can't believe your mom did all this," Sakura said. "She's so cool. Your brother, too." Sasuke snorted in disagreement at the last statement. Sakura smiled. "It's just the two of us, no need to act tough." Sasuke glared at her now. "I think you look up to him. You grew up thinking he was the coolest person and wanted to be like him. That's what I thought last night while watching you two."

"What would you know?" Sasuke said, looking away. "You don't have a brother." He was annoyed at how she casually said those things.

Sakura's smile faded. "You're right," she said weakly. "I guess I've always wanted one. Sorry."

Sasuke glanced at her, wanting to tell her it's okay but Sasuke was Sasuke after all so he resorted to saying, "Hn."

"Oh, right," Sakura said, reaching for something in her pocket. "Tada!" Sasuke saw a little Sasuke frowning at him. "Happy birthday! I don't really know what you like and I had no time to buy something. So last night, I asked one of the housekeepers for a sewing kit, some fabric and cotton. Here." Sakura handed Sasuke the little keychain, only as big as half his palm, with the 'chain' made of braided thread. Sasuke took it, frowning back at it as he dangled it in front of his face.

"You made this?"

"Yup," Sakura said. "Ino taught me how a long time ago. But of course, she does it way better. What do you think?"

"It looks weird," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura frowned. "What? It looks exactly like you. See? I even made it frown like you always do." Sasuke scoffed. "Fine. Give it back if you don't want it." Sakura reached out to get it but Sasuke got it out of the way."

"No," Sasuke said, stuffing it in his pocket. "Who knows what kind of voodoo you'll put on me when I give it back to you."

"What?" _'This jerk!'_

* * *

Back at the house, Mikoto was smiling as she watched them from the balcony.

"Mother," Itachi said from behind her. "Stop spying on them."

"What are you talking about?" Mikoto feigned a confused look. "Anyway, don't you think they look adorable together?" To which Itachi smiled and nodded.

* * *

Fugaku went home an hour earlier while Naruto, Kushina and Minato arrived just in time for lunch. They congratulated Sasuke and gave him gifts. Sasuke thought Mikoto probably told them about Sakura since they weren't surprised to see her there.

During lunch, the adults and Itachi were engaged in conversation. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but notice that Naruto was quiet the whole time. He looked troubled.

Minato and Kushina left with Itachi some time after lunch because Minato and Itachi were needed at headquarters. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto also got ready to go back to campus. However, before they go, Fugaku called for Sasuke in his office.

"Sasuke," Fugaku began once they were both inside. "You're a year older now and soon, you'll enter the military. As such, I expect you to be a son I'll be proud of in the future."

"Yes, father," Sasuke replied. It was like reflex to bend to his father's will, a very suffocating feeling.

"Good." Fugaku sat behind his desk. "Now, your mom told me you're getting along well with Haruno-san. That's good to hear."

"Mom _thinks_ we are," Sasuke said. "We're actually close to biting each other's head off. This engagement won't work."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed. "You don't understand, Sasuke. She is special." Sasuke was about to say something but Fugaku held out his hand to stop him. "I don't need you to like her nor do you have to enjoy her company. I just need you to marry her. Think of it as a mission and as a good soldier, accomplish it without questions."

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto said goodbye to Mikoto and Fugaku. Sakura also thanked Mikoto for her hospitality although she still resented the fact that she was dragged here. The three of them got in the backseat of the car, Sakura in the middle.

It was really quiet along the way. Sasuke, leaning back has his eyes closed and arms crossed in front of him, although he was very much awake. Naruto was looking out the window, deep in thought.

"Naruto," Sakura said, nudging him. Naruto looked at her. "You've been quiet all day. Is something bothering you?"

Seeing her worried, Naruto forced a grin and said, "I'm fine. Tired, I guess. Don't worry." Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes, too.

* * *

Back in their dorm room, Naruto went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, after which he climbed on his bed. Although he won't admit it, Sasuke's starting to worry, too.

"Hey, what's with that stupid look on your face?" Sasuke said, on his way to take a shower.

"Nothing." Naruto turned sideways, back turned to Sasuke and closed his eyes.

Not really a person to ask too much, Sasuke decided to ignore it. _'Tomorrow, he'd be jumping around the place again,'_ he thought.

Once he heard the bathroom door shut, Naruto rolled on his back, placed his hands behind his head and frowned at the ceiling.

_Yesterday, while he was waiting to be called for dinner, he decided to play with his PS3 only to find it gone. '_Mom must have hidden it somewhere again,'_ he thought. Thinking she was busy preparing dinner, he went to rummage his parents' room, where he thought he'd most likely find it. On the way to said room, however, he should pass by his dad's office so he was careful not to make any noise. He didn't know that the door was slightly ajar, only to realize it when he heard voices coming from inside. More reason to be careful. However, he stopped on his tracks when he heard a familiar name being mentioned. Brows furrowing and eyes widening, he pushed the door open and said, _"Just now, what were you talking about?"_ And four surprised pairs of eyes were looking at him._

Frustrated, Naruto pulled the blanket over his head and tried to sleep.

* * *

**AN**: So how was it? Review pls.

By the way, I got an idea while reading your reviews, some of them were really interesting so I thought I'd choose one of the reviews which I really enjoyed reading. If your review was chosen, you can tell me 3 things you think will happen/want to happen. I'll choose one to include in the story. What do you think, good idea? Haha, it's just me being random, sorry. Anyway, I chose 2 for now, just to start. Congratulations, Lyte the Warrior and AiFuJi.


	20. Chapter 19 Steadfast Resolve

**Author's notes:** Hey guys! How are you? I'm really sorry about the VERY late update. School happened so... yeah. But its sembreak now so I'd like to spoil you with more chapters, hopefully, to make up for the lost time. Haha... by the way, I've changed the summary again and I promise this is the last time I'll do it. Sorry to the people who are bothered by it. Please forgive me. I wanted to hint more in the summary but it was past the character limit.

So here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Steadfast Resolve**

The Music building is near the Art building so students won't find it hard to transfer rooms. Naruto just finished his music lesson but chose to stay behind and play his guitar. He comfortably sat on the floor, guitar on his lap, music sheets on the floor in front of him. For the fifth time, he tried to play the last part of the piece but his fingers were not cooperating with him. Frustrated, he put the guitar beside him and lied down on the floor.

_"Just now. What were you guys talking about?"_

_"Naruto," Kushina said as she walked toward him. "Go back to your room."_

_"No," Naruto said, looking intently at his mother. "What's wrong with Sakura?"_

_"Naruto…"_

_Just then, Minato walked up to Kushina and said, "I think we should tell him." He looked back at Tsunade. She nodded. Minato turned back to Naruto and Kushina. "Let's all have a seat." Naruto sat beside Kushina, across Tsunade and Jiraiya. Minato leaned back on his desk, arms crossed._

_"What do you want to know?" Tsunade asked Naruto._

_"Everything."_

_Tsunade sighed. "Very well." Tsunade hesitated but she knew that Naruto is Sakura's friend. For that alone, she decided to continue, "Five years ago, Minato and his team found a girl lying unconscious in the forest, her head bleeding and she was wounded all over. Minato brought her to me for immediate medical attention._

_"She was in a critical condition and she was operated on at once. She fell into coma for almost a month after that. But she woke up one day. However, due to the head injury she suffered, she couldn't remember anything. Not even her own name." Tsunade paused, waiting for Naruto's reaction._

_"T-then…" Naruto, eyes wide, was at a loss for words. Tsunade knew what he wanted to say but ignored it and continued._

_"Nobody came looking for her. We put up her picture in front of the hospital but nobody recognized her, either. She stayed in the hospital for weeks after she recovered. She was quiet and just observed everything around her._

_"One day, I was at the hospital café pondering over a rare case when she approached me and asked me what was wrong. Thinking it was just a little girl asking, I told her about the patient's condition. But she grasped everything I said and analyzed it well." Tsunade looked more worried by the minute. "She casually suggested an alternative to the operation I was thinking which would increase the patient's chances to 50%. For a girl her age to say something that made so much sense in that matter was impossible." Tsunade shook her head._

_"In the end, we performed the operation and it was a success." Tsunade turned gloomy. "I also learned that she frequented the ER and helped by subtly telling the nurses what should be done in advance. She didn't act like a child at all."_

_"Tsunade told me about it and that's when we, Minato and I, became suspicious," Jiraiya said. Naruto looked at his dad, who nodded. "It's been 3 months and still, nobody came for her. Then it struck us. What if she's from another village?"_

_"We found her near the boundary, after all," Minato said. "We decided to send undercover agents to Kiri to see if they would recognize her, but nobody did."_

_"She was a nice child," Tsunade said. "The hospital staff and patients liked her, some were intrigued, but in a good way. She continued to show vast medical knowledge and was even familiar with medical equipments and how they work. I, myself, was curious. In the end, I decided to adopt her." Tsunade smiled. "And we called her Haruno Sakura, as I heard one of the foreign pediatric patients call her Cherry."_

Naruto sighed. Jiraiya said he didn't like the idea at first since she might be a spy from another village or from bandits believed to roam the boundaries. Just after a war almost broke out with Otto, it became a policy not to take in prisoners from other countries. Kushina said she offered to take Sakura in as a daughter, instead, which is something less doubtful, given their hair colors. But Tsunade didn't want to involve their family more than she already had.

They also found out she has a knack for making things out of scrap metals and machines, causing more suspicion. Doing a check-up for her previous head injury, Tsunade accidentally discovered her brainwave fluctuations which causes Sakura to sleep a lot, as it interferes with normal brain function. Tsunade gave her a medicine to counter it but now, it seems she has gotten unresponsive to it.

Then, they came to the part about Sasuke and Sakura's engagement. Under a different circumstance, Naruto might have found this piece of news the most surprising… and depressing. Apparently, Sasuke's father laid out a proposal for Tsunade to agree in the betrothal.

_"With it, Sakura will have a better chance of being recognized as a citizen of Konoha" was her excuse._

_"I know this is a lot to digest in one night, but as Sakura's friend," Tsunade finally said. "I trust that you'll keep this from her. Can I ask you that, Naruto?"_

_Four pairs of eyes were directed at him, in anticipation of his answer. But Naruto was shocked, confused, sad and angry all at the same time. _

He only snapped out of his thoughts when the door creaked open and he saw the stuttering girl standing in the doorway.

* * *

Hinata was in the middle of practice when she thought she should try playing other compositions and decide on her contest piece already. She decided to get music sheets in the room at the end of the hallway. She didn't expect anybody to be there at this hour so she casually opened the door, immediately regretting it, however, when she saw Naruto lying on the floor, looking at her.

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata mumbled. "I didn't know the r-room was occupied." Hinata made to close the door.

"Wait," Naruto said, sitting up. "I'm done using it. You can come in." Naruto put his music sheets back in his bag.

"U-um, actually, I'm just going to get s-some books in the shelf." Hinata made her way to the shelves and looked for the ones she needed.

"Isn't it too late to still be studying?" Naruto said as Hinata finished looking.

"Well, I need to p-practice, so it c-can't be helped," Hinata replied looking down.

"Really? What for?"

"You see, I have a c-concour coming up on September."

"Cool. You must be really good, then."

"N-no," Hinata said, vigorously shaking her head. "I haven't even decided on my contest piece yet."

"Why not?" Naruto picked up his guitar and stood up. "That should be the easy part."

Hinata looked at him with her eyebrows slightly furrowed. "That's not true. You have to think of the theme, the range and the length. Once you have chosen, you should get the proper tempo and perform the piece perfectly from note to note until the double bar."

"Wow. That was a mouthful," Naruto commented seeing Hinata chase her breath. "Everything you said was technical stuff and I don't really understand them. For me, whatever piece you choose, all you have to do is to learn it and deliver it with your own feelings." Hinata stared at him. "Well, I'm not good with words so I'll try to show you. Let's see…" Naruto sat back down on the floor, guitar on his lap and started playing. It was an upbeat melody and Hinata couldn't follow his fingers. When Naruto finished, Hinata was in awe.

"It's called _Whirlwind_," Naruto said, grinning. "My dad taught me how to play it. What do you think?"

Realizing she was staring, Hinata looked down to hide her furious blush. "You're r-really good in playing the guitar."

"No, I was bad at it, actually." It was Naruto's turn to look down. He was remembering how bad he was before.

* * *

_That day was the first time his dad taught him but he couldn't play it. Minato left for work soon after laughing it off and telling him he'll eventually get the hang of it. Kushina was busy in the kitchen. Apparently, they have visitors coming over._

_A frustrated twelve-year old Naruto sat on the lawn of their backyard, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. "Argh! It's so hard!" But he wanted to surprise his dad when he comes back home after another long mission._

_"I don't think it's that hard," a voice from behind him said. He turned around and saw a girl with the weirdest hair he ever saw. Seriously, who had pink hair? Big green eyes looked back at him._

_Naruto's scowl deepened. "Of course, it's hard! Who are you anyway?"_

_"I'm Sakura. And you?" She offered her hand with a smile._

_"Naruto." Relaxing a bit, he took it._

_"Nice to meet you." They let go. "Can I sit beside you?"_

_"Okay."_

_Sakura smiled and sat down. "Is this what you were trying to play?" She reached out for the sheet music his dad gave him._

_"Yeah. It's called 'Whirlwind' and it's driving me crazy!" Naruto whined. Sakura giggled._

_"Can I try it?" she asked, pointing at his guitar. He shrugged and gave it to her. "Thanks." For a moment, she looked intently through the sheets, then poised to play. And she did. Every note. Exactly as his dad played it._

_Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide as saucers when Sakura finished playing. Then, he stood up and demanded, "How did you do _that_?"_

_Sakura looked at him, confused. "I'm sorry, did I do it wrong?"_

Naruto smiled as he remembered the look on her face. Typical Sakura to easily get worried about something. Then, he remembered his mom and Tsunade walk up to them to tell them lunch was ready. They were the visitors that day. They left shortly after that, however, before he could pester Sakura to tell him how she played it.

Naruto's smile grew wider when he remembered that Tsunade and Sakura came back the weekend after that and Sakura got him a cool-looking cd player. She gave it to him and put headphones snug on his ears.

_"This will help you practice," she said. "You'll be good in no time." Sakura smiled._

* * *

"-to-san, Naruto-san." Naruto was back in the present and saw Hinata waving her hand in front of his face. He smiled at her and she quickly backed away. "Y-you were o-out of it a while ago."

"Sorry," Naruto said as he stood up and picked his things up. "I'll be going now so you can use the room -" he paused. "What's your name again?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata," she said, bowing her head as her face was heating up again.

"You can use the room now, Hinata," Naruto said as he went to the door. "And you can just call me Naruto." He smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Poor Hinata. She was red all over, if that was even possible.

* * *

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Tsunade said, and she heard someone approach her desk. She looked at her watch. _'Who could it be this late?'_ she looked up from the pile of paperwork on her desk and saw Naruto, still in his uniform, his bag slung around his shoulder and guitar case in hand. "What is it?"

"I'll do it," he said, looking straight into her eyes. "Whatever happens, I'll protect her with my life. You can count on me with that." Then, a wide grin spread across his face. It must be contagious since Tsunade felt herself smiling, too, as she felt a lump in her throat disappear.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Yey! It's done. Sorry if it was too long. Anyway, please don't forget to leave a review. It would really make me happy. REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 20 New Student

**Author's notes: **Hi guys! How are you? Hey, nobody reviewed last time except for one. Thank you, hoshino820. I mean, I'm thankful to all those who decided that they like the story so much that they subscribed for story alert or author alert or went on and chose my story for a favorite. Still, I would like to read your reviews about the story. Is it dragging? Should I quicken the pace? What do you want to happen? Sorry, this is me being stubborn and bossy.

Anyway, here's another chapter. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – New Student**

Thursday morning. Sasuke woke up even before his alarm went off, and proceeded to turn it off altogether. On his way to the bathroom, he noticed that Naruto's bed was empty again.

_'Where did he run off to now?'_ he thought. Naruto was already up when he woke yesterday, too. Now that he thought about it, he was unusually quiet since Sunday night. Deciding that he must be in one of his Naruto-tantrums again, he pushed the flicker of worry to the back of his mind and went to shower.

* * *

"Just tell me, Sakura," Ino whined as she and Sakura made their way to their building. "I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, still not looking at Ino. "If you're my best friend , you should've known I don't wear skimpy clothes like you do."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Ino said, stopping in front of Sakura, hands on her hips. "You're still mad about _that_?"

"Yeah." Sakura walked around her but Ino went in front of her again.

"Okay, okay," Ino conceded. "I'm sorry, my bad. Won't happen again." She bowed her head and clapped her hands together above her head. She peaked at Sakura's reaction and smiled sheepishly. "Forgive me?"

Sakura wasn't really mad at Ino, just a little annoyed. But still, she found it fun to tease her. "On one condition," Sakura said, holding her index finger up. Ino straightened up and nodded. "Drop the subject."

Ino whined again. "Oh come _on_, Sakura. Anything but that! I _really_ want to know where you've gone off to last weekend."

Ino has been bugging Sakura to tell her why she needed luggage packed for her out of the blue. Apparently, Tsunade sent for Shizune to tell her that it was important. At first, Ino panicked and thought she was going to be confined again but Shizune assured her Sakura was okay. And now, Ino was still being a pain to deal with.

"You know, Ino, I-" but Sakura didn't get to finish when she heard someone calling for her. The girls looked behind Sakura to see Naruto running toward them.

"Saki," Naruto breathed out when he stopped in front of her. "I've got… something t-to… tell you." Naruto was still out of breath.

"What's up, Naruto? Everything okay?" Sakura noticed that Naruto has been aloof and quiet since they got home from Sasuke's house. She tried talking to him to ask what was wrong but she couldn't seem to catch up with him until now, when he's the one who caught up with her. Once Naruto finally got his breathing back to normal, he looked straight to her eyes and Sakura felt strange. It was kind of unnerving when the usually carefree Naruto turns so serious like he is now.

After a few moments of holding his gaze, Sakura blurted out, "What is it?"

Hearing her voice, Naruto blinked twice and slowly grinned. "Oh, um," he began, then he fidgeted and scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to say sorry."

Sakura tilted her head to the side, confused. "For what?"

"Well, I was kind of awkward with you lately and now I feel guilty about it." Naruto looked at her and sighed. "You see, when I heard that you and that bastard, Sasuke, were engaged, I just " then a hand clasped his mouth, tight. Naruto saw Sakura's eyes were as big as saucers.

Sakura laughed awkwardly. "Naruto! What nonsense are you spouting? Have you been eating spoiled ramen or something? Really, what am I supposed to do with you?" Sakura was practically shouting and some students were either turning their heads or stopping in their tracks to see what the commotion was about. "Let's get you to the clinic, then." And Sakura dragged him away from the growing crowd.

Ino was left alone with her mouth slightly open. As the students began to disperse, though, she saw a figure just coming out from the dorm - with his usual stoic demeanor. Ino turned around, closed her mouth and slowly smirked as she resumed finding her way to class.

* * *

Sakura dragged Naruto just behind the clinic. Confirming they were alone, she released him.

"Saki, what - Ow!" Sakura smacked him at the back of his head.

"You _idiot_!" Sakura was about to whack him again but Naruto ran. She chased. "Get back here!"

"What did I do?"

"What did _you_ do? How could you so casually talk about that damned engagement?" Now, Sakura's voice was an angry hiss. "What if people heard you?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Naruto stopped, turned around and looked at Sakura. "I don't know. I just… I just feel so frustrated about it because neither you nor him - my _best friends_ - bothered to tell me about it, about something as important as this! I got really pissed off!" It was Naruto's turn to shout now. Sakura also stopped and lowered her fists at her sides. Her anger slowly dissipated as she saw the look on Naruto's face. "I mean I'm your friend, right?"

"I'm sorry," Sakura said. Feeling the need to explain, however, she continued. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. Sasuke and I talked it over and agreed that we'll find a way to get out of it. And since that was the plan, we didn't think it's necessary to tell you or other people about it." Sakura sighed. "I'm really sorry, Naruto."

Looking at her, Naruto remembered all those times he's seen those shining green orbs. Usually filled with happiness, it was now brimming with regret. Right then, he decided he prefers to see the former and he grinned as he remembered what he proclaimed to Tsunade last night.

He laughed. "Sorry, Saki. I got carried away. I was just playing with you. Didn't think you'd take it that seriously." Sakura's brows furrowed. She was about to hit him again but he held her wrists. "It's fine, though, right? I'll just help you think of a way out of it."

Sakura just looked at the laughing Naruto. She didn't think he was just joking about what he said earlier but if he says he's fine, then he must be. Right?

"Let's go to class," Naruto said, pulling Sakura behind him.

* * *

They just got inside the room when the bell rang. They sat in their respective seats. As soon as Sakura settled in hers, she could hear a hissing sound beside her. Knowing it was Ino, she opted to ignore it. When she thought Ino finally got tired of trying to get her attention, a small piece of paper landed on her desk.

She looked beside her and sure enough, it was from Ino. Sakura was about to throw it back when the Iruka came inside and began class. When Sakura was sure he couldn't see her, she looked at Ino again.

"Open it," Ino mouthed, pointing to the piece of paper.

Sakura had an inkling of what it was about and didn't want to discuss it with Ino. Again, she resorted to ignoring her. But Ino was not a girl who tolerates being ignored. Soon, another piece of paper landed on Sakura's desk. And another. And another.

Sakura glared at Ino who only mouthed, "Open it or I'll use up all the pages of my notebook," pointing at said notebook.

"Fine. Just cut it out," Sakura mouthed back. She slowly unfolded the first piece of paper and she was right. It was about _that_.

_So you're engaged with Uchiha Sasuke, huh? I got you, forehead. So if you wanna make me shut up about it, tell me EVERYTHING!_

Sakura sighed in defeat. Having Ino hear about it was much, much worse than actually having the world know about it.

* * *

At lunch, Sasuke decided Naruto was back to his usual loud and obnoxious self as he watched him wolf down his food to see who, between him and Kiba, can eat faster. After a minute, they both yelled, "Done!" at the same time and started arguing about the other being a cheater.

Sasuke scoffed. "Morons," he whispered.

But it was loud enough for Naruto, who sat beside him, to hear. Naruto looked at him and sat back down. Kiba, thinking Naruto must have conceded, turned to challenge Chouji, instead, who agreed.

Sensing Naruto still looking at him, Sasuke asked, "What's your problem?"

Naruto was about to say something but he looked around and just settled with, "Nothing." Sasuke didn't buy it, but he'd rather Naruto shut up for the remainder of lunch.

Ten minutes before the bell rang, Sasuke stood up and went to their room. Naruto followed suit. When they were inside, Sasuke spoke up while looking for a change of clothes. "Don't you have class?"

Naruto chose not to answer him and, instead, said, "Don't you have something to tell me? Aren't you going to explain yourself?"

Finally pulling his shirt over his head, Sasuke shot him a look and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Naruto said, walking towards him and shoving him.

Sasuke was getting pissed off but he simply slapped Naruto's hand away. "I don't speak '_idiot'_, idiot, so I don't understand what you're saying."

"Why didn't you tell me you got engaged with Sakura?"

Sasuke was surprised though it didn't register on his face._ 'So that's what was bugging him all along?'_ he thought. "You already knew about it without me telling you anyway."

"I wouldn't know it like this, though."

"What, did you prefer me to tell you about it?" Sasuke saw a glint in Naruto's eyes that seemed like he, himself, didn't know if he wanted to hear it from Sasuke. "It's none of your business. It's no big deal, we can handle it."

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. "Sheesh, you and Saki even say the same things." Naruto sat on his bed. "So what's the plan?" Sasuke just looked at him, eyebrows slightly raised. "You know. The plan to break the engagement."

_'So the idiot's being nosy again,'_ Sasuke thought bitterly. "No plan yet." He shrugged. "Why are you so caught up in it anyway?"

"Because it's Sakura we're talking about here and I-" Naruto stopped midsentence and Sasuke saw his eyes widen for a moment, then he looked away. "I just want to help." The bell rang and Naruto immediately stood up and went out the door. As soon as the door closed, Sasuke plopped on his bed.

_'Idiot,'_ he thought.

* * *

After lunch, Tenten went to her classroom and sat beside a boy with a bowl-shaped haircut.

"Tenten, how was lunch? I hope you ate good and healthy food. It keeps you fit and smart, you know."

"It was fine, Lee," Tenten said with a small smile. Leave it to Lee to talk about the most mundane things. She looked behind Lee and saw a long haired boy, arms crossed, looking solemnly in front. "Hey, Neji." Said boy's head turned slightly to her and nodded in acknowledgment. A man of few words, indeed. Tenten has gotten accustomed to the company of these two since they've been grouped together last year.

Lee was chatting away with Tenten about things like the power of youth - his favorite phrase - and how one should preserve it. Tenten sufficiently nodded or shook her head accordingly every now and then while she inwardly prayed for the teacher to come in already.

When she saw a man with the same haircut as Lee enter the room, her prayers were answered and all of Lee's focus was suddenly on this man - Maito Gai, or Mighty Guy as some students call him, or was it him who initiated this title on himself? She really didn't know. He taught first year military students 'Leadership.' Apparently, it was so important it had to be a separate class altogether.

Lee looked up to this man, his godfather, who took care of him after his parents died when he was seven, Tenten recalled Lee telling her as she watched his eyes ridiculously shine with excitement for another lesson. Suddenly, Lee's thick brows furrowed and Tenten followed his gaze. Behind Gai was a boy around their age, with pale skin and black hair and eyes.

"Alright class," the teacher bellowed. "Today, we welcome a new addition to our excellent class." He ended with a pose Tenten doesn't even know how to describe. "Introduce yourself, young lad," he told the boy.

The boy stepped forward and smiled. "Good day. My name is Sumi Sai. Nice to meet you." He bowed. Somehow, something about that smile makes Tenten uneasy and somehow she didn't like this boy. At all.

* * *

**Author's notes:** 10 reviews = next chapter. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 21 Important Matters

Hey guys! How have you all been? I'm sorry it took me sooooo long to update. Anyway, here's my Christmas present to all of you. I hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

**Chapter 21 Important Matters**

Mid-August. Exams are just around the corner and students have been more diligent and quieter, dreading the said ordeal. Except one. Naruto's blabbering about things they could do to break the engagement. Of course, Sasuke was the one on the receiving end. He tried reasoning with him why his stupid ideas won't work. But as time passed, he just resorted to tuning him out as much as he could.

"Just tell them you're gay, then," Naruto said, grinning. Sasuke kicked him hard at his side and Naruto stumbled to the ground. "Ooh, touchy," still with a grin. Sasuke opted to inflict real damage the second time he hits him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You guys really want to get to know the Dean so badly, don't you?" They both turned to the voice. Hatake Kakashi.

"He started it," Naruto said, as he stood up and dusted his uniform off. Sasuke shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever," Kakashi said. "Anyway, I'll just remind you guys about training sessions on weekends. Get it inside those thick heads of yours."

Training sessions. For the sole purpose of engaging Gai's students and his in sparring. Kakashi would have liked to spend his weekends with his nose buried in his lovely books. But no. This is Gai they're talking about and he'll just think of more embarrassing and less reasonable things to challenge him with. He could lose on purpose, which he does at times, but somehow his pride wouldn't let him this time.

"But it's exam week next week," Naruto whined.

"Yeah, like you'll be studying," Kakashi waved him off. "It's just a half day thing." When Naruto was about to argue, he added, "I expect you in the gym by 8 or I'll drag your sorry asses myself." Then, he smiled and walked away. "Nice talking to you. Now get to class or I'll mark you absent."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were just a few steps ahead of Kakashi when they entered the classroom and sat down. Kakashi went straight to the front.

"Yo!" Nobody bothered to greet him back, so he proceeded. "For your exam, I want you to choose one topic we've discussed so far and apply it to build something for your project. Of course, a written report should be duly accomplished, too." He wrote on the board _Applied Physics First exam - group project. Deadline: Friday next week. _The class made noises of frustration about the short time given. "Settle down, settle down. In the report, I want to see the following: one, Introduction; two, Methodology; three, Discussion and four, Application of whatever it is you made." Kakashi sat on his desk and pulled out a piece of paper from his drawer. "I'll announce the names of your group mates. You got the whole period today to brainstorm. Good luck." And he began calling out names. After that, he put down the list and got his perverse book out.

Taking this as a sign, everybody stood up and groups huddled in choice spots around the room.

* * *

"I vote Shikamaru as leader," Ino said, eyes glued to the magazine in her hands.

"I second the motion," Chouji managed to say in between chewing noises.

"It's settled, then. Congrats, Shika."

Shikmaru groaned. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"No." They both said. He never had when they were grouped together. Shikamaru knew he'll probably end up doing all the work and as lazy as he is, he wondered if they'll ever come up with something, let alone submit it on time.

So he did the only thing he could. Lie down the classroom floor, close his eyes and try to rattle his brains for something. Ino and Chouji just let him.

* * *

"U-um, I think w-we should start with some introductions," Hinata said. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you." She bowed her head.

"Weird, huh? It's been almost three months and we don't know our classmates. Anyway, no need to be so formal," Kiba yawned. "Inuzuka Kiba. What's up?"

"Aburame Shino. Nice to meet you."

"S-so, what would you want to do for the project?" Hinata asked.

"Don't know. You tell me. You look smart enough." Kiba rubbed his eyes. Hinata fidgeted with the hem of her uniform.

"C'mon, Kiba. You should at least pretend you're interested," Shino said, with his usual stoic look. "Why? Because it will affect our teamwork if you don't cooperate."

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba was now leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. "Wake me up when you two get something."

"B-but, K-Kiba," Hinata called but the boy was already snoring. Hinata and Shino sighed.

* * *

Since they were sitting close to each other and because Naruto's too lazy to move around, he told Sasuke and Sakura to just huddle their desks together. As such, they were among the few people that were still in their seats instead of on the floor.

"So," Sakura began. "Do you guys have anything specific you'd like to work on?"

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed with his hand up in the air. "Let's make something really cool. You know, like jet shoes or laser sniper guns."

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed. "Not so loud! And I told you I can't do anything like that anymore, right?"

"C'mon, Saki. It'd be so cool. Our project would be the best."

"No." Sakura turned to Sasuke as Naruto hung his head in defeat. "What about you?"

"I'm fine with anything," Sasuke said. "Just tell me what I need to do."

Sakura scoffed. "Alright. I'm telling you to think of something since Naruto here isn't much help."

"Hey!" Naruto protested. Sakura ignored him.

"Except that," Sasuke said. "I'm pretty sure you've already thought of something anyway." Sasuke looked at Sakura, and she did, too. Sasuke smirked. "So, let's skip this and just spill it."

Naruto looked back and forth at them. One was already scowling again while the other looked irritated.

* * *

The bell rang and most of the students still had no clue what they should do for their project. They filed outside on their way to lunch. At this time, too, while eating, chambermaids and butlers made their way to the students to distribute their exam cards which contain all the information they need about the exam week - schedule, rooms, proctors. Grades will also be shown here after the exams. Sounds of annoyance and exasperation, as well as snide comments about the coming week could be heard.

"Way to kill an appetite," Kiba said. But then, he looked at Chouji and added, "For some people, at least."

"Man, I've got my whole week booked," Naruto whined. "What could they possibly ask us to do in Art that takes a whole day?" He looked over Sasuke's shoulder. "How's your sched?" He caught a glimpse on his card and that was enough. "Hey! You only got two exams?"

Sasuke looked up to see all eyes on him. Even Chouji stopped mid-chew. "I have two _written_ exams, Naruto. Practicals will be announced later."

"What? You mean, I got practicals, too besides _these_?" And Naruto let his head fall on the table with a loud thud. "Just kill me."

"No," Shino said. "Some subjects already include practicals on the day of the written exams."

"Yeah, it's there, Naruto. If you'd just stop whining." Shikamaru already tucked his away.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Tenten greeted as she sat down in their usual table. The girls greeted her back. "So I figured your cards must be distributed now. How is it?" She swiped Ino's card from her hands.

"I'm practically dead," Ino said, raising her hands in defeat. "I haven't even touched my cello since I got back and I'm not really a paint kind of person unless it goes to my nails."

"We still have time to study and practice, Ino," Hinata said, patting Ino's shoulder to encourage her. "We could do a group study, if you want."

Ino looked at Sakura, who was calmly eating her enormous share of dessert. Sakura looked back and raised her eyebrows in question. "You don't seem the least bit shaken. Let me see your card."

But Sakura already kept it where Ino couldn't possibly find it. "Let it go, Ino. No use panicking. One subject at a time."

But Ino got more agitated and turned to Tenten, throwing her arms around her. "Tenten! Please tell me there's something I could do. You're the senior, tell me some way I can get out of this mess. Do you have reviewers? Do they reuse old questions? Tell me anything!"

Giggling, Tenten patted Ino's head like she's consoling a child. "It's all good, Ino. At least, the written exams are. Just read your notes or if you got a copy of their lectures, that's better. The problem is the practical exams. They're always tricky." With this, all eyes were on her, expectant. "But the priority, my dear friends, should _always_ be Sit. Anal."

* * *

Sit. Anal. Situational Analysis. It was their second period and as they filed in the classroom after lunch, Morino Ibiki was waiting for them as usual. However, today, he was standing in front of the black board. When all of them when in their seats, he didn't even bother to close the door.

"Good morning," he began. "Today, I will brief you on how you will have your first exam in my subject. I would advise you to listen very closely because I will only say the details once. Questions will be entertained when I invite them. Understood?" The class agreed in unison. "Good. Now, first of all, I'd like to tell you that I don't give written exams. Such a waste of paper. As such, the only basis for your grades is the practical exams." There were murmurs around the room. Ibiki slammed his palm on the board. "No interruptions." Everybody went quiet.

"As I was saying, all you have are practical exams for the rest of the year. We will have them on Saturday and Sunday next week." His eyes probed the room. "You will report to this room at 8:00 sharp. Latecomers will be failed and I don't give make-ups." Ibiki can sense that the room is getting silently restless and he knew they either have a lot of questions or they hate him to their guts now. He inwardly shook his head. Such immature kids.

"When I call your name, you will step up front and draw from this bowl." He motioned to it. He proceeded to get a clipboard from his desk and started calling out names. When everybody got a piece of paper. Ibiki spoke again. "Now, all of you should have a numbered paper. That is your group number." He turned to the board and started writing. "You are divided into four groups, each of which will take their turn to take the test." He turned back to the class. "On the board are the general rules that I strictly implement."

On the board were written the following:

1. Study everything we covered.

2. Do not be late.

3. Rendezvous point: Training Center

4. Do not bring anything.

"One, a practical exam requires both knowledge and application so it's better if you study up. Don't memorize, _analyze_. No need to remember little details as long as you know the general concepts. Two, as I said do not be late, it will affect your grades. Sleep early and wake up early. Don't skip breakfast but don't eat too heavy. You might throw it all up." With this, dread was clearly painted on everybody's faces. Yes, Sasuke's and Shino's too, albeit less distinct. "Three, I trust you all know where the training center is. For those who don't, you should cross the firing field in the college side of the campus. Wait for me there. Fourth and last, I only need you so don't bring anything. No books or notes for last minute reviewing and especially, gadgets." Ibiki paused for effect. "You will be briefed on further specifics on the day of the exam. Any questions?" The class was silent. Whether they didn't have questions or they somehow gave up already, he wasn't sure. "Very well. You have today's period to review your lessons. Use the time wisely." Ibiki sat behind his desk took out a whole lot of documents from his side drawer, and preoccupied himself with them.

The class was still dumbstruck.

* * *

On the opposite side of Konoha, in an underground room filled with the scent of old scrolls and burning candle wick, another urgent matter was at hand. About twenty figures knelt on the tatami floor around a low wooden table, on which laid pictures and documents.

"How are the preparations coming to?" asked a man, probably in his sixties, with streaks of gray hair among black, dressed in a black hakama as they all were.

"I am seeing to it that they are right on schedule," answered the man sitting at the head of the table. There were nods and satisfied remarks in response.

"Well, then, it is best if you'd give us updates about it," another man, probably older than the first, judging by the deep lines on his face, said. The second man nodded. "Very well. If there is no other concern, we should bid this meeting adjourned." At that, the men rose and one by one, left the room. Until only the three people who spoke were left.

The second man spoke again. "Elders, I have reservations about this."

"Why?" asked the oldest. "Is the information false?"

"No. All gathered evidence suggests otherwise. Still," he hesitated. "I would like to see if there is an alternative to the plan at hand."

The Elders laughed a mirthless laugh. "Alternatives, you say," said the first Elder. "Did they stop and think about such when they betrayed us?" Silence.

"Do not waver, son," said the second Elder. "Not when you are the head of the clan." The Elders rose, tapped his shoulder and went for the door. The little amount of light that entered the room when the door opened was enough to illuminate the walls, laden with one symbol.

A white and red fan.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Yey! That's it. Now, can you guys be good girls and boys and review this please? Thank you!


	23. Chapter 22 Behind Shadows

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Behind Shadows**

Sakura's in her usual spot in the library, in the space behind the last row of bookshelves, near the glass window. Splayed on the floor around her are different Physics books she sorted out from the rest of available reference materials in the section. Normally, she wouldn't need so many books because her head was filled with a lot of ideas from the moment Kakashi mentioned the project. But all of them were either 1) beyond the scope of the lesson covered, 2) would take too much time or material to make or 3) simply not 'project-level' for a senior high school student. No matter how good it is, surely Kakashi would have a hard time thinking they did it. That's why she's here.

She was reminding herself to stick to the lessons and to make their project as simple as possible, and still get the best grade for it. However, from time to time, she's annoyed by the fact that she's doing a _group_ project by _herself_. It was Thursday afternoon so Naruto had classes while Sasuke was… Where was he anyway? It's supposed to be his free time, too. '_The nerve of that jerk,' she thought._

After several hours, she had about five ideas documented down in her laptop, listed the materials needed, how they'd go about doing it, references and the pros and cons of each one. She finalized some details and proceeded to email it to Naruto. She would've sent it to Sasuke's email, too but she didn't know it and she had no intention of asking for it.

She closed her laptop and returned the books to the shelves. She picked up her bag ready to go to the hospital for her routine check-up.

* * *

Sasuke just got back from the martial arts hall practicing kendo for his practical exam. Naruto was not back yet, probably practicing the piece given to him for the practicals. He went straight to take a shower and got out, got dressed and started studying. As he was reading the last chapter for History, Naruto went inside the room, with paint all over his shirt and face.

"Argh! I hate Art!" he yelled as he slung his bag on the bed post. "I don't really get how or why I'd need it in life!" Typical Naruto ranting. After a few more minutes, Naruto went to shower and Sasuke was able to finish History. Now, on to Basic Aviation, his other elective. As he was trying to find the chapter where he should begin, a phone rang and he knew it was Naruto's, with that cheesy love song. Just then, Naruto came stumbling out of the bathroom, hair still dripping wet. He rummaged inside his bag and answered it.

"Hey, Saki, what's up?" Naruto managed to put on a short and tried drying his hair with the towel. "No, I just got back. Yeah, okay, I'm booting it up now." He went to open his laptop. "Nah, I was trying to practice without your goggles and I'm failing miserably, Saki. Can't I use it? C'mon, please? Saki!" Naruto was whining now.

Sasuke tried not to eavesdrop and get back to reading. But he couldn't concentrate. And then…

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was looking at him, too. "Yeah, he's here." Sasuke raised his eyebrows and Naruto mouthed 'It's Sakura.' "Hm? Oh yeah, just got started. My email? Yeah, opening it." Naruto turned his back to him. "So what did you do today, Saki? Oh, yeah? How did it go? Are you okay? Ah, that's good. Oh, I opened my mail. Yup, it's here. Okay. Sasuke!" He turned to Sasuke, who was still looking at him. "Get over here." Sasuke frowned but went.

'What?' he mouthed to Naruto.

"He's here. Yup. Downloading it. Okay. Uh-huh. Okay, take care. Bye." Naruto put the phone down.

"What?" Sasuke said, for some reason, irritated.

"Saki sent us her ideas and said we should make up our mind now." Naruto opened the file. "Wow, look at this stuff. It's all gibberish to me. What do you think?"

Sasuke was scanning the document and all he could think was, _'Wow, that's a lot.' _

"Where were you today, anyway?" Naruto asked, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Studying."

"You should've helped her, you know." Sasuke didn't respond. "Anyway, she said we should meet on Saturday and hopefully finish it. So we have to decide now which one we'll do."

"Saturday? We have training with Hatake, remember?"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Man, I forgot about that! I'll call Saki about it but first we should choose already and buy the materials." He looked up to his clock. "We have two hours 'til curfew."

* * *

Saturday morning. Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to the clearing behind the Physics building where Kakashi was supposed to meet them. Of course, the obnoxious man was late for an hour before he showed up.

"Yo!" he greeted but he was only met with glares.

"You made us wait for an _hour_," Naruto said. "We have other things to do, you know."

"Alright, alright. I apologize. But I should remind you that I am still your teacher so you should watch that mouth." Kakashi waited but Naruto didn't answer. "Okay, let's begin. First, I would like to see your level in hand-to-hand combat." Both just stared at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Spar already." Still, no movement. "Do you want to finish this quickly or what?" Naruto and Sasuke faced each other.

Naruto grinned. "I'll apologize now since I'll probably end up bloodying you up."

Sasuke scoffed. In the blink of an eye, he was behind Naruto, ready to elbow him. But before he can, Naruto jumped to the side and swung his leg. Sasuke ducked in time and tumbled out of the way. It was Naruto's turn to sneak up behind him, ready for a punch. But Sasuke made for Naruto's legs with his and Naruto lost his balance. Sasuke caught Naruto's collar and threw him to the opposite direction. Naruto hit the ground. Sasuke smirked.

Naruto looked up and wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. He was pissed now. He stood up and said "Lucky shot."

"Hey now," Kakashi said, with his arms raised. "Don't get too carried away, guys. It's just a spar." But he was too late.

Naruto ran for Sasuke, who just stood there, waiting. Naruto knew he was taunting him and he wanted to make sure he'll wipe that stupid smirk off his face. Mid-run, Naruto went from side to side and when he was about two feet from Sasuke, he vanished again. Sasuke wasn't expecting that and surveyed the area. For a long while, Naruto was nowhere to be found. Sweat was trickling down Sasuke's forehead and nape. Then, he felt movement beside him. He turned around and Naruto was there, too close to try to evade so he crossed his arms in front of his face and tried to block Naruto's fist. He did, but not Naruto's leg. "Gotcha," Naruto whispered and hit his side. Sasuke was thrown a few feet away.

Sasuke stood up, blinking away sweat and blood running down from his temple.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Kakashi called out. Again, he was too late. Both boys were running toward each other, not wanting to back down.

* * *

Sakura was on her way to the library after finishing her shift in the clinic. Naruto told her he and Sasuke needed to meet up with Kakashi in the morning and asked to meet after lunch, instead. Looking at her watch, it was half past twelve and she just grabbed a couple of sandwiches and a jug of milk from the cafeteria. She ate one for breakfast and she was munching on the other one right now. As she was walking, she suddenly felt someone's presence. She looked back but nobody was there. She looked sideways and found no one. _'Maybe it's the heat,'_ she thought. The sun was definitely high up on the sky now.

The library was packed with students today. Most of them were trying to review, while some looked like they were doing projects or last-minute homeworks. Still, some had their heads tucked between their arms, probably sleeping. Luckily, her favorite spot was still available. She set her bag down on the floor and sat beside it. She looked at her watch. 12:45. She wondered how long she was supposed to wait for them. Deciding not to waste time, she took out her Anatomy book and began reading where she left off last night.

When she finished the last chapter for the exam, her phone vibrated. Naruto was calling.

"Hey, Naruto," she said.

"Saki, we're in the lib now, where are you?"

"Behind the last bookshelf. Reference section." Sakura put her book back in the bag.

"Where is that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Right side, Naruto. Beside the Entertainment section." Naruto seldom visited the library, but when he did, he only visited this section. All the manga, magazines and media were in there.

"Oh, got it. Be there in a sec." He hung up.

Not long after, Naruto was running down the aisle where Sakura was, waving. Sakura waved back. Sasuke, who was behind him, nodded curtly.

"What're you doing back here, Saki?" Naruto asked as he flopped down beside her and set down the paper bags he was carrying. Sasuke sat beside him, putting the bags he was carrying down, too.

"Everywhere else is full," she answered. "Besides, nobody will bother us here." She rummaged through the bags. "Did you get everything?"

"Yup. That shop literally had everything. How'd you know about it, anyway?"

"Internet."

"Oh."

Then, Sakura noticed the bandages. "What happened? Did you guys fight again?" She looked over at Sasuke and he had some, too.

"Well, not really. Anyway, it was Sir Kakashi's fault." Sakura gave Naruto a questioning look. "He wanted us to spar and you see how it ended."

"Spar?"

"Don't look at me. I've always thought that guy was cuckoo. I mean, he wears that mask _all_ the time. Makes me think he's too ugly _and_ cuckoo."

"Naruto."

"What? You asked." Naruto shrugged.

"Forget it." Sakura sighed. "Okay, listen up. The tricky part about this one is configuring the magnet," Sakura said, laying the materials down on the tiled floor. "Everything else is a piece of cake." When she was done checking that they have everything, she got out her notebook. "Okay, so I'll do the configuration and mounting." She laid the notebook in front of them and pointed something in it. "Naruto, you do the casing."

"I'll just follow this, right?"

"Right." Sakura looked at Sasuke. "And Sasuke, you'll take care of the wiring." Sasuke nodded. "Okay, if you have questions, just ask. I hope we finish this today so we could take time to study for other stuff." Sakura looked at her watch again. "Library closes at six. So let's begin."

They've been working for three hours now. Naruto occasionally mumble angrily under his breath when he got something wrong. Sakura would help him do it properly and then get back to work. Sasuke was working silently in his corner, as usual.

* * *

At the three and a half hour mark, Naruto yelled in triumph. "Done!"

"Shut up, Naruto, we're in the library," Sakura hissed, hitting him on the shoulder. Naruto mouthed his apology. "Let me see." Naruto held up three black casings made of rubber with a hook and a square hole in the middle. Like a watch strap. Sakura took it from him and surveyed it. She looked at every side and tugged both ends to make sure it was sturdy enough. She noticed Naruto looking expectantly at her and she smiled. "They're fine. Good job, Naruto."

Naruto beamed. "Alright! Man, I'm so hungry. Whaddaya guys say we grab a snack?" His stomach growled as if on cue. Sakura laughed. "Okay? What d'you guys want?"

"Pizza, please," Sakura said. She realized Sasuke was looking at her, probably annoyed again. "I'm hungry." Her tone was apologetic but when Sasuke turned back to his wires, she didn't know if he accepted it or he just got more annoyed.

"One pizza comin' up. What about you, Sasuke?"

"Spaghetti."

Naruto stood up. "Okay. I'll be right back." Nobody even cared about the fact that they're in the library and food was not allowed.

Sasuke turned to Sakura once Naruto was gone and felt like explaining himself. "I'm hungry, too." She smiled. He looked back at his work and decided this is the best he can do. He held it up to Sakura.

"Done?" He nodded. "Let me see. Careful." Sakura did what she did with Naruto's, eyeing every detail. For some reason, Sasuke was uneasy. Then, Sakura looked up and said, "Good work." She gently laid them down and went back to work.

Silence. The kind Sasuke didn't like and he felt uncomfortable.

He involuntarily made a sound which made Sakura look up. "Do you need help?" he asked. Both of them were surprised.

"Oh," Sakura managed to say. "Um, it's okay. I'm nearly done, anyway. You can relax a bit until Naruto comes back. Thanks, anyway." Sasuke just nodded. Sakura went back to work.

After a while, Sasuke realized he was thinking of something to talk about. And that was _not_ good. He stood up and tried prying books from the shelf just to have something to do. _'Where the hell is that idiot?' _he thought. The same thought ran through his head for the next thirty minutes.

"Done!" He looked behind him. Sakura was stretching her arms out. "Finally." Sasuke noticed that the floor in front of her had the three watch-like compasses they've been working on. "Let's try it." Sasuke nodded and sat beside Sakura on the floor. He slipped one on his wrist as she did. "Turn it on." When he did, there was a beep and then the blue LCD screen asked for settings. "Okay, put Fire Country and the time is…" Sakura looked at her watch. "5:00 pm." He did as he was told and another message popped up. It was like a mini-GPS device where two green lights blinked, labeled 1 and 2. "It's working." Sasuke looked up and he realized how close they were. And Sakura was oblivious to it.

Sasuke backed away instantly. Good thing Sakura was oblivious to it, too.

"I bet Naruto'd be excited to see this," she said just as her phone vibrated. It was a call from Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. Yup, we're done. Of course, it works. I know. Where are you anyway? What?" Sakura laughed. "How come we didn't think of _that_? Okay, we'll be there. Okay. Bye." She hung up. "No food in the library. Naruto got scolded by Shizune-san when she saw him bringing all those food." She laughed again. "I can't believe_ I_ forgot about that! Anyway, Naruto said to meet him in the cafeteria. C'mon, library's about to close anyway." She picked up their stuff and put them in the paper bags. Sasuke followed suit, this time too mindful of their proximity.

* * *

Sasuke took responsibility for all the paper bags, which were relatively lighter than those earlier. He and Sakura were making their way to the cafeteria to eat with Naruto. It was a silent walk. Near the entrance to the Quarters, Sakura stopped short and looked behind her. Sasuke stopped, too.

"What is it?" he asked when he noticed that Sakura seemed so tense. No answer. Sasuke went beside her and saw her face. What was it? Fear? Confusion? "What's wrong?" he asked again. Still no answer. He took a step forward and tapped her shoulder. "Sakura."

A sharp intake of breath, then Sakura's eyes focused on him. Sakura's mouth opened as if about to say something and closed it again.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke repeated.

"I -," Sakura began. "I don't know. It… It felt weird just now, so…" Her eyes lingered to where she was looking at, then shook her head and laughed weakly. "I guess I'm just too hungry. I haven't eaten anything substantial since this morning." Then, she entered the Quarters.

Sasuke looked back to where she stared and he was not sure if his eyes were playing a trick on him or if he's just as hungry but he thought he saw a shadow pass behind the trees.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Please review! Thank you!


	24. Chapter 23 Exam Week

A/N: Hey guys, since I'm on vacation now, I have more time to update to make it up to you. Here's another chapter. I always forget to disclaim so here it is: I DON"T OWN NARUTO!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23 Exam Week**

The students were very restless the whole week, drained not only by mental but also by physical and emotional stress. Few were very confident about their exams; some were too worried about them while others still found it easy to not mind them at all. Most of the exams were over and only some of the practical exams were around the corner. Most of Kakashi's students have already submitted their projects early, while the others rushed for last minute submission.

It was Saturday. Two more days before another hell week is over. But as they say, save the best for last.

The fourth year students were now gathered outside the Training Center, which is a building located at the college side of the Academy and is home to most of the field instructors and artillery used during lessons. It is also where military researches were done by students, professors and veterans alike.

The meeting time was 08:00 but everybody who belonged in the first two groups, was there at least 15 minutes beforehand. Ibiki was there earlier than everybody else, marking attendance for each student coming in.

Right on time, he began. "I see you are all here so let's get started. Line up!" The students lined up side by side according to their group numbers. "Today's exam will be a simple strategy simulation. You will all enter a room designed to test your wits and how fast you act under a set of instructions and with a limited time."

Ibiki went to the person in the leftmost position and gave him a black plastic bag. "Each of you will draw from this bag that contains small steel marbles of different colors – Yellow, Green, Blue, Red and White. Group 1 first, then Group 2. You will be sub-grouped based on the color of the marble you will draw. Remember to join the color group within your number group. For instance, all blue marbles of Group 1 will group together, separate from the blue marble group of Group 2, and so on." The students each drew from the bag. "Now, group yourselves according to the color of your marbles." They followed. However, they noticed that some color groups have more members than others and the students looked confused.

"As you can see, the groups have an unequal number of members. You will discover that this will be both good and bad as I explain the objective and mechanics of the test." Ibiki pulled out what looked like a basketball-sized steel ball with holes rimmed with different colors. "Inside, you will find something like this in the middle of the room. The objective of the test is to put your marble in the hole matching its color. Once you have done this, you pass with full marks. However, all colored marbles must be inserted in their respective holes. For instance, if you're the only one who has a red marble, you get full marks if you accomplish the objective within a time limit of 3 hours. But if the red group has 3 members, all red marbles should be in the red-rimmed holes to get full marks. If not, the members who can accomplish the objective will get half points. Do you follow?" The students nodded their heads weakly.

"Good. Now for the mechanics. The room will be divided into 81 areas, much like a Shogi table. Once inside, each of you will be randomly designated an area, some near the target, some far from it." Ibiki got out a set of steel plates and distributed them to each student. "Each area, except the ones you were designated, will be marked by symbols and these are on that map. I will give you time to study it before we begin. Now, when you step in an area, the symbols will be activated and it may help you reach the target or get you away from it. Activation of an area means it will do whatever it is designed to do, as is represented by the symbol. For instance, an area labelled with fire may explode." Some students gasped. "Don't worry, it's just a simulation. It won't hurt but it will definitely take you out of the game."

"Then, how do we know what the symbols mean?" a girl asked, clearly horrified.

"It's in the map. Tap the area and it will show what the area is designed for." When he noted that nobody was going to speak, Ibiki continued. "Once an area has been activated, it will be off limits and anyone stepping on it will have a 3-minute deduction from the allotted time. Most students fail because of this so be careful."

Another student's hand shot up. Ibiki nodded in acknowledgment. "Can we mark the off-limit areas on this map, sir?"

"Yes, the map will automatically label an area once it has been activated."

"Then, it shouldn't be a problem," another student said.

"You will find out that that's not the case," Ibiki warned. "Students may unconsciously step on them under stressful situations. For instance, last year, a student activated a snake area wherein the snakes were designed to go after him. Most people would run in fear so you wouldn't know where you're going." The students murmured amongst themselves so Ibiki held a hand up to silence them. "Let's move on. Each student is only allowed to activate five areas to reach the target. This is where your group members come in. Groups with many members have more areas to activate and hence, a higher chance of utilizing them effectively." The groups with many members somewhat cheered up. "Note that once you have used up all five and still not accomplish the objective, you will also be disqualified. Two students from the same color group may be in one area at the same time but that will count as one activated area for both students."

Ino's hand shot up. "How will we be able to communicate with our group members?"

"You will be given communicator buds once inside." Ino nodded. "At this point, I will summarize. The objective is to insert the marbles in the holes of the same color in the steel ball in the middle of the room. Alone, you may reach the target by activating five or less areas. Full marks will be given to those who can accomplish this. In a group, each student is allowed a maximum of five area activations. Members will be given communicator buds. Full marks will be given to groups who have all members' marbles in the corresponding holes; if a group can't insert all their marbles, half points will be given to members who accomplished the objective. Failure results from: one, activating five areas without accomplishing the objective; two, losing time because of deduction from stepping on off-limit areas; and three, not being able to accomplish the objective within the time limit. Also, two people from the same color group can occupy an area but it will be counted as one area activated by each of them. Each area activates for three minutes and then deactivates all throughout the remaining time. Any more questions?"

"So we just have to put these marbles in that ball within the time limit and not exceeding five area activations, right? It doesn't matter who puts them inside?" Sakura asked.

There was a glint in Ibiki's eyes. "Very good. As long as it's a member of the same color group, it doesn't matter who puts them in." Murmurs were heard again. "Anything else?" Nobody spoke. "If there's nothing else, I'll give you 30 minutes to study the map and to meet with your color groups. You are given 3 hours to complete the exam. Group 1 will start at 09:00, Group 2 will start at 01:00. Group 2 will standby in the waiting room."

The groups huddle together, except for Shikamaru, who's the only member of the Green group.

* * *

The students who belong in Group 1 went inside a room with reclining chairs with cables connected to a large screen at the end of the hall. They were asked to sit with their backs resting flat on the back of each chair. About ten privates assisted Ibiki in placing two electrode patches on each side of their temples. After a minute or so, the screen glowed to life signifying the start of the simulation. Simulation images of the students were shown standing on their designated areas.

The students felt everything was real, like being inside your own dream. Immediately, they looked around to see where their group members were. Some were just a few blocks away while others were in different quadrants from the middle steel ball. The areas were just about a 0.5 square meters each.

From somewhere above them, they heard Ibiki's voice saying, "Your three hours starts now. Begin simulation." With that, the squares around them each lit up with their own markings. There was also a timer above them, with its deliberate loud ticking that makes everyone more anxious.

Nobody was moving at first, either too clueless to what they should do or too scared to step on a landmine somewhere around them. Some were looking at their maps and some were asking their groupmates what they should do. Clearly, only group members can hear what another group member is saying.

Sakura was teamed up with another girl with shoulder-length hair. She was quiet like Hinata but not as graceful. Sakura has never even talked to her before but they were able to warm up a little bit toward each other earlier. Sakura looked at her and she looked back, smiling as if to say, 'I'm ready whenever you are.' Sakura smiled back. She turned to the steel plate with the map. She was trying to choose between an area marked water and one with leaves on it when suddenly someone was screaming.

To her left was a girl, Hotaru, if Sakura recalls correctly, dangling in a hole in the ground. Turned out, she activated the cliff area, as what the map said. She was ten blocks away from her and she tried to think of how she could help when another boy, trying to run to her, activated the sandstorm area and he couldn't reach her. Tension built up even higher.

"Sakura," the communicator bud in Sakura's ear said. She looked at her teammate. "Can we help her?"

As if answering her question, Hotaru was suddenly back on the ground, crying. Sakura remembered. "The areas deactivate in 3 minutes. I guess we should remember that, Iwako." True enough, the sandstorm area deactivated shortly after that. Holographic images of Hotaru and the boy flashed overhead, with the number 5 turning to 4 below them.

Iwako nodded. "Then what should we do now?"

A question everybody had on their faces.

* * *

Students who have activated five areas already disappeared. Just like when you're turning off the TV. Only one hour and a half into the simulation, Group 1 was cut down to half, with most of the students activating more than half of their collective share of areas.

Sakura and Iwako were considerably closer to the middle now, with two areas to spare each. Only they and a group of three boys had the chance of getting full marks. However, just when Iwako stepped on another area as planned, a boy came running into her with a swarm of bees behind him, effectively knocking her over into another area. In an instant, both of them disappeared.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Iwako!"

* * *

Time was up.

The remaining students from Group 1 were asked to leave the simulation room while Group 2 was asked to take their places on the reclining chairs.

Sakura saw Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru on her way back, looking for vacant seats. She each gave them a small smile but hurried away looking for Iwako. She found her in the waiting room and sat beside her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "It's just a simulation. Didn't hurt a bit." She smiled. "So, did you make it?"

"Barely," she answered.

Group 1 resorted to talking about how difficult the simulation was. Some were telling others the horror of activating this area and that; some were narrating their plans to get to the middle, although most of those didn't work. Others were asking if anybody was able to get to the steel ball. At that, one of the last boys to stay in the game jerked his head toward Sakura. Some of them congratulated her and asked her how she did it while some of them just went back to what they were doing.

When twenty minutes has passed since they were escorted to the waiting room, the door opened again and in came Shikamaru. He nonchalantly sat to the nearest bench and laid down.

The obnoxious boy who jerked his head toward Sakura earlier spoke, "As expected, lazy people fail too miserably." His group of friends laughed. "I mean, c'mon! Twenty minutes in the game and you're _out_? _That's_ gotta be a record." They continued to laugh, while Shikamaru ignored them. A few minutes later, he was silently snoring.

At the one hour mark, the door opened again and a bunch of teens went inside. They stopped for a while when they saw Shikamaru sleeping.

Then, the obnoxious boy (Sakura heard his name was Makoto) spoke again. "Well, don't feel bad. He did much worse than you, guys," he said, jerking his head in Shikamaru's direction.

"What do you mean?" A girl with a high ponytail from the group of newcomers asked, confused.

"I'm saying he failed in less than twenty minutes. _Record time_. So none of us need to feel ashamed," he said with an arrogant huff.

"You guys talking 'bout Shika?" a boy with glasses said. Makoto nodded his head. The ponytail girl giggled. The boy adjusted his glasses and said, "You got it wrong. He finished early so he was pulled out from the simulation. He passed with full marks. Record time, _indeed_."

The people from Group 1 were all astonished, heads turned now to the sleeping form of Shikamaru. Sakura chuckled. _'Ino will have a fit,' _she thought.

* * *

Monday, lunch time. The simulation exam was still the hot topic among the fourth year students. As expected, Shikamaru became the center of attention. A lot of students, especially girls, kept bugging him how he did it, to which his only reply was, "It was a strategy simulation. All I did was think of a strategy," and nonchalantly walked away.

"You might just burn a hole through him, Ino," Sakura said, munching on dessert. Ino looked at her and crossed her arms in front of her chest, not saying anything.

Tenten laughed and nudged Ino. "Are you sure you're mad because he passed and you didn't or are you annoyed at the fact that girls are all over him now?" She earned a glare from Ino. "Hey now, I was just asking."

"Argh!" Ino looked like she'd explode any moment now. "This is crazy! Aren't you guys bothered by it?"

"What's so surprising? You knew he's a genius, right? You told me so," Sakura said.

"Well, this is on a _whole_ new level, Sakura!"

"You know, how you behave now has this impression that you're just jealous of all the attention he's getting. Especially from all the girls in class."

"Well said, Sakura," Tenten laughed again.

Ino's glare got much worse if that was even possible. But she decided to change the topic before they pester her with more jealousy stuff._ 'Ha, as if,' _she thought. "Where's Hinata anyway?"

"She's practicing now. Her competition is just two weeks away, you know," Tenten said.

* * *

On the boys' side, however, Naruto was making another ruckus with Kiba. Apparently, they made a bet on who gets higher exam results. The loser will treat the winner to lunch on weekends for a whole month. However, they had the same total average so now they're arguing if they should consider each subject instead.

"We can't do that Naruto," Kiba yelled at Naruto. "We don't have the _same_ subjects."

"That's why we should compare only our _same_ subjects," Naruto insisted.

"Why don't you just let it go this time? Let's bet on the next exam period."

"But, but, but," Naruto stuttered. "What about my _ramen_? I was so sure you'd be treating me!"

All of them sweat dropped.

* * *

In the afternoon, Sakura, Ino and Tenten decided to visit Hinata in the music room.

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Hinata said, still intently looking at her score sheet.

"Tada!" the three girls yelled. Hinata almost jumped out of her seat.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Sakura went to her and took the score sheet away. "We're making sure you don't overwork yourself. Did you eat?"

Hinata looked at the wall clock. "Oh."

"Thought so. So we brought you food." Ino and Tenten have already prepared the food in the far corner of the room.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Come on."

In the middle of eating and their chitchat, Ino's phone rang. Ino looked at it and her eyes widened. "Sorry guys, I have to take this."

After a few minutes, Ino came back inside and said she had to go. Her agency called about another brand that wants her to do a photoshoot for them. Before she went, however, she took another piece of bread and ran with the bread in her mouth and her phone in between her ear and shoulder.

* * *

Tenten and Sakura were on their way back to the Quarters. Hinata chose to stay so she could practice a _bit_ more, which means she'll go back just before curfew. As they were near the entrance, Tenten softly nudged Sakura.

"Look," Tenten said, discreetly jerking her head to someone in front of them. "That's the guy I told you about."

Sakura looked ahead but couldn't be sure who Tenten was pointing at. "Which one?"

"The one coming toward us."

Sakura found him. A boy with short black hair, pale white skin and a few centimeters taller than her. Then, as they were passing him, he looked back at her with black eyes. Sakura abruptly stopped in her tracks. Just as quickly, he glanced away and continued on his way.

"See, doesn't he give this aura of 'don't touch me or I'll kill you'?" Tenten kept on saying things Sakura could no longer comprehend. She was more than a meter away when Tenten finally realized Sakura wasn't beside her anymore. "Sakura!" Tenten went back to get her. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Sakura. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sakura said. "Let's go back."

They didn't see the boy turn to look back at them… to look back at Sakura.

* * *

A/N: Yey! Some of you were looking forward to Sai/Sakura interaction, right? Well, there it is. What did you guys think about this chapter? Please review!


	25. Chapter 24 Gut Feeling

A/N: Here's another chapter guys! I really hope I'm making up for my LONG absence. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 24 Gut Feeling**

Sakura was on-duty in the clinic, putting the students' files in order for the nth time. She really doesn't know why it kept getting messed up. It's a weekday and usually, only a few patients come in, mostly minor wounds and scratches from the elementary department and some from sports clubs. That's why she's taking time to do this tedious task.

Just then, the door chimes rang.

"Good afternoon, how may I-" Sakura stopped midsentence when she realized it was the boy from yesterday. She cleared her throat. "How may I help you?"

The boy held out his bleeding forearm. Just seeing this, all Sakura's reservations flew out the window and her inner medic kicked in. She immediately turned to the cabinets and got what she needed. "Please follow me," she said as she made her way to one of the beds. The boy followed her. "Please take a seat." She cleaned the blood first and underneath it, saw a large gash from the back of his wrist to half his forearm. "This will sting a bit," she said as she gently disinfected it. But the boy didn't seem bothered at all. He remained silent as Sakura worked on his wound. After a while, Sakura managed to bandage the entire forearm. "There, all done. Don't move it too much. The wound's still fresh and quite deep, you might open it again."

The boy smiled. "Thank you." Sakura thought about what Tenten said but she doesn't feel any bad aura around him. Sure, his smile didn't seem authentic at all but he didn't look like he wanted to kill her, either.

"You're welcome," Sakura said as she was putting the first aid kit back to the cabinet. "It's fine now."

But the boy sat still on the edge of the bed. "My name is Sai. What's yours?" he said.

Sakura didn't know why she was taken by surprise. It was normal for strangers to get acquainted by introducing themselves, wasn't it? "Sakura," she says, a bit embarrassed she hesitated a while ago.

"Sakura," the boy said in an almost whisper. "It's a nice name. Who gave it to you?"

Now, Sakura was sure _this_ was a bit strange. A normal person would probably say their parents, but she had none. "My aunt."

"I see."

"How about you? Sai is an interesting name, too. Who gave it to you?" Sakura felt stupid asking about it, but she was trying to ease the tension she's feeling at the moment.

"An old lady from my village," Sai began. "I don't have parents if that's what you're asking."

"No, that's not it. I'm sorry." Now, she definitely felt stupid. But he_ started_ it.

Sai smiled again, this time, it seemed more natural. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

Again, they were in an uncomfortable silence, at least in Sakura's perspective. Good thing the door chimes rang again and someone came inside the clinic.

* * *

Sasuke got a call from his mom last night, asking him to drop by the house today to pick something up. Who'd have thought she'll come up with a bento, saying he and Sakura should share it. Oh, the look on his face was priceless and Itachi happened to be at home, grinning like the stupid brother that he is, in Sasuke's opinion.

Now, he was on his way to the clinic, where Naruto said she should be. Nope, not to share this stupid bento with her. No. He was going there to give it to her and to tell her that if Mikoto calls her, she's supposed to say that they ate it together. That was the plan.

So he went in the clinic, deliberately making the chimes ring loudly so Sakura would know someone's there. However, once he came inside, he noticed she wasn't alone. He also noted that they were staring at each other, until Sakura turned to him.

"Sasuke," she said, walking toward him.

"I brought food," Sasuke said. Clearly, he _needed _to rephrase that. "Mom wants to give you this." He handed her the cloth-wrapped package.

Sakura took it. "Wow," she said, putting it on the reception desk. "Whatever it is, tell her I said 'thanks.'"

"Hn."

Just then, Sai went to Sakura and said, "Thanks for this." He held up his arm. "I'll go now. Enjoy your meal, Sakura." Sai went out. Sakura felt strange hearing her name from him but before she can dwell on it, Sasuke spoke.

"Do you know him?"

"No, not really. He just came in with a gash on his forearm." Sakura saw the thoughtful look on Sasuke's face. "Why? Do _you_ know him?"

"No, but I've seen him before. He's the guy from the race. The one who won." Sasuke really didn't think of the possibility that he was also a student here.

"I see." Now, it was Sakura who looked thoughtful. Somehow, she wasn't surprised to hear that and she had no idea why. Sasuke picked up on her lack of surprise. He went over to her, scowling.

"Go eat your food."

Sakura snapped back from her thoughts. "Isn't it a bit late for lunch?" Still, she fumbled with the knot and opened it. Inside was a two-container ceramic bento box. She peeked inside both layers and gasped. "Wow, your mom keeps amazing me." She picked up the chopstick case taped on the cover and realized there were two pairs. "Whose is this one?"

"Mine." Sakura raised her eyebrows in question. "You know how she is. She wants us to have a picnic or something so if she calls, tell her we did."

"Okay," she said. "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

"Sakura, dear, did you like the lunch I prepared for you?" Mikoto was talking on the phone not long after Sakura devoured the food. "That's great. But I was worried since I didn't know what kind of food you like." She went to the living room, where Itachi was watching a movie, and sat beside him. "Did Sasuke eat it with you? Really? That's great." Itachi chuckled beside her and she glared at him. "Well, dear, I hope you can come by again soon. Okay, take care. Bye."

Mikoto turned to Itachi. "Itachi, stop making fun of your brother. Maybe your father needs to look for a suitable wife for you, too."

"No, thanks, Mom," Itachi said, waving his hand in dismissal. "I can handle that. Besides, I'd rather have a ton of girls around me than just stick to one."

"Young man, that's not a very good thing to say." Mikoto crossed her arms in annoyance at her older son.

"I was just kidding, Mom. Sorry," said Itachi to try and appease her. "Anyway, I doubt Sasuke ate it with her. You know how he is. All stubborn and ill-tempered." He left out the part of 'just like you' since his mom wouldn't let that one go.

"Of course he did. Sakura told me they just ate it."

"Do you want to bet? Next time he comes home, make him list down all those food you prepared and he wouldn't have any idea."

Mikoto was about to say something when Fugaku passed by with a group of five men behind him. He stopped to say, "Mikoto, we'll be in my office. Please make sure we're not disturbed." Mikoto stood up and bowed, both as a sign of greeting and to show she understood. Itachi knew that he was expected to do so, too, and so he bowed to them. Fugaku and the men proceeded and disappeared in his office at the end of the corridor.

"I guess I'll have to prepare something for them in case they get hungry," Mikoto said, making her way to the kitchen.

Itachi slumped back on the sofa, not really in a mood to watch the movie anymore. Lately, his father was having a lot of closed-door meetings in his office and he has a gut feeling that it's not Clan Council-related. Something was up and he didn't like it.

* * *

Tenten went over to their usual lunch table to find only Sakura was there. "Hey, Sakura. Where's everybody?"

"Did you forget? Hinata has a competition this weekend, so as _usual_, she has nothing on her mind but to practice."

"Oh, right," Tenten said, playfully hitting her forehead. "And Ino?"

"She's somewhere in Italy now for a fashion show."

"Wow, that girl's _everywhere_ these days. Can she still cope up with school?"

"She's okay," Sakura said, now only looking up at Tenten. "After a lot of whining, she still does her homework and stuff." They both giggled.

"Well, apparently, we're not very _in-demand_ right now, are we, Sakura?" Sakura nodded. "So let's do something fun. Do you have free time?"

"Sorry, no, I have to go to the hospital today."

"Oh, I see." Tenten looked worried. "You still faint and stuff? Are you really okay?"

"C'mon, Tenten, it's not like I'm gonna _die_, you know." Sakura didn't really know what's up with her since Tsunade never said much about it. "And, no, I don't faint anymore nowadays. It's like I have more energy or something."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it feels that way, though." She can't really say 'it's like I have a battery in my brain that drains then recharges itself on its own.'

* * *

The men Fugaku had a meeting with all left by sundown. Fugaku walked them out but immediately went back to his office, telling Mikoto again not to disturb him. Just as he was going back to his room, Itachi saw light coming out from a crease from the office door. He realized it wasn't closed properly. So Itachi decided to peek.

But the crease was so narrow he had to angle himself the right way to see where Fugaku was. When he got it, he noticed Fugaku sorting through some documents. After a while, he put a few of them in a folder with something written or stamped on it. Judging by the red marks and bold letters, it seemed to him like that for 'CONFIDENTIAL' as seen in the movies.

Fugaku put the folder in his side drawer and locked it. He stood up and walked away so Itachi needed to adjust again. He stopped by the wall with portraits of the previous heads of the clan, and did something to the farthest one. Itachi wasn't able to see whatever he did, though, because it was on the wall adjacent the door.

Then, he heard footsteps coming from around the corner. He quickly went back to the staircase to his room and lithely made his way through the steps in three bounds. He went in his room and quietly closed the door.

He knew this well. His clan has done stupid things in the past and history likes repeating itself.

He was sure something was up now. And he was going to find out what it is.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a short chapter. I read it again and just realized it. I'm sorry!

Speaking of which, I was reading some fanfics in the last couple days and I think, compared to other stories, my chapters are **too short**. Do you think so too? Please tell me if you would like me to make it longer or the current chapter length is fine. Please sound off in your reviews.

Also, I would like to be advised about my writing, too. It's my first attempt at a fanfic so I know there's a lot more I need to learn. Please tell me about that, too.

You could also say what you think about the plot, any suggestions, comments or guesses. Haha, it's fun to read those.

I really wish you'd **review**! It's sort of an inspiration/constructive criticism to me. Thank you!


	26. Chapter 25 Move Out

**A/N**: Hi guys! Happy Easter! So here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 25 Move Out**

Hinata was backstage with Kurenai, waiting for the judges to call her name.

"Remember, Hinata," Kurenai said, placing her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Don't think about the people. It's just you and the piano. Like in the music room. Relax. Play like you always do and you'll be fine." Hinata nodded. Kurenai smiled. "That's my girl."

"Entry no. 5, Hyuuga Hinata, playing Capriccio in B minor, Op. 76, No. 2 by Johannes Brahms." The audience applauded as a welcoming gesture.

"You're up," Kurenai said, tapping Hinata's cheek and gently shoving her forward. Hinata took a deep breath and walked to the stage. Her eyes adjusted to the lights focused on her now, but it was too bright to see the people sitting there. She faced front and bowed. She made her way to the elegant black piano in the middle and sat. She poised to play but her fingers were shaking. She never really got over her nerves even when she already joined and won a lot of competitions. She took a deep breath again.

"_It's just you and the piano. Like in the music room."_

'_In the music room,'_ Hinata thought with a smile. But it was not just her and the piano. She was remembering another incident in the music room. A memory she decided to keep.

"_For me, whatever piece you choose, all you have to do is to learn it and deliver it with your own feelings."_

Hinata smiled and relaxed. She began the first measure, then flowed to the next, then the next, until she no longer felt any anxiety. She was playing like she always did and enjoying it. For a quiet girl, she felt like she was talking to everybody in the audience with this piece and she wanted to tell them a lot of things about her music.

At the last note, the audience was silent, dumbstruck. Then, applause roared throughout the auditorium, some people even offered her a standing ovation. Hinata stood up and bowed once again. She was shaking again, but this time, it was due to excitement.

* * *

"Do you understand?" Kakashi repeated for the umpteenth time.

"How many times do we have to say _yes_?" Naruto whined.

"I have to make sure you don't end up hurting yourselves too much like you did last time. Besides, they're trained much longer. Gai's been their private instructor since they were young, so expect them to be at a level higher."

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and pouted. "What a way to boost us," he muttered.

Sasuke didn't say anything but his annoyance at being called 'weaker' than others can be seen on his face. He never liked being compared, especially when he's on the 'loser' side.

Just then, Gai, Lee and Neji went inside the Combat Gym, which was much like a dojo except that it also housed some weapons used for short- and middle-range combat. Gai immediately went to Kakashi.

"Today, you will feel the springtime of my students full force, Kakashi," he began. "Prepare to lose face in this battle of youth."

Kakashi sighed. "If it's youth, my students are younger by one year, you know."

"Age does not signify the essence of youth, my friend. Clearly, your ideals are stained." Kakashi sweatdropped. "Lee, you go first." Lee dramatically went in the middle of the Gym, put one hand behind him and one hand in front of him, palm up, provoking Sasuke and Naruto to come at him.

"Naruto, you go," Kakashi said. Naruto went in the middle of the room as well, looking absolutely bored and eager to finish this thing.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Lee. "Hey, hey, do you always wear clothes like that?" He pointed at the green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers.

"No," Lee said. "I have to wear my school uniform and gym clothes, too."

"Fine. Do you wear those clothes _casually_?"

"Yes. This represents spring and sunset. A very refreshing image for someone like me." With this, Naruto burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You _totally_ look like an idiot, y'know," Naruto managed to say between his bouts of laughter. "I mean, do you even look at yourself in front of a mirror?"

"Of course, and I find these clothes stylish and comfortable," Lee said, already getting impatient. "If you don't believe me, I will make you regret those words by the end of this fight."

Naruto scoffed. "Let's see you try, _thick brows_."

Just as he said it, Lee charged at him in a green blur and Naruto was inwardly taken aback at how fast he was. In just a blink of an eye, Lee's foot was inches from his face and Naruto could only step back to avoid it. But Lee recovered quickly, took two steps toward him and brought his other leg to his temple. Naruto lost balance in an attempt to dodge the next attack and fell flat on his back with a loud thud.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked sincerely. But Naruto took this as an insult and let his frustration fuel him to tumble backwards and prepare for his counterattack.

* * *

An hour later, both Naruto and Lee were panting, with little energy left to continue. Gai told them to break it off and they reluctantly followed. Lee had more hits on Naruto but Naruto's hits had a much greater force and that slowed Lee down. Both of them sat down on one side of the Gym.

"Your turn," Kakashi muttered to Sasuke. Sasuke walked to the middle and Neji followed suit. Neji looked at him with silent confidence and this irked Sasuke. He remembered the race and Sasuke figured Neji was probably thinking this was a good excuse for revenge.

'_Yeah, like that'll happen,'_ Sasuke smugly thought.

Both of them were in fighting stance once they got to the middle of the room, but nobody moved for a few minutes, gauging each other. The Hyuugas and the Uchihas, being the two most prominent and talented (in their respective fields) families in Konoha, had always been in some unspoken rivalry. They weren't looking for bloody fistfights, but if opportunities like the race and this one comes up, they would definitely give their all against one another.

Sasuke, being the more impatient of the two, decided to break the standstill and attacked. He swerved from side to side, aiming to find his blind spot because it has always been known that the Hyuugas have high visual acuity leaving a narrow blind spot. However, the Hyuugas know this, too and so devised ways to counter this weakness. Once Sasuke found an opening, he immediately went for a kick but Neji held his ankle at arm's length.

'_Not good,'_ Sasuke thought. Neji was particularly good at short-range combat. He needed to get away. Quick. Sasuke tried to pry his foot out of Neji's grasp but before he could go a safe distance, Neji's palm connected with his abdomen. In pain, Sasuke stumbled backward. He looked up to see Neji's eyes glint in victory.

This time, it was Neji's turn to attack, taking advantage of the fact that Sasuke was momentarily an easy target because of the pain. Neji ran straight to him. Sasuke saw this and immediately went out of the way, pivoted on his right foot to go behind Neji and kneed him on his side. Although Neji was able to dodge the direct attack, he still got grazed in the ribs. Neji stepped back five steps away from Sasuke and Sasuke stayed put.

"Not bad, Uchiha," Neji said, going back to his stance. "But not good enough, either."

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm just warming up, Hyuuga."

* * *

"Congratulations!" Sakura and Tenten ran toward Hinata and engulfed her in a bear hug. The poor girl almost fainted from suffocation.

"Thank you," Hinata managed to say when they let go of her.

"I knew you'd bag another win," Tenten said, leaning on Hinata's dresser. They were in one of the contestants' waiting rooms. "With you, practicing like crazy all the time."

"Here," Sakura said, handing her phone to Hinata. "The pig wants to congratulate you, too." Ino was still somewhere in Italy doing who-knows-what. Hinata took it.

"Ino," Hinata muttered on the receiver. "Yes, thank you. It's okay, I understand. Yes, have a safe trip back. Bye."

"She's been there for three days now," Tenten noted. "Isn't that a bit too _long_ for a fashion show?"

"Don't ask me," Sakura said. "She's with Shikamaru, though, so it should okay."

"Figures." Tenten giggled and the two girls gave her questioning looks. "She's probably trying to buy time to be with him, getting him away from his newly formed fan club."

"Enough about her, let's talk about the _star_ of the day," Sakura said, trying to cut her best friend some slack. She turned to the dark-haired beauty in her long-sleeved, lavender dress. "Hinata, is it me or is something different with your playing this time? It's nothing bad. It's actually really good, even better than usual."

With this, Hinata blushed, "W-well, I g-got pointers from someone."

Tenten didn't miss this and started bugging her to tell her who it was.

* * *

After another hour, Kakashi broke Neji and Sasuke up before they seriously injure one another beyond repair. But they only stopped when Gai went between them and gave a long speech about how the essence of youth should be cultivated in a healthy manner, blah, blah, blah… Yeah, they didn't want to hear it, too, so they sat beside Naruto and Lee, who didn't seem to notice because they were in the middle of a debate about something now.

"And I'm telling you, not a chance," Naruto yelled, even though he's just inches from Lee.

"Why not?" Lee asked, his voice rising now, too. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No, but Sakura still won't like you that way."

Sasuke usually ignores Naruto's antics the best he could but when he heard Sakura's name, he couldn't resist eavesdropping, trying his best to pretend he's not.

"And I'm asking you, why not?" Lee insisted.

"Because," Naruto contemplated. "Because you're basically _strangers_. She should be wary of you."

"Is that it?" Lee said with a sigh. "Then I'll make sure we get acquainted very well in the days to come."

"What? You can't –" Before he could finish, Kakashi's hand was over his mouth.

"What's with all the noise?" he said lazily. "Let's get your wounds treated and have a snack. It's Gai's treat." Of course, hearing the magic word, Naruto forgot everything else and stood up to follow Gai and Neji, who were on their way to the exit. Kakashi turned back to the two still slumped on the floor. "You coming or not?" Then, he went away.

They stood up. Lee went ahead while Sasuke dusted himself off before going. Just as they got out of the Gym, Sasuke saw the guy from the race again, pushing his motorcycle out of the parking lot. He observed him as he got on and revved the engine.

"He's something, isn't he?" a voice beside Sasuke said. Sasuke turned to see it was Lee. Turning their attention back, they both noticed how he deliberately didn't put on a helmet and sped up in what Sasuke estimated to be around 100 km/hr. "He completely disregards his safety."

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asked as he started walking again.

"Yes," Lee answered as he followed. "He's a new student in my class. His name is Sai." Lee waited for any reaction from Sasuke, but none seemed forthcoming, so he continued. "He didn't seem much. He's quiet and mostly kept to himself. Tenten thinks he's dangerous, though."

"Dangerous?" Sasuke muttered. "How?"

"I don't really know. He doesn't seem like the type who gets into meaningless fights but Tenten firmly decided she would never have anything to do with him. She can't explain her aversion either. She said it was more like intuition." They've caught up with the group now, who were waiting for them at the school entrance. "I don't think much of it. Tenten's always been the superstitious one, relying on intuition most of the time."

"Alright, where do you kids want to go?" Gai asked, much too enthusiastically.

"Ichiraku!" Naruto offered. Everybody else didn't mind so they decided to go there.

All the while, Sasuke was still musing. The only thing he knew about the girl called Tenten was that she's one of Sakura's friends. But he agreed with her. He remembered that day during the race. That guy, Sai, was someone to be wary of. This, too, must be intuition, but he surely wasn't the superstitious type.

* * *

Sai reached his destination in less than twenty-five minutes considering it was past Konoha's boundaries. He entered the dark tunnel leading to the entrance, parked his bike on the side and proceeded to stand near the scanner beside the door. The machine did a full scan and asked for his code. He recited it and a few seconds later, the doors opened to let him in.

"You're late," a boy, probably around his age, said. "The old guy's been taking it out on us the whole morning." Sai ignored him and continued to the elevator. The boy with white, shoulder-length hair and sharp teeth followed him inside. Sai pushed the button that takes them 10 feet underground. "What took you so long anyway? Normally you're the first one here during summons."

Sai turned to him and smiled his fake one. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now. So unless you want me to turn you back into a puddle, I advise you to shut up." In that instant, the elevator doors opened and Sai got out.

"Tsk," the white-haired guy said. "As if you can do _that_. Be thankful I don't have my sword with me or I'll slice your body in half." He, too, got out of the lift.

At the end of the corridor was a pair of steel doors. They both entered it and inside were only a few people. Most were teenagers with some middle-aged men and one old guy with a cane and an eye patch. When the old guy saw Sai, his eyes narrowed. "Nice of you to join us."

Sai knew he will be reprimanded later but for now, he just bowed to the old man.

"Let's begin, then," the old man said, nodding at the red-haired girl. Instantly, the screens hummed to life, at first with their eerie blue screen but then, images of different locations filled it.

"Intelligence has reported several insurgent activities in Sector 35, near one of our headquarters," the red-haired girl briefed everyone in the room. "It's still unclear whether they were targeting the headquarters or they were randomly trying to catch somebody's attention." A picture of men in what looked like guerrilla outfits, all ragged and torn showed up on screen. "We believe they are led by a man known only as 'Missile.'" A file report was now shown on the screen. "Missile has also been tagged as the leader of a previous attack in Sector 54 last year. Several of his people were apprehended and terminated on site. There was no indication that they have knowledge of us but there is still the possibility that it was a counterattack." Now the images of Sector 35, as indicated at the lower left of the screen, were shown. "Casualties from the explosion were estimated to be 132 people all living in a small town nearby. The others are recuperating in a makeshift clinic in the town square."

Sai flinched only very slightly as images of children were shown on screen, screaming for their mothers and crying in pain. Unwanted memories were flooding his mind and it took a lot to push them back.

"At around twenty-two hundred hours, another attack is expected. Sources say this will be in the same sector," the red-haired girl finished and the screen changed into one of a map labelled Sector 35, with little dots labelled as squadrons.

The old man spoke again. "It seems that the insurgents are challenging us and they did a lot of damage trying to provoke us if, indeed, they know about the incident two years ago. Tonight, we will terminate every last one of them. On the screen are your designated positions. Squadrons one, two and three will surround the headquarters, in case they are targeting that. Squadrons four and five will move out at twenty hundred hours at the borders of the sector and plant Seeds at strategic locations." Seeds referred to carefully formulated bombs that detonate from a remote center, to ensure the safety of the planter. Used in conjunction with others of the same kind, detonation will result in a massive explosion concentrated on the blast seat (target point). To ensure maximal efficiency, it also releases a poisonous fume after the initial blast and an acid mist to dissolve the bodies. It came with a limiting barrier to prevent the fumes from spreading far from the blast seat and the fumes were expected to lose its potency in an hour after detonation. Sector 35 was one of larger sectors so the insurgents were expected to be preparing for their attack at around that time, hence, they should be within the sector. "Raise your concerns now, if you have any." But of course, none had any. "Move out."

Everybody went out of the room to go to their respective stations to gear up, except a large guy with spiky dark orange hair. Sai caught his eyes and cocked his head to say, "Get going."

The guy trudged toward the exit. But as he passed Sai he said, "There's a town of innocent civilians in the middle of Sector 35." His eyes, a similar color with his hair, silently implored Sai.

"We have our orders," Sai said, turning away from him. He heard the guy walk away with heavy feet and a heavy heart. Sai shared those same sentiments but he learned to keep them at bay all these years. After all, in a mission, nobody should feel that. Nobody would be able to feel anything at all, even if they wanted to. Orders were given and they were here to make sure they were heeded effectively. Clear and absolute.

* * *

**A/N**: Tada! What did you think of this chapter? Please sound off in your REVIEWS! Please make sure you do. Thanks, guys.


	27. Chapter 26 Thousand Words

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry it took a while for me to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. (I do not own Naruto. If I did, SasuSaku would be canon since the first season.)

* * *

**Chapter 26 Thousand Words**

Yesterday, the seniors were told that they won't have classes today, Friday, and a lot of them celebrated that news. However, they were all assembled in the dining hall of the Quarters by Tsunade herself. Jiraiya was out of commission today doing "out-of-school errands," as Tsunade put it. But Naruto was convinced he's just on one of his perverted trips around the village for his supposed 'research' for his next book.

"I hope you didn't have late night parties or anything last night," Tsunade remarked seeing some people yawning. "I know you've been told that you'd have this day free but the truth is, you're supposed to allot this day for an activity that's part of your Health Ed. We do this every year, though in different ways. I'm sure your upperclassmen have told you about this."

"Yeah," Naruto whispered to Kiba. "Lee said they had to prepare food for the elderly back at the Nursing Home."

"They got it good," Kiba whispered back. "My sister said they'd have to wade through the slime and grime of one of the abandoned areas on the outskirts of Konoha and clean it."

"I personally would like something to do with food," Choji said.

"I think it would be better to go in the woods and look for bugs," Shino said.

"How is _that_ Health Ed-related?" Naruto shot at Shino. "I'm with Choji on this one."

"Whatever it is," Shikamaru said after yawning. "It sure is a lot of trouble."

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Today, you will be babysitting a group of kindergarteners for the whole day." Loud groans were heard all around. "Don't give me that, you _rascals_. It's a choice between that and you running around the streets of Konoha picking up trash. Would you rather do that?" That shut everybody up. "Thought so. Now, these kids have their own issues on which food to eat, where they want to go and stuff. It's up to you how you'll manage them. You'll be graded on how well you've been able to take care of them." Tsunade looked at Shizune standing beside her and nodded. Shizune went away to fetch the 'brats,' as Naruto decided to call them, wearing their school uniforms with matching hats with a ribbon at the back.

"Alright kids," Tsunade said in the nicest, cooing voice she can muster. "Go to the big brothers and sisters Shizune-nee-chan told you about." Some kids got excited and ran while some were a little bit more anxious and slowly walked around.

* * *

A little girl with brown hair in two pigtails held Sakura's right hand. "Excuse me," she said.

Sakura smiled at her, "Oh, hello. What's your name?"

"Shizuru."

Sakura knelt in front of her and offered her hand for a handshake. "Hi, Shizuru. My name is Sakura. It's nice to meet you." Shizuru smiled, too, and shook hands with her.

Beside Sakura, Ino tried to plaster her best smile on her face. "Hi, little girl, what's your name?"

The little girl with blonde hair and green eyes looked up and down at Ino. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17," Ino said, breathing deeply to calm herself. "But I think we should introduce ourselves first, right? My name's –"

"You look older," the girl said, now walking around Ino. "You look like my mommy."

A vein throbbed in Ino's temple and her eye twitched in annoyance. Sakura was at her side instantly and whispered, "She's just a kid, Ino. Relax." Sakura held on to her best friend's arm, in case she decides to do something to the kid. Just then, Hinata came, hand in hand with a little girl with her red hair in two braids. "So cute!" Sakura cooed. The little girl hid behind Hinata, who giggled.

"Her name's Hikari," Hinata said. "She's a little shy."

"Very much like _you_," Ino quipped, momentarily forgetting her anger.

"Hikari!" They all turned to see a little boy, also with red hair, running in their direction. He stopped in front of Hikari. They realized that they looked so much alike – twins.

"Hey, you _brat_!" came Naruto's voice. "I told you to stay put!" Naruto ran to the boy, followed by Sasuke and another boy beside him.

"I told you we should look for my sister first!" he yelled back at Naruto.

"Fine. Now that you found her, stay put!" Naruto countered. "Anyway, Shino and the others are going to the arcade. Let's go there, too. I bet you can't last a round against me." Naruto grinned.

"No, I'll go where my sister goes," the boy said, holding his sister's hand. "And don't call me 'brat,' that's very rude. My name is Akari."

"Then, let's all play together." Naruto looked at Hinata, who looked at Hikari. The little girl nodded so Hinata said they'll come along. "Sasuke? Saki?"

"No! I don't want to!" The boy beside Sasuke ran to Sakura and held her other hand. "I want to go with Sakura-nee-chan." All heads turned to Sakura.

"He's in and out of the clinic," Sakura said, smiling and pinching his nose. "Because he's a very naughty kid who always gets in trouble." The little boy smiled back. Sakura turned to Shizuru. "Where do you want to go?"

Shizuru pulled out a kiddie version of a Polaroid camera. "Mama gave me this for my birthday. I want to go somewhere I can take lots and lots pictures."

"Sorry, Naruto. I guess we're not gonna go with you guys."

Sasuke sighed. He just wanted to ride his bike today and maybe go home for a bit, but now, he had to _babysit_. Just thinking about it made his scowl deepen. He turned to Naruto and said, "I'll have to go with them."

"Alright," Naruto said. "I'll see you guys later." He, Hinata and the twins went off.

* * *

"And then, Daddy bought me a new baseball set for my birthday," Kazuki, the boy assigned to Sasuke, said. "Mommy bought me the new robot set I saw in the mall. Onee-chan and onii-chan were at school so they didn't give me anything, but onii-chan said he'll come home tomorrow and he'll give me the gifts from him and onee-chan." They were now walking around the streets of Konoha trying to find somewhere they want to go to. Kazuki kept on talking a lot, mostly to Sakura. From time to time, Shizuru asked to stop so she could take pictures of random things – the toys in the store windows, the alley cat in one corner and even a plastic bag floating in the wind. Sasuke was just walking behind them, with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura looked back at him trying to coax him to walk along with them, but Sasuke would just look away.

"Sakura-nee-chan," Shizuru said, tugging at the hem of Sakura's shirt and pointing at something. Sakura realized she was pointing at the balloon stand.

"Do you want one?" Shizuru nodded. "What about you, Kazuki?" Kazuki nodded, too. Sakura looked for spare change in her pockets but she forgot to bring anything. She sighed and went to Sasuke.

"Do you have money with you?" she whispered. Sasuke gave her a questioning look. "They want balloons and I forgot my wallet. I promise I'll pay you back." Her green eyes pleaded. Sasuke rolled his eyes, got his wallet from his back pocket and gave Sakura a ten dollar bill. "Thank you." She went to buy a blue and yellow balloon, hurried back to the kids, gave them the balloons and said, "It's Sasuke-nii-chan's treat! So you guys should go thank him. Go on."

Shizuru was the first to go to Sasuke. She motioned for Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke went down on one knee beside her reluctantly and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Sasuke-nii-chan."

Sakura giggled. Sasuke immediately stood up and glared at her. "I remember now! I was nagged by the feeling I saw her somewhere before. She's the kid whose balloon you tried _so_ hard to rescue from the tree!" She laughed some more.

"You said you didn't see _anything_, if I remember correctly," Sasuke said. Sakura stopped laughing and turned to Kazuki.

"Your turn, Kazuki," Sakura said, trying to change the topic. "Go and thank Sasuke-nii-chan."

"I don't wanna!" Kazuki whined. "I want Sakura-nee-chan to buy me a balloon, not _him_."

"Kazuki, don't be like this. I thought you said you'll be more like a man," Sakura said. "A man would know how to say the magic words, right?" Kazuki pouted. "Kazuki, do you want me to get mad?" Kazuki vigorously shook his head. "Okay, so go say thank you."

Kazuki dragged his feet, went to Sasuke and muttered, "Thank you." He paused for a while, turned to see if Sakura was looking, and she isn't, then added, "I still don't like you!" Kazuki stuck his tongue out to Sasuke, who raised his eyebrows. Kazuki went back to hold Sakura's hand. He, Shizuru and Sakura resumed walking together.

"That little –" Sasuke said with a scowl.

* * *

Kazuki dragged Sakura inside a toy store and disappeared in one of the aisles. Sakura pointed at one of the 3-feet dolls and told Shizuru that she would take pictures of her with it. Shizuru excitedly posed beside it. Meanwhile, Sasuke leaned back onn one of the toy shelves and was looking daggers at the shoppers who he thought were staring at him.

Sakura, who seemed to feel his growing discomfort, gave the camera back to Shizuru and told her to look around. She got one of the gorilla stuffed toys and went to Sasuke.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Sasuke looked at her. "Loosen up, will you? Look." She held up the gorilla's face beside his. "See, just a little more and you'll look like _this_." She tilted her head to the side and gave a thoughtful look. "Nah, I think the gorilla looks _much_ better than you." She smiled at Sasuke. "Seriously, though, loosen up," she said as she reached up to Sasuke's forehead and massaged his frown lines. "We still have a long way to go before the day ends. Cheer up and don't scare the kids." Sasuke just looked at her, calming a little.

"Sakura-nee-chan!" Both of them were surprised, but Sasuke didn't miss the glare the kid was giving him.

"Yes, Kazuki?" Kazuki's attention turned back to Sakura.

"Look what I got you!" He held up a light brown teddy bear, almost his size. He lost his balance and Sasuke reflexively took it from his hands and stabilized him.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey! Give it back, give it back!" Sasuke gave it back. "Sakura-nee-chan, take it before he grabs it again."

Sakura laughed and took it. "Thanks, Kazuki, but this one's expensive and I don't have money on me now."

"But I have money, I'm giving it to you," he said as he tried fishing for money in his pockets. He had a total of 3 dollars. "Here you go."

"That's not enough, Kazuki," Sakura said. "Besides, I don't think your parents want you to buy expensive things. You should save it up."

"But I want to give you something," Kazuki said, teary-eyed.

"Okay then, how about…" Sakura looked around. "Ah, how about that lollipop? You could buy me that."Kazuki nodded. "Okay, I'll get one dollar and I'll buy us all lollipops, okay?" Sakura went to the counter.

Then, Kazuki tugged on Sasuke's shirt. "Hey, hey." Sasuke looked down at the frowning face of the little boy. "Are you Sakura-nee-chan's boyfriend?"

Sasuke smirked. _'So that's it,'_ he thought. He knelt down and said, "So what if I am?"

"Hmph, doesn't matter," Kazuki said with his cheeks all puffed up. "When I grow up, I'll marry Sakura-nee-chan. You'll break up soon."

'_What are they teaching kids, nowadays?'_ Sasuke thought in annoyance. Still, he found it amusing to tease this kid. "Yeah, well, how old are you again? Six? Sakura's already 16. By the time you grow up, Sakura will be _much_ older than you."

"I know. It's okay, because she'll still be beautiful and kind. _And_ she'll still make my booboos go away." Sasuke almost laughed at this. Almost. "What's so funny?" Sasuke shook his head. "How about you? What do _you_ like about Sakura-nee-chan?"

That wiped the smirk off Sasuke's face. "What?"

"You're her boyfriend, right? So that means you _like_ her. What do you like about her?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura came back with Shizuru, each enjoying their lollipops. "You guys look so serious."

"I was asking him what –" Sasuke immediately covered Kazuki's mouth. Sakura's brows furrowed.

"Look at the time," Sasuke said, picking Kazuki up with one arm and putting him on his shoulders. "Let's have lunch." With that, he went out of the shop.

* * *

They ate lunch at one of the fast food chains for kids. Sakura asked the kids if they were allergic to anything or if they're taking any kind of medicine, to which both said no. As expected, Kazuki asked to sit beside Sakura and went back to talking non-stop. Shizuru asked if they could take pictures so she could show it to her mama and papa. Reluctantly, Sasuke agreed while Sakura asked someone from a nearby table to take it for them. Both kids did the peace sign, Sakura smiled and Sasuke just glared at the camera.

After lunch, Kazuki and Shizuru both wanted to go to the restroom. Sakura went with Shizuru in the girls' side while Sasuke, having no choice, went with Kazuki in the boys' side.

"You didn't answer my question," Kazuki reminded him on their way back to the park where Sakura and Sasuke agreed to meet up after.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not her boyfriend. Okay?"

Kazuki looked confused. "Really? Shizuru said you were." Now, Sasuke looked confused, so Kazuki explained. "She said she saw you two on a date before."

"It wasn't a date," Sasuke said. "You guys are kids, what would you know about dates, anyway?"

"Sasuke, Kazuki!" Sakura called for them. "C'mon! Shizuru and I found something fun!" Shizuru was indeed bouncing up and down in excitement, hands behind her.

Kazuki ran toward them while Sasuke quickened his steps. About a meter away, however, they got drenched. Sakura and Shizuru laughed so hard. In their hands was a pair of water guns, the cheap ones you buy at stalls on the side of the road.

"We got you!" screamed Shizuru. "You two look funny."

"No fair!" Kazuki said, stomping his foot on the ground. He tugged at Sasuke's shirt. "Do something, onii-chan."

"I got this," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Nobody messes with me." Kazuki cleared his throat. "Fine. Nobody messes with you, either." He glared at Sakura.

"Oh? Let's see you try, Sasuke," Sakura challenged. Sasuke ran for Sakura and Sakura ran away from him. A few paces away, Shizuru was shouting for Sasuke to let her go. He did, but after he got the gun.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura. "You were saying?" He aimed the gun at Sakura and fired. But missed. "Tsk. C'mon, kid, we have to corner her to get the other one." Kazuki nodded. And so, the four of them started a wild goose chase around the park. Good thing, there were only a few people to disturb.

* * *

Half an hour later, they all slumped to the ground all drenched from head to toe. They chose a place where there's enough sunlight to dry them. After a few minutes of rest, Shizuru went to an elderly lady and asked her if she could take a picture of them. The old lady nodded and followed Shizuru to their spot. Kazuki and Shizuru posed with the water guns in their hands, Sakura beamed while twisting her hair to one side to dry it and Sasuke smirked. After that, they thanked the old lady and they all looked at the developed picture. They looked happy.

"Alright! It's time for ice cream!" Sakura said. "I'll go buy some towels, too." She ran off. Sasuke's eyes followed her until a flash brought him back to himself.

"You really like Sakura-nee-chan, don't you, onii-chan?" Shizuru giggled. Before Sasuke could retort, Shizuru gave him the newly developed picture. Sasuke looked at himself, the side of his lip turned up a little bit, looking at Sakura in the background running off. Sasuke frowned. This explained the flash a moment ago. "It's okay, we won't tell her," Shizuru said while reaching up to pat his head.

"Stop saying nonsense," Sasuke said, looking away.

"I told you, Shizuru, he's just stupid," Kazuki said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

After several minutes, Sakura came back with four vanilla ice cream in cones and towels slung on her shoulders for each of them. They ate the ice cream and dried themselves. At 4:00 pm, they went back to the dining hall in the Quarters where Shizune will gather all the kids again. Most of the kids, including Hikari and Akari were asleep now and Shizune asked their respective babysitters to come with her to the kindergarten area.

Before Shizuru went with her classmates and Shizune, she went to Sasuke and gave him something. Sasuke looked at it and his eyes widened. Sakura saw this and playfully asked for her present, too. Shizuru fished a picture out of her pink box where she kept the pictures she took the whole day. She gave her one of those they took in the fast food restaurant. Kazuki gave Sakura the lollipop he didn't eat and told Sasuke he still didn't like him but liked him a tiny bit because he carried him on his shoulders.

When almost all the students have gone off to where they were going, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Look at this." She showed the picture Shizuru gave her. "They're so cute, aren't they?"

"Hn."

"What about the one she gave you? Can I see it?" Sasuke started to make his way to his room. "Hey!" But Sasuke already rounded the corner. "And I thought he was finally becoming easier to be friends with. Jerk!" Sakura went to her room, too.

When Sasuke got to his room, he sat on the foot of his bed and looked at the picture again. It was a picture of Sakura in the toy store, making a peace sign in front of the camera while he stood in the background, scowling at passers-by. From the strange angle, it was Shizuru who took it. This was probably before Sakura tried to remove the creases on his forehead from too much frowning.

He realized the corners of his lips were curving up again and stopped himself before it got worse. He sighed and hung his head in defeat. "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

A/N: Well? Did you like it? Please don't forget to review. Recently, only a few people review and I miss hearing a lot of thoughts and comments about this story. Thank you!


	28. Chapter 27 Fleeting Moments

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the update is late. But here's the next chapter. To the people who read, reviewed, favorited or subscribed to story alert and any combination of these, THANK YOU! I hope you still find time to read and review my story.

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 27 Fleeting Moments**

It's Tuesday and Sakura didn't have much to do anymore since she already did all of her homework last night. So, she decided to kill time in the library. On her way, though, someone called out to her. She turned around, and she knew her day's just about to get crazy… again.

"Oh, my dear, it's nice to see you again," Mikoto greeted while gently embracing her.

"Mikoto-san," Sakura said once she let go of her. "Nice to see you, too." Sakura was pretty sure that if she added, 'What are you doing here?' it will come out in a different way than how she intended it to. But, really, it was in the middle of a school day and your fiancé's mom casually appeared in your school. What were you supposed to do, aside from wanting to get away from her quickly? She liked Mikoto, really, she does, but she feels awkward around this kind woman especially since she and Sasuke were trying to break their own engagement she seemed to excited about.

"… and so I came here," Mikoto was saying, but she realized Sakura seemed spaced out. "Sakura? Sakura, dear?" Sakura focused back on Mikoto. "I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" Sakura saw those sad black eyes dreading her to say yes.

"No," Sakura immediately said. "No. I'm sorry, I'm just surprised to see you." Now, she remembered the last time she saw Mikoto in the school grounds and that definitely didn't end well. "I'm actually just walking around to kill time." The instant she said it, she regretted it because Mikoto's face lit up in half a second.

"That's good!" Mikoto clapped her hands. "Will you come with me? I'm going to cook a special dinner tonight. You should join us."

'_Not again,'_ Sakura thought. "I'd love to, Mikoto-san, but I…" She racked her brain for an excuse. "I have to meet with Tsunade-sama for dinner." _'Yup, not to mention Sasuke might really kill me this time.'_

"What dinner?" someone said behind them. Sakura's eyes widened and mentally slapped herself. Standing there beside Shizune, who was carrying a lot of documents, was none other than Sakura's alibi, Tsunade. Sakura slightly shook her head in hopes that Tsunade won't expose her for the liar that she was. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked at Mikoto. "Oh. That dinner. Almost forgot that one." Sakura sighed in relief. Tsunade noticed this and decided to entertain herself. She deserved it if you consider the fact that she'll be locked up in her room for the rest of the day for something as stupid as documentation. "Good thing you mentioned it, Sakura. I was about to go and tell you that I _can't_ go. As you can see, Shizune here is bent on making me work overtime _again_." Sakura gaped at Tsunade. "Well, sorry I can't stop to chat. I gotta go. Lots to do. Bye! Nice to see you, Mikoto," she said with a wink and went past them. Shizune looked at Sakura apologetically and followed Tsunade.

"Nice to see you, too!" Mikoto greeted back even though they were a few feet away already. She turned back to Sakura. "It's settled, then, dear. Let's go." Mikoto held her by the wrist and gracefully dragged her to the car. Of course, she didn't _drag_ Sakura but since Sakura didn't want to go, that's how she felt.

* * *

Every year, the heads of the Uchiha clan would hold a gathering in honor of the young men of the clan. It also served to introduce the sons of each household to the important people in the family. This included reciting the said young men's list of accomplishments and, if applicable, the names of their betrothed were also of value depending on which family they belonged to. Contrary to tradition, the Uchiha clan now accepted young women from other clans given that they have money, power, influence and skills worthy of the Uchiha name. At seventeen, Sasuke was now a part of this crowd.

"Hey, li'l bro," Itachi said as he put an arm on Sasuke's shoulder. "How many people stopped by already?"

"I've lost count," Sasuke hissed out. "Get your arm off me."

Itachi chuckled and removed his arm in a mock surrender. "Where's Father?"

"He went with some old guy that didn't look important." In these gatherings, the father should stay beside his son, wait for the Elders to stop by and introduce his son to them. And, yes, even though he's the son of the Clan Head, Sasuke had to go through things like these, too. Itachi had his turn years ago.

Itachi looked around in search for his father and he saw them on the far end of the hall, pretending to drink wine as they talked in whispers. When the other guy lowered his drink, Itachi recognized him as one of the people who had a closed-door meeting with Fugaku a few days ago. His eyes narrowed. "Sasuke, do you know that man talking to Father?"

Sasuke followed Itachi's gaze. "No. I've never seen him before. Why?"

"He had a meeting with him along with other people I've never seen before." Sasuke looked at his brother. Itachi's voice went down to a whisper. "Listen, Sasuke. I think there's something going on." Just as Fugaku was about to look his way, Itachi looked back at Sasuke and pretended they were casually talking. "I think Father and the Elders are up to something and I have a bad feeling about it."

"Like a conspiracy?" Sasuke said in a mocking tone. He had always known that his brother liked those kinds of things. His room was full of novels about that.

"This is serious, Sasuke. We need to do something." Although he still didn't want to believe it, by the look on Itachi's face, Sasuke knew his brother might be on to something.

* * *

The kitchen has never been a good place for Sakura. She knew that a long time ago when she tried to make herself an omelette for breakfast and almost burned Tsunade's house down. Today, however, she found herself in front of the stove, wearing a frilly, pink apron and staring at a pot of boiling water waiting for it to soften the pasta.

"Don't worry, dear, it won't explode," Mikoto said beside her, chopping things that were supposed to go to the sauce. Noticing that Sakura didn't seem to believe her, she added with a giggle, "It will beep to let you know when it's ready." Sakura nodded even though she wasn't convinced.

Trying not to focus on whether it will explode or not, she turned her attention on the window. The sun was setting. They must have spent a lot of time at the grocery earlier. She looked at her watch and thought about not getting back before curfew.

"Smells good," a deep but playful voice came from the door.

"Welcome home," Sakura heard Mikoto say and tensed. She looked around and saw Itachi and Sasuke standing on the doorway. She decided to focus on Itachi as he went to kiss Mikoto on the cheek to avoid Sasuke's death glare, which got scarier and scarier for her. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good, because I cooked your favorite." Mikoto turned to Sasuke. "Well, Sasuke, aren't you going to greet your mother properly?" Sakura tensed as she heard footsteps coming nearer. Suddenly, the pot of boiling water seemed really interesting. The footsteps stopped near her and she tried to step away little by little.

"Where's your father?"

"He went to change first." This was definitely Sasuke's voice and, surprisingly, it didn't sound angry. Probably because Mikoto's around, Sakura rationalized. Mikoto and Itachi exchanged glances and smiled knowingly.

"Hey, future sister-in-law," Itachi teased. "Nice of you to drop by." Sakura felt Itachi's arm on her shoulder and she was forced to turn to their direction. Her eyes zeroed in on Sasuke, who was wearing his stoic mask again. The calm before the storm, perhaps.

Sakura awkwardly laughed. "Yeah. Sorry to intrude." And she really meant it.

"You boys go change too, then, go wait in the dining room," Mikoto said. "Dinner will be ready in a minute." The two boys, technically young men, followed their mother. Once she could no longer hear their footsteps, Sakura relaxed. "I'm sorry for forcing you to come here."

"No, it's not like that, Mikoto-san," Sakura said, waving her hands in front of her guiltily.

Mikoto smiled weakly. "I guess I just want some girl time. I mean, I've been with three boys for a very long time and it's very taxing to keep up with them." She started plating the seaweed soup she prepared especially for Itachi. "Sasuke is not a very talkative boy. Rather, he's ill-tempered and stubborn, but he wasn't always like that." Mikoto spared Sakura a glance and a smile, then turned back to plating. Sakura thought what comes next will be too personal and so the boiling pot became her best friend again. "Fugaku was very strict with them, being Clan Head and all. He was harsh on Itachi, too, but more so on Sasuke. Being the younger one, people compared him to Itachi most of the time as he was growing up, and as time passed by, he took everything to heart and began to close up. The little boy who used to run around laughing like other kids started to lock himself, figuratively, being burdened by clan duties and keeping up the family name."

Sakura felt Mikoto's hand on hers and she found herself looking at those glistening dark orbs of hers. "We may have been rash, deciding for both your futures." Mikoto brought her other hand over Sakura's other one. "But please, at least, try to understand him. It may take a while given his personality but Sasuke…" She let it hang. "I really feel like you'll be good for him." Sakura didn't know what to say. So she just nodded. Mikoto smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Sakura didn't know how long it has been since she tried boring holes into the pot by staring. How long does it take for those pasta strips to soften in boiling water anyway? Mikoto brought out the seaweed soup and udon for Fugaku. She said she'll come back later for the spaghetti (for Sasuke), tempura (for Mikoto) and dumplings (for Sakura). Deep in thought, she didn't realize someone was already standing beside her and looking at her curiously, although he tried not to show it.

Sasuke cleared his throat as loud as he can to rouse Sakura from her trance. Sakura took a sharp intake of breath and finally looked at him. Realizing who it was, though, she turned her gaze back to the pot. By now she knew very well how many dents it had – none. It had some scratches though.

"I really tried to make an alibi this time," Sakura said, her brows furrowing further. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "I didn't want to come here either." Sasuke didn't respond so she continued. "If you don't believe me, I-"

"Stop explaining." Sakura turned to him. "We can't do anything about it now, anyway." Sakura turned back to the pot once Sasuke moved around the kitchen, doing something. "It's not gonna cook faster if you glare at it." Sasuke was back at the counter beside her and Sakura saw he was plating the dumplings.

"You're plating it," she said in confusion.

The look on Sakura's face, like he was doing something he's not supposed to, made him smirk. The kitchen has always been the one place none of the maids were allowed to step into. When he was a child, he was always in the kitchen with his mom especially when Fugaku had Itachi do his homework all day. "Mom told me to bring out the rest and you're clearly useless," Sasuke commented, his attention on the dumplings. Just then the stove beeped and made Sakura jump in alarm.

"W-what the-," she stammered, trying to figure out if it was the boiling pot or the other one with the sauce. She looked around trying to find mittens so she could remove the pots on the stove. She looked like she was definitely panicking but Sakura would say she was more like trying to solve the problem at hand but failing. Her ears were filled with that annoying beeping, which she swore got louder every second. Then, she heard another sound. A chuckle. Right beside her. _'Great, he's making fun of stupid _me_ now.'_ She turned to him to ask what's so funny but her words were stuck in her throat. She was pretty sure her breathing stopped, too.

Sasuke was smiling.

It was unmistakable. And Sakura just stared at him.

Sasuke reached out past her to turn off the stove. He looked at her, still smiling and Sakura was sure her heartbeat was quickening. She reasoned it must be because of the rarity of the situation, like a 'Eureka!' moment.

"You know," Sasuke said once the beeping has died down. "For someone who could whip up a lot of techno stuff in a short time, you sure can't handle the kitchen." Sakura, still gaping, didn't respond. "It beeps when it's done so you have to turn the stove off or you'll burn it. Or is that what you were trying to do?" Due to the lack of response, Sasuke looked at her and frowned. "What's with that stupid look?"

Because the legendary smile has vanished, Sakura was brought back to the present. "What?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Give me the strainer." He pointed at it and Sakura obeyed. Sasuke put the pasta in the strainer to remove the water. He went to another cabinet and got an oval plate where he placed the pasta. He poured the sauce on it and added some garnish. He picked up the spaghetti and the dumplings. "Get the tempura." Sakura didn't move. Sasuke sighed. "Move it. We have to get back before curfew." Sakura got the plate and was about to follow Sasuke out when he said, "Take the apron off."

* * *

Naruto got back inside his room and immediately plopped down on his bed. He was so sleepy but he still had a lot of homework to do and he had to submit two of them tomorrow. With a groan, he stood up and went to shower. When he was done changing clothes, he got his notebook to remind himself what the assignment was about. Unfortunately, he didn't understand a thing about it and threw his notebook across the room. As luck would have it, it hit Sasuke's desk and one could've heard the 'ting' sound of a light bulb when one had an idea. Naruto beamed. He figured Sasuke won't be back 'til later because he said he was going home.

"It's my lucky day," Naruto snickered. "Take your time, Sasuke. Better yet, go sleep there." He bent over to pick up his notebook, proceeded to Sasuke's desk and sat on the rotating chair. "Hmm, why are Sasuke's stuff always better than mine? That bastard." Naruto rotated himself a few times before stopping himself and getting to work. Naruto picked out his notebooks one by one while whistling, trying to find Sasuke's Physics notebook. He quickly browsed each one, with one finger at one end and letting the pages turn rapidly. When Naruto was on the fourth notebook, something fell out of it.

Naruto bent down to pick it up and put it back hopefully in the same spot. Sasuke had this weird OC-ness when it came to his things so Naruto thought he would definitely know if it's not on the same page. As he did so, he saw a blob of pink. Curious, he turned it over and saw a picture of Sakura.

Naruto gaped in disbelief. _'Why does he have a picture of Saki?'_ He couldn't think of any explanation. _'Unless…'_ Naruto didn't want to think about it. He didn't notice that Sasuke was also in the picture, albeit in the background, because he was holding that part of the picture. If he did, he might've prevented himself from jumping to conclusions.

* * *

After dinner, Fugaku called for Sakura in his office while Mikoto was giving Sasuke some food for their trip, as if they were having a picnic someplace far. Sakura knocked and the door was opened by Fugaku himself.

"Come in." Once she stepped inside, Sakura thought she heard the lock click shut, but she wasn't sure. He led her to one of the seats in front of his desk and asked her to sit down while he, himself sat behind his desk. Fugaku put his elbows on the table and crossed his fingers just in front of his nose. For a while he just looked at her.

Sakura gulped. She didn't want to be around Mikoto because she was too kind. But right now, she wished she was the one accepting the multitudes of food from her. Being inside this room with Uchiha Fugaku looking at her like she was guilty of something made her feel slightly claustrophobic. She tried her best not to look scared, though, and she wasn't sure if she was doing a good job.

"It was nice of you to join us today," he began.

"Thank you for accommodating me," Sakura said with a small bow.

"Are you and Sasuke getting along well?"

If she said yes, that would be a lie. If she said no, well, that wasn't entirely true either. "We're okay, sir."

"That's good to hear." Fugaku stood up and Sakura was about to do the same when he said, "No, please sit down." She obeyed. "I would like to ask you some questions and I hope you won't find offense in them nor see them as an invasion of privacy. After all, we will soon be family, will we not?" Sakura nodded, because she knew she couldn't say otherwise. Fugaku nodded in acknowledgment and began pacing around the room. Sakura felt like some wild animal was trying to see if she was good enough to eat. She hoped she wasn't. "For almost five years now, you've been in Tsunade's custody, is that right?"

"Yes, sir." Somehow, she just felt it was right to call him 'sir.' Calling him anything else felt wrong.

"Do you remember what happened to your parents?"

"I don't remember much about them, sir, but I was told my mom died when she gave birth to me and my dad died on the battlefield." With this, Sakura noticed Fugaku's eyes glint under the light of the chandelier. Really, she couldn't remember anything about them or anything about her earlier than five years ago when she woke up in the hospital.

Fugaku stopped in front of a row of portraits on the left side of the room, his back turned to her. "The Uchiha clan has been established many years ago, even before Konoha came to be. Since then, we have been under the guidance of these wise men." He motioned at the pictures. Sakura thought they looked scary even if their faces were showing no emotion whatsoever. But those eyes, black and hard, surely had something more behind them. Then, Sakura noticed Fugaku's portrait was on the far end.

"The Uchiha crest and name has been known across nations, named and unnamed, big or small, for our skills and intellect in the battlefield. We value family and honor above anything else. But some people took this belief as arrogance." Sakura saw Fugaku's hands clench at his sides and stayed like that for some time before he crossed them behind him to try and relieve his tension. But when he spoke, it sounded an octave lower. "Our clan, though proud and strong, had our share of losses and defeats. But we fight back and we make sure to win." Fugaku turned back to her and Sakura inwardly cowered under those black orbs of his. He walked toward her and stood towering over her seated and small frame.

"Soon, you will be a part of this family." His baritone voice gripped Sakura in place. "Soon, you will hold the same values and you will fight with us. Your past, or whatever you may or will remember about it, does not hold you anymore." Sakura felt her hands sweating and she tried to inconspicuously wipe them dry against the hem of her shirt. "It will be hard but I expect you will handle it well. Two years from now, when you and Sasuke are of legal age, you will wed. And at that moment you bear our name you will be under our law and you will obey them without questions." Sakura bit her lower lip to prevent herself from releasing any pathetic sound like a whimper. "Do I make myself clear?"

She understood every word he said but she wanted to ask a lot of questions. Why her? Why not someone from a more prominent family like Hinata? Was it because it was convenient to have an orphan? Less bother to negotiate with a whole clan for her hand? What were they expecting her to do, exactly, once she becomes an Uchiha? Now, more than ever, she dreaded marrying into this family. But Fugaku was waiting for an answer. No, he was _demanding_ for it and she knew there was only one acceptable answer.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

When Fugaku finally released her from that awfully suffocating room, she went to say 'goodbye' and 'thank you' to Mikoto. Itachi was asleep now. She went out and climbed down the front steps to find Sasuke waiting for her beside his motorcycle. When he saw her, he unclasped one of the helmets he has been holding and threw it in her direction. She caught it and realized it was his helmet, the black one she wore before he bought her the red one, which she remembered was tucked away in the closet in her dorm room.

"What about you?" she asked when she reached him.

"I borrowed Itachi's," he said as he put on a silver, off-road helmet with black linings as opposed to the full-faced ones she and Sasuke had. Sasuke swung his leg to the other side of the bike and started the engine. "C'mon, we only have about an hour before curfew." Sakura nodded, put on her helmet and climbed behind him. She grasped the hem of his shirt at his sides. As she did so, Sasuke felt her shaking. "Did the old man give you a hard time?"

"No, I…" It was more than a hard time but she was still recovering from the shock so her brain couldn't form the words.

"Don't mind him," Sasuke said as he revved the engine once more. "Itachi and I learned how to let his words in one ear and out the other." He looked back and smirked at her with his eyes as they were the only things on his face visible through the helmet. How he was able to do that, Sakura didn't know. Sakura remembered the image of smiling Sasuke just this afternoon and somehow it made her relax and smile back at him. Sasuke looked back in front abruptly. "I'm thinking about going 120."

The smile on Sakura's face was wiped out instantly. "What? Are you out of your mind?"

"It's the only way to get back on time."

"We're on a _motorcycle_!"

"I know."

"Are you on _drugs_ or something? Or are you normally _suicidal_? Or you just feel like spending the night in _jail_?"

"So you don't like kitchens and going 120 on a motorcycle. Interesting." Sasuke chuckled. Twice in a day, that's gotta be a record. "Besides, I'm taking a route with no patrols."

"You're –"

Sasuke stopped her midsentence when he looked at her again. "We'll get there in one piece and on time. Trust me." They were the same black orbs as Fugaku's and Mikoto's but still different. They were gentle, Sakura noted. Like they were repeating his words. _'Trust me.' _She nodded as a sign of consent and Sasuke's eyes seemed to be smirking again. He looked back to the front and leaned forward. In a split second, they were surrounded by blurred images of… things Sakura could no longer identify, whether due to the speed or her anxiety, she couldn't distinguish.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Sasuke's abdomen, the front of her helmet buried on his back. She thought she felt him breathe in sharply and his muscles tensed as she did but she didn't care. He could get mad at her later all he wanted to but right now, she was holding on for her dear life.

* * *

A/N: Well? So how was it? Did you like it? Yes? No? What do you think will happen in the next chapters? Sound off in your reviews. Thank you very much!


	29. Chapter 28 Intervention Phase

**A/N: Hi guys! **

******Recently I've been reading a lot of SasuSaku fanfics again and I stumbled upon the works of two amazing authors! They are Look Underneath by Sakura's Unicorn and Butterfly Effect by The Scarlett Ribbon. Check them out! Also, I realized, while reading some of their author's notes, that I should be answering your reviews too. Oh dear, I haven't been good to you, huh? Is that why there are less and less reviews? I'm sorry. I'll be a good girl and reply to your reviews from this point onwards.**

**I hope I didn't make you wait for too long. Here's another chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 Intervention Phase**

"We're ready, Tsunade-sama," said one of the junior interns.

Tsunade, along with four junior interns, was on the observation deck, overlooking an unconscious Sakura lying on an operating table below them. On Sakura's head was what looked like an EEG recording net that had a lot of electrodes on it.

Unlike in a normal EEG procedure, however, they gave Sakura the sufficient dose of sedatives to make her sleep and the recording process was developed and modified by Tsunade, herself, to account for this. Today, Tsunade planned a very different approach to address the matter at hand.

"Record initial phase," Tsunade ordered the intern to her right, who complied diligently. A low hum of the recorder was heard as it produced printouts of Sakura's sleep wave patterns. After a few minutes, the recording stopped and Tsunade asked for the printout.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she studied the paper in her hands. It hasn't been 30 minutes since Sakura was induced to sleep but all of her wave patterns were in Stage 4 waves. All with irregular, high amplitude, low frequency delta waves. Less than 30 minutes and Sakura's already in the deep sleep. That was _not_ normal.

"Wait 30 minutes, then record initial phase again," Tsunade said as she handed out the first printout to the second intern to her left.

When she obtained the second printout thirty minutes later, Sakura was still deep in her sleep. A normal sleep should cycle through the different stages. They printed out a third recording thirty minutes later since a normal sleep cycle is ninety minutes. Still, Sakura was deeply asleep.

"Initiate intervention phase," Tsunade said. This procedure was programmed by Tsunade specifically for Sakura. It was composed of three phases: initial, which was the baseline; intervention and recovery. During the intervention phase, they will try to induce a change in the frequency of Sakura's brain activity, currently indicated by her sleep wave patterns, and see what happens. It was like giving shocks to the heart using the defibrillator to make it beat again during arrests.

"Voltage inducer ready, ma'am," another intern said.

"Start with 75 microvolts (μV)."

"Inducing 75 μV." With the push of a button, said amount of voltage was delivered to Sakura's brain. "Recording."

But then, Sakura's eyes opened wide, her pupils shrunk amidst the green of her irises. It certainly wasn't the kind of look you have when you wake up. Sakura's face was scrunched up like she was in pain.

* * *

_Sakura found herself lying on the floor, desperately gasping for air. She tried to stand up but she couldn't make her body move. Everywhere around her were huge walls of fire engulfing things she could no longer distinguish. Billowing above her was a dark and thick screen of smoke. Things cracked, sizzled and burned in what looked to be a small house._

_Irritated by the smoke, tears welled on the sides of her eyes and she began calling for someone, _anyone_ for help. But she found that even this was a struggle. Her throat was dry and every time she opened her mouth, the smoke would just make her cough._

_In the distance, she faintly heard explosions and screaming. What the voices were saying, she didn't recognize, but there were also pleading and wailing. Like animals in slaughterhouses. A few minutes later, she could no longer make her voice come out. All she could manage were strained coughs and wheezing sounds in her effort to breathe._

_Sakura whimpered at first, then she cried, tears gushing out of her eyes in hopelessness. She was gradually finding it hard to stay awake and she knew she was going to die. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow emerge from the flames._

_She turned her head to the person, her _savior_ she hoped. The person's lips were moving but she couldn't process the words. In a moment, the shadow before her was illuminated by the fire._

_It was a little boy._

_He ran toward her and knelt. This time, she heard him say, "Don't worry. I'm here." And Sakura felt herself smile as hope coursed through her like a breath of fresh air._

* * *

"What happened?" Tsunade bellowed, clearly distressed. That wasn't supposed to happen. Of course, if she had no idea, neither did the interns. "Put it back to 50 μV, stat!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The intern immediately did as he was told.

Below them, Sakura began thrashing around even if she wore leather cuffs on her wrists and ankles. She was jerking silently, her eyes unfocused. It was like how a fish behaves when suddenly out of water.

Tsunade bit her lower lip in frustration. "What about the printout?"

"It's still recording, ma'am," the intern said, his voice shaking.

Tsunade went to the machine and looked at the patterns on the paper. "What the _hell_?" There were alternating alpha, beta and delta waves. She went back to the glass pane to look at Sakura. Her eyes were now darting in different directions.

'_REM,' _Tsunade thought. _'That explains the alpha waves.'_ That meant Sakura was still sleeping. But beta waves were observed when someone was alert and awake. They definitely shouldn't be together. And when you're in a deep sleep, signified by delta waves, a person should not be thrashing around, same as with REM. That's why sometimes, people think they've been paralyzed in sleep.

"Lower the voltage by 2 μV per minute," Tsunade said. "Let's see if we could get her back to stage 4 and calm her down."

"Yes, ma'am."

48 μV.

_Sakura was walking down the street beside someone who was holding her little hand. She wasn't able to see the face associated with it because the sun was too bright and she was too small. But she could tell that it must be someone old because of the wrinkled skin with some pigmented spots. The old lady was holding a shopping basket on the other hand and Sakura realized they were walking in the middle of the street market._

46 μV.

_It was almost sundown but Sakura was still playing with her friends in the park. When they settled on who won without cheating and agreed to go home, a group of people wearing hooded cloaks, half their faces hidden behind a mask, surrounded them. One of her friends started crying and one of the men was quick to jab her with something sharp – a syringe with a significant amount of transparent liquid. Before she knew it, a similar syringe pierced her skin, too. In a heartbeat, she blacked out._

44 μV.

_Sakura woke up to blinding lights that she had to squint waiting for her eyes to adjust. She noticed that she was chained down to a steel table and immediately, fear coursed through her body in remarkable speed. She wanted to scream but her mouth was taped shut and only tiny squeaks were heard from her. From behind the shadows two people loomed over her, gloved, masked and dressed in white scrubs. The one on her right, a man with long black hair, was holding up a scalpel while the one on her left, who looked a lot younger, with white hair, held up another syringe. The syringe penetrated the skin behind her ear and she went numb in an instant. Just then, the icy cool of the metal of the scalpel touched the side of her head. She intended to scream for help but her lips were now too heavy to even move._

* * *

It's been half an hour since Tsunade decided to turn off the machines connected to Sakura. Clearly, nothing was working. She was glaring behind the glass pane at no one in particular, as she observed blood trickling from the corners of Sakura's mouth and tears running down the sides of her face as her jerking gradually subsided. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

As she looked at the last printout in her hands, she thought of a long chain of expletives before sighing to calm herself. _'What the hell am I supposed to do with you?'_ She took a step forward and put her hand on the glass. _'Please, Sakura...'_ And she lowered her head.

"Tsunade-sama," called one of the interns. "She's stable now."

Tsunade looked up and, indeed, she stopped thrashing around. She laid there limply, although her heart and respiratory rates were still steadily going back to normal. Her blood pressure was going down, too. Her eyes were now closed and her face seemed to be easing from one that was scrunched up in pain to one that made the impression she was dreaming in her sleep. She had no idea what happened but seeing this gave Tsunade a slight comfort and let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Sakura was drifting in and out of consciousness, so much so that she could not distinguish the dreams from reality. The first time her mind seemed barely awake, she found her eyelids too heavy to raise and felt her body like lead. But she heard voices around her, muffled like sounds coming from under water.

She felt a rustle of something soft beside her, then a hand stroking the top of her head. As if this simple gesture cleared her hearing, she heard the soft murmur of "Sakura" followed by something in between a sob and a whimper.

'_Ino,'_ she thought. Sakura wanted to tell her she was fine and that she should stop crying already, but just as quickly, she lost consciousness again.

The second time, she heard the characteristic sound of Tsunade's heels tap on the floor, growing louder as she got closer, followed by someone's shuffling. She could just make out Tsunade asking about her vitals and instructing whoever it was with her what to do. She heard the shuffling sound again but now going farther away. For a while, it was silent until Tsunade's heels tapped away, too.

The third time, she listened but there was no sound besides the low hum of what she thought to be the air condition. Slowly, she took an effort to open her eyes. It took a while before she could adjust and when she did, she realized she was looking at a familiar ceiling – smooth, white and with one rectangular light in the middle, which was switched off.

"You're awake," a deep voice beside her said.

She slowly turned her head to the side, her neck still somewhat stiff, and saw him illuminated by the dim glow of the bedside lamp, sitting on the stool beside her bed. "Sasuke?" Sakura tried to sit up but her body was still too weak that when she used her elbow as support, it gave way under her weight. She would have sloppily, and probably painfully, fallen back on the bed if Sasuke didn't react fast enough to put one arm behind her shoulders.

"Take it easy," he said, as he adjusted the bed so the headrest would raise, fluffed her pillow and helped her lean back on it.

"Thank you," Sakura said with a weak smile. She moved her hand to pull the blankets but it was tangled with the IV tube connected to the dextrose. _'That can't be good,'_ she thought. "What happened?"

Sasuke, now back in his seat, raised his eyebrows. "You tell me."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"What? What day is it? And time?"

"Sunday, 10:15 pm," was the curt answer.

The last thing Sakura could remember was that she was supposed to be having her check-up, then _nothing_. Something must have happened. Tsunade said she was going to try something different but she wouldn't say what. Was it a side effect of the procedure? Or did something go wrong? _'Maybe I should go ask Tsunade-sama,'_ she thought.

"What are you doing?" Sakura whipped her head in Sasuke's direction. He was standing again and scowling at her. She realized she was clumsily trying to get out of bed.

"I need to talk to Tsunade-sama," she said, slowly bringing her legs to the edge of the bed. Suddenly, two hands were gripping her shoulders, pushing her down. "Hey, what-"

"Stay in bed." As he said it, Sakura had her back to the pillow again. She fisted her hands and tried to summon any strength at her disposal to push him but she had none at the moment. She settled with squirming but he just tightened his grip on her shoulders to steady her. "She'll come back later." Sasuke let her go, pulled the stool closer to the bed and sat down again, still scowling.

After a long while of glaring at each other, Sakura reluctantly relaxed against the pillow and crossed her arms in front of her. The gratitude from earlier vanishing as irritation took its place. Long ago, she pegged him to be someone who gets on other people's nerves. "What are _you_ doing here, anyway?"

There was a slight tensing of Sasuke's shoulders as he looked away. "The idiot dragged me here."

This time, it was Sakura who raised her eyebrows. "Idiot?"

Right then, as if on cue, Naruto barged in the room. He momentarily halted when he saw Sakura, grinned widely and ran to give her a bear hug. "Saki! You're up, you're up! I was so worried, y'know? I thought you were gonna _die_. I'm so glad you're awake now."

* * *

Tsunade entered the room after Naruto let Sakura go and immediately massaged her temple. Naruto was making a ruckus again… as always. Sitting beside Sakura on the edge of the bed, he kept on chattering, telling her about how worried he was and what he did during the day, among others, while Sakura patiently listened. Or pretended to listen. This was a familiar scenario.

What was unfamiliar, though, was the crease between the brooding boy's eyebrows as he watched the other two. Sasuke was silently sitting on the stool, arms crossed in front of him, glaring. Tsunade knew she might be reading too much into it, but somehow she had an inkling as to what he must be thinking. She brushed the thought aside. _'Or he could just be annoyed as hell with Naruto's obnoxiousness,'_ she reasoned. She walked toward the trio. "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you _'we're in the hospital'_ and _'shut up'_?"

Naruto lowered his voice. "Sorry. I'm just glad to see Saki's okay."

"I know," Tsunade said, relenting a little while checking Sakura's chart. Then, she met Sakura's eyes. She knew those eyes so well. Right now, Sakura wanted to talk to her alone. She sighed. "Anyway, it's already so late and you have classes tomorrow. Wait in the corridor. I'll discharge her now." Naruto let out a triumphant whoop and stalked after Sasuke out the door.

Once they were alone, Sakura asked, "What happened to me, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade frowned, debating with herself how to tell her, how much to tell her or if she should tell her. Sakura was looking at her expectantly. She settled for the truth. "I'm not sure, either."

* * *

Tsunade told her driver to drive Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto back to the campus. Naruto sat on the passenger's seat while Sakura and Sasuke sat on the opposite ends of the backseat. Sakura clearly has her mind attuned to something else as she looked out the window. Sasuke sat there, arms crossed in front of him, glancing now and again at her in his peripheral vision to see if she's okay. Naruto wasn't able to handle the quiet inside the car so he decided to pull them both into a conversation.

"So, you guys know about this weekend, right?" He said, turning his torso against the seat belt like a kid to look at them. Sasuke looked at him, too, when Sakura willed her gaze away from the window. Naruto pouted. "Oh c'mon, guys! I thought you were my friends!"

"Hn."

Sakura giggled and she saw Naruto's eyes sparkle when she did. Typical Naruto, always trying to cheer her up. "Of course, we know, Naruto. So, do you have any plans for your birthday?"

Naruto grinned. "You bet I do! And it's gonna be the best birthday party _ever_."

"Yeah, right. Does it have something to do with _ramen_ again?"

"Shut it, Sasuke. You're just bitter 'cause you're not as cool as I am." Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided to focus on the closed shops they were passing. "Anyway, can you guess where we're going, huh, Saki?"

Sakura feigned a thoughtful expression and paused for effect. "We've been to Ichiraku a_ lot_. Then, last year, we ate at the Akimichi yakiniku joint." She sighed. "I'm guessing eat-all-you-can. If not, well, I'm out of ideas."

"What? D'you guys think I'm some sort of a glutton?" Sasuke opened his mouth but Naruto cut him off before he could say any snide remarks. "Okay, don't answer that. Anyway, I've been asking my mom to come to this place two years ago and she just agreed this year. With some help from my dad, of course. This year…" Naruto dramatically paused with a smug look, eyes barely containing the excitement he was feeling. "We'll go to mom's family's resort for the _whole_ weekend! Isn't that exciting? Huh, huh?"

"A resort? Wow. I never thought I'd say this but that sure sounds fun," Sakura said. "Am I invited?"

"You bet! You're invited, too, Sasuke, just so you won't be bitter." Sasuke snorted and Naruto grinned. "Anyway, it's an all-expense paid trip courtesy of my dad! I also invited the guys. Saki, you can ask your friends, too. I don't want you to feel left out with only boys."

"Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and croaked out a "No problem."

* * *

"Man, we've been running the borders for _three days_ now. What are we looking for, exactly?"

A man with a blue bandana on his head rolled his eyes behind his night goggles. "We're _patrolling_, Kotetsu. We're not looking for anything specific. C'mon, you've been doing this for _years_."

Kotetsu, the man with a bandage running across his nose to either side of his face, groaned in annoyance. "I know and it's getting really boring. I mean, why couldn't we be assigned on the battlefield? I'm sure that's-"

Both of them stopped jumping around on tree branches, primarily because there was no tree on sight in what seemed like a mile radius. "What the hell?"

"Izumo," Kotetsu said as he pointed below them. In the greenish hue of the night goggles, they just made out what appeared to be a large crater with nothing in it. No rubble, no tree splinters, _nothing_. "I don't understand. We should be arriving at the next rest point."

"This _is_ the rest point, Kotetsu," Izumo said, looking around. "Something definitely went down here."

"Then, shouldn't we have heard something or got wind of it?" Kotetsu said, jumping off his tree branch and ran to the edge of the crater. "Look at that. Whatever dug this whole is _definitely_ bad news." He looked back up at Izumo. "Come down, man! What are you doing?"

Izumo jumped down and went beside Kotetsu. "I just communicated with HQ and gave our coordinates." Izumo looked grim.

"And?"

"We're in the rest point alright. Right across a small town with a population of 400 people."

"W-what?" Kotetsu felt cold sweat trickle down his nape. He frantically looked around. "Then, _where_ is it? And where _are_ the people?"

Izumo didn't answer but removed his goggles and bowed his head in silence. Kotetsu didn't waste time and did the same. He knew there were no words to describe what could've happened in this place. He didn't know the 'when,' the 'why' and certainly not the 'what' or Kami forbid, the 'who' behind this. But he was sure of one thing – nothing natural could carve out a perfect hemisphere and reduce things to nothingness without making a sound or making so much as a fuss to call the attention of people from headquarters. It was all man-made alright, but he wasn't sure something human could've killed all those people. _'In cold blood,'_ a voice from the back of his head added.

* * *

**A/N: So? So? What did you guys think? I hope I explained the wave patterns well. If not, here's a simpler version.**

**Alpha waves (you're awake and relaxed or in stage I or REM sleep); beta waves (you're awake and alert); theta waves (stage 2 of sleep); delta waves (stages 3 or 4 which is deep sleep)**

**NOTES: EEG = electroencephalography (used to read brain activity from the current from the neurons in the brain) but the one used here is not EEG, just similar to it, okay? ; REM = rapid eye movement**

**Can you do me a favor and help me get to one hundred reviews? Please? Thank you.**


	30. Chapter 29 Covert Operations

**A/N: 1. I spent about a day or two just re-reading my past chapters and I apologize for all the grammar mistakes and typos. *sigh* I was half-laughing/half-cringing the whole time.**

**2. Because of #1, I decided to ask help from a beta. She's none other than the wonderful ToxiNeena! As such, you will find this chapter remarkably better than the rest because of her!**

**3. Another shout-out goes to Luka1Sakura and MUAHAHAHAHA for their awesomeness and relentless support for the story.**

**4. Have you guys seen the new Road to Ninja promo stuff? I drowned in all my SasuSaku feels! I can't wait for the movie to be uploaded and subbed.**

**5. So you can put an image as a cover for a story now, huh? Should I put one? I would draw one but my drawing skills are limited to stick people.**

**Anyway, here you go! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 29 Covert Operations**

"Minato."

The addressed man looked up and saw a familiar figure waiting for him in the hallway—Jiraiya. Now, usually, Minato would question the presence of his companion at the headquarters because of how rarely he stayed there. But given how serious the situation was, Minato couldn't find the heart to engage in their usual mentor-student banter. Instead, he greeted the older man with a simple, "Jiraiya-sama," and slowed his pace so Jiraiya could walk with him down to the meeting room.

After a few more steps in solemn silence, they arrived at their destination. A few people were already present, but none idled. All of them stood respectfully and saluted with stiff arms when Minato entered. He saluted back and motioned for them to take their seats before going to sit at the front of the table beside Jiraiya, officially calling the meeting to order.

At once, Nara Shikaku, a major general from the Tactical Division, rose and made his way to the front of the room. "We received a report at approximately eleven hundred hours, three days ago, from two patrol officers assigned to the northwest quadrant. This report claims that a small town, a hundred kilometers away from the border of Fire Country, has been eradicated."

The screen behind him lit up, showing images taken from the site. There was hardly anything to see though, just dust, dirt and ash. The report had been true to its words when it said _eradicated_—there was absolutely nothing left; only a path of destruction in the form of a crater the size of a small town.

"These were the images taken near one of our rest points for the patrol guards." Shikaku pressed a button on the screen to zoom in on the crater. "The crater seen here is what is left of a town known as Naicha. An hour after the report was confirmed, our unit dispatched several search and rescue teams to scout the surrounding area for survivors. However, as of this moment, none have been found." Shikaku paused and let the heavy atmosphere engulf the room for a moment. Then, he added, "Lieutenant Colonel Yamanaka will report on the additional information gathered by the Intelligence Unit."

Shikaku went back to his seat while Yamanaka Inoichi stood up to take his place in front of the screen. "A week ago," he began, "we received intel concerning a guerrilla group, the same one involved with the incident last year. They were on the move and, according to our sources, stopped by the town of Naicha on the day of this incident. The motive behind this is presently unknown but we are speculating they were plotting another rebellion."

"Rebellion?" Minato asked curiously, blonde brows drawing together. "Like what they tried to do last year?"

Jiraiya frowned. "Some people never learn. That's why history keeps repeating itself."

Minato nodded his head both in agreement and to tell Inoichi to continue.

"Further backing the speculation that they are involved with Naicha, we received a message that citizens were requesting for medical assistance after an explosion injured 132 people. But the message only arrived two days ago," as Inoichi paused for effect, the atmosphere in the room only got heavier and heavier. "We believe that the explosion was caused by the guerrilla group as the message also indicated a cry for help from foreign civilians that had arrived in town just two days before the explosion."

"Does this mean that they were also the ones responsible for that?" Jiraiya asked, pointing at the screen showing the crater.

"No, sir," Inoichi denied. "The lab results from what little samples we could use did not indicate any kind of chemicals normally found in explosives. In addition, the soil samples only contained natural earth composition."

"Then, what could have caused this?" Minato quietly questioned. "If it wasn't man-made…"

Major General Nara stood up once again. "If I may, sir," he addressed Minato and the latter nodded. "Although we don't have evidence, I believe this _was_ man-made. By very _skilled_ and very _ruthless_ men."

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

"ROOT."

* * *

Founded about a decade ago by a person all the members referred to as "Danzou-sama", ROOT was a mercenary organization. As a root would give a plant life, ROOT considered themselves to be the roots that would help Fire Country flourish while working efficiently and accurately in the dark. This "Danzou-sama", the leader of ROOT, was once the fleet admiral of the navy, but, due to conflicts of interest with the system, he had cut ties with the military and became, what he thought of himself as, a revolutionary.

By all means, Shimura Danzou was not an evil man. He was, however, one who would make sure to act upon what he believed to be right. And he always took the necessary measures to obtain his goal, even if it meant sacrificing lives. He was a clever and skilled man of arms, but this one flaw of his put him at odds with the rest of Fire Country's high-ranking officials.

Danzou acted in the best interests of Fire Country and he believed every war, no matter how unfortunate it was, always had its casualties. The Sandaime Hokage and all the Fire Daimyos did not approve of his ways and ultimately stripped him off of his power and rank. But that did not discourage him.

An idea, like a plant, only died once its beholder failed to nourish it to fruition.

He would lead his own men and continue to protect his beloved country from threats and this time around, he wouldn't be under the restrictions of the law. He became what his former colleagues called a _renegade_. He didn't like sound of it but he understood why the offensive nickname was brought up.

He found an opportunity from his last mission—a strike on one of the underground research facilities in Otto. Otto, although a small struggling village, was one of Konoha's main military rivals. Intelligence reported suspicious activity for the last two years with all evidence pointing to the possibility of developing and manufacturing new weapons for mass destruction. But Danzou knew that it was not just a _possibility_. It was an operation underway, perhaps already concluded, although he didn't know if the research was a success or not.

Their strike mission was a success. They were able to subdue all the scientists and armed men in the facility, confiscate all machineries and shut down the plant. But there were no weapons, no new research, nothing of value. There were a lot of children in handcuffs, though; they were malnourished and many of them seemed to have had lost their mentality and resorted to simple shouting, biting and crying. So, the grim truth revealed, Otto had been responsible for all the cases of kidnapping all across the continent. Danzou's men identified the children, sent them to the hospital for physicals, and released them to their families soon after they were fed and stabilized.

Nobody knew for sure what Otto had done to the kids. Some speculated that the children were used as guinea pigs; others said they were used as slaves. And yet, other theories proved to be more vulgar and obscene. Through all of this chaos, Danzou voiced out his concern that there may have been more to the mission and that they should return, try to dig something else up. But, because of his small problems with the higher-ups, his opinion was unwisely ignored.

So he went under the radar on his own with only a few of his men whose loyalty to him was absolutely, positively unquestionable. Through this secret operation, he found what he considered a remarkable treasure. Otto had surely been on to something when they pushed their citizens to famine and drought just to sponsor research so promising.

Soon after that, he stepped down and retired from military as his so-called friends coaxed him to do so as not to lose face. He agreed because he knew he could do much more outside of the system. And now, ten years later, he was looking through the glass window of the observation deck with pride and confidence.

There, below him, lying in oval glass pods, were his weapons. The idea might not have been his originally, but he was making sure to develop them to their full potential.

"Danzou-sama," one of his subordinates called behind him. "Full check-up done. Results were normal. Codes re-written."

Danzou nodded. "Good. Get them up and resume training. I have a feeling they'd be on the field again. Soon."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Sai slowly opened his eyes. He had that heavy feeling in his head again, as if it was filled with water. Aside from that, his vision was clear and all his senses were as sharp as ever. The glass in front of his face slid down and the metal latches unclasped from his torso, wrists and ankles. Finally, the whole bubble-like material around him disappeared.

"Codes 01 to 06," came a voice from the speakers. "You are to resume your training immediately. Go to your respective areas." With a click, the speaker went silent but Sai knew there were still people behind that mirror above them, staring, waiting for him and the others to obey.

Sai sat up slowly, trying to will away the dizzy feeling. He looked to his left to see the red-headed boy beside him already up and padding away from his pod, completely silent.

"Hey," another boy, with long blond hair, interjected. "You're going already?"

Without looking at the blond, the red-head replied with, "You heard the command." Then, he vanished behind a sliding door at the far end of the room.

"Tsk," the blond boy muttered, also getting up from his pod. "I really can't stand that guy."

There was a snicker from across the room from another boy with short, jagged white hair. "Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual," he grinned snarkily, his sharp, pointed teeth glinting.

"Am I talking to you, _shark boy_?" the blond was suddenly in front of him, glaring down. "I could blow your brains out, y'know."

"Don't bother," a female voice scoffed. "That guy doesn't have a brain."

The white-haired boy glared at the red-headed girl that had dared to insult him. She was sitting on the pod to his right, fiddling with her hair when the boy with sharpened teeth growled, "Speak for yourself, you ugly slut."

"What did you say?" the girl was suddenly in front of him, too, pushing past the blond guy. "Say it again, I _dare_ you!" she commanded, radiating with an explosive aura.

"C'mon, guys," the boy from the last pod sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Just get along. Let's go cool you off, Suigetsu." He was bigger and bulkier than anyone else in the room, and he stumbled over to the boy with white hair, tugging on his collar.

"Hey! What are you doing, Juugo?" yelled Suigetsu, the one with the white hair, as he was dragged to the exit. "I'm not the one who needs to cool _down_."

Juugo's sigh was heard as the door slid shut.

Sai decided he would just wait for his head to clear on his way to his workshop before another squabble erupted from the two remaining people in the room. When he was safely out of the room, he let his mind focus to the tasks he had at hand.

Last time, he had left a lot of plans unfinished. So this time, he had to complete them or the "old-man-on-a-stick," as they jokingly called Danzou behind his back, would get on his case again.

The six of them—the others in the pods and himself—never really got along but they agreed on one thing; that they would rather be anywhere other than on the receiving end of Danzou's nagging. Suigetsu had even gone so far as to call the older man "mom" when he had been particularly annoyed at the old man. Just once, though, because that had gotten him punished. Suigetsu had never said how, but Sai assumed it must have been bad, considering that even Suigetsu himself wouldn't talk about it.

When Sai reached the workshop at the back of the facility, a private saluted. "Report," Sai only said.

The private cleared his throat and began, "The prototype for the new transport vehicles has been finished since the time you left, sir. The stealth vehicles are being tested down at the acoustics room. Later this afternoon, they are scheduled to be tested for camouflage. The copterbot's mainframe is still underway, sir, and the team went out for their lunch break. I'm actually on my way out, too, sir."

"Okay, go ahead," Sai dismissed, blinking, and walking past the private who was only a few years older than himself.

"Thank you, sir."

When Sai heard the door click shut, he strode over to one of the wide tables at the side of the room, looked at the blueprints he had drawn and immediately concluded that his team was slacking off. It didn't matter, though, because he would be able to finish it before the day ended.

* * *

"Hey, Shisui!"

Shisui looked back. "Itachi?"

Itachi ran to catch up to him and put an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Hey, man. When have you been back? Are you on vacation?"

"Yeah, only for today, though." Shisui ducked to free himself of Itachi's grasp.

"Alright, somebody recommended this bar to me. Let's go check it out."

"No, thanks," Shisui tried to walk more briskly. "I have somewhere I have to be."

"What? You just got back. Don't tell me—" Itachi gasped for dramatic effect. "Have you gotten yourself a _girlfriend_? Man! Am I the only one who doesn't want to be tied down?"

Shisui sighed. "No, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then, where are you going? Can't you ditch and go clubbing with me?"

Shisui stopped walking and looked sternly at Itachi. "You know, I never thought I'd be the one to say this but… stop being so _carefree_, Itachi. Things aren't as simple as you think they are. Act more like an Uchiha and not like… _this_."

Itachi turned serious, too, his dark eyes growing impossibly darker with sudden maturity. "Why? Is there something going on?"

The two looked intently at each other. Shisui felt so annoyed with his best friend sometimes, the one he had always looked up to as they grew up together. Itachi always did every mission his own way but still managed to get it done properly. And he didn't think highly of rules, even within the clan. Now, Shisui understood why Fugaku hadn't wanted to let Itachi in on the meeting even though he was arguably the most highly qualified for the task at hand. Itachi was more loyal to the country than his own clan.

Shisui sighed again, dropping their heated staring contest. "No. But I have to go now. Let's hang out another time. See you around." Shisui waved his hand, signalling his departure.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He had known something was up the moment that almost every Uchiha in the military had taken a sudden leave from work. They had tried to do it inconspicuously, it seemed, but Itachi hadn't missed a beat, not with his honed skills. He had filed a last minute leave from work as well, saying he needed to rest and his superior hadn't even questioned him about it. It was like they had been notified beforehand. Now, as he stared silently at where Shisui was a moment ago, he knew his intuitions were right.

He turned back and ran quickly into the shadows of the trees beside the road. He ran at top speed until he saw the familiar dark, messy head of Shisui disappearing behind a well-hidden trapdoor in the middle of the forest.

When the trapdoor was about to close, Itachi sped to it and barely squeezed his body into the hole. Once the ground closed above him, lamps at his sides illuminated a plight of stairs going down and Shisui was just several steps ahead of him. Itachi quickly buried his back flat against the rocky wall of the passageway to hide. Only Shisui's footsteps were heard and as they grew fainter, the lights became dimmer, too, until some of them extinguished on their own.

Itachi smirked. Now was the time to move.

* * *

The shoji opened and all heads turned to the young man that entered.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Shisui exclaimed with a low bow.

"It's not like you to forget the time, Shisui," one of the Elders mused. "Did something happen?"

"I…" Shisui hesitated. It just…it didn't feel right to tell them about Itachi, he thought. "I overslept. I'm really, very sorry that I made the elders wait, especially you, Fugaku-sama."

Fugaku held up his hand, accepting the boy's apology. "It's alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Shisui nodded with a deep swallow and Fugaku turned his attention to the rest of the parties in the room.

"I trust that you all know why I have gathered you here today," he began. "It has been years since the Uchiha clan has been paid the respect due to them. As time passes by, more and more people forget that we were one of those who suffered great loss during the war but that we were the ones who fought the most valiantly. As the current head, it is my duty to restore this clan's honor and glory. But first," he paused, letting his statement sink in, "I would like to hear your opinion on the matter."

Fugaku didn't miss the subtle warning one of the Elders shot him in a sideways glance. The Elders were completely sold on the idea of their plan but Fugaku was not a man who liked to force his way head-on in a groundless fight where he was gambling with a lot of his people's… no, his _family's_ lives.

One of the men raised his hand and Fugaku nodded for him to speak. "What exactly is the plan, Fugaku-sama? Should we prepare for a national conference regarding the matter?"

Another Elder snorted. "I did not expect such naivety from one of us."

The man who had spoken dropped his gaze in shame, red faced.

"That aside…" the Elder looked back at Fugaku. "I believe these men will support their clan and lay down their lives willingly for it."

Hearing this, murmurs were heard from the men.

"What? Did he say lay our lives?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, either."

Fugaku had known this would happen. The Uchiha were brave men but they would never want to sacrifice a family member, even for their namesake and honor. That was why Fugaku had told the Elders that he would handle it. But those old pricks were just impatient warmongers. Now, the tension in the room was almost palpable, every person hanging on to Fugaku's next words.

Seeing the looks on their faces, however, Fugaku felt more and more against the idea. The Elders seemed to take note of his hesitation so one of them decided to take things into his own hands. He spoke in a low, commanding voice.

"The Uchiha clan will launch a coup d'état."

* * *

Itachi's brows furrowed as he dreaded that something this stupid was backed by the Elders of their clan. But more so, he was disappointed in his own father for sitting there and letting himself be played by those old crows. Itachi had to grip the rocks behind him and force himself to stay where he was in fear that he would march into the meeting and do something that he would deeply regret later.

But that proved to be more and more difficult as he listened to his father explain the situation and turn the tides to the favor of the Elders. The people who had gasped in shock a short while ago were now voicing out their _approval_. Some of them even joined in on the brainstorming of the plan.

Itachi decided to find his way back out and leave. He thought to himself that he, too, had a plan of his own to prevent another act of greed and disgrace to be written down in the history of the Uchiha clan.

_That_ was his duty to his family and to his country.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget to review!**

**No, seriously. REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 30 Beach Party

**A/N:** Hi! It's been a long time. How have you guys been?

I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. But rest assured that updates will be more regular again now that sembreak is around the corner.

This chapter is substandard because it's raw. My lovely beta, ToxiNeena, is busy with school stuff, too. But I would like to update and appease you guys for waiting so long. Please pardon the mistakes.

This particular chapter is dedicated to MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 30 Beach Party**

Naruto ran to the beach and sniffed a healthy amount of air before releasing it in a satisfied exhale. "Yup, this is gonna be the best birthday. _Ever!_" He nodded to himself as he put his hands on his hips, grinning from ear to ear until something hard smacked the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Carry your own stuff," Sasuke said when he tossed Naruto's bag at him as he walked past the blond.

"It's _my_ birthday!" Naruto whined while picking his bag up and dusting sand off the bottom. "You should be good to me or I'll send you back."

"Whatever." Sasuke continued walking in the direction of their cabin just a few steps away from the beach front – one of the perks of having a family-owned beach resort. Beside that was the girls' cabin inside which all of the girls were currently unpacking. Both doors were in the same porch. Their yacht, courtesy of the Hyuugas, carried them from the mainland first because they agreed that girls took more time in settling down than boys did.

Naruto entered their cabin, and found out that a lot has changed. He had been to this cabin when he was younger during their family outings. Apparently, more rooms were added and the décor was also changed drastically. Each room, though big enough for four, was only furnished for two occupants. Just like Kushina to go all out. Naruto remembered that she was still somewhat upset to know that Naruto wouldn't be celebrating with her this year on the day of his birthday but Naruto agreed to stay home throughout next weekend in exchange. Of course, Minato was responsible for most of the buttering up.

Kiba and Shino emerged from one of the rooms on the first floor, already in their board shorts. "Hey, let's not waste time and go to the beach where the ladies are at," said Kiba, Akamaru excitedly wagging his tail beside him.

"Why didn't you guys get one of the rooms upstairs?" Naruto asked, slinging his sports bag on his shoulder.

"Nah, Akamaru doesn't really like going up the stairs. We're cool here."

Naruto shrugged, went up the stairs and turned to the first door on his right. He opened the door to see Sasuke carefully unloading his things from his backpack into the cabinet. Naruto tried to stifle a laugh but failed.

"What?"

"You're so prissy. Like a girl." To prove his point, Naruto proceeded to dump his bag on the bed and removed his wifebeater. "Now _this_ is how you do it." He, then, got his shades out and made dramatic poses, flexing and relaxing his muscles like some kind of bodybuilder. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went back to unpacking his things.

* * *

"Go on, Shikamaru," Naruto said as he nudged said teen toward the girls' cabin. "Tell them to hurry up. Or ask them if they'll come with us."

"Why me?" Shikamaru groaned in annoyance.

"Because your fiancée is inside so you have an excuse," Naruto said. "Besides, I bet anything she's taking the longest time preparing."

"What did you say?"

All heads turned to the unmistakably female voice in front of the cabin door. Ino was standing there in a black halter top two-piece bikini with her hair in a high ponytail, smirking as she took in the look on some their faces as well as some guys who were passing by.

"What are you wearing?" It was Shikamaru who spoke first.

"I believe it's called a _bikini_," Ino said, one hand on her hip. "What, are you going to tell me to change into something else? Huh, _Dad_?" Kiba and Naruto snickered at this remark and Shikamaru decided to let it go. Ino turned around and called out, "Hurry up, you guys! The boys here are excited to see you!"

Tenten got out next in a red monokini. Her hair was done in one bun at the back of her head. "So, how do I look?" she asked Neji and Lee, who were standing farther back. Neji gave a curt nod while Lee gave her two thumbs up. Neji didn't want to go but his uncle, Hiashi, wanted him to chaperone Hinata, who, for some reason, really wanted to go. He was also the only one who could maneuver the yacht they used. Lee, on the other hand, practically begged Naruto to let him come just to see Sakura. Naruto disagreed at first but Lee conveniently had a month's worth of coupons for Ichiraku surprise treats. So, you know what happened.

Sakura got out yawning. "Oh, hey guys."

"Sakura! What is _that_?! I even lent you one of my favourite bikinis so what is this pathetic excuse for a beach attire?" Ino proceeded to try and yank Sakura's loose, blue, sleeveless button-down blouse off of her but Sakura swatted her hand away.

"Calm down, Ino, don't let the heat of the sun get to you," Sakura patiently said as she put her hair in a side ponytail. "I _am_ wearing your bikini underneath. Anyway, wait 'til you see what _Hinata_ put on."

With that, Hinata stepped out wearing shorts and a large shirt that almost covered the shorts. "U-um, I'm s-sorry, Ino. It had a l-lot of strings a-and I c-couldn't untangle them."

"I think that much is appropriate," Neji commented, again with a curt nod.

Kiba snickered. "If Shikamaru's the Dad, then _you're_ the Grandpa." Once again, he and Naruto burst out laughing. Hinata's face reddened in an instant.

* * *

"C'mon, Shika, don't tell me you went all the way here just to be your usual _lazy _self?" Ino was sitting on the edge of the chaise lounge chair Shikamaru was lying down on, shaded by a big beach umbrella.

"It's too hot," he said, as he put his hands behind his head, trying to find a more comfortable position on the hard plastic. "It's too troublesome to move about."

Ino rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine. Waste your time lying there. I'm gonna go have some _fun_." Before she could take two steps away, though, a hand gripped her wrist. "_What?_"

Shikamaru sat up and began taking his shirt off. "Here," he said as he tossed the shirt to Ino. "Don't go wandering around in that thing."

Ino tossed him the shirt back with greater force. "No, thanks. I actually_ intended_ to be seen wearing _this_. I'll go before I get more annoyed with you."

Shikamaru gripped her wrist again and sighed. He quickly cut her off before she could protest and said with a sigh, "Alright, I'm coming with you."

"Why?" Ino said, her eyes narrowing.

"Your idea of _fun_ scares me." Shikamaru wore his shirt again and let her lead the way all the while dreading what Ino had in mind. "Women," he grumbled.

* * *

Naruto popped his head out of the water gasping for air, followed by Kiba. Chouji and Shino were already up. They were having that breath-holding-under-the-water thing and Kiba was winning.

"I won again!" Kiba said, smugly. "Seriously, you guys are no competition at all."

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto said, feeling the bitter loss over something so trivial. "This game sucks anyway. Let's play something else." But Kiba wasn't looking at him anymore. He followed his gaze and blue eyes landed on a sexy redhead wearing a red strapless two-piece bikini. Naruto grinned when he saw that look on Kiba's face, clearly indicating his attention was monopolized by that redhead. He went beside his friend and whispered, "So _that's_ the kind of girl you like."

"W-what?" Kiba jumped, surprised.

"Naruto was making a comment on your girl preferences," Shino said. "Why? Because you were somewhat drooling on that redhead." All this came from Shino with a straight face. Naruto snickered. Apparently, he and Chouji caught on, too.

"Well…" Kiba.

"She's old, though," Chouji commented. "I think you should find someone close to your age."

"Who cares? She's _hot_," Kiba said. "What would you guys know about girls, anyway? What type do _you_ like?"

"If you're asking me, I'd say…" Shino looked around and pointed near the beach. "That one looks good." The others looked at who he was pointing at – a girl on her way back to the beach after a swim, implied by the lumps of long black hair clinging to her lower back.

"What? She's not even _looking_ this way. How do you know she looks good?" Kiba said.

"I thought we were talking about their bodies?" Again, Shino's face remained stoic while the three boys blushed at his bluntness.

"How about you, Chouji?"

"I'm fine with any girl as long as she can cook all my favorite foods." Chouji had that dreamy look on his face. "Like Korean barbecue, yakiniku, nabe, ya-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Kiba couldn't believe his friends were so clueless about how it was so crucial to find a hot girlfriend at their age, especially since none of them had one. Then, again, they'll probably end up betrothed to some girl their parents picked. He sighed. "How about you, Naruto?"

With this, Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed. "W-well, I… I'm not really, uh… I like…" His gaze went back to the beach and blue eyes found what he was looking for.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata swam for a bit earlier but their choice of clothing made it hard for them to go far. Scratch that – _Ino's_ choice of clothing for them made it hard to go far without Hinata feeling so self-conscious every time they pass by a boy that she felt woozy. Ino forced Hinata in a lavender swim dress and yanked Sakura's blouse off of her so hard the buttons were all missing. Thankfully, the fabric didn't rip and she could still drape it around her so she was not as exposed as Ino wanted her to be. They ended up sitting on the sand, trying to make their own decent sandcastles, Akamaru lying beside them. Sakura was currently working on a third layer for her castle while Hinata was struggling to make the sand compact enough for hers.

"I'm not good at this," Hinata said, dropping her head, giving up. "Aside from playing the piano, I don't think there's much I can do."

"Don't say that," Sakura said. She scooted closer to Hinata. "Here. Do it like this." Sakura pulled the small bucket they rented a while ago, filled it with moist sand and made sure it was packed tight. "Make sure it won't crumble down once you put it upside down." Sakura patted the bottom side of the bucket and the compact sand slipped out. "There."

Hinata smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Sasuke had a lot of things he didn't like – fangirls, idling around and being ogled at. Now, sitting at an open bar that served fresh fruit shakes overlooking the beach, he decided the beach had everything he didn't like and the list was growing incredibly fast and his mood was becoming worse.

"Hey, there," a sultry female voice said in his ear. Sasuke clenched his fingers around his drink to stop himself from doing something drastic to the owner of that voice, like shutting her up for good. "You alone, pretty boy?"

He ignored her and _hoped_ she'd just get bored and move on. But no, she opted to slip in the seat beside him and put her face right between his and his shake.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite," she said in a voice Sasuke was sure she meant to be seductive. "Well, _unless_ you want me to."

Sasuke glared at the girl and made sure to exude as much murderous intent as he could muster. "Get lost," he snapped.

The girl's eyes widened in fear and gasped. Then, she clumsily tried to get away from him as fast as she can. Sasuke sighed inwardly and somewhat relaxed. But from the corner of his eye, he saw another feminine silhouette approaching and he immediately stood and turned to the direction of their cabin. He figured it was safer there.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see the long-haired Hyuuga lazily flipping channels on the TV, looking a bit dishevelled and tired. Their eyes met for the briefest moment and Neji said, "It's crazy out there."

Sasuke had the faintest thought that Neji was also forced to retreat. In agreement, he said, "Hn."

* * *

"I won!"

"Yeah, well, what's the tally?"

"If my memory serves me right," Lee said in between pants. "It's 5 on 4, in favour of yours truly."

Tenten scoffed. "Don't be too cocky about it. It's hard to swim in this thing, you know."

"Uh, uh, uh, Tenten," Lee said, waving a finger in front of her. "You know what Gai-sensei always says. 'Train harder every time and don't blame your shortcomings on someone or something else.'"

Tenten rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No. C'mon, let's make it best out of 10."

"Are you sure? You look tired already."

"Of course not. Train harder every time, right?" Tenten smirked and Lee nodded, both of them getting into position for another lap.

* * *

In the afternoon, they decided to play beach volleyball in a "boys vs. girls" match. The boys played a round while the girls had to endure two rounds after a few minutes of rest because of their uneven numbers. Shikamaru was his usual sluggish self but the ball never escaped him. Chouji never hit a ball back. He got tired after about ten minutes into the game and called for time-out frequently. Shino had sharp spikes while Kiba made sure the service ball was never returned to them.

Ino was the MVP of the girls, being part of the girls' varsity team before her schedule became too hectic. She scored the most points. Tenten was the one responsible for making sure the ball lands just beside the line. Sakura was busy trying to cover for Hinata because it wouldn't be good if Hinata broke her fingers and Hinata… shies away from the ball too often.

The girls won the first round.

In the middle of the second round, however, they found themselves surrounded by a lot of spectators made up mostly of girls. It was probably to be expected, what with Sasuke and Neji shirtless and sweaty. Naruto was able to follow the ball wherever it went, even if it was already going outside. He earned a smack upside the back of the head from Sasuke when he let the girls get points this way. Lee's moves were so quick that most of the time the ball was already lying in the girls' courtside before they knew it. Neji was more graceful and girls cheered when he scored. But Sasuke garnered a lot more fangirls screaming for the 'hot guy in blue shorts' even when he was doing nothing. He got more and more impatient and eager to end the game.

The boys won the second round but the girls brushed it off as them being too tired.

* * *

When the sun had completely gone down, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and Neji gathered the twigs littering the shore to use as firewood. Sasuke was the one responsible to get the fire going. Shino, Chouji and Naruto went to get the food they ordered from the main hotel. Sakura and Hinata got the cake they brought with them while Tenten sliced it in roughly the same sizes and placed them in their plates. Ino was… well, she waited for dinner to start while she took pictures of all of them candidly.

Once they were done preparing, they all sat around the bonfire. First, they all sang "Happy Birthday" for Naruto, who was clearly enjoying the attention. Then, he made his silent wish and blew comically at the bonfire, trying to extinguish it. They ate dinner chatting with each other happily. After just a day, they felt like close friends already. Well, _most_ of them felt that way.

After they ate the cake, Ino asked everyone to look her way and took their pictures. After a while, it was getting colder even when they had the bonfire. Naruto yawned and they all agreed that it was time for bed.

* * *

The next day, they agreed to do some water sports.

They had their own yacht and just rented life vests and other things they needed.

They went parasailing. Naruto kept screaming the whole time for them to get him back down so they made him stay up in the air for a while longer. Shikamaru actually fell asleep. Chouji didn't go as high as he was supposed to because he was too heavy. The others enjoyed it all the same.

They would've gone surfing but there were no big waves so they chose windsurfing instead. Hinata kept on being thrown out of her board and Neji decided she should just stay in the yacht. Ino stayed with her and took pictures. Kiba, Lee, Shino and Naruto went all out trying to best each other. Shikamaru just let the wind blow him wherever as he yawned. Sakura struggled at first but got the hang of it soon as Tenten yelled to her about what she was supposed to do. Sasuke was busy doing some exhibitions far from them but Naruto saw him and thought, _'Show off.'_

After lunch, they went snorkelling to avoid indigestion. Hinata enjoyed that part very much while Ino asked Shikamaru the names of every marine living thing she saw. Chouji identified each as edible or not and which dish they were best cooked in. Lee dove for a pretty pink starfish and gave it to Sakura, who thanked him for it. Of course, Naruto went to find a bigger one and gave it to her as well. Sakura put them back on the nearest underwater rock once they busied themselves arguing about something.

Before the sun set, they went waterskiing. Again, Neji advised Hinata to stay in the yacht and Ino gave her the camera so she'd have something to do. They went three at a time – Shino, Kiba and Chouji; Lee, Neji and Shikamaru; Ino, Tenten and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke went last and this time, Naruto made sure to show his moves as well.

* * *

For dinner, they agreed to just eat at the hotel after they washed up and changed into something more comfortable and, in Ino's case, more appropriate for fine dining. When their respective orders came, though, Naruto, Kiba and Chouji dug in at once and in a minute or so called the waiter to order another set. Lee thought this was a challenge of sorts and finished his food quickly, too, telling the waiter to get him another plate before he went away.

The rest of them ate in a modest pace but everyone wanted seconds as well. Yes, Ino, too, after Shikamaru reassured her that the food wouldn't become excess fat immediately.

After dinner, they went their ways into their respective cabins.

* * *

Shino brought his game console and asked who wanted to play. Naruto and Kiba were soon fighting for the other controller while Lee asked Shino a lot of things about the game. Chouji was munching on chips, butting in the conversation at times. Akamaru kept on barking animatedly beside Kiba. Shikamaru was already snoring on the couch. Neji told them he'd be in his room if anybody needed him. Sasuke knew the Hyuuga just wanted to be away from the ruckus and agreed it'd be quieter in his room, too.

After about thirty minutes of just lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling because the idiots downstairs were noisier than ever, he decided to just go out. It was late. Surely any fangirl would be asleep now, right? Or doing something else _somewhere_ else. He grabbed a jacket from his cabinet and quietly slipped out the door. Once outside, he shuddered at the cold wind that blew his way. Leave it to the idiot to throw a beach party when it was almost November. He thought about going back inside but thought against it when he heard a loud thud and a groan of pain, followed by another round of yelling.

He went for a walk by the beach, hands in his pockets and eyes straight ahead. He could walk this stretch on to the other side and back and hope that the idiots were already sleeping once he got back. He was also thankful for the quiet and the lack of any female on sight.

But as if the universe was conspiring against him, soon, he could barely make out a silhouette coming toward his direction, long hair swaying behind her. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Should he go back? Should he just carry on and hope it wasn't a fangirl? Sasuke made to move but he was rooted to that spot when light from the nearby shop casted on the shadow and he saw pink hair.

A couple of steps more and Sakura was a few feet away from him, eating an overly large helping of ice cream. Her expression showed minute signs that she was also surprised to see him. After a moment of hesitation, she said, "Can't sleep, either?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well? What do you think?

Meh. Nothing much happened in this chapter, huh?

Anyway, tell me whatever you want to say in your reviews. Thanks.


	32. Chapter 31 Night Stroll

**A/N:** Hey! How are you guys?

As promised, here's the next chapter. Woohoo! Let's hope I can maintain this update pacing, hahaha. Fingers crossed!

Thanks to the new followers and to the people who reviewed.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 31 Night Stroll**

Sakura didn't expect Sasuke to be out at this hour but by the look on his face, he was probably thinking the same thing about her.

"They were noisy," he said flatly.

Sakura nodded. "I see." She took another bite off her ice cream. "Ino's bugging me about something, too, so I went out." She noticed Sasuke glance down at her clothes and noted the slight furrow of his brows. She sighed. "They're called rompers. Ino said it's more comfortable but I don't agree. Anyway, it was smart to wear a jacket before I got out. It's too cold out here."

An awkward silence followed.

Sakura realized Sasuke was about to go past her. In that moment, Mikoto's voice spoke in her head.

"_But please, at least, try to understand him."_

So she turned to face his back and said, "Sasuke." Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around. Sakura knew they might as well use this time wisely. "Can we talk?"

* * *

The next thing Sasuke knew was that he was sitting on a spot by the beach where he could clearly hear the splash of the waves in front of him. One of his legs was propped up, an arm resting on his knee while the other leg was tucked behind it with his other arm languidly placed on top of it.

Sakura sat a foot beside him, both legs folded near her, one arm at her side, the other still holding her ice cream. For a while now, she has been telling him about how she enjoyed their stay here, how it was her first time doing some of the things they did, that she would gladly come back here next time it wasn't so cold at night and more things he really didn't care about. However, he found himself thinking that she wasn't as noisy as he found Naruto to be, even though they were both talkative. Then, he realized that the talking stopped and glanced at her.

Sakura smiled weakly. "I'm boring you, aren't I?" Sasuke turned away and he heard her sigh. "It's funny how we're engaged but we don't know anything about each other. Well, nothing _significant_, anyway."

"Aa."

"I guess it doesn't matter, huh?" Sasuke heard resignation in her voice. "I mean, we _are_ going to break it, right?"

Sasuke felt his muscles stiffen as something heavy lodged itself in his chest. He thought it odd because this topic earned their mutual consent and he shouldn't be surprised she was bringing it up. '_Again'_, he thought sourly. "Hn."

"Have you thought of something?"

"Have _you_ thought of something?" Sasuke spat back.

"I guess that's a no," Sakura muttered. "And I _have_ been thinking, too, but nothing comes up as a good idea." Sasuke heard a crunch and he figured she must be eating the cone now. A few crunches later, she began again, "You're a jerk." Sasuke whirled his head in her direction faster than he wanted to. Before he could say something offensive, however, she continued. "That was my first impression of you. I mean, you _almost_ ran me over and you didn't look a single bit remorseful about it." Sakura looked at him when she finished the cone. "Don't look at me like that. You know it's true."

Sasuke realized he was scowling, the muscles of his face taut. He tried to relax as he said, "You're stupid and hot-headed."

It was Sakura's turn to retaliate, "What?!"

Sasuke smirked at her. "We're talking about first impressions here, aren't we?"

"Fair enough." A cold wind blew and Sakura hugged her knees closer. "Do you think it would've been different… if we met under better circumstances? Like as classmates? Or friends?"

Sasuke did not respond.

A long but peaceful silence between them followed and Sasuke chanced a glance at Sakura, who was looking up at the starry, midnight blue sky. "Sasuke, what do we do?"

"Let's just go with it." Then, wide green eyes met black ones and he realized what he just said. He quickly turned away. "Until we think of something," he immediately added. When he didn't hear a reply, he stood up and dusted himself off. "They must be asleep now so I'm going back. You should, too." He walked toward their cabin.

He heard rustling and Sakura caught up with him. They walked back in silence until they reach the doors.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke stood there, hand already on the knob, patiently waiting for what she was going to say.

"After all of this is over… you think we can be friends?"

In that moment, he looked at her, compelled by the suddenness of the question. The soft glow of her skin under the moonlight made her look ethereal. He always thought the unique thing about her was just her pink hair, but tonight, the bright pink was muted by the darkness around them and he knew that wasn't the case. Her eyes, although a bit shadowed, seemed more vivid to him. He couldn't decide what shade of green it really was but they were clear. So clear he could see his detailed reflection in them. Then, a waving hand broke the contact.

* * *

Itachi asked for a one-week extension of his leave. His superior, noting it was the first time he even asked for a leave, granted him permission. Mikoto was excited to have him back at the house for so long that she spent most of her time with him – in the living room, telling him about the dramas she watched on television; in the kitchen, teaching him how to cook some of his favourite foods; and even in the grocery. Itachi thought he should be doing something more worthwhile but he also didn't have the heart to turn his mother down.

Besides, she was a good _alibi_.

Fugaku didn't like the idea of Itachi idling around the house. In his opinion, Itachi still had the youthful stamina to go on a lot of missions. Of course, Mikoto would tell him otherwise – that Itachi needed a break, too. So, every time Fugaku went home, Mikoto would always tell him what they did the whole day over dinner. Itachi made sure to play along with it all, even asking his father to come with them some time, too. This way, he'd keep suspicions away from him.

Because he was a soldier, a _very good one_ at that, with a mission.

All week, he was careful to slip away from Mikoto when he had the chance and come back instantly before she called for him. He spent the little time he had to sneak in his father's study and carefully made his way to the wall adjacent to the door, remembering the last thing he saw the last time he spied on him. He knew his father wouldn't have installed cameras in the room because he valued privacy above all things and none was allowed inside without him knowing. When he and Sasuke were children, they always felt a sense of foreboding from entering the room. It has always been like that… until now.

The wall was where the portraits of the past Uchiha clans were hung. He slowly lifted each of them, about three inches away from the wall to see if there was anything hidden behind it. But he only got two or three frames at one time because Mikoto was calling for him already. He was always careful not to leave his trace behind.

He saw what he was looking for when he finally got to his father's portrait. He thought he should've started looking underneath it in the first place. He shrugged off his stupidity. Behind it was one of those built-in safes commonly seen in movies. For a while, he contemplated about his father's simple mind but then, again, he didn't have a clue what the pass key was. He could try all their birthdays, but that didn't seem plausible. His father has never been the sentimental type. He was also hesitant to enter the wrong code multiple times thinking it might set an alarm or just jam itself shut, like how ATMs eat your card after a specific number of wrong pins.

He would have to think of another approach after dinner. Right on cue, he heard his mother call his name.

It was Saturday night. Tomorrow, he was expected to be back at barracks. Tonight was his last hope in finding out what the pass key was. It was very tricky to sneak in when his father was in the house, probably sleeping but _in the house_, nonetheless. But Itachi was not ranked as a _major_ at a young age for nothing.

During his academy days, he took time to learn things not necessarily required for military purposes. He had always been a curious child. His father always said he should prioritize the more important things, but, in Itachi's opinion, they always had different perspectives about a lot of things. Good thing he didn't listen to him because, one day, during his third year in college, albeit with so much difficulty, he learned how to deduce the correct code from a finite number of possibilities.

Confident, he made his way to his father's office.

"Itachi."

Itachi stopped in his tracks as he saw his father standing before him, a glass of water in hand.

* * *

"All targets tracked down. Accuracy: one hundred per cent. All levels completed."

The red-haired girl smirked boastfully at the huge screen in front of her when the robotic voice finished. The simulation tests were getting more and more of a piece of cake for her. She was beginning to feel bored.

"Continue to next location?"

She mulled it over as she stared at the glowing words typed on the screen. She had been at it since morning, stopping only for lunch. "No," she decided. "Save all gathered information and shut down the system."

"Roger," said the voice again.

* * *

Karin removed the transparent plastic helmet once it stopped glowing, signifying the system was shutting down. She stood up from where she was sitting on the floor and moaned as she felt her muscle ache and her joints pop when she stretched.

When the room was shrouded in darkness due to total shutdown, she went out and made her way to a room, a floor below hers.

She hesitated opening the door at first because she might be interrupting his training. Suigetsu did once, accidentally, and he woke up all bandaged up in the clinic after a week. She looked at her watch. 11:10 pm. Surely, he _should_ be done, right? She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, Juugo!"

Said boy looked at her, clearly surprised. "Karin? What are you doing here?"

Karin relaxed when she realized he was sitting on the opposite side of the room, head back against the wall, silently panting. "So you just finished, huh?"

"Yeah," Juugo said. "A minute earlier and I could've ripped you to _shreds_." He scowled at the possibility. "I thought I told you and Suigetsu to quit stopping by when you know I'm training."

"Slipped my mind." Karin went in front of him. "Where's Suigetsu anyway?"

"Right here." They both looked at the doorway. Suigetsu walked toward them. "Aw, you guys _missed_ me?"

Karin scoffed, looking away. "You wish."

Suigetsu looked at Juugo. "You sure look beat up."

"I could say the same to you," Juugo said with a small smile.

"Yeah, you guys smell!" She pinched her nose for emphasis and waved her hand in front of her like she was waving away the smell. "Go wash up and meet me at the entrance. I'm thinking we should have okonomiyaki for dinner." She dashed to the exit and closed the door behind her.

"Okonomiyaki _again_. Can you believe her?"

Juugo just chuckled.

* * *

There was a small town near headquarters that the three of them frequented during the rare times they were allowed to go out. After their supposed dinner, they were on their way back when Karin squealed and quickly ran inside a shop. Suigetsu and Juugo shared a confused look and decided to follow her.

"What is it _now_, woman?" Suigetsu said the moment they found her in one of the aisles.

"It's here, it's _here_!"

"What is it?" Juugo said. Unlike Suigetsu who was clearly getting impatient already, he was genuinely curious to see what it was. Looking down over her shoulder, he saw a thick magazine in her hands.

"It's a new issue," Karin said as she flipped through the pages. "Ah, this is Oda Keitaro! Eeep! The centrefold is Toru-kun. Ah, I gotta have this." She went to the cashier to pay for it.

Juugo scratched the back of his head. "I… don't understand."

"Heh." Suigetsu started walking to the exit. "Who knows? That gal's got a loose screw. Don't try to understand her. C'mon, Juugo."

Karin caught up to them as they walked back to headquarters. However, she had her face buried in the magazine now, muttering again and again about someone's new movie, the latest status of the love life of some guy and other stuff. Juugo and Suigetsu just let her be, also immersed in their own conversation about traveling the world.

* * *

"-suke. Sasuke." Sakura waved her outstretched hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

With a barely audible intake of breath, Sasuke was only able to say, "Aa."

Sakura sighed. He was a handful, alright. How was she supposed to _understand_ him? "Look, if you don't like the idea just say so and –"

"I'm fine with it."

"What?"

Sasuke looked at his hand holding the doorknob, his bangs covering the side of his face. "Being… _that_."

At first, Sakura didn't understand him. When she remembered what they were talking about, though, she couldn't help but smile. "Being friends, you mean?"

"…Aa."

She heard the sound of the doorknob turning and she thought he wanted to go inside already. It was a very long day after all. Maybe, just _maybe_, if they met in a different way, they'd have better impressions of each other, she thought and smiled. "Okay." She, too, turned the knob. "Good night, Sasuke." Then, she went inside.

Sasuke stood there for a little while more, trying to comprehend the mix of emotions he was feeling before he, too, went inside.

* * *

**A/N:** So? So? What do you think about this chapter? Nothing much happened? Sorry, I have exams next week but I wanted to update. (Again, I bypassed my beta. I feel guilty. Am I allowed to do that?)

Please, please, please review! Help me get over 100 reviews!

Thank you for reading and thanks for reviewing in advance! (^.^)


	33. Chapter 32 Little Conversations

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is the update for this week.

Before anything else, I'd like to thank all those who decided they like this story enough to favorite it, the new followers and subscribers, and most importantly, all those who reviewed. Yey! You guys made me so happy!

** :** Wow. Thank you very much! That was the longest review I've ever received, I think. And the Sai/Sakura interaction is inevitable. I just don't know how long it would take before I get around to it. Also, I am happy you like the slow progress of the Sasuke/Sakura love story. I think you're the first one to say so. It's just that I am new to writing and maybe I can't grasp how I should go about it.

**snAPPyzInK6:** A lot of reviews from you! Thank you! I'll try to update as fast as I can.

**Hearts grow:** Is being too dramatic a good thing? Haha, I hope it is. And yes, I'm wondering the same thing. Hmmm...

**Let'sShakeItUp:** Yes, the last chapter all happened on the same night. I'm sorry if I confused you. I think a lot of people get confused with my transitions. Sorry, I'm working on it. I'm trying to have that feel when scenes change abruptly like in a suspense movie. Sorry.

**xbLoOmZx:** I honestly had to google what fluff meant. Haha. Is fluff a good thing? What's so special about Sakura, huh? You'll find soon enough. Haha.

**Anonymous:** Yes, I thought so too. Thank you very much!

Now, on to what you all came here for. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 32 Little Conversations**

As usual, Kakashi gave them exercises to work on individually. They were supposed to help them familiarize themselves in the concepts included in the next exam. The class was quiet save for the sounds of pen scribbling on paper and pages turning.

Even Sasuke was having difficulty answering a question or two – though he would never admit that. He already read about it and thought if he'd rattle his brain enough, it'd be a piece of cake. All the same, he took note of the questions and told himself to brush up on them later. In the middle of his musings, however, he caught the sway of pink hair in front of him and he looked up.

Her workbook was closed and he frowned at the thought that she didn't find it difficult at all. Then, he mentally slapped himself. Of course, she didn't. This was the girl who gave him the sensor gloves, as she called it, both concept and application of which were beyond a normal senior high school level. Annoyed, he decided to focus back on the task at hand when Sakura inched closer to the window.

He looked at the small part of her face not obscured by her long hair. Her eye was trained on something, if the small crinkle on the side of it was any indication. Suddenly curious, he followed her gaze and looked out the window. He had to discreetly crane his neck to see better. Then, he saw him. The guy who beat him in the race.

The guy was walking towards their building from the Quarters, probably on his way to class. Sasuke scoffed. She couldn't be looking at him. She's probably just bored because she finished early. But then, the figure below them stopped walking and Sasuke could just make out his head turn in Sakura's direction.

He quickly threw a sidelong glance at Sakura and noted her slight surprise, too. But she didn't look away. Sasuke looked back down and he was gone. Just then, Sasuke noticed Sakura trying to see where he went.

"Miss Haruno."

Sakura stiffened and looked in front. Sasuke looked up, too, and realized most of the class were looking at her now.

"Are you done?" Kakashi slightly lowered the orange book he was holding, just below his only visible eye. Sakura, aware of her classmates' glances, lied and barely shook her head. "Oh? Then, please refrain from being distracted. Get back to work." With that, Kakashi went back to reading and their classmates busied themselves again, trying to make sense of the problems in front of them.

* * *

"What was that about?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "For the _last_ time, Ino, it was _nothing_."

"Yeah, _right_," Ino said, glaring at her food. "You were practically out of it the whole time you were looking out that window. For a second there, I was scared you'd collapse again or something."

"Well, I didn't, did I?" Sakura said trying to sound comforting. She knew Ino was such a worry wart when it came to her and she has always been thankful for a friend like her, but it gets old, too. Ino sighed and Sakura tried to grasp for an excuse. "It's just… I just took a break, okay? There were some questions I couldn't answer and tried to relax for a bit to clear my mind. Then, I guess I got too relaxed that I didn't know what I was doing." Of course, Ino didn't believe her. Thankfully, someone else spoke.

"Yeah, those questions were so hard," Chouji said, eyes never leaving his food. "They made me so hungry."

Since their time at the beach, they've grown closer as friends, although Lee, Neji and Tenten skip out from time to time because of different schedules.

"For once, I agree with Chouji," Kiba said as he downed his second helping. "If the exams are anything like that, I'll surely fail this time."

"Well, maybe he'd give us another group project, right?" Followed by a long slurp of ramen soup. Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"No, that's too troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"And why is that?" Ino said with a menacing tone. Sakura knew Shikamaru was immune to her antics by now, but she gave Shikamaru a grateful look for taking all of Ino's attention.

* * *

Sasuke got back from his kendo practice later than usual. But he had to stop because there was still a pile of homework on his desk that needed to be done. He stepped into their room and Naruto was, surprisingly, crouched over a book in his own desk.

"Oh, you're back," Naruto said, looking only briefly at him.

"Hn." Sasuke strode past him and went straight to the shower. Before he could get in, however, Naruto called out to him, his voice a lot quieter than usual. Being best friends with him for a very long time, Sasuke knew he was only reserved like this when there was something wrong. And so, despite himself, he patiently waited for Naruto to continue.

He could hear what he thought to be Naruto uneasily shifting around in his seat. Something he always did when he didn't know how to approach the situation. Sasuke was tired and he wanted very badly to jump into the shower to ease away some of the tension in his body, and probably wake him up, too.

He sighed inaudibly. "Spill it, dobe."

Naruto was known for being so restless – always doing random things, running around, goofing off. But he was also someone who knew what he wanted to do at the moment or during lunch or maybe tomorrow. He even knew what he wanted to be in the future – become the next best Commander General, just like his dad.

Who'd have thought that there would be a day when he would be so unsure of himself? Since he saw that picture in Sasuke's notebook, he felt _bothered_ by it, at the very least. He favored resolving things head-on. He wasn't one to dwell on or assume things. But Naruto was one of those people who had an uncanny intuition.

He was in this state of thinking when Sasuke entered their room, breathing hard (after a workout, perhaps), and was making his way to the bathroom when Naruto absentmindedly said his name. He didn't think he'd hear it.

Now, he was stupidly fidgeting in his seat thinking of how he'd weave his way out of this.

"Spill it, dobe."

"Uh, yeah," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. _'Ah, to hell with it,'_ he thought. He let out a heavy sigh. "You guys… you've been getting along fine, huh. You and Saki, I mean."

Sasuke moved his head so as to give Naruto a sidelong glance. "What?"

Naruto could clearly hear the suppressed impatience in his tone. "You don't seem unfriendly with each other anymore. It's… well, I guess that's a good thing." Sasuke turned his body so he could look fully at Naruto. His brows furrowed, wordlessly urging Naruto to get to his point already. But Naruto, himself, didn't know where he was going with this.

What _did_ he mean to ask?

Since he saw the picture tucked between the pages of that notebook, he has been very… _observant_ of Sasuke around Sakura. During the trip, he caught him chancing glances at her when she wasn't looking. What struck him most was that Sasuke didn't seem to realize it himself. That night when Sasuke tried to slip out of the cabin unnoticed, he went to look for him after he, Shino, Kiba, and Chouji agreed it was time for bed.

And they were there, lounging out in the cold night air.

Ever since they were children, Sasuke didn't like to be surrounded by people, but more so, being in the presence of at least one other person alone to whom he might be forced to have a conversation with. All the more with a _girl_.

Then, just this morning, when he was about to ask Sasuke for help because he couldn't get anything right in that exercise, he saw him looking intently at her. It wasn't like Sasuke to get distracted, especially in the middle of class.

He knew Sasuke wasn't your average teenage boy but he _was_ a teenager. Try as he may to avoid things like this to happen, it does._ Life_ happens.

'_Did something change? Do you like her now… as, you know, like that?' _These questions were very uncharacteristic of him but at the same time, he wanted to know the answer to them, even if it would clearly affect him if Sasuke said yes. He didn't know how long the silence between them stretched until Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"How's the _'break-the-engagement'_ plan going?" Naruto said in the most playful tone he could muster, even matching it with a grin. He noted Sasuke's glare darkening and he almost wanted to drop the subject. Almost. "I mean, you _still_ plan on breaking it, right?"

"Of course," was the curt reply. "But we currently don't have anything so if you have any ideas that could speed things up, tell me and save yourself from all this fidgeting, and me from wasting time." With that, Sasuke went inside the bathroom and the sound of a door clicking shut resounded in Naruto's ears.

Naruto didn't ask the questions and Sasuke didn't have a chance to say yes, if he was ever going to say that. But Naruto sat there, not able to stop himself from feeling he just confirmed his suspicions.

* * *

"C'mon, _please_, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed and put her book down, putting the bookmark where it should be. "Ino, stop this, okay?"

"I _will_! Once you say _yes_, I will stop." Ino went to Sakura's bed and plopped down beside her. "Please? It's not like it's a bad thing. Think of it more as a 'once-in-a-lifetime chance.' You've always wanted to go to London, right?"

"Really," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "I was under the impression that that phrase was only used for things you _want_ to happen to you." Although the all-expense-paid trip to London was shaking her resolve not to give in.

Now, it was Ino's turn to roll her eyes. "Don't be so _difficult_."

"Then, don't be so _pushy_."

Since the trip, Ino's been bugging her about agreeing to come with her for a shooting – as a baby sitter. It so happened that when she broke her ankle in that fashion show, an_ inconvenience _according to Ino, she also had to miss a shooting for a commercial of a very well-known perfume brand based in London. Of course, they moved on and picked another model for the role but Ino proved, yet again, that she was above others because they still drafted a script made especially for her. The developer of the perfume was _'hell-bent,'_ in Ino's words, to get her for it.

"_Why not go with Shikamaru?"_ she inquired when Ino first asked. _"He always went with you to these things, right?"_

"_Well, he's busy,"_ was all she said.

"Look, Ino," Sakura said in an exasperated tone. "Exam week is coming up. I don't want to be distracted. Besides, I still need to ask permission from Tsunade-sama and I doubt she'll allow me to go somewhere so far." It was true. Tsunade, if she could help it, would never allow Sakura to stray too far from their home, the school or in places with a lot of people, _strangers_ to be exact.

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "Point one: You can fail all your exams this time and still graduate, Sakura. Or if not, with that _brain_ of yours, you could probably snatch a decent job somewhere." Sakura glared at her for this and Ino ignored it. "Point two: I smoothed it over with Tsunade-sama."

"_Smoothed_ it over?" Ino didn't miss the look of pure surprise and awe Sakura had on her face as she said this. "_How?"_

"Simple," Ino was smug that Sakura would agree now. "I had my mom nag her about it. I said Shikamaru can't go and she doesn't want me to go off alone. And you know how my mom dotes on me."

"_Spoils_ you, you mean."

"Same thing." Ino grinned. "So you'll come, right?"

"I don't know, Ino –"

Suddenly, Ino stood up, hands on her hips. "Alright, now you're just being a pain in my sexy ass!"

Sakura supposed she should be angry but she found herself laughing. "Your_ sexy_ ass, huh?" With a sigh, she relented. She _did_ always want to go to London. "Fine. I'll go."

Ino hugged her. "Thanks! I owe you big time!" She skipped back to her side of the room. Sakura thought she was finally going to have peace and quiet. She decided to continue reading where she left off when something was tossed beside her. A camera. She looked up at Ino. "What is it _now_?"

"There's something else I want to talk to you about."

Sakura felt so tired already, but decided to humor her friend some more. She_ was_ curious about what she was up to. She flipped through the pictures Ino took from Naruto's beach party. She laughed at some of them, cringed at some and smiled at most. About eighty images later, she was going to yawn but stopped abruptly, and blinked once. Then, twice. She felt Ino shake with poorly suppressed amusement and she glared at her supposed best friend. "You followed me."

"No, I was _looking_ for you. Just so I could apologize and tell you to forget it if you'll just get too irritated with me. Then, I _stumbled_ upon you two." Ino grinned and Sakura clearly saw the glint in her eyes. "That night. _Alone_. By the beach. How _romantic._"

"It's not like that, Ino."

"Yeah, yeah. You went out on your own and just _bumped_ into him unexpectedly, right?"

"Right."

Ino gripped Sakura's shoulders and made her look at her. "_Why_ are so against being engaged with _him_? He's hot, rich, from a well-known family and from what I've heard, he's also skilled in class and in sports, although he doesn't join the clubs." Ino searched her face for something. "Don't tell me you're the kind of girl who fantasizes about her 'happy-ever-after' with Prince Charming or Mr. Right or whatever they call it."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at her but Ino held her gaze. "No. It's just weird to be engaged to someone I don't know. A stranger, for the most part. You're lucky because Shikamaru's been your friend first."

"Then, get to _know_ him," Ino said like it was the most obvious thing. "_Talk_ to him and don't just go glaring at each other like you two usually do. Maybe he's not that stuck-up jerk you first met. I mean, you're bickering less than usual. That's a start, right? Maybe you'd like him."

Sakura chuckled. "Why are _you_ suddenly interested in _my_ love life?"

"The same way I'm interested in your fashion sense." Sakura raised her eyebrows in question, so Ino continued with a smirk. "You have _none_."

"Hey!" Sakura hit her playfully on the arm. They laughed for a while. When it died down, Sakura said, "I tried talking to him but he's not really the talkative type. I honestly think that he gets even more irritated when I force him to talk. Besides, we agreed to break it, remember?"

Ino shook her head, pitying her boyish, completely-clueless-about-non-intellectual-stuff best friend. "Well, how far into the plan are you?"

"Well, we don't have much time to _brainstorm_, you know."

"_Exactly,_" Ino said, making her way back to her own bed. "So as it stands now, you two are _engaged_. What are you going to do if something happens?"

"Like what?" Sakura barely said as she yawned.

"Like if you fall in love with him?"

Sakura decided to just ignore Ino as she put the camera on her bedside table, lied down, pulled the blankets and snuggled in her pillow. "Mm-hmm," she dismissed the thought. "Good night, Ino."

Sakura closed her eyes. As tired as she was from Ino's nagging all day, she found that sleep had no problem dulling her senses as it pulled her. On the verge of sleep, she just made out Ino's voice saying something she could no longer comprehend.

"Like if _he_ falls in love with _you_."

* * *

Tsunade was really getting suspicious of all the paperwork she had to do. It seemed like it never ends. When she was a student, she clearly remembered her deans just loitering around the school. She wondered what she did in her past life to get this cruel punishment.

Knock, knock.

"Come in." She didn't look up immediately but she was inwardly thankful for a momentary distraction. She looked at the clock. 11:00 pm. Was she _ever_ going to have a good night's sleep? Then, her gaze fell on the person standing by the door.

She wasn't surprised to see him. She knew all along that he would come and prepared for it. But she didn't want to handle him in the state she was in – in a very short fuse.

"Took you long enough," she said after he bowed to her in greeting. "Sit down." However, the person remained rooted in his spot near the door. Tsunade sighed. "Suit yourself. Go ahead, state your business." Even though she knew what he came for.

"How is she?"

Tsunade stared at him with tired eyes. "Still the same."

"Have you figured out a way to… address her condition?"

Tsunade didn't miss the fleeting ghost of worry in his face and remembered how he practically begged her to keep the little girl all those years ago. She remembered her promise and winced at the bitterness in her mouth as she said, "I'm still trying."

She noted the smallest change in his posture and she knew he tried not to be disappointed. To whom this disappointment was directed at, she wasn't sure. Then, after a long silence, he nodded. "I see. Thank you." He made his way to the door.

"Isn't there anything else you can tell me to help me help _her_?" She had the right to be disappointed, too, right? To feel frustrated and helpless? He looked back at her and shook his head no in a minute gesture. A little calmer, she said, "Have you seen her?"

"Yes."

"Did you talk to her?" No response. But Tsunade knew the answer. "Don't you want her to remember you?"

"I do," he said, unflinching. "But I… I think it's better if she doesn't." He turned his back on her and opened the door, his last words being, "Please. Keep trying."

"You don't need to tell me _that_, punk," she said when the door shut close. If she was tired a while ago, now she felt _drained_. She looked at the clock. 11:05.

Huh. It certainly felt longer than that.

* * *

**A/N:** So, did you guys like it? Don't forget to review okay? Thank you. See you next time. (^.^)


	34. Chapter 33 White Lies

**A/N:** Hi! Here's this week's chapter!

Thank you to all those who favorited and subscribed to this story. Sadly, only 3 people reviewed last chapter. (-.-)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Chapter 33 White Lies**

"Yeah, we're on our way now. Yup." Ino sighed in irritation. "I _told_ you. We had to book another flight because the other one was _full_. Yeah, okay, bye." Ino tossed her phone in her bag.

"We haven't even spent ten minutes in London and your face is already wrinkled," Sakura joked beside her. "Is there a problem?"

"My manager just keeps _nagging_ me," Ino said, massaging her temple. "I mean, I know we're late but is it _my_ fault? It's not like I _own_ the airport or the plane itself."

Sakura just chuckled. The moment their plane landed, Ino grabbed her wrist and expertly maneuvered their way through the airport crowd. At this time of the year, though, it was more like a _mob_ of people. A red car was waiting for them right outside the exit and the driver opened the door for them. Ino didn't even need to tell the man where they were going.

London, even inside a speeding car, was very breathtaking. It was like looking at all those books she read about the place, only now she could clearly breathe in a scent that was unmistakably different from Konoha. She can't wait until Ino finished her job for today, so they could go sight-seeing tomorrow. Ino _did_ promise her _that_.

She chuckled again as she remembered asking permission from Tsunade, only for the older blond to quickly agree saying, "Just don't wander around too much." By the look on her face, though, Sakura knew Ino's mother must have been a _real_ trouble.

"You sure look like you're enjoying yourself," Ino said, grinning.

"Well," Sakura said, smiling back. "I'm here. Might as well make the most of it."

Ino had a glint in her eyes. "I'm glad you think so."

The car came to a stop. "We're here, Miss Ino," the driver said in his British accent. He climbed out of the car and opened the door for Ino and Sakura. He proceeded to help them carry their things into the building as well.

* * *

Sitting inside Ino's waiting room, Sakura mused how it was her first time travelling without Tsunade and a new kind of excitement filled her. "This time," she told herself, "there will be no _'don't do this,' 'don't do that.'"_ She could go anywhere! For a moment, she thought about telling Ino how glad she was that she thought of tagging her along but immediately dismissed the thought. Anything that remotely sounded like heartfelt gratitude would only encourage Ino to do something like this again.

She looked at the colorful wall clock. Ino has been gone for at least thirty minutes and Sakura didn't know where she went. It would be good, though, Sakura thought, if they already started. They might be able to check-in at their hotel earlier, rest for a while and maybe go for a night time tour around town. They could go to a night market or some really old-looking bookstore.

Sakura's dreamy thoughts were interrupted, however, when the door swung open and she heard someone let out a dramatic gasp. Sakura turned to look at the androgynous person standing by the door and noted the overly avant-garde clothing he (or maybe she?) was wearing – a bright orange shirt with frills around the neck and wrists, coupled with knee-length deep purple corduroy pants. The person has his or her short hair dyed in streaks of blond and brown and the make-up he or she had on his or her face was _not_ subtle – far from it, actually.

Sakura heard the person gasp again and she stood up from the couch. "Uh, hi," she began awkwardly in English. "I'm Yamanaka Ino's friend. If you're looking for her, she might be in one of the studios here."

The person smiled widely as he or she walked up to her. "Darling, darling." The voice, however flamboyant, sounded masculine Sakura noted and she decided to address _him_ accordingly. Stopping right in front of her, he looked at her from head to toe, then did the same as he circled her. Sakura was sure she was being _evaluated_… or something.

"Uh," Sakura began, unsure what to say. "Can I help you?" Then, she felt a hand twirling a lock of her hair. Carefully trying not to glare, she turned to him. "You-"

"Frame is good but not exceptional; skin is fabulous, hair… well, not so much."

One of Sakura's eye started twitching as she narrowed both. "_Excuse me?"_

Then, the door burst open again and in came Ino. Green and blue eyes met for a second before the man beside Sakura spoke again. "Ino, darling, how are you?"

"Still jet-lagged," Ino said as she gave the man a cheek-to-cheek greeting. "You?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea how hard it was for me to find and settle for a second-rate model after you ditched me." It sounded like a joke but Sakura saw how the man's chin raised a little and one of his eyebrows quirked in subdued anger. "Anyway, is this the girl you told me about?"

Now _that_ caught Sakura's attention and she felt a sudden feeling of foreboding to just leave the room and wait for Ino at the hotel. She looked at Ino with all the suspicion she could convey with her green eyes.

Of course, Ino was careful not to meet Sakura's gaze as she spoke again. "Yes. This is my friend, Sakura. We go to the same school. Doesn't she look _great_?"

"I wouldn't say great," scoffed the man, eyeing her hair. "But she is _indeed_ a beauty." He, then, resumed walking around Sakura. "Light make-up will do, something to make those big, green eyes pop out. Her pale skin would look stunning with black hair. For the clothes-"

"Wait a sec!" Sakura wasn't able to contain the anxiety anymore. "Ino, can we talk outside? _Now?_" She didn't wait for her best friend to answer as she strode past the effeminate person, grabbed Ino's wrist and dragged her outside. Sakura also made sure to bang the door as loud as she could. When they rounded an empty corner from the room, she turned to Ino, hands on her hips, brows tightly knit, silently ordering Ino to explain.

Ino nervously chuckled. "Okay, okay. Stop _glaring_ at me." Ino sighed. "He's Florence Gibbons, the perfume guy I told you about. He's got a new line of perfumes he'd release this season so he wanted to make another commercial for it."

Sakura impatiently clicked her tongue and Ino knew what her hot-headed friend wanted to hear. "_Well_," Ino droned out the word, still hesitating. "I kind of told him _you'd_ do it." Ino braced herself.

"_What?!"_

"My manager already booked me for something else but Gibbons insisted I should do it and that he'd cancel my contract if I ditched him again. As I was desperately grasping for an excuse, you called me that time. You know, during Hinata's concours? Then, he saw your picture in my phone and asked me to get you here in my place. So, you see, I found an opportunity and I took it." Ino tried to catch her breath after spewing the entire thing out in about three seconds. She looked at Sakura and the vein angrily throbbing on her temple, then quickly clasped her hands together over her bowed head. "I'm _really_, really sorry. I won't do it again. Just please do it as a favor for me this one time, okay? Then, I'll do _anything_ you want. Please, please, _please_, Sakura."

Sakura was so mad she wanted to bang her own head to the wall behind Ino. Or shake Ino until she lost consciousness. Or follow Tsunade's example and let out a _very long_ and _very offensive_ chain of expletives. Or do them all at once.

It was becoming more and more of a mystery to her how they became best friends in the first place.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon.

Sasuke limped down the street, on his way to the clinic. He was doing some heavy martial arts training several minutes ago when he pulled his hamstring muscles as he pushed off the ground with a greater force than necessary. He winced to himself and his incompetency with each step he took. It was a good thing that the grounds were empty since most of the students were in the middle of class. Acknowledging his own shortcomings was one thing, having other people see it was another. He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt excruciating pain due to a wrong step. He stopped momentarily trying to even out his breathing before he resumed walking to the clinic.

He made sure to forcefully open the door as to ring the door chimes loudly and alert whoever was inside that somebody was at the door. Contradictory to what he was expecting, however, nobody welcomed him. He frowned at the thought that the clinic was empty and that he might have to endure a little while longer.

"Hey," he called, trying to reign in his growing impatience. "Somebody here?"

"Inside." Sasuke recognized the voice. He didn't expect her to be there, but immediately smacked himself inwardly. Of course, she'd be there. "Behind the curtains." That annoyed Sasuke even more. Was it so hard to meet the patient by the reception area? What if he collapsed on the spot and needed a stretcher? The spastic muscles were aching too much now, causing him to growl under his breath before he could stop himself. He released an angry hiss as he forced himself to take a step, then another and another, until he was able to grasp the white curtain separating the first bed from the reception area. With a tug, he pulled the fabric sideways.

* * *

She turned around at the tinkling sound as the curtain rings brushed past the metal rod.

"Sasuke?" Sakura noted the beads of sweat trailing from his forehead down to his neck and his labored breathing. The stiff set of his jaw and the way he clutched the curtain told her he was in pain and she immediately turned all her attention to him. "What happened to you?"

He glared at her before saying, "Pulled my hamstrings during practice."

Now that he said it, she could see that his left leg was bearing all his weight while his right foot was hovering about an inch above the ground. Sakura turned back to the person sitting on the bed behind her. "Please wait. I'll just help him into the other bed."

He nodded and she went over to Sasuke's right side, carefully removed his tight grasp on the curtain before it tears and put his right arm around her shoulder. As she did so, she felt Sasuke's entire weight shift on her shoulders. He must _really_ be in a lot of pain.

"Okay, let's go to that bed," Sakura pointed at the bed opposite the one with the other patient. "Easy now, okay? Small steps." She guided him to the bed and Sasuke tried not to step his right foot too hard. It was a struggle but they made it to the bed in just a few steps. "Sit on the bed." He obeyed. Once he was properly on the soft but sturdy mattress, Sakura gently removed his arm from around her and placed it beside him. "Stay put here." With that, she went back to the other bed.

* * *

Sasuke followed her with his gaze as she made her way to another patient and saw the boy called Sai, with a split lip, a bleeding temple and a _lot_ of bruises. Sai looked back at him and smiled that unmistakably fake smile of his. Sasuke responded with a glare.

"I left you for a second and it's bleeding again," Sasuke heard Sakura say and that was all it took for him to focus his attention back to her. He saw her get a dry cloth and used it to put pressure on the open wound on his temple to try and stop the bleeding. When she deemed that the blood was already clotting, she proceeded to disinfect it and dress it properly. Sasuke didn't miss the fact that Sai's eyes were trained on her the whole time. "It's a deep cut so don't make any sudden movements."

The boy nodded. Sakura gave him another dry cloth. "Here. Wipe the blood off your mouth." Sasuke didn't realize he was gripping the mattress when Sai's fingers brushed Sakura's hand as he took the damn rag from her. Sasuke snorted. What's there to worry about a little bleeding? It wasn't like that emotionless freak would die from it.

* * *

Sakura went back to Sasuke, carrying a fluffy pillow and a round container. "Put your right leg up on this," she said gesturing on the pillow as she put it at the foot of his bed. Sakura saw how Sasuke's eyes twitched in pain when he did as he was told. Once his leg was propped up, she pulled up the hem of his shorts and noticed that the back of his thigh was beginning to redden. "What exactly _were_ you doing?"

"Practicing," came the annoyed response.

"Where?"

"In the dojo."

"And you _walked _here?" Sakura was upset, too, at the blatant stupidity of someone who was supposed to be smart. "You just made it _worse_. You should've asked help from someone to get you here."

"Tsk. Just do your job."

In a normal setting, Sakura would have countered but right now, _he_ was a _patient_. Taking two deep breaths to calm herself and remove the tight furrowing of her eyebrows, she opened the container and obtained a generous amount of cream from it. "This will cool down your leg and help lessen the inflammation. So just relax," she said as she gently lathered the ointment on the back of his thigh.

* * *

Sasuke liked the cool that relieved the warmth of the inflammation, although the area was so tender that the light pressure of Sakura's hand was painful. Then, Sakura went to one of the side tables and got a bandage.

"I'll bandage it up now. Tell me if it's too tight," Sakura said looking directly at him. For a moment, Sasuke remembered that night at the beach. "Sasuke?" He glared in question. "I said tell me if it's too tight."

"Aa."

Sakura carefully proceeded to loop the bandage around his thigh just snug enough. While she was doing this, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the slight furrow of her brows in concentration. It wasn't the first time she tended to him, but something felt _different_ this time. Slowly, his tight muscles began to relax as he leaned against the headboard. Whatever that cream was, it was taking effect now, subduing the pain as uncomfortable throbbing.

"There, all done."

Sasuke was surprised when he felt his eyes shot open. When did he close them?

"You probably should stay here all day since walking is still out of the question," Sakura said with a look of concern on her face. "But you probably won't stay put, huh? And we have classes tomorrow, too." She seemed like she was thinking aloud so Sasuke didn't bother to reply.

"I could help him make it back to the dorm."

Sasuke looked at Sai and his mood immediately turned bad again. "Like hell you would."

"Sasuke!" Sakura looked particularly appalled with what he did. Like he wasn't supposed to speak like that to him. And that angered him further.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura, it's fine."

'_Don't worry about it, Sakura?'_ Sasuke repeated in his head. _'It's fine?'_

"I'm sorry about this. He's generally like this to everyone."

'_Why the hell is she apologizing?'_

"I see." Once again, two pairs of black eyes met and both looked away instantly. "Well, then, I guess I have to go now. I'll pick you up later."

Sasuke didn't miss what was said amidst the chimes as the pale boy exited the clinic.

* * *

"You- You're _impossible_, Sasuke," Sakura said with a huff, as she made to put things back into the cabinet. She felt the familiar sensation of Sasuke's glare behind her but because she received it too often, she was becoming immune to it already. For a moment, she mused that this must be how Naruto could shrug it off so easily when the two of them bicker. "He was just trying to help, you know." When she was done cleaning up, she braved looking straight at him. "Are you fine with staying here?"

"Just call the idiot over later."

"Naruto?" Sakura saw him nod slightly and she smiled. Even if Sasuke would never admit it, he depended on Naruto more than anyone. That much she was sure of. "Okay. I'll call him once classes are over." She moved toward Sasuke's bed and fluffed his pillow behind him. "Meanwhile, be a good boy and rest," she said while gently pushing him back against the pillow. "I'll just be in the reception area. Call me if you need anything."

Then, as she was pushing back the curtains, Sasuke spoke quietly. "Naruto has martial arts practice later." She turned to look at him questioningly. Sasuke averted his eyes in an almost unsure manner. But this was _Sasuke_ and she inwardly brushed the thought aside. "He won't go back until late after curfew."

"I didn't know Naruto had practices after classes." Sasuke didn't respond. Sakura thought about it. Sai was kind enough to tag her along to Konoha to buy some stuff she needed and cancelling at the last minute would be so impolite. "Then, is it okay if you just wait for him until later? I have to go somewhere and-"

"No."

The sudden interruption momentarily surprised her. Sasuke's tone was quiet but a bit forceful. "Sorry?" Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes dart between the wall and the window in minute movements and the sight was foreign on his face. Thinking he might be in pain again, she strode over to him to ask and proceed to loosen the bandage if he said yes. Just as she was about to reach out, he spoke again, still not looking at her.

"What if I needed something?"

"What?"

"You said to call you if I needed anything. So if you go, and I needed something, what am I supposed to do?" Sasuke shifted his other leg. "Be responsible and stay until that idiot comes over."

So he just wanted someone to attend to his whims. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I could ask Akari to come over when I'm gone."

"Who?" This time, Sasuke whipped his head to her, eyebrows knit together.

"She takes shifts in the clinic, too," she explained. "She's in our year, too, so you might've seen her before. She's doesn't talk much so you two would get along just fine. And besides, she's – Hey, work with me here and don't look at me like that," she added when Sasuke's glare became too intense for her. Sometimes, she wondered if his facial muscles don't get strained from too much frowning. "I have other things to do, you know."

They glared at each other for what seemed like a long time. Sakura opened her mouth to yell at his incredible arrogance when he beat her to it.

"Fine. Just go." Sasuke adjusted his pillow and lay down on his bed looking away from her, careful not to move his right leg.

The sudden change in his attitude left Sakura standing there, confused. She didn't get why he was acting like this again. "Jerk." And she stomped back to the reception area.

* * *

Around 7:30 pm, Sakura decided to call Naruto already since she's supposed to close the clinic at 8.

"Oh, hey, Saki!" Naruto's voice bellowed from the receiver.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura began. "Are you done with practice?"

"Practice? What do you mean?"

"Didn't you have martial arts practice after class today?" Sakura tightened her grip on her cellphone, slowly frowning again.

"You know I couldn't handle too much work in one day, Saki," Naruto replied with a hearty laugh. "I practice during weekends just like always."

Sakura's eyes widened and then twitched. "So… where were you all day?"

"I went straight back to the Quarters. Homework's been piling up so I'm waiting for Sasuke to ask him some questions. But since you called…" Sakura can hear rustling on the other side. "Can I ask you how to-"

"Naruto," Sakura cut him off, trying not to direct her temper at him. "Come over to the clinic."

"What? Why? What happened? Are you okay?" A loud thud resounded on the other end. Sakura almost felt bad for Naruto but she was too pissed to care at the moment.

"It's not me, it's _Sasuke_," she hissed his name. "He stupidly injured himself so you have to help him get back."

"Sasuke's… injured?" Naruto said in a way that seemed to Sakura like he couldn't believe it. "Well, how is he? Is it really bad?"

'_I might do something to make it really bad if you don't come here immediately,'_ was what she thought of saying but settled with, "Hurry and come over, Naruto." She ended the call and slammed her hand on the table.

She glared at the curtain separating her from Sasuke and tried really hard to stop herself from going inside and beating that liar until she was satisfied. Fuelled by so much irritation, she decided to at least yell at him so she stomped toward his spot and moved the curtain violently aside.

"You lying little-!" She stopped abruptly.

He was sleeping soundly on the bed.

She walked closer to the bed. Yes, he was sleeping. It was Sasuke, but the sight seemed… strange. His hair, splayed on the pillow and on the sides of his face, looked messier than usual. His brows were relaxed and his lips were slightly parted.

Just like a little boy. Probably almost the same as Kazuki.

"So, you look harmless when you sleep, huh?" Sakura still felt angry but she didn't have the heart to wake him up. She sighed as she pushed the strands of black hair out of Sasuke's face. "Why can't you be like this when you're awake, too?"

With another sigh, Sakura decided she would get mad at him next time and went back to wait for Naruto.

* * *

"Itachi!"

"Shisui."

"I heard you asked for a vacation recently," Shisui said. "Hey, hey, this time, I'm supposed to ask why, right?"

Itachi sighed dramatically. "Yeah, there was this one girl I thought was into me, too." Itachi paused and resisted laughing at Shisui's shocked expression. "She even ordered me around the whole time. But I guess she wasn't and sent me back here. And to think, I even asked for a vacation for her."

Shisui clutched his stomach as he laughed. "You're talking about Mikoto-sama, aren't you?" After he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, he continued, "Man! Your mom's the coolest! Anyway, I'll make sure I'll get a girlfriend first."

"Really?" Itachi said, his tone with every bit of doubt.

"Sure will. Anyway, I have to run now. See you later! Welcome back!" Shisui waved goodbye as he ran away.

Now alone in his bunk, Itachi clearly remembered what happened a few nights ago.

"_Itachi." _

_Itachi stopped in his tracks as he saw his father standing before him, a glass of water in hand._

"_Father," Itachi said as he bowed his head in greeting._

"_What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to report back early tomorrow morning?"_

_Itachi knew that his father, old as he may be, still retained his sharp senses. In fact, he believed this particular skill was passed on to him and Sasuke by genetics. As such, the underlying suspicion behind the question was not lost to him._

_But Itachi also believed he developed a skill set entirely his own. One of them was improvisation. A soldier must have a quick response time to change tactics in a moment's notice._

"_Yes, father. I am expected back at the break of dawn," he replied. "It's too early and I wanted to properly bid you and mother farewell before I go."_

"_Is that so?" Of course, Fugaku wouldn't believe him so easily._

"_I thought you were in your study."_

_Fugaku nodded. "I went to the kitchen for some water." He walked past Itachi and said, "I have to finish some paperwork. Go to your mother first and come see me later." With that, Itachi heard his door shut quietly behind him._

'_Paperwork, huh?' Itachi thought. If only he was able to come earlier, would he have been able to see those documents splayed freely on top of his father's desk? He closed his eyes, contemplating, calculating. 'Then, I guess it's time for plan B.'_

_With a last glance at the oak doors, Itachi went to find his mother and make good with his alibi._

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what did you think about this chapter? Itachi has something else up in his sleeves. What do you think it could be?

Please REVIEW, guys. It would really make me happy more than you'll know.

Thanks for reading!


	35. Chapter 34 Different Perspectives

**A/N: **Hi! Last night, it rained non-stop in our place so it was cold and I slept soundly. I hope you guys are having good nights' sleep, too.

So, again, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, subscribed and favorited! You guys are the best!

**lein-kenkoishii: **I'm happy that you liked it. I was worrying that the scenes in my head wasn't really given justice by the way I write so I was skeptical about that clinic scene. Thank you.

**Hearts grow:** I'm not sure if I understand how Itachi is "scandalis," but I'm hoping it's a good thing. And yes, it was a time skip. Ino can only go to her international appointments on weekends so yeah, they went to London over the weekend. Then, Sasuke and Sakura don't have classes during Tuesday and Thursday afternoon so that's why nobody got in Sasuke's way going to the clinic. This was after the London trip.

**Anonymous:**(You guys should really put a name so I could properly address and thank you, haha) Anyway, sorry if that bit was confusing but please read the comment above. Yes, I hope I'll deliver the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura well. I want them to realize it soon, I hope you do, too... because we're nearly there. (*wink wink*)

**Callista Miralni:** (*blushes*) You're too kind. I am happy that you like it. I think I have more room for improvement but you made my heart swell. Haha, thank you very much.

You guys might want to read some of the comments above especially if you got confused at the beginning of the last chapter.

Now... please enjoy this week's chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 34 Different Perspectives**

"I don't want to talk about it, Ino."

"You obviously _need_ to talk about it so you can _move on_, Sakura."

Sakura stopped walking and whipped her head back just enough to glare at Ino. "I'm still mad at _you_, you know. So don't talk to me, pig."

Ino gasped dramatically at Sakura's familiar name-calling. She giggled to herself. Sakura always had a bad temper no matter how hard she tried to hide it – or deny it. She ran to catch up with Sakura. "Listen to me. You have to let all this tension go."

"I was completely relaxed before you came putting _your_ nose in _my_ business," Sakura said, slapping away Ino's arm that found its way around her.

But that didn't faze Ino, as she whispered to her, "Come on, you and Uchiha Sasuke have this almost tangible sexual tension between the two of you." Again, giggling to herself, Ino ran toward the classroom before Sakura decided she's in the mood for some physical assault on her best friend.

After calming herself down, Sakura entered the classroom as well and sat down in her seat.

* * *

"So how do you calculate the energy if you're given only the angular frequency?"

"Tsk, use this equation, dobe," Sasuke said as he pointed to it on Naruto's notes. They've been at it since they woke up today.

Naruto's eyes widened, then squinted. "How? I don't know the height."

Sasuke sighed audibly both in annoyance and in hopelessness. "How many times do I have to _tell_ you? This h-" (he pointed again in an agitated manner) "-is called the Planck's constant. It's a given. Then, get the reduced Planck's constant, which is this h with a bar-" (he pointed again) "-by dividing h by 2π, then multiply it to the angular frequency."

Naruto had unshed tears in the corners of his eyes when he said, "Sasuke! Just this once, can't you let me see your paper? I promise I'll just look at thirty, no, twenty-five answers."

"No." Then, Sasuke walked away.

"Teme!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's pathetic wails for help. He didn't care if he failed or not. Served him right for sleeping all through last night without even finishing one chapter for today's exam. But then, the ruckus stopped and Sasuke turned to see Naruto slumped on the ground, head bowed and sighing deeply.

"Tsk." Sasuke went back to the idiot that claimed to be his best friend. "Get up."

"I'll just take the make-up exam," Naruto said. "I'll definitely fail this one."

"Hn." Naruto didn't answer. "They said make-ups are a lot harder so idiots like you won't carelessly opt to skip the scheduled exams." Still no reply. Sasuke looked at his watch. "We've got about an hour." Naruto slowly looked at him in question. "Get your ass off the ground. I'll tell you the things you should remember."

For a moment, Naruto sat there in confusion. Then, his face evidently brightened when he understood what Sasuke meant. He suddenly jumped up and engulfed Sasuke in a bear hug. "Tem- I mean, Sasuke! You're the _best_! That's right, everyone! This here is the _bestest_ best friend ever!" Naruto yelled.

Instantly, Sasuke regretted what he said as the other students on their way to their classes stared at them, some curious, some annoyed by the noise early in the morning.

* * *

That afternoon, Itachi walked briskly to the entrance of the Quarters with the gears of his mind fully turning, trying to come up with the most efficient plan. He only had a few minutes to talk it through with Sasuke and he had to make himself clear. He knew his little brother had always been on his side, although Sasuke didn't like admitting it now. However, if Sasuke knew that he was hatching a plan against their father, he may have second thoughts about doing what Itachi needed him to do. He could just skip that tiny little bit of information out but, just like him, Sasuke can immediately sense when someone was hiding something.

That was why Itachi had to formulate every word carefully.

Finally settling on the one approach he deemed not too vague but not too detailed, he reached the lowest step to the entrance staircase.

"Oh," he uttered involuntarily. Walking toward him from inside was none other than his soon-to-be sister-in-law. He stopped in his tracks, momentarily forgetting his previous thoughts. Now, better illuminated by the afternoon sun, he could see the exasperation on her face as she talked to a blonde-haired girl, who, on the other hand, looked so animated about something.

When Sakura and the other girl was already a step past him, he said, "Is that the way to treat your fiancé's brother?" He chuckled when he clearly saw Saukra's whole body tense before she looked at him, wide-eyed. "Hey, little sister!"

For a moment, Sakura's eyes were darting back and forth to him and the girl beside her, who was now trying – and failing – to hide a grin. With what Itachi could only consider a look of misery, Sakura sighed and turned to him. "Hi, Itachi-san. How are you?"

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it. Why did the universe seem to be conspiring _against_ her recently? How was she supposed to make Ino shut up about this now? Standing before them was_ the_ Uchiha Itachi, the youngest major in the military. _Everybody_ knows him. Of course, Ino would recognize him, too. And that's not all.

"_Is that any way to treat your fiancé's brother?"_

Why did he have to say _that_? _Why?_ What if somebody heard him? She was sure she liked him a lot better than Sasuke, judging from first impressions, but right this moment, she was sure pissing her off might be some genetic imprint. Now, _Ino_ was grinning like an idiot.

"Hi, Itachi-san. How are you?"

Itachi smiled. "It's nice of you to ask. I'm doing fine. And you?"

Sakura's eye twitched. "I'm perfectly fine, too." Ino snickered beside her. Itachi looked at her, then back at Sakura. "This is my _friend_," Sakura spat the word out. "Yamanaka Ino."

Itachi bowed his head slightly at Ino. "Pleasure to meet you, Yamanaka-san."

"Oh, believe me, the _pleasure_ is _mine_, Uchiha-san," Ino replied. Itachi raised his eyebrows in question but turned back to Sakura.

"I'd like to ask you something, Sakura," Itachi said. "Do you mind telling me-"

"Wait," Sakura said, extending her hand in front of his face, to Itachi's surprise and amusement. Sakura turned to Ino. "Don't you have somewhere else you have to be?" Ino pretended she wasn't listening. _"Ino?"_

"Alright, alright, I could take a hint," Ino said. "It was _really_ nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." She passed behind Sakura and whispered, "Fill me in later, Sa-ku-ra." She left, still grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"Can I speak now?" Itachi said, peeking beside Sakura's hand to look at her.

Sakura immediately withdrew her hand. "Oh, sorry. Please continue."

"Yes. So where was I?" Itachi said, straightening up. "Ah, right. Have you seen my little brother?"

Sakura inhaled deeply before answering, "No, sorry."

"Do you have any idea where I might find him?"

"You probably should ask Naruto. They're always together."

Itachi didn't fail to notice the slight agitation in Sakura's otherwise composed expression. He felt slightly bad for her. She looked tired. Then again, it was fun teasing her. He always wanted a younger sister. "I would look for him, too, but if they were together, wouldn't that mean I wouldn't find him, either?"

Sakura shifted her weight. "Well, I'm afraid I won't be of much help, Itachi-san. I'm sorry. If there's nothing else, may I go now?"

He looked at his watch. Sasuke will probably be back soon and until then, he wanted to entertain himself. Then, an idea struck him. "The guys back at the barracks will probably be pissed. May I borrow your phone, Sakura? I would have to call them and say I'll run a little late."

Sakura looked at him warily, but handed him her phone nonetheless.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my cute little brother." Itachi poked him on the forehead with his index and middle finger. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, slapped Itachi's hand away and walked past him. "Really, Sasuke," Itachi said, clapping his back. "Where did your sense of humor go? You used to be _so_ _adorable_."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "I have exams tomorrow. If you don't need anything else, I'm going."

'_Now, why does _that_ sound familiar?'_ Itachi thought but brushed it off. There were more important things to talk about. "Sasuke."

Sasuke's glare vanished at the sudden change in Itachi's tone. This was no longer his brother talking. This was the tone of voice of a _major_ speaking to _his_ subordinate. Unconsciously, Sasuke became rigid like a soldier at attention.

"Listen to me, Sasuke," Itachi began, his words barely above a whisper. "What I will tell you now should stay between the two of us. We don't have much time so I'll brief you as completely as possible."

"What are you-"

"No. Don't ask, Sasuke. For now, I need you to _listen_. Listen very carefully to _every_ word because I'll only say this _once_."

They stared intently at each other for a while. One was silently imploring the other to trust him, the other trying to decipher what was going on in the other's mind.

"Do I make myself clear, Sasuke?"

Without breaking eye contact, Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Itachi dropped by," Sasuke replied as he went to his desk and sorted out his notes. Making sure he got the things he needed, he sat down and flipped through the first one.

"Really?" Naruto said. "That's rare. What did he want?"

Sasuke stopped reading and said, "Nothing." Before Naruto could ask any further, however, he added, "I won't tutor you anymore, dobe, so you better study this time." With a snort, he heard Naruto's chair creak as he spun back toward his desk.

Sasuke tried to go back to reading but he can't seem to move on from the same line. His brows furrowed. Naruto was right. It wasn't like Itachi to just drop by without prior notice. It was never like him to do something without reason or purpose. And what he asked of him today was definitely out of the ordinary.

A plan to raid their father's study.

Why? What's in there? What was he supposed to be looking for? Was there something wrong? Why can't he do it himself? _What's going on? _These were the questions he wanted to ask his brother.

But Itachi asked him not to.

And no matter how much he didn't understand him and his intentions at times, Sasuke had always trusted his older brother.

* * *

Friday afternoon.

"Aaaaah!" Naruto yelled as he ran into their room. "Another hell week over!"

Sasuke followed suit and put down his backpack on his desk, ignoring Naruto's antics. He checked his phone and there was a message from Itachi. He opened it.

'_Call this number immediately once you read this message.'_

Sure enough, below the message was an unfamiliar number. Sasuke remembered what they talked about the last time they met. It must be really something serious if Itachi went so far as to buy a new phone with a new number. Just _what_ was he up to?

He dialled the number and waited patiently as it rang.

Sasuke heard Naruto rummaging around the room doing whatever he was doing.

Then, someone picked up. "Hello?"

'_A girl?'_ Sasuke was confused.

"Hello? Who's this?" the voice said again.

Sasuke felt his whole body stiffen when he recognized the voice. He knew he should drop the call.

"Look if this is some sort of joke, I'll –"

"Teme! I'll use the bathroom first, okay?"

The other line went quiet. The loud thud of the door was heard and Sasuke glared at it.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

"…Sorry. Wrong number." He immediately dropped the call.

With his glare fixed on his phone now, Sasuke cursed Itachi for playing around with him. _Again_. He vowed to have his brother pay for this. But since he was out of reach for now, he settled on planning how best to maim the idiot in the bathroom.

* * *

"What happened? Who was it?"

"Nobody," Sakura said as she tossed the phone on her bed and went past Ino to get in the bathroom.

Ino winced when Sakura intentionally banged the door shut. "What's up with her?" she mused as she dried her hair. Then, she noticed Sakura's phone lying on the bed and she grinned. Whoever called Sakura got her mad and as of the moment, she could only think of one person. She looked at the log and found one unknown number.

"Bingo."

* * *

That same night, in the Uchiha compound.

"Good evening, Fugaku-sama."

Fugaku looked up from his dinner to see Uchiha Tetsu standing by the doorway to their living room. In his peripheral vision, he saw Mikoto lay her napkin gently on the table to greet the visitor, or perhaps offer him a meal or a refreshment, at least. But before she could stand up, he spoke.

"It's fine, Mikoto, eat your dinner." Fugaku wiped his mouth and laid his own napkin beside his partially eaten meal. "Let's go to my study, Tetsu." Fugaku led the way, while the man called Tetsu gave a polite bow to Mikoto before following suit.

When the oak doors finally clicked shut behind him, Tetsu said, "I apologize for interrupting your dinner, Fugaku-sama."

"It doesn't matter," Fugaku replied as he sat down on the chair behind his desk. "Have a seat," he added, gesturing to one of the empty seats.

"Thank you, Fugaku-sama," Tetsu said but made no move to sit down. After all, they both knew it was just something done for formality's sake.

"State your business."

"Yes, sir." Tetsu proceeded forward and placed a hefty envelope on Fugaku's desk. Fugaku tore the upper part carefully and inside were drafts and designs of different machinery and weapons. Fugaku's eyes narrowed.

"What are these?"

Tetsu's brows rose and he quirked his head sideward in a minute gesture. "I was told to deliver them to you immediately. Yoshio-sama said it is of utmost importance that you deal with the matter at once."

'_Yoshio, huh?' _Fugaku thought bitterly as he continued flipping through the pages. _'That senile old man really couldn't stay still for a second, going so far as to have some fool come up with these.'_ Reaching the last one, Fugaku sighed inaudibly. Then, he focused his attention back to the man standing at attention in front of him. "Is there anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Then you may go."

With a bow, Tetsu turned on his heel and disappeared as quickly as he came.

Fugaku flipped through the papers again, this time taking a while, trying to make sense of them. But his brows furrowed more and more as his mind wandered to the implications of… this. _All of this_. He stopped midway and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Knock, knock.

He swiftly scooped up the papers and kept them in one of his drawers before he said, "Come in."

The door silently opened and Mikoto came inside, holding a tray with a steaming pot and a teacup. She gracefully went to his side and placed the tray on the desk. "You didn't finish your dinner. You should at least have tea."

"Yes," Fugaku said. "Leave them there."

Suddenly, soft hands were massaging his temple. He opened his eyes and saw similar black eyes looking back at him. "You seem to be under a lot of stress these days."

"It comes with being the head of the clan," he said, as his eyes closed in response to the relaxing motion of Mikoto's hands.

But the sensation stopped and he forced his eyes open. Mikoto's hands were now caressing his cheeks as she leaned against the desk. Then, with the gentlest tone matching her eyes, she said, "First and foremost, darling, you are head of this family. Before you belong to them, you belong in this family. You are my husband and the father of our children. And as your wife, I am hereby ordering you to take a break once in a while." Mikoto smiled and before he could stop it, he did, too. "Besides, you're not getting any younger."

"Anything just to make me drink the tea," Fugaku said and Mikoto giggled.

"Good that you understand," Mikoto said, straightening up. "Now, I have things to do but when I come back, I should find this pot empty, okay?" Fugaku nodded. With a kiss on his forehead, Mikoto went out of the room.

Fugaku's smile faltered. He was the head of this family. He knew that all along. That is precisely why he had to do all the work. This way, if things turn out for the worst, he would be the only one involved. He would be the only one to suffer the consequences.

Because Mikoto was right. He was a husband and a father, before anything else.

But for him to protect his family, he would have to be the head of the clan first.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it! What did you think about it?

So... I indicated when each scene was happening. Is it better this way or do you still get confused?

I'm trying to speed up things a little because I'm excited for the chapters to come. No, I haven't typed them in yet. They're still in my head, sorry.

Anyway, please, please, please review guys! If only to see your name above, haha. But seriously, I'll take anything. Besides, if you have comments like if it's still confusing, please tell me in a review so we can do something about it.

Thank you very much! 'Til next week, bye!


	36. Chapter 35 Mission Accomplished

**A/N: **A late "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year," everyone! Yes, yes, I know I've been naughty for not updating regularly... yet again. I'm sorry. Please blame school for being too demanding of my time. Anyway, here is my present for all of you guys. Waaah, I really want to finish this story but I don't want to compromise the little quality it has so I'm trying to type up the chapters when it's clear in my head what I want to happen and how I want it to. Then, it just keeps getting longer and longer in my head so...

Anyway, thanks to all those who subscribed, favorited and reviewed.

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 35 Mission Accomplished**

"Going somewhere?"

Ino looked up from tying the straps of her heels. "You always seem so surprised." Ino stood up, and looked at herself in the mirror. She heard Sakura close the door behind her. Satisfied with how she looked, she turned back to her best friend. "I'm the one who should be surprised since you _actually_ got up before me on a weekend."

"There's always a _first_, you know," Sakura said, gathering her stuff.

"Are_ you_ going somewhere?" Ino inquired, now preoccupied with blowing her hair.

On her way to the bathroom, Sakura answered, "Yeah. Tsunade-sama asked me to go grocery shopping today so I'll drop by Konoha."

"Running an errand, I see," Ino mocked. "I don't get it, though. You two rarely go back home so what do you need groceries for?"

"It seems like she's been staying up late recently, always locked up in her office. So she decided to just stock up in there."

"In other words, you're gonna go buy bottles of sake, right?"

Sakura grinned. "She probably expects me to but I don't think I will. That way she won't ask me to shop for her this early again."

Sakura went inside the shower and Ino was left to worry about how she should do her hair today. After a few minutes, she decided to just tie it in a ponytail. Ino double-checked if she got everything she needed. Slinging her bag on one shoulder, she crossed the room and called out, "I'm going, Sakura!"

"Yeah, be careful," came Sakura's muffled answer.

Ino was about to go out the door when she caught sight of something in her peripheral view. Lying on her bedside table was Sakura's phone.

"Sakura?" Ino called out again. "Where did you say you were going to shop?"

"Konoha."

Ino rolled her eyes. "I _meant_ the name of the shop."

"Uh, I'm not sure, it's _Bag_… something. Why are you asking?"

"Just curious," Ino said as she put the phone back. She went to the door again. "Bye then. See you later!"

* * *

Today marked the day when the ban his father issued was lifted and Sasuke planned to reunite with his beloved car and he was looking forward to it. So much so that this early in the morning, he was already washed up and dressed while Naruto was still sprawled on his bed, pillows at his sides, comforter on the floor. Then again, it wasn't so unusual that he got up earlier than the loudmouth.

Drying his hair with the towel, he scooped up his keys, his wallet and his phone and placed them all in his pockets. Leaving his unruly hair be, he went out of the room and made his way to where he parked his motorcycle.

Just as he was about to swing his leg over to the other side of the bike, his phone beeped.

New message. '_Meet me at the grocery store in Konoha in an hour.'_

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the unregistered number. He thought for a moment before he realized who the sender could be. He looked at the number again and memorized it before he checked his call log.

'_What does she want _now_?'_ he thought, annoyed. If his memory served him right, and it always did, she was giving him the cold shoulder these past few days for some reason. And being who he was, it never occurred to him to ask why. With a click of his tongue, he decided to ignore it.

He got on the bike and revved the engine. In a second, he was but a blur past the school gates.

* * *

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama," the red-haired receptionist greeted Sasuke as he stopped across from her, matching it with a smile meant to be flirty. "My name is Shizuka. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to check out my car," Sasuke curtly said.

"Yes," the receptionist. She typed something in the computer and proceeded to retrieve Sasuke's electronic pass key. "I could take you there if you want, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke glanced at the girl, then at his card, oblivious to his name being casually called. "No need," he said as he swiped the card from her hand and walked away. A few steps away, he stopped and turned his head. He clearly saw the girl's face brighten again, eager to please. "By the way, do you-" Sasuke began, hesitant. "Do you know where the grocery store is?"

* * *

Sasuke rounded the third corner from the car park, just as the girl told him to. There, sitting in the middle of small tents and makeshift stores, was a huge building, called _Bag it Up_. Sasuke killed the engine as he parked the motorcycle on the side, pocketed the key and hung the helmet on the left handle. Then, he entered the store.

He tried one aisle after another, looking for a sway of pink. Ten aisles later, he felt frustrated and looked at his watch. It was past the one hour mark.

"Tsk." He knew he shouldn't have come. What was he thinking anyway?

Deciding to stick to his original plan, he headed back to the exit. At least, it was early enough that only a few old people were shopping. He got on his bike, wore his helmet and started the engine in an agitated manner.

He sped toward the same direction he'd come when suddenly, in a blur, as he was a corner away from the car park, he thought he saw what he was looking for. He stepped on the brakes and looked around. Immediately, his eyes landed on a pink head peeking out from behind a bookshelf in what appeared to be a bookstore. It must be newly constructed, if the balloons at the entrance and the long line of people were any indication.

Sasuke darted his eyes back to the pink head, which abruptly turned to another direction and ran toward it. His eyes followed her until she stopped behind a growing crowd in one corner of the store. She craned her neck to see past the people in front of her, trying to get a glimpse of whatever it was she wanted to see. Sasuke's brows furrowed as he contemplated whether he should go to her or not.

After a while, he parked his bike in a spot opposite the bookstore and removed the keys from the ignition. Clutching his helmet under his left arm, he went inside the store, his eyes trained on the pink hair several feet from him.

About a couple of feet away, he called out to her, "Sakura." But she didn't look back. He tried again. "Sakura." The name fell on deaf ears once again. Maybe the chattering of the crowd, as well as the shrieks of some women, was too much for her hearing. Annoyed, he went directly behind her, lowered his head to the side of her head close to her ear and was about to say her name again when, in the blink of an eye, his eyes widened and he was frozen in place.

* * *

Sakura was on her way to the grocery store when she saw a newly opened bookstore on the way. She looked at her watch and concluded that it wouldn't hurt to look around first. Giddy with excitement, she went inside.

The store interior was unmistakably chic, with crazy designs for shelves. One shelf in the far right was a spiral staircase and the books were placed on the steps. Some books were in clear glasses hung from the ceiling. There was even an electronic directory wherein you may type the title or author of a book you were looking for and it will guide you to where it is from that spot.

Going further in, she saw a small group of people gathering around something. Looking around, she saw a poster saying that someone was having a book signing event that day. She narrowed her eyes to read it better. Realizing it was one of her favorite authors, she gasped and immediately joined the gathering crowd. However, by that time there was hardly any space for her to squeeze in and she could barely see the top of the head of the person sitting on the table.

She craned her neck, to no avail. She tried tiptoeing, too, but some of the people in front of her were just so tall and unruly for her to see properly. _'Maybe I should try somewhere else,'_ she thought. She turned her head when she – her lips, in particular – collided with something soft beside her.

A cheek. She just kissed someone's cheek! Or was it in the junction where the cheek and chin met? It didn't matter. What mattered was that she just kissed someone! She jumped backward immediately. As she did so, she clearly saw the person's face and as soon as she recognized him, Sakura's eyes widened to its limits and her hands flew to her mouth.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how long he stared at the floor. _'D-did she just…' _he trailed off over and over again. It was so sudden he wasn't sure how to react.

"S-Sasuke," he heard her call him and somehow he became even more unsure of what to do. "Sasuke, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I wasn't paying attention and… I'm really, really sorry."

Realizing his head was still bent in an uncomfortable position and his mouth was still open, he straightened and composed himself. Clenching his fist and jaw, he let his eyes fall on her.

It was a _big_ mistake.

Sakura stood there, brows furrowed, eyes cast downward. She was fidgety, shifting her weight from one foot to another, her hands tugging a lock of her long hair, holding on to it like some lifeline. But most of all, she was flushed. Really, _really_ flushed. Sasuke felt his jaw laxing, so he clenched it tighter and looked away.

"It was an accident," Sasuke said, more to himself than to Sakura. "Don't worry about it."

He heard her sigh in relief but when she spoke, her voice still shook a bit. "T-then, what are you doing here?"

"I went to the grocery but you weren't there," Sasuke said, still not looking. "Then, I found you here."

"Grocery? Why were you there?"

"You told me to come." Hearing no response, he glanced at her from the side.

"…N-no, I didn't."

They exchanged confused looks for a second but both their minds wandered back to what happened and looked anywhere but each other. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see her still fidgeting and it made his fingers twitch for some reason. It annoyed the hell out of him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolled to the message and let it hover in front of her face.

* * *

_Meet me at the grocery in an hour._

Sakura didn't understand. What was he trying to say? "Sasuke, what-"

"You sent it."

Sakura looked at the sender and gasped. It was her number alright. But how did it – "Ino!" she hissed under her breath. Sasuke withdrew his phone and shoved it back to his pocket. He looked pissed off… and maybe he had a right to be. One, Ino made him go somewhere he didn't want to be; two, she just invaded his personal space; and three, she just k- Sakura felt her face heat up again just at the thought of it.

"Stop that."

She wasn't sure if he had said anything because he still wasn't looking at her. "What?"

"Stop fidgeting," Sasuke said, his glare at some random shelf deepening. "I said not to worry about it. You're so annoying."

She was going to call him a jerk, but his ears were starting to redden. She didn't want to anger him further. _'Relax, relax,'_ she repeated in her head until she let go of the lock of hair she was gripping. "I-I'm sorry I troubled you. Ino was playing pranks as usual and I don't even know how she got your number – well, maybe I have an idea but I'm not sure. But I'll make sure to give her a piece of my mind the next time I see her and-"

"Sakura."

Sakura met his glare and his head tipped to the side. She looked around. A few people were staring at them already and she bowed to them in apology as they resumed wandering around the store. She turned her head to the sudden movement near her. Sasuke was walking away, hands shoved in his pockets. She opened her mouth to call him and ask where he was going but she ended up biting her lip to stop herself.

She was still shaken so it was better to just let him leave.

* * *

"Sakura-san!"

Sasuke heard somebody scream at the top of his lungs and he turned around to see overly hyperactive guy with thick eyebrows walk toward Sakura.

"Oh, Lee-san," Sakura greeted with a small bow.

"I woke up today feeling the full blast of youth," Lee said, doing embarrassing poses. "I was walking around when I felt an urge to enter this store. Now, I know why. The power of youth doubled now that I saw you here, don't you think so? You feel it, too, right? Right?"

"Uh…" Sakura said, unsure of what to say. "I… guess so."

From his spot, Sasuke could see the eyes under the fuzzy brows glisten with delight. He concluded that he was a lot weirder than Naruto. Then, idiot number two continued, grasping both her hands in his. "I knew it, I knew it! You and I are-" Then, he looked at him. "Sasuke? You're here, too?"

Sakura turned toward him, too, her shoulder almost bumping his chest. She took a step back, surprised by his sudden proximity. "Oh, sorry."

"It's getting late. Don't you have to go somewhere?" Sasuke asked Sakura, upset.

Sakura looked at her watch. It was almost 11:30. "Ah!" She turned back to Lee. "It was… nice to see you, Lee-san, but I have to get going now. I have to run errands, you see."

"Then, I can come with you," Lee offered. "Today is our break for training. Though, I was thinking of running a hundred laps around Konoha for fun. But I'd gladly spend the remainder of the day with you, beautiful lady."

Sasuke's eye twitched and the vein on his temple throbbed. What's with this nauseating proclamation? "No need." Both sets of eyes turned to him again. "I'll go with her. There's no need for you to come."

When he realized what he just said, he fixed his glare on Lee, just so he wouldn't have to look at Sakura. Inwardly, he was berating himself. He should have just checked out the car and went for a ride. Lee opened his mouth to say something but he wasn't interested in it, whatever it was.

"Let's go, Sakura."

* * *

Sakura was sure her face was in a very _deep_ shade of red now as Sasuke continued to drag her in the direction of the grocery. She tried to slip her arm out of his grasp but his grip didn't even loosen.

Then, the tugging stopped and their walk slowed to a stop in front of the building. She looked at Sasuke, who immediately dropped her wrist like it was hot pot.

"Get everything you need fast," he said before he went inside.

He was mad. No, he was _furious_, that much was obvious to her. She sighed. This day was becoming more and more stressful. Wanting to get the day over with, she went inside, picked up a basket and made her way to one of the aisles.

* * *

Several hundred kilometres away, a metallic door slid shut behind Danzou as soon as he entered the large circular hall where his subordinates gathered, waiting for the specs for the next mission. As he stopped in front of them, most offered him a small bow in respect, except for the six people sitting at the sides. They were _always_ the exception. Their disloyalty didn't sit well with him but no matter. Long ago, he brushed it off as them being in a rebellious phase. At least, they were at his disposal when the situation required it.

He let his eye scan the crowd in front of him and confirmed that all who were summoned was present. He snapped his fingers and the screen on his right glowed to life.

"On the screen are the details for this mission," he said as he pointed at it. "Foreign hostilities were detected crossing the southern boundary of the Fire Country at twenty-two hundred hours last night." With this, the screen changed to a footage with a green hue, most likely captured by the night vision surveillance cameras. "If you watch carefully, you will find that there are around thirty of them. Intelligence believes these are Oto undercover military."

He let his eye search for any changes in the faces of the six teenagers. They held their own quite well, except for the yawning face of Shikku and lip biting of Shingan. He briefly wondered if they really didn't care or years of training wiped away any trace of longing. Or perhaps, being lab rats at a young age, they didn't even hold any kind of emotion toward concepts like family or home.

"Your mission," he continued. "Eliminate all targets. Do not leave your marks and do not take any prisoners. We have no need for these people." The screen dimmed before it shut down. "You have only one hour to complete this mission." He let it sink in. "Move out."

* * *

After half an hour, Sakura paid for all the items she deemed suitable for Tsunade's taste. Trying to avoid another string of lectures, she bought only two bottles of sake, her alibi being that these were all they had left. All items were organized in three paper bags, the bottles of sake taking up one bag by themselves.

Without saying anything, Sasuke took that bag and one other, leaving Sakura to carry the lightest one, with only chips in it. Sasuke went out first and she followed. Walking behind him, Sakura could just make out the tight set of his jaw and his tense step.

'_He's still mad, huh,'_ Sakura thought, bowing her head. But then, she remembered that she should be mad at him, too, for lying to her about Naruto having practice. This just made them even. She nodded to the ground. Yes, this thing shouldn't bother her. Yes, yes.

"Sakura."

She stopped walking and looked up. She almost collided with Sasuke – again. She felt blood rushing to her face again and she didn't want that. Instead, she shouted at him, "_What?_"

"Look where you're going," Sasuke said. "And catch up. You're too slow."

Sakura looked up and there it was again – his infamous glare. "A-are you still mad about what happened?" She noticed that his ears were slowly reddening again so she immediately added, "I said I was sorry. Stop thinking about it."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you still mad? It was an accident, you said so yourself. In fact, I should be mad at you for lying to me." Hearing this, Sasuke stopped walking and looked back at her, brows raised in question. "You don't remember? That day you got injured, you told me Naruto had martial arts practice even when he didn't. Why did you do it?" Sakura stopped just in front of him.

"… Because you were…" Sasuke began slowly. "Being irresponsible."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was a patient but you were going to leave me to some strange person. I got pissed off."

It was Sakura's turn to frown. "You're really a jerk, you know that?" Sakura walked past him.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?" Sasuke said as he fell in step beside her and glanced at her sideways. But she didn't answer.

Finally, they reached the place where Sasuke parked his motorcycle. Sasuke placed the bags he was holding on the ground for a while before he pulled out an elastic bike rope from under the seat. He placed the two lighter bags at the back of the motorcycle and secured it with the rope.

"Hold these," Sasuke said, giving Sakura the bag with the sake bottles. He also pulled out the helmet, which had been dangling from his elbow the whole time. Before Sakura could realize what happened, Sasuke slipped the black helmet on her head.

"W-what about you?"

"I'll manage." Sasuke went on the bike. "Get on." Clutching the bag, Sakura did as she was told.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Hold on."

Sakura looked at the mass of messy hair slightly above her. Hold on to what? Of course, she knew what he meant but she didn't want to. She couldn't possibly find something to hold behind her, not with the bags tied there.

Impatient, Sasuke turned to her. "What are you waiting for?"

With shaky hands, Sakura held on to Sasuke's shirt. She sighed. At least, the sake bottles were preventing any further contact.

* * *

An hour. They were given an hour. So they made sure to accomplish the mission in an hour.

As Sai slashed the last Oto soldier, a beeping sound came from the wrist holding the soldier's head in a headlock. Feeling the now absent pulse, he let the masked man fall down with a loud thud. He looked around him. The five other people sent in a squadron with him – like always – were now idle as well.

Just in time.

"Che, piece of cake," came a voice from the receiver in his ear.

As the voice said it, everything around them vanished, leaving them in a wide room, slowly being illuminated by several lights on the ceiling. The observation deck above them lit up as well, revealing the forms of the simulation operators and Danzo.

"Aaaah," said the same voice in his ear. He looked at the owner, ten feet to his right, stretching like what people do after a good exercise.

"Mission accomplished," said the operator looking down from them from the deck. "Time elapsed: one hour."

"Not good enough," Danzou said. "It seems like you kids are getting out of shape."

"Old geezer," muttered the white-haired boy in Sai's – no, _everyone's_ ears. According to a book Sai read, it was inevitable to separate yourself from idiots as the world was filled with them. He understood that more clearly when Suigetsu added, "I bet we were the only ones to finish within the time limit."

"Shut up!" hissed the girl beside him.

"Insolent brat," Danzou quietly whispered, and the speakers only made it sound more ominous. "I'll see you in my office." With that, Danzou slowly disappeared behind the glass.

"W-what did I do now?" whined the person addressed.

In another book, it said that the brain was just like a muscle – its viability is proportional to its usage. Sai could only look in wonder at the boy, who realized just now that everyone was able to hear him, thinking how long his brain will last at this rate.

* * *

Having dropped off the grocery to Tsunade's office with Sasuke's help, which earned Sakura a raised eyebrow from Tsunade, the two of them walked back to the Quarters. Just as Sakura thought the day would finally be over, they ran into Ino and Shikamaru.

"Oh! What do we have _here_?" Ino said, eyes glinting. "Did you guys go on a date?"

"Ino, y-you –!" Sakura yelled but was too mad to find the right words... or string of curses. Instead, she ran past them and went inside.

"What did you do _now_, Ino?" Shikamaru asked, worried. It was rare for Sakura to be worked up like that.

"Oh, I don't know," Ino said, looking at Sasuke with a sly grin on her face. "Why don't we ask this guy?"

Sasuke glared at her, then he, too, went inside. Ino giggled.

"Ino…"

"Don't worry, Shika," Ino said, slinging her bag on her shoulder. "I just did my job as a bestfriend." She beamed. "And I think… my mission is done."

* * *

**A/N: **So? What do you think?

Please don't forget to review, okay? You all know that makes me really happy. Thank you!


	37. Chapter 36 Game On

**A/N:** Hello, hello, hello!

How have you guys been? Sorry for the super super late update but I'm pretty sure I'm in bum mode now so expect new chapters.

Anyway, I wasn't going to update today but I caught up with the Naruto manga and my shipper feels just won't let me rest so I thought of doing something good, too, like Kishi-sensei (I hope he's not just trolling).

Anyway, here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 36 Game On**

"The recording's done, Tsunade-sama."

"Give it to me."

The junior intern gave Tsunade a copy of the EEG printout. Tsunade looked at it for a moment and her grip on the paper loosened. Her clenched jaw relaxed and she allowed herself a small smile. "Alright, you may all go back to your respective stations," she said. "Good work, everyone."

The junior interns rose from their chairs and offered her a small bow before they filed out of the room.

Tsunade made her way to the side door that led down to the examination room behind the glass in front of her. When she reached the observation table where Sakura was lying down, she gently unclasped the leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles and disconnected the electrodes on her temples.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes when Tsunade started stroking the hair out of her face.

"Is it over?" Sakura asked, her voice still groggy from sleep.

"Yes. How are you feeling?" Tsunade said, helping her sit up.

"My heads a bit fuzzy but I'm fine."

Tsunade smiled. "It's past two and we've been here since lunch break. Are you hungry?"

"Your treat?"

"I'm the one with the money, you _freeloader_."

"You're in a good mood," Sakura said, skipping off the table. "Good news?"

"Got that right," Tsunade said, gesturing for Sakura to follow her. Sakura walked beside her as they went out of the room. "The results came back normal, much better than the last session we had." Tsunade put a hand on top of Sakura's head. "Whatever you're doing, keep it up." Sakura smiled back at her with a small nod.

As they were about to exit through the front door, however, an intern came running to them.

"T-Tsunade-sama," he said as he tried to catch his breath. "There's… been an… emergency! We can't seem to… stabilize Miyamoto-san and we couldn't… do the operation. We n-need you."

"Miyamoto-san?" Sakura pondered. "Isn't she the one who's been beaten and locked up for almost a month by her husband?"

"Yes," Tsunade answered. "Apparently, she became severely malnourished and depressed. We can't communicate well with her." She turned to Sakura. "Well, I guess we should postpone our lunch or dinner, or whatever it is. You can go back first and eat."

"But I want to help."

"I know. But, right now, you don't have the qualifications to do so, do you?"

"I can just watch over and give advices, like always."

Tsunade smiled at her. "Sakura, you know I can't just let anybody in the operating room, right? Anyway, hurry up and graduate. I'll be waiting for you. Come to think of it, I'll probably dump all the cases to you once you're licensed to do so."

"Tsunade-sama…"

"I know, I know." Tsunade began walking briskly back inside and the intern followed closely. "Tell me the current status of the patient in detail as we go."

"She has been on a feeding tube for a week now to prepare her for the operation. Her nutritional status is good enough and the surgeon said we can operate already but she's having fits of seizure…"

That was all Sakura heard as they rounded the far corner from where she was standing.

She let out a sigh and went out of the hospital.

* * *

Konoha seemed busier than usual during the weekends. Or was it because of the coming holidays? Sakura found all the shops full even though it's already 3:30 in the afternoon. Her stomach growled loudly and she wondered whether the people who passed by her can hear it. She almost decided to just eat in a dango stand on the side of the road when someone called her.

"Naruto?"

The said boy jogged up to her. "Hey, Saki! What are you doing here?"

Sakura thought for a moment. If she told Naruto she's been in the hospital again, he'd surely worry unnecessarily like he always did. So she settled for, "I'm looking for something to eat. You?"

"Sasuke and I are looking for a third member."

Sakura realized then that he wasn't alone. Standing behind Naruto, also in his casual clothes, was Sasuke. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Sakura averted hers away. She has been really fidgety around him lately. Trying to steer her attention from the said boy, she continued, "Third member? For what?"

Naruto frowned. "Well you know, last week, Sasuke and I ate at Ichiraku when suddenly these guys bumped me and spilled my poor ramen all over the floor. I really wanted to beat them up but they got scared so they challenged me to a basketball showdown instead."

Sakura was appalled at the utter stupidity of what she just heard.

"That's not what happened, dobe," Sasuke said, now standing beside Naruto. "The owner didn't want you to cause a ruckus. You saw them holding a basketball and you challenged them."

Naruto waved him off. "Who cares? They _spilled_ my poor _ramen_!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it's a 3-on-3 match so we're short of –" Then, Naruto's eyes shone as he grinned from ear to ear. "That's right! Why don't _you_ come with us, Saki?"

Sasuke looked at him like he was dumber than he usually was and Sakura's eye was twitching in annoyance.

* * *

"Oh? I thought you'd never show up." A brown-haired boy, probably around the same age as them, was already covered in a sheen of sweat. "Takeru, Shiro! Look who's finally here!" The one with the blond hair straightened up from a crouch, probably defending against the one with a short ponytail at the back. The latter dribbled the ball as they walked toward them.

"Heh, like_ I'll_ let you off that easily," Naruto countered.

The brown-haired boy's eyes slid over to Sakura, who was busy munching the bread Naruto bought for her. "And who is this pretty little thing?"

"Her name's Sakura. She'll be our third member," Naruto replied, smug.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you didn't just pull whoever was available?"

"You say that because you haven't seen her play," Naruto said, arms crossed. "You'll eat your words later."

"Hmph, whatever," the brown-eyed boy said as he wiped sweat from the lower part of his face with the collar of his shirt. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Race to a hundred!" Naruto yelled excitedly. That earned him a smack from Sakura.

"Are you crazy?! Don't get too carried away!" The three other guys in the court were shocked at Sakura's display.

"B-but Saki… you didn't have to hit me that hard, did you?"

"Dobe," Sasuke said. Somehow, he likes the fact that someone else understood what it feels like being stuck with the insufferable idiot.

Soon, Naruto and the guy he was talking to earlier went to talk about the 'mechanics' of the game and Sasuke was left waiting beside Sakura.

"I should have just gone _back_. I knew I should have! How did I end up playing a _stupid game_ with these _idiots_?" Sasuke heard her ranting under her breath. She sighed as she pulled her hair back and tied it in a high ponytail. "Why did I let Naruto drag me into this, anyway?" She thought of the scene Naruto caused by pleading in a very, _very_ loud voice in the middle of the street and veins started throbbing on her forehead.

She turned around and saw Sasuke looking her way. "W-what do you want?"

Naruto returned before Sasuke could say anything. Apparently, they compromised to a race to 20 points. If they win, the opponents would treat them to the upcoming Ichiraku holiday special. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura was surprised with that but they thought it should have been something to boost _their_ confidence up, not only Naruto's.

"Then, what happens if we lost?" Sasuke didn't care. He wasn't sure about Sakura but he and Naruto could take them down in no time.

"Eh?" Naruto's grin faltered. "Well, you see… Ryuu… the one with the brown hair… h-he wants to have a date with Saki." Both Sasuke and Sakura's expressions were beyond comprehension. "B-b-but, we just have to win, right? W-w-we c-could just win so it won't happen, right?" Naruto gulped.

"Naruto," Sakura said in a low voice. "Do you mean to tell me… I'm worth as much as a ramen coupon?"

"N-no, Saki, of course not – waaa!"

Hearing the ugly screaming and loud thuds, the three boys can only sweatdrop. "Hey, hey, will he be alright?"

Ryuu laughed. "At this rate, I should probably get ready for _my_ date."

* * *

Ten minutes into the game and they were tied 8-8. Sasuke looked at Sakura who had the ball now, trying to get past the one Naruto called Ryuu. A while ago, Sasuke was convinced Naruto was just desperate enough to get anybody to play with them. But he was wrong.

Just as he was thinking this, Sakura went past Ryuu, dribbling the ball between her legs to get it away from his reach. She was under the basket but Ryuu caught up with her. However, the ball was no longer in her hands and Naruto, as flashy as he was, went for the dunk.

10-8.

"Nice one, Naruto!" Sakura said as Naruto landed back down. Naruto raised his hand and Sakura clapped hers against it with a grin almost as big as Naruto's. Sasuke thought he'd never understand how this girl's brain worked. Just moments ago, she was beating Naruto to a pulp, but now, it seemed like she was enjoying herself too much.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?"

Sasuke looked back and saw that they were running to the other side of the court already. He remembered they were on defense now. Sasuke ran. The guy with the ponytail, Takeru, had the ball so he went straight for him. Carefully timing his steps, Sasuke slipped his hand past Takeru's torso and stole the ball. He saw the look of utter confusion on the guy's face. Sasuke smirked and ran back to their court.

All the others were running so fast they couldn't accelerate back as fast as Sasuke did. Before any of them, Naruto and Sakura included, could catch up, he shot the ball in a simple lay-up.

12-8.

"Alright, alright," Ryuu said. "Let's take a breather."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went to sit down on a bench near the court, all of them breathing heavily. Sakura picked up the water bottles they bought from the store along with her bread and gave it to each of them.

"They're good," Naruto commented after a large gulp of water. "Almost as good as Shikamaru and the others."

"They are," Sakura agreed. "But they have far lower stamina." Sakura recapped her bottle and set it down. "It's probably also because they were playing before we arrived. Now, listen." Sasuke stopped drinking while Naruto downed another gulp before recapping his bottle, too. "That blond is good at long range shots and his form is good enough that he'll get most of his shots in. We have to make sure he doesn't get the ball. Ponytail is the fastest among them and it's good that Sasuke showed him he's faster." She met Sasuke's eyes for a moment before she continued. "That surely knocked his momentum off. He mostly assists the other two but is ridiculously good at defense. If he guards you, pass the ball to someone else."

"Woah, Saki," Naruto said, awe evident in his voice. "You talk like Shikamaru."

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued, "The tall guy is all about power. He lacks the good qualities of the other two but he sets the pace for them. Like clearing a path for the ball. If he tries to shoot, though, I'm sure he'll get them in one way or another. He's one of those idiots who always go for rebounds."

"Hey, now," a voice said from behind them. It was Ryuu. "That's kinda offending. Rebound is also a skill, you know." He eyed Sakura and smiled. "By the way, you look sexy when you're all wet."

"Cut it out, you pervert!" Naruto yelled. "Stop saying stuff like that about Saki!"

"Chill! It was just a joke!" Ryuu said brushing him off. "Anyway, Takeru says he has something to do so we better get this over with." With that, he walked back to his friends, who were already back in the court.

Sakura looked at her watch. "He's right. We better go back soon. Give me the bottles." Naruto gave his and went back. Sakura placed both their bottles back in the plastic bag. She held out her hand to get Sasuke's and when he did hand it to her, she noticed the middle part was all crumpled. "Eh? What-?"

But Sasuke was right behind Naruto now. _'Well,'_ Sakura thought_. 'It's a good thing there's not much water left.'_

* * *

15-17.

'_All because the blond guy got three consecutive 3 points in,'_ Sakura thought. She knew her stamina wasn't as good as that of Naruto or Sasuke. She was still hungry and this game was making her more edgy. She wanted to go home and sleep. No, scratch that. She wanted to _win_, and _then_, go home and sleep. And probably give Naruto another round of beating.

She was thinking all of this and wasn't able to notice Ryuu running toward her, his eyes on the ball his teammate was about to pass him. Naruto was able to barely touch the ball with the tip of his fingers causing it to soar high. Ryuu jumped up to get it and landed down with a loud thud. But the thud wasn't his feet hitting the ground.

"Saki!"

* * *

_She was looking at different people – no, _children_ – lined up against the wall. After a brief once over, she wrote some things on the clipboard she was holding._

"_Um, excuse me," said a girl from the end of the line. "C-can I go to the bathroom?"_

_Her eyes narrowed. "Not until after I finish my evaluation."_

"_But you've been at it for half an hour already and I-"_

_She walked over to her. "Did you just talk back to me?"_

"_You're doing it again," a voice called from the entrance. Due to the lighting, she wasn't able to see his face clearly but somehow, she recognized the voice._

* * *

The next thing Sakura knew was that the side of her face was stinging where it hit the cement and her right shoulder throbbed like hell. Slowly, her eyes focused and her ears picked up bits of sound.

"Sakura."

She slowly looked up to see Sasuke gripping her shoulders to stabilize her in a sitting position.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "What-?" However, like resurfacing completely from water, her ears registered the obnoxious noise that was making her head hurt more.

"You bastard!" Sakura turned her head and saw Naruto grasping Ryuu's collar. Instead of lifting him off the ground however, given Ryuu's height, Naruto just pulled him down so they were face-to-face. "Look what you did! I _swear_, if something happens to her you're never gonna see the light of day again!"

"Naruto," Sakura tried to call out but he didn't hear her. "Naruto!"

Hearing her voice, Naruto loosened his grip on the shirt. "Saki, are you okay? We were about to get you to a hospital and-"

"I'm fine, Naruto," Sakura pushed herself up from the ground but Sasuke gripped her shoulders harder. "You can let go now, Sasuke. Thanks." Sasuke did as he was told but his arms were still awkwardly lingering near her, in case she fell. Sakura tried to stand again. She was a little wobbly and Naruto ran to help, too.

Ryuu also went to her. "I'm sorry, I really didn't see you. I didn't mean it."

Sakura was going to ask what he was talking about when she suddenly felt dizzy. Ryuu extended an arm to her when Sasuke slapped it away. Except for Sakura, all eyes turned to Sasuke. Although the glare wasn't directed at him this time, Naruto still felt petrified on the spot.

* * *

Right after the game, Sasuke's cell phone rang.

"Mom."

"Sasuke, dear, where are you? It's past 5 now."

"I'm on my way. There's just been…" Sasuke turned around to the benches where Naruto kept asking Sakura if she's really okay. "I'll be there."

Sasuke heard a temporary silence as if Mikoto suddenly stopped whatever she was doing. "Is that Sakura? Are you with her?" Sasuke didn't know how it was possible for his mom to hear her when he was practically on the other side of the court. "Sasuke?"

"Yes." Sasuke could just imagine where this was going. "Naruto's here, too," he added. But his mom completely ignored it.

"Oh, then why don't we invite Sakura over? It is a family dinner, isn't it? And she's part of the family now."

"I don't think that's a good idea, mom," Sasuke said, trying to rack his brain for any reason.

"You know," Mikoto said in a clearly faked sad voice. "Itachi can't make it today. I tried to convince him but he said it was an urgent mission and…"

Mikoto sobbed. Sasuke closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. How manipulative can his mother be? Mikoto began to tell him how when they were young boys they always clung to her but now that they were getting older, she felt as if they didn't love her anymore. And a _lot_ more things Sasuke _didn't_ want to hear about. Because he already heard it probably a million times every time she didn't get what she wanted.

"All I'm asking is for you to spend some time to have dinner with me, but…"

"We'll be there, mom."

"I'm sorry?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'll bring Sakura."

"Alright, I'll be waiting." If he could her face, Sasuke was sure she had that smug look again. "Be careful."

The line went dead.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how is it? I know the ending is meh but please do something good, too and **review**, okay?

I really have mixed emotions about the next chapter of the manga because 1) Kishi-sensei is a TROLL (a huge one), 2) I'm afraid something might happen to Sakura and 3) Sasuke's statement didn't really say he'll come back to the village. He'll probably help defeat Obito and Madara but not _come back_, you get me?

Well, let's hope for something remotely SasuSaku. *fingers crossed*


	38. Chapter 37 Passive Authority

**Chapter 37 Passive Authority**

"Yeah, because you're a _mama's boy_."

"Say that again and I'll-"

"What? You'll tell your _mommy_?"

Sasuke and Sakura were walking up the stairs to Sasuke's house. Sasuke would have given anything to shut her up already. She was more talkative than usual. What was her _problem_?

The maids and butlers bowed their heads in greeting as they passed the hall.

"You should've _talked_ to her and told her you _didn't_ want to come," Sasuke said in almost a whisper so only Sakura heard it.

"I don't understand why _you_ couldn't have told her yourself," replied Sakura in the same tone.

"Sakura, dear!" Mikoto materialized in the hall on their right. She went over to where Sakura was and embraced her gently but firmly. "It's really nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you, Mikoto-san?" Sakura awkwardly tapped Mikoto's back with one hand.

"I'm very happy that you decided to visit."

Sakura glared at Sasuke over Mikoto's shoulder before uttering "Me, too." Mikoto leaned back to study her face.

She saw the ugly bruise that was starting to show on the side of her face. "Oh my, what happened to you?"

"I, uh…" Sakura didn't know if telling her a big dude bumped her, effectively throwing her to the cement face down was something she should have said. "I fell and hit my face. But I'm okay, it just tingles a little bit now." She put ice compress on it on their way. Good thing her shoulder wasn't broken and just felt numb at the moment.

"It still looks painful, though. We should get it treated." Sakura was about to decline but Mikoto had moved on to Sasuke. "And how's _my_ Sasuke?" Before Sasuke could respond, Mikoto planted a kiss on one cheek and pinched the other one. Sasuke glared at Sakura, who was clearly trying not to laugh and tears were welling in her eyes.

"Stop doing that, Mom," Sasuke said, his voice cool but his face was somewhat flustered.

"Why? You're still my baby, aren't you?"

An ugly snort came from where Sakura stood, her back now facing them.

Worried, Mikoto gracefully made her way to her, ready to offer assistance if she was in pain. Sasuke took the chance to quietly go up to his room, hands in his pockets, face set in an annoyed scowl.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mikoto, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting around the dinner table waiting for Fugaku. Sasuke, still annoyed, tried not to make eye contact with either woman. Meanwhile, Mikoto seemed to be enjoying a one-sided conversation with Sakura, who just supplied enough nods, head shakes and smiles.

"I see dinner's ready," Fugaku said as he made his way to his seat at the head of the table. "Let's not make the food wait any longer." With that, the maids started serving adequate amounts of everything on the table to each of them.

For a while, they ate in silence until Mikoto noticed his husband rubbing his temples for the third time.

"You look exhausted. Did something happen?"

"No," he answered. It was a simple word but the tone made Sakura think he didn't want to talk about whatever happened. Just then, Fugaku looked at her. "It's nice of you to join us, Haruno-san."

"I'm sorry to intrude," Sakura said, lowering her gaze back to the food. "And thank you for inviting me."

"You don't have to thank us, dear," Mikoto said. "We're family now, aren't we? It's natural that we should do some things together." Mikoto wiped the side of her mouth. "Oh, speaking of which, why don't you and Tsunade-sama come with us during the holidays. We're going to France to visit my sister's family. What do you say?"

Sakura knew Mikoto was waiting for an answer so she tried to gulp down her food with some water. "I'm sorry, Mikoto-san. Tsunade-sama and I already agreed to spend the holidays with Naruto's family villa."

The hopeful look in her eyes was replaced by disappointment. "Oh, maybe next time, then?" Sakura nodded.

Sakura was relieved that Mikoto didn't push the subject further. It wasn't exactly a lie. She and Tsunade really spent Christmas with Naruto's family and Jiraiya-sama every year and she was simply assuming that was what they planned to do this year, too… or something along those lines. She just wanted to finish this sumptuous dinner – she completely forgot she was _starving_ while she was bickering with Naruto and Sasuke – and go back to school before curfew. But of course, much like her hair caught everyone's attention, it seemed like being the guest, she was the center of attention tonight.

"Haruno-san," Fugaku addressed her again. Good thing she hasn't eaten anything yet. "I heard you're doing really well in school. Top of the class."

It wasn't a question but she felt obligated to speak when spoken to. "Uh, well, not really top of the class but I do study well, sir."

Sasuke looked up and side-glanced Sakura, eyebrows slightly raised in inquiry of her sudden formality. However, Sakura seemed to busy herself with the peas on her plate in a futile attempt to catch one with her fork.

"I see. Do you have any idea on what you want to do _after_ graduation?"

"I will enter the medical school branch under Tsunade-sama's tutelage, sir." Sakura took another spoonful of rice. Maybe that way, he would refrain from asking her more questions. But he just continued anyway.

"Yes. I heard you show exceptional knowledge in that area as well. However, I would like to ask," Fugaku said before finishing the last of his meal. "Why not join the intelligence or tactics unit?"

Sakura thought she might suffer from indigestion later. "I'm not really good in either field, sir."

Sasuke remembered the bit of coaching she did earlier before brushing off the thought. Basketball and war were clearly two different things.

"Then what about R&D or weapons development?" Fugaku inquired. "Do you have background in those?"

"No, not really. I'm… only familiar with the ones currently in use but I haven't really…" Sakura thought of a better word, but can't. "Got myself interested in those."

Sasuke thought of the sensor gloves. It clearly wasn't a weapon but the level of knowledge and skill utilized to make it was comparable to weapons development. But she wanted him to hide that fact. And as if confirming his thoughts, Sakura glanced at him and tipped her head minutely to one side.

"I see," Fugaku said. He drank his wine, wiped his lips and finally stood up.

"What about dessert, dear?" Mikoto offered.

"I'll have it in my office." Fugaku turned back to Sakura. "Some members of the Uchiha clan pride themselves for developing technology useful in the battlefield or recon missions. Drop by sometime so we can talk about it."

Sakura concluded that Sasuke's father had that tone of passive authority to his voice as if whatever he said was final and was not open for negotiation or opposition. Thus, she nodded once.

Seemingly satisfied, Fugaku turned to Sasuke. "Come to my office once you're finished."

"I am," Sasuke said as he, too, rose from his seat and followed his father out of the dining room.

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, drying his hair with a towel after a nice shower to rid himself of the stink and sweat from the game.

The game.

His mind wandered back to the last few minutes of it.

"_I'm sorry, I really didn't see you. I didn't mean it," Ryuu said._

_However, it looked to Naruto like Sakura still hadn't regained her balance completely. From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Ryuu extend his arm, wanting to help in case she fell. Almost at the same time, Sasuke's left arm slipped around Sakura's waist and held her against him before his best friend _slapped_ Ryuu's hand away._

_The sound was so loud it seemed like Ryuu's arm snapped. Naruto's wide eyes darted to Sasuke's and, although the rest of his face remained stoic, his eyes were burning through the boy beside him, who now had an angry red mark on his arm._

_Naruto had seen Sasuke get angry a lot of times before. In fact, most of the time, he was the reason behind that anger. During those times, he and Sasuke would just brawl it out like that one time they fought in the school garage. Angry, violent Sasuke he could easily deal with. Silent, furious Sasuke was another thing entirely and Naruto was sure he saw him like this only once. Way back when they were kids._

_After that, he and Sasuke led Sakura to the bench. Naruto poured a small amount of water on his handkerchief and dabbed it on Sakura's face – too hard, it seemed, because Sakura hissed and snatched the handkerchief from him to do it herself._

"_Naruto," Sasuke said in a calm and quiet tone. The fact that Sasuke called out to him using his name was alarming for him. He tipped his head to the side and Naruto followed. "She can't play like that. It's just you and me now. Whatever you do, make sure you give the ball to me."_

"_What?"_

_Sasuke ignored him and went back to the court. After a heavy sigh, Naruto followed._

_But Naruto didn't even have to do anything when Sasuke acted like this. Barely two minutes in, they won the game with Sasuke's two three-point shots._

Naruto plopped down his bed, only wearing cotton pants.

_Sasuke got a phone call which, according to him, was from his mom. After the call, he pulled Sakura aside and they have been whispering a few feet away from him for five minutes. When they went back to where he was, Sakura told him Mikoto invited her for dinner and that they should get going._

"Dinner, huh," Naruto mused, eyes closed. "So much for breaking that stupid engagement."

* * *

"Sit down," Fugaku said, motioning toward the seat across his desk. Sasuke obeyed and Fugaku sat as well. "So? Have you gotten to know her better?"

Sasuke frowned. _'Are we still talking about Sakura?'_ This thought must have been too apparent on his face because Fugaku narrowed his eyes.

"She will be your wife, Sasuke. Nothing you can say or do will change the fact that she will be an Uchiha." Sasuke thought that the pause that followed this statement was so it would sink in him. Sasuke almost laughed. Nothing _he_ said ever sunk into _him_. Again, as if reading him like a book, his father continued, "In five months' time, there will be another Gathering and you will have to introduce her as your fiancée."

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but Fugaku held up his index finger to silence him. "You will tell them she is an elegant and proper young woman who, although not one of ours, possess qualities we, Uchihas, are proud of." Sasuke frowned. "That after graduation, _both_ of you will enter the military and serve your country."

"She wants to go to med school," Sasuke said nonchalantly. "That's what she said earlier."

"Women are very fickle. I'm sure she'll change her mind in time." Fugaku leaned back on his chair. "But it wouldn't hurt to hasten the process."

At this point, Sasuke was sure he was lost. What exactly was the _point_ of this conversation?

Fugaku stood up and paced the room. "I heard she is adept in handling and innovating technology, is she not?" Sasuke neither affirmed nor denied it. "As you know, it has been a while since we last had an Uchiha head the weapons development branch of the Military Research facility. It would be an honor to secure that spot again."

Still not getting a response from his son, Fugaku stared at him hard. "Do you remember when I told you to take this as a mission?" Sasuke nodded. "But you don't seem to obey orders as well as I should have trained you." Fugaku sat back down behind his desk. "I'll make it clear for you, so listen very carefully." He leaned forward, his fingers entwined in front of his face. "Tell her everything she needs to know about the family and make sure she understands what it means to be an Uchiha before the Gathering. Do you understand?"

* * *

Sakura was still giggling as Mikoto turned the page.

"And this here," Mikoto said with a loving smile on her face. "Is when he was 3 years old."

For the past 10 minutes, Sakura was trying _so hard_ to hold back another laughter as she looked at an innocent, diaper-clad Sasuke hugging a teddy bear almost as big as him.

"He's so _adorable_, isn't he?" cooed Mikoto. Sakura only nodded to keep herself from laughing. So far, she saw toddler Sasuke playing with a rubber duck in the tub; a Sasuke with his whole body smeared with watery red liquid, which Mikoto identified as tomato juice and a bawling Sasuke holding a broken toy robot, among many others.

Sakura couldn't wait to tease, er, _tell _him about this. Yes. She was an adult and she should treat these embarrassing childhood pictures like the priceless treasure Mikoto seemed to think they were. That was until they got to the last page.

And she couldn't have possibly held it in any longer.

* * *

No matter how much Sasuke mulled over what his father told him, he couldn't help but think what a waste of time it was. One, the engagement was bound to be called off. He and Sakura agreed to _that_. Two, even if they were going to get married, why would it matter what she wanted to do? He had been in a lot of Gatherings before and he couldn't remember any of the guys saying those kinds of things. For most, the girl's name, family belonging to, business involved in and military rank of her relatives sufficed the curiosity of the clan members. There were a few times, however, when Sasuke had to listen to very long speeches made while the guy looked… fondly at the girl he was introducing. During these times, he always heard Itachi and Shisui snickering behind him.

This was probably why Itachi hated being set up with some random girl and did _everything_ to have an alibi not to see her. Once, Shisui even remarked that the obligatory speech was the only reason why he would never get married.

"Ah, Sasuke," said a voice in front of him. Sasuke looked at Shisui, still clad in his military uniform. "Been a long time, kid."

Sasuke nodded in greeting. Itachi and Shisui were in the same department, directly under Naruto's father. However, Itachi said he had a mission to attend to. "Isn't Itachi with you?

Shisui ruffled Sasuke's hair, to the latter's dismay. "Why? You miss your _aniki_?"

The hair ruffling and the emphasis on the endearment he used to call Itachi when he was a child made him wince in annoyance. People seemed to get to his nerves all day today. First, it was Naruto, then Sakura, his mother, his father and now his brother's best friend. If Itachi came home, he'll surely make the list, too.

"Hey," Shisui said, arms raised in surrender. "I was kidding, alright? No need to go all _evil eye_ on me." He chuckled before continuing, "Anyway, I've been transferred to another department and I'm here to see Fugaku-sama."

Sasuke's eyes fell on the folder Shisui was holding. "I see you're becoming a messenger lately." It was true. The few times he went home, Shisui was almost always there in his house.

Shisui chuckled again, however, judging from the tense set of his shoulders, not as carefree as before. "Do you think so? I'm pretty sure Itachi will say the same thing." Shisui took a few steps to stand just beside Sasuke and tapped his shoulder. "Anyway, I have to go. See you later."

The older male walked past him without looking back as Sasuke turned his head just enough to see him disappear behind his father's oak doors. When the door clicked shut, Sasuke resumed walking.

Only a few steps ahead, he was stopped in his tracks by obnoxious laughter coming from the living room.

He looked at his watch. He might as well get her so they could go back. He went to the living room and the sight of a doubled over Sakura, almost breathless from laughing too hard, clutching the fabric of the couch, was the first thing he saw. Concluding she was incoherent at the moment, he looked at his mother… and the abominable thing lying open on her lap.

Sasuke's jaw went slack when he saw a picture of himself in a pink dress, holding a frilly white umbrella over his head. He dashed for the album, snatched it away and closed it. "Mom."

"What?" Mikoto said. "That's my favorite picture of you, you know."

Sasuke strode to the nearest cabinet and flung the poor object on top of it. He was taller than his mother. At least for now, she wasn't able to do damage. He told himself he must get rid of that thing in whatever possible way before heading to the front door.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm going back to the dorm."

* * *

"Hey, wait!" Sakura tried to keep up with Sasuke but he was ridiculously faster even when he was just walking. "Sasuke!"

She finally caught up with him when he stopped beside his motorcycle. Sasuke tossed her his helmet again and put on Itachi's. "If you say _anything_ about it to _anyone_, I'll shut you up for good."

Sakura chuckled. "You have to admit that last one was _priceless_, though. Who'd have thought you had a knack for cross-dressing and you'd look _good_ in it?"

"I was _three_," Sasuke retorted. "I couldn't have done anything about it when my mom put me in a dress for a Halloween party with her family."

"It looked more like a _gown_, but you still looked good in it either way. You really looked like a girl."

Sasuke got on the bike. "Stop talking about it and get on."

Sakura did as she was told. "I only saw the first three albums, though. Your mom said you have albums up until you were seven. I wonder what kind of pictures you have in there."

Sasuke frowned. He really needed to destroy those things… if only he could find where his mother stashed them. Itachi had a similar set too but his mother said they just miraculously disappeared without a trace. Sasuke knew Itachi got _rid_ of them and asked him where he found them but he never told him. The bastard. He should have destroyed _his_ set, too.

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Sakura tug the sides of his shirt. "C'mon, be a good sport. All this _frowning_ will really make your skin look bad."

"Hn. What would you do if someone showed your embarrassing pictures everytime you had guests?" He turned to her and green eyes looked straight back at him, all laughter gone. They each held their gazes for a while before Sakura broke the silence.

"I… I wouldn't know," she said with a small smile. "I don't have childhood pictures at home, you see. Not before I was twelve."

Somehow, he wanted to kick himself, _especially_ when Sakura averted her eyes from his, eyes darting to nothing in particular.

It took a while of uncomfortable silence on Sasuke's part before muttering, "I didn't-," before he turned back to the winding path before him. He felt Sakura shift behind him.

"It's fine," Sakura said, trying to sound as jolly as before. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about it. I promise."

"Hn." Sasuke revved the engine. "Put your helmet on." Again, he felt Sakura move behind him before both her hands held onto his shirt again.

With another rev of the engine, Sasuke stepped on the pedal and went as fast as he could to get back before curfew. It was a very quiet ride home.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, how was it? I know you still waited a long time for this chapter but it's a relatively shorter wait, right?

Thank you to all those who reviewed, subscribed and favorited! Please keep on reviewing. Reviews always motivate me to type more chapters as quickly as I can. Anyway, we're getting close to the climax. The key points are all planned out in my head but I get distracted by other stuff so let's all hang on, okay?

Anyway, I've been reading fanfics again recently and I came across one that's really good. It's really long so read it if you have time. It's entitled "The Curse." Very well-written. So much so that I thought I still have a looooong way to go.

Thank you for reading!


	39. Chapter 38 Bold Decisions

**Chapter 38 Bold Decisions**

It was the second weekend of December and most of the people in the Fire Country military base were excited to spend their long-awaited vacation with their families.

"Are you sure you want to send everyone home, Minato?"

Minato glanced at a yawning Jiraiya. "Yes. We're not on red alert anyway. Besides, I made sure they'll turn up once we need them back."

Jiraiya scoffed. "Always the soft one, I see. You know, this _kindness_ of yours may or may not be a good thing in the long run."

Minato responded with a soft chuckle. "You say that, but aren't _you_ the one most excited to go see Tsunade-sama again and have another round of binge drinking?"

"You brat! You make it sound like I have a very _boring_ life," Jiraiya said, hitting Minato upside the head. "I've got a lot of girls waiting for me, you know. What would I need that old woman for?"

Massaging the back of his head, Minato said, "Are you still trying to write that perverted book of yours?"

"What do you mean _perverted_?" He was about to smack Minato again but the young commander didn't let him do it a second time and ducked. "You people just can't understand good _literature_. Few people nowadays enjoy reading, so I think I'm contributing a lot for _societal development_."

"I don't know about _that_," Minato countered, chuckling again. "I'd rather say – Oh, hey!" Minato waved his hand in greeting once. Jiraiya turned around to see who Minato was talking to. Walking toward them was none other than Nara Shikaku.

"Commander. Jiraiya-sama," Shikaku greeted with a stiff salute.

"Major General," Minato saluted back, Jiraiya did the same beside him. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm on way to retrieve a file from my office."

"Is it about the incident in that small town of… tea?" Jiraiya asked, all mirth from a while ago gone.

"Naicha," Shikamaru supplied. "And no, it doesn't have anything to do with that. Regarding that particular case, although investigations are still underway, we really have no evidence to work with."

Jiraiya nodded thoughtfully. "Which makes the possibility of it being related to Danzou's group higher. That guy can't be anything if not _meticulous_."

The three fell silent, no doubt similar thoughts about the innocent people being mercilessly murdered plagued their minds.

Minato sighed. "We still have one week before everyone is on official vacation. Let's finish as much work as we can do until then."

Shikaku nodded once. "Then, I'll be on my way, Commander, Jiraiya-sama." He saluted once more. Once the other two returned the salute, they made way for him to squeeze past in the narrow corridor.

* * *

Back in the Academy, the students were also getting ready to go back home and spend the holidays with their families. Cars were lined up in front of the entrance, mostly with mothers inside, waiting for their children. The elementary kids have been allowed to go home earlier primarily because high school and college kids were very unruly and lazy and, therefore, required more time to prepare. In fact, most of them spent the last days of school with friends or buying presents for the family. That was why most of them were doing last-minute packing.

Just like what Naruto was doing now.

Naruto woke up late and noticed Sasuke was gone. It really didn't surprise him anymore since Sasuke normally woke up _really_ early in the morning. Still, couldn't he have woken him up? Was that too much to ask? That _bastard_.

He looked at his phone to see 20 missed calls – from his mom. "Oh man," Naruto whined, scratching the back of his head. He was supposed to meet her by the gates an hour ago and his mom had never been patient. Suddenly, the phone rang again. Naruto answered it in a heartbeat, "Mom?"

"No," Sakura's voice said. "But she's really pissed right now. Where are you?"

Naruto tried to go to the bathroom but his foot got tangled with the comforter and fell on the floor with a loud thud. "O-ouch," he murmured. Well, at least _now_ he was fully awake.

"Naruto? Are you okay? What are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said as he gathered clothes and went in the bathroom. "I woke up late. Tell Mom I'm sorry. I'll be there soon."

"Okay. We're here at the cafeteria."

"Got it."

After half an hour, Naruto finished showering and proceeded to stuff his things in the suitcase on the floor and in the backpack on the bed. He knew he'd get an earful from his mom later but right now, he had to get down to the cafeteria as fast as he could. Thankfully, the old hag let Sakura take the ride to the villa with them. His mom liked Sakura a lot that she might give her full attention to her and he'd get away for being late… again.

Just as he was wrestling the zipper to close in on itself, Sasuke entered the room casually. Naruto stopped what he was doing long enough to notice that he was sweating so much. "Where've you been?"

Sasuke strode over to his cabinet to get a towel and some clothes. "Kendo hall."

Turning back to the zipper, Naruto said, "What, since morning?" No response. "Anyway, why didn't you wake me up? Now, my mom's gonna cut my head off for sleeping in."

"I did but you told me to shut up."

"Argh! Stupid zipper!" Naruto slumped down on the floor.

"Dobe." Sasuke went over to the sulking idiot. "You just stuffed them all in again, didn't you?" Sasuke opened the suitcase a bit more to push the things inside. He tugged the zipper and it finally closed completely.

"Thanks," Naruto murmured. "Aren't you going home?"

"Of course, I am."

"You don't look like you're in a hurry."

Sasuke looked back at him. "Unlike _you_, I'm responsible enough to pack ahead of time." Sasuke drank from the jug in their personal fridge just beside the shower door.

Naruto finally stood up and flung his backpack over one shoulder. "By the way," he began, unsure. "Saki will be spending the holidays with us."

"So I heard." If Naruto was waiting for some kind of reaction from Sasuke, and the blond wasn't sure about it himself, there was none visible on his best friend's face.

Naruto found himself irritated by this to no end. But what exactly was he expecting him to do? Sasuke had always been like this. So why was he being worked up by his usual lack of concern?

"What's your problem?"

Hearing Sasuke's voice got Naruto's attention back to the present and he realized he was clenching his fists and jaw tightly. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at him and Naruto sighed and tried to relax.

"What, are you still half-asleep, _dobe_?" Sasuke taunted.

"I like Sakura," Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke blinked once and the smirk on his face slowly disappeared. "What?"

"I like Sakura," Naruto looked him straight in the eye. "I've liked her since the first time I saw her. And not just as a friend."

* * *

Itachi was walking down the hallway, bumping into a lot of people who were trying to finish the last bunch of loads assigned to them. Some people, old friends or teammates, greeted him loudly, with a tap on the shoulder or a pat on the back; others, who have known or heard of him from somewhere did a double take, probably surprised to see him, and then greeted him bashfully. Yes, most of the latter were _female_ officers.

The soldiers in the headquarters were regularly given holidays or vacations to relieve stress and spend time with their loved ones. But never were they sent home _all_ in one period of time. Itachi knew Minato meant well for doing something like this. After all, the recent months have been hectic given the on-going investigations of a series of cases that Intelligence thought were connected to each other. Also, the Commander made it clear that they were still on-call if there was an emergency.

But Itachi saw this as an opportunity. Not just for him, but also for his father to make a move.

His mother insisted that they spend the holidays in Paris to meet with her sister's family, who she claimed she had not seen for a long time. And of course, she made a point for his father to leave all his work here and go with them. But what his mother never understood was, even if Fugaku didn't seem like doing anything, he was constantly observing, planning… _working_. That was just the soldier with years and years of experience in him kicking in.

It was just like those stories of soldiers who have gone home fresh from war unknowingly attacking family members when they try to wake them up; of officers woken up by the tiniest sound; of senile old war veterans that could never shake off the thought that they were still in the middle of war.

That was what military training did to you. If you were unlucky, it could be worse. That was what _war_ did to you. That was what he and his father had become. They were alike in this sense. Thankfully, the similarities ended there.

Itachi met fewer and fewer people as he continued down the long, narrow hallway. Finally, he found the room he was looking for.

Intelligence Unit.

He got his ID out and swiped it on the scanner. "Major Uchiha Itachi, 9291991." Recognizing his voice, the large LED in the center of the door lit green and the thick steel door slid sideward to let him in.

As expected, it was one of the places still packed with people. Information gathering was serious business after all.

"Major Uchiha," a male officer said as he saluted, features of his face betraying his surprise. Itachi saluted back and motioned for him to be as he were. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yes," Itachi said, walking past the officer, who immediately fell in step with him. "I'm looking for Shishui. I heard he got transferred here not long ago."

"Lieutenant Uchiha?" The officer thought for a while. "I think he went home already. The lieutenant is a very… _thorough _person. He finishes his tasks on time so he was allowed to leave early."

Itachi smiled at the young man's choice of words. _'Of course, Shisui has always been _thorough_.'_ And of course, Itachi knew his best friend was not there. "Is that so? Then, do you mind if I take a look around?"

The officer was skeptical. "We're just about to leave, too, so I'm afraid I can't take you for a tour of the place."

"I'll be fine. I'm a major, aren't I?" This was Itachi's way of saying _'I don't need you or your permission to do what I want.' _

The officer seemed bright enough to get the hint and just said, "Well, if you need anything-"

"I'll call you. Thank you." _'Now scat'_ was left unsaid.

* * *

The silence that stretched between him and Sasuke felt to Naruto like a taut string ready to snap at any moment. He couldn't even decipher what Sasuke was thinking behind those deep, dark eyes.

Sasuke broke eye contact first. He went to put the jug back in the fridge. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you should know," Naruto said as he pulled the suitcase beside him. "Unlike _you_, I want my best friend to know these things about me."

Sasuke scoffed. "Hn." He gathered his towel and clothes once more and made his way to the shower room.

"Yeah, and you know what?" Naruto chided. Sasuke didn't respond but he stopped just at the threshold of the bathroom. "I'm going to confess to her."

Naruto waited for Sasuke's answer – for _anything _actually. Because with Sasuke, patience is _really_ a virtue. But he just heard a faint 'hn' before Sasuke locked the door behind him.

* * *

Dark eyes regarded the men kneeling on one knee in front of him with contemplation, deciding whether the news he brought was a good or a bad one. "Is there anything else?"

"No, sir," one of them said. The speaker had messy reddish brown hair and chestnut eyes. "That concludes the report, Danzou-sama." The man beside him, with dark blue hair and eyes nodded in agreement.

"Very well, then," Danzou said. "You are dismissed."

The two men stood up and saluted before they took a step back and headed for the door. Just when the brown-haired man was a few steps away from the door, it beeped once to signal the arrival of a new visitor. Danzou acknowledged the person to come in and the door slid silently to reveal a much younger man.

Chestnut eyes grew wide as a black-haired, pale-skinned boy, most likely in his teens walked past him and his comrade without even a glance. He trailed his gaze after him until Danzou called to him.

"Kenichi." The said man darted his eyes toward the oldest person in the room, who was now standing, leaning slightly on his wooden cane. His lone eye was trained on him, eyebrow pulled down. "Is there a problem?"

Kenichi realized that the boy was looking at him now, showing no regard for him whatsoever. He looked back at Danzou. "No, sir, we were just leaving." He bowed slightly before the door slid once more to let him and his comrade out.

The door slid shut behind them and the one called Kenichi half-turned his head, brown eyes narrowed toward the door. None of this went unnoticed by the person beside him.

"What is it, Kenichi? Do you know him?"

"No," Kenichi answered, resuming his walk. "I think… maybe, he looked like someone I knew. A long time ago."

"Really? I've never seen him before but it didn't seem like he's new here," the other one commented.

'_No,'_ Kenichi thought. _'He's definitely not new here.'_ He was _not_ supposed to be here. The man was sure he saw that boy before, back when he was much younger. The pale white skin coupled with those dead eyes was a striking feature he would never forget. Especially since _he_ was his first assignment when he was enlisted in this organization.

That boy was one of his first targets. And he was pretty sure he took him _down_.

So what was _he_ doing _here_?

* * *

As Karin walked along the streets of Konoha, she couldn't help but scowl at the two figures walking in front of her. Suigetsu was animatedly talking to Juugo, blabbering on about his useless stories again, while the latter was too pre-occupied with observing passers-by with curiosity.

Konoha was packed with people now, most probably preparing for the coming holidays. Karin's scowl deepened as she looked around and saw people excitedly pointing out things to each other, pulling companions to some store and carrying fancily designed shopping bags. Karin didn't understand all the hype. She always thought it was unnecessary. A holiday is basically a day when people get to have a break from school or work or, in their case, _missions_.

'_Not that we're given any day-off,'_ she bitterly thought, crossing her arms across her chest.

Her already grumpy mood worsened when some kids kept bumping her as they chased one another. She didn't like kids; she didn't like crowded places; she didn't like going out in broad daylight because it damaged her beautiful skin. But Suigetsu just _had_ to drag them out.

"Hey!" a loud voice said. Karin looked up and realized Suigetsu and Juugo were several meters away from her already. "Pick up the pace, will ya?"

Karin stomped toward them, trying to squeeze past the people coming from the opposite direction. "Are you sure you know the way? You're not leading us in circles, are you?" she pointedly asked Suigetsu, hands now on her hips.

"Of course, I know the way!" Suigetsu's earlier excitement was rapidly fading into irritation. "Look, I _didn't_ ask you to come. You should've stayed back at the base."

"Hmph! Why do we have to go there now, anyway?"

"Weren't you listening to _anything_ I said?" The white-haired boy's voice was beginning to rise. "I'm going to get a rare sword made from Damascus steel. I'm planning to study it to _make_ one for myself. With necessary adjustments, of course. I ordered it online but they don't do deliveries, only meet-ups. So yeah."

"Don't you think that sounds suspicious? Are you buying things from the black market now?"

Juugo stepped in-between them. "Lower your voices. People are starting to stare.

Karin and Suigetsu glanced around from the corners of their eyes. Indeed, some people have already stopped walking, some whispering to each other while others looking at them with eyes narrowed. Suigetsu scratched the back of his head and Karin adjusted her glasses. Juugo motioned for them to resume walking toward their destination and the two followed silently behind him.

When they rounded the last corner of the street, there were a lot fewer people and Karin was able to see through some of the shop windows. She tried hard to block out Suigetsu's obnoxious voice as he continued telling Juugo about the history of the said sword. After a while, something caught Karin's eye and she gasped in delight.

"What _now_?" Suigetsu asked as both he and his orange-haired companion stopped in their tracks and half-turned to look at her.

"You guys go on ahead," Karin said, eyes never leaving the perfume store she just discovered. "I'll just stay there." The two looked to the direction she pointed.

"Fine. But we might take long." Suigetsu inwardly liked the idea of having Karin off his back.

"It's okay. See you later." With a final wave, Karin entered the dainty and definitely expensive-looking store.

Once inside, Karin took her time to try the fragrances in the front counter. This was way better than strolling around or getting a stupid sword. Karin believed she was a natural beauty with no need for make-ups or fancy accessories. However, she was afraid that the scent, or dare she say _stench_, of all the men she stayed with back at the base would rub on her and stick to her skin. She _wanted_ to smell feminine and stay that way. That was why she enjoyed trying on new perfumes. One of these days, she thought she could brew her own formula once she finished that endless tracking she had been doing lately. Remembering the fruitless mission assigned to her darkened her mood and tried to push it away from her mind.

Absently, she bumped a magazine rack to her right. Curious, she started flipping through the opened ones. Just then, a saleslady, in her white pleated dress and tightly bound bun, approached her.

"Good afternoon, miss! Today is a good day for you," she began with a commercial smile plastered on her fully made-up face. "If you purchase one of these magazines, you will get a newly released perfume brand from UK for only 30% the original price."

"_Really?"_ Although she had misgivings about how big the discount was, Karin was giddy. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

"Yes, miss. It's a limited time promo from this magazine," the saleslady said, pointing to a thick, shiny magazine.

* * *

On her way out of the shop, Karin tried on the perfume she got for a bargain price. She couldn't quite put her finger on what was special about it. It wasn't so strong to make you crinkle your nostrils, nor did it have any floral or fruity scent, but it was warm when it touched the skin. She couldn't decide if she liked it or not. Maybe she needed to run tests back in the headquarters and analyze what it was made of.

She opened the plastic and started flipping through the pages of the magazine, searching for the article on the perfume.

Beep! Beep!

Karin turned to her left and a black car was rapidly heading toward her. She dropped the magazine on the dusty road just as the car halted to a screech in front of her, bumper just inches from her knees. The person behind the wheel, wearing a black suit and tie, stepped out of the vehicle and approached her.

"I'm terribly sorry, my lady," the man said. "Are you hurt?"

Overcoming her initial shock, Karin stooped to pick up the magazine, trying to reign in her temper. The driver seemed to have misunderstood and thought she was, indeed, hurt. Worried, he walked closer to her and patted her back. Alarmed with the sudden contact, Karin immediately swatted the hand away and unconsciously fell into a defensive stance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the man in the suit said, hands raised in front of him. "I just want to know if you're alright."

Before Karin could retort that it was impolite to suddenly touch someone like _her_ so casually, she heard the sound of another car door unlocking.

"Tanaka-san," a deep and smooth voice said. "What's taking so long?"

Karin turned her head and her breath hitched. Standing a few feet from her was what Karin imagined her knight in shining armor to be like – raven hair; clear, white skin; dark, piercing eyes; perfectly angled face; high-bridged nose. From the way he carried himself, Karin could almost distinguish the toned body and definitely felt the confidence, bordering on _arrogance_.

In other words, a _good-looking bad boy_ – although she wasn't sure if _good-looking_ was enough to describe him. She _liked_ it.

"My apologies, Sasuke-sama," the old man she now knew was called Tanaka said. "I'm trying to make sure the young miss is alright before we go."

'_Hmm… _Sasuke, _is it?'_ Karin mused, the corner of her lip curving upward.

The boy, who Karin thought was on the verge of becoming a man, turned his head to her. Red eyes widened due to the intensity of his gaze. Then, eyes as dark as coal travelled down her body, all the way to her feet, as if searching for something. Karin felt naked under his scrutiny and her heart raced.

"It doesn't look like she's hurt," assessed Sasuke, turning to his chauffeur. "Let's go." With a grace Karin swore she never saw in a man before – well, given that she was surrounded with _rowdy_ boys – Sasuke slid back into the car.

"Young miss," Tanaka said. Karin turned her face halfway to him. "We'll be leaving, then. Please be careful." He took his place back in the driver's seat and honked the horn once to signal Karin to step aside. She did, eyes trained on the person sitting in the backseat, barely distinguishing his silhouette through the darkly tinted window as the car passed by her.

The car sped forward and disappeared around the next corner where the gates out of Konoha were.

Karin stood there with a dreamy smile, finally deciding that it _was_ a good day, after all. The rolled up magazine and its contents were forgotten in her hands.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? What did you think of this one? Sound off in the reviews okay? We're halfway to 200 guys!

I want to thank these people for taking the time to review, subscribe and choose my story as one of their favorites:

**dark shadow400**, , patriciaasneves, **Hearts grow**, ** .23**, Freedom and Hope, VEE.T.N, **kloradori**, **LuminaryDusk**, **zuellni**, Tigress-of-the-Grove, **Guest**, DeathAngelAssassin

(bold = reviewers, w/ underline = guests) I hope the guests make their own account so I can PM them.

Of course, I know that I've updated late again. But it's because I have these new ideas for new stories but I don't think I can keep up with many stories at the same time, so... yeah. And yeah, I've been doing research too so that I'll sound like I know what I'm writing about. To those who've been wondering... yes, I'm a Filipino. Well, Filipina since I'm a girl.

Look forward to coming chapters. If you are good boys (are any of you boys?) and girls and review, I might just update within the week.


	40. Chapter 39 Snow Falls

**A/N:** Well, hello, everyone! Wah! These past two weeks were filled with **FEELS**. FEELS, FEELS all over the place. So yeah, I'm late in updating again and I'm sorry about that. I really am. But here's the next chapter now and I hope you like it.

By the way, italicized **and** bolded dialog are supposed to be in French. I tried literally typing in French but I'm an idiot who relies only in Google translate so... yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 39 Snow Falls**

Sakura had just finished having dinner with Naruto's family, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Kushina's cooking was really good and she thought she never felt so full before. Meanwhile, Naruto was still stuffing his face in the large bowl of parfait in front of him and she couldn't help but giggle seeing the syrup line the sides of his mouth and cheeks. Jiraiya and Tsunade were sitting across them, a cup of _sake_ in hand. Minato sat at the head of the table with Kushina sitting on his right-hand side, on Naruto's other side. The couple was engaged in a conversation. Soon, Jiraiya joined in.

"Indeed, _that_ was a feast," Jiraiya praised Kushina, cup of sake raised in acknowledgement. "Thanks for inviting us, kiddo."

Kushina smiled. "You're always welcome. Expect more to come in the following days."

"Then that glutton over there would probably explode," Tsunade said, throwing a disgusted look in Naruto's direction.

Naruto looked up, scowling. "Hey, I'm still a growing boy, you know."

"Naruto." Kushina reached for her table napkin and turned to face Naruto. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop eating like a kid?" Kushina cupped Naruto's chin and wiped the mess off his face. "You're not a kid anymore."

The way Kushina said these words, it seemed to Sakura as if she meant the opposite. She remembered how Mikoto doted on Sasuke. She wondered if parents were like that, constantly wishing their children would grow up while at the same time staying as they were. To change and not to change at all.

She wondered if her parents would have treated her the same way.

Then, she wondered what she would have done. Would she be embarrassed like Sasuke? Or would she smile, say thanks and obey what she was told to do like what Naruto did just now?

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" Sakura answered, trying her best not to appear startled.

"We were talking about what to do for the next few days." Minato leaned back as the maids came to clean the tables. "Or maybe we should bring this conversation in the living room." Minato rose from his seat and everybody else followed his example.

"Dad," Naruto called as he jogged to catch up to his father. "I have some ideas."

"You're _not_ thinking of doing anything _dangerous_, are you?" Kushina warned. Naruto didn't answer

* * *

Sasuke shoved his backpack in the compartment with more than enough force before he slid down the compartment door.

"Hey," Itachi called beside him, finished securing his own belongings. "Someone's too tense today. More so than usual, I should add. Something wrong?"

"No," Sasuke answered curtly. He sat down, not sparing his older brother another glance.

Itachi snorted. "If you say so."

Itachi never complained about work but Sasuke didn't miss the stress line his face and long sleepless nights dull his eyes. Today, his brother had to go home from the military base then head straight to the airport and endure thirteen hours of flight. He must have been worn out, he sure looked the part. Shifting his weight to peek behind him, he saw Itachi laying down, covered with the blanket provided by one of the stewards. Judging from his even breathing and soft snores, he was already fast asleep.

"You should rest, too," Mikoto said. She was seated on Sasuke's left across the aisle, a book in her hand. Beside her, his father was also sleeping.

"I'm fine, Mom." Sasuke pulled out an mp3 player from his pocket and scrolled down his playlist when someone called out a name.

"Sakura!"

Black eyes under knitted eyebrows darted in front of him.

"Yes, I'm coming!" the feminine voice called back. Soon after, a young stewardess with auburn hair tied up in a bun walked briskly down the corridor. She looked to be around mid-twenties, with blue eyes and high cheekbones. A complete stranger.

Sasuke's brows knitted much closer together, if that was possible. Of _course_, it was a stranger. What did he expect? He accidentally met his mother's gaze and she smiled knowingly at him before turning her attention back to her book.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead, he resumed scrolling through his songs. Once he found a loud rock song, he put the headphones on and pressed play. He looked out the window beside him, vaguely aware that the seatbelt sign was glowing. He absently put his on. A few seconds later, plane took off and soon, all he could see from his window was the deep black of the starless night sky.

* * *

Sasuke felt something nudge the center of his forehead forcefully. The blunt pain caused him to blink twice, eyes trying to adjust to bright light, consequently willing away the remnants of sleep. He saw Itachi leaning over him.

"You're finally awake," he said. "Get ready, we're landing in 30 minutes." Itachi poked his forehead again, gentler this time, before heading to the restroom. Sasuke looked out the window and the sun was definitely high up. The plane clock said it was already 3:00 pm in France. His headphones were on his lap. He couldn't remember when he fell asleep but the player was turned off.

"Good afternoon, sir." Sasuke saw the stewardess from the night before. "Would you like to have something for your afternoon snack?" She motioned to the cart in front of her.

After a brief observation of a cart filled with sweets, he said, "Milk."

"Right away, sir. "The stewardess slowly poured him a glass of milk. "If you need anything else, I'll just be around the corner." She pushed the cart forward, almost bumping into Itachi, who was on his way back from the restroom.

"Sasuke, dear, are you sure you're not hungry? You missed breakfast and lunch."

Thinking about it, Sasuke figured he was, indeed, feeling hungry but there was no way he'll eat food overindulged with sugar. How were those even considered as afternoon snacks?

* * *

"Argh!" Naruto grabbed his head with both hands. "This is so _boring_!"

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time. "Stop yelling, Naruto. People are staring."

"Let them stare all they want." Naruto shoved both hands into his brown duffel coat pocket. "We've been walking around for an _hour_ already and there's still nothing new or interesting around this place."

Sakura looked up at the dull grey sky, the rays of the sun barely peeking from behind the clouds. It didn't seem like it will snow anytime soon but the temperature was still dropping. She, too, shoved her hands into the pockets of her blue hooded, raglan pull-over that reached down to her mid-thighs. She was starting to think she should have worn something like the denims Naruto was wearing instead of the thick ankle-length leggings she wore now, the latter obviously not thick enough.

Naruto pestered her last night to play the latest game edition of Ninja Blade with him. Surprisingly, she enjoyed it and they stayed up till the wee hours of the morning. As such, they missed breakfast and when they finally woke up in time for lunch, the four adults were gone who-knows-where. Naruto decided they should go out in search of their own adventure. Unfortunately, however, they still haven't found it. Naruto kept grumbling beside her and she tried her best to ignore him. Cold weather always seemed to dissipate her temper.

Ten more minutes of idle walking and they passed by the bookstore Sakura frequented. She was about to tell Naruto about it but Naruto busied himself in making snide comments about the products displayed in the store windows. The pace of his words and the senseless remarks made Sakura suspect he was deliberately doing it. Naruto was always restless inside a bookstore, _especially_ with her. He said it was because she took a _very_ long time just _browsing_ through the books. She was glaring at the back of his head when, all of a sudden, he screamed again.

"_Naruto_," she began. The cold weather might not be all that effective in controlling her anger, after all.

Before she could continue, however, Naruto turned to her, grinning. "I got it!"

Naruto grabbed her wrist and ran pulling her after him. When Sakura finally regained control of her own legs and avoided tripping and bumping people, she said, "Slow down, Naruto." He didn't respond. "Where are we going anyway?"

Then, Naruto suddenly stopped, making Sakura bump into him. "Here we are," he said, excitement almost palpable in his voice.

Still trying to catch her breath, Sakura looked up and she, too, grinned in anticipation.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto walked along the building's third floor corridor after a stout middle-aged man. They stopped in front of the fifth door on their right.

"Here we are, kids," the man said with a kind smile. "You'll find most of the inside is the same, except better looking." He winked at Naruto as he handed him the key. "I trust you still remember the closing time?"

"Sure. Thanks, Oji-san." Naruto waved goodbye as the store owner walked away. He pushed the key into the knob and turned until he heard the familiar click. "Wow," he muttered when he opened the door. The look on his face mirrored Sakura's.

They both entered a spacious room with waxed wooden floors and padded walls. At the far end of the room, a huge glass cabinet stood, boasting woodwinds on the top row, brass instruments in the middle one and percussions in the tall last row. On the wall adjacent to it hung the string instruments while a lone cello stood on a steel rest. Finally, a majestic grand piano graced the center of the room.

This was where they used to practice their instruments all the time – back when Naruto was still depending on Sakura's help and when he first played without it. They lost track of time learning new pieces every day and Kushina brought them snacks or even dinner. The owner, Akiyama, always told them not to go beyond closing time but had always been lenient as to let them lock up. Then, it was closed for a long time for renovation and they eventually forgot about it until today. Naruto and Sakura were both overwhelmed with nostalgia.

Sakura strode over to the piano, lifted the fall, propped the lid and sat down on the stool, fingers poised on the keys. She played a few notes and the sound resonated throughout the room. Smiling, Sakura said, "Even the acoustics of the room improved."

"Old man Akiyama sure hit the jackpot, didn't he?" Naruto said, referring to Akiyama's story of winning the lottery. Then, Naruto looked at the guitars closely and searched for the one with the chipped headstock. It was the one he dropped accidentally, overexcited as he was when he first played _'Whirlwind'_ on his own.

"Well?" Sakura's voice brought him back to the present. "Are we playing or what?"

"You bet we are." Naruto slung the guitar strap across one shoulder, pulled a stool from the other side of the cabinet and went over to sit beside Sakura. "Now, let's see. What should we play first?"

* * *

Sasuke entered the guest room he and Itachi were supposed to share during their stay. He excused himself the minute dinner was over so that he would be spared from all the catching up. He set his backpack on the bed and proceeded to unpack his suitcase first. But the silence he was enjoying was short-lived and the first to break it was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in, Sasuke-nii?" The face of a young girl, crowned with hair as black as his, peeked through the small opening of the door. Gabrielle was his aunt's third and youngest child and five years younger than him. Her eyes, also as black as his, were twinkling.

"If I say no, will you go away?" Sasuke curtly answered.

The girl smiled cheekily and said, "No," before she let herself in and plopped down the bed opposite Sasuke's. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Sasuke resumed neatly transferring his things from the case to the cabinet.

"_Unpacking_," she said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Why don't you let the maids do it?"

"I don't like anyone touching my things." Sasuke gathered all his clothes into a pile and placed it in the cabinet as well.

"Why?"

"Because," Sasuke began, his suitcase now emptied. "I don't like other people touching my things."

Gabrielle pouted. "You just _said_ that." She waited for a reply but none came. She watched as Sasuke went about his remaining stuff, putting them away methodically. After a few minutes of patiently waiting for Sasuke to acknowledge her presence, she got bored and decided to open a new topic.

"I'll be in high school soon, you know? Mama says I'll be popular with the boys at school but André-nii said the freckles on my face will just get larger and darker until they cover up my face!" Horrified, she covered her cheeks. "Do you think that's true?"

Sasuke chose not to comment. He thought if he stayed quiet, she would get the hint and decide to find someone else to bother. But he was wrong.

"I don't think it's true," she continued, not waiting for an answer. That or she didn't really care about his answer. "Mama said we can cover it up with make-up. Oooh, I'm excited to wear make-up. The high school girls in my school wear it all the time, you know? Still, I'd prefer it if I didn't have to wear one just like Ino-san. Oh! That reminds me!" She pulled something from behind her. Sasuke stopped what he was doing long enough to see that she was looking through a magazine. "Where is it? Where? It should be here," she mumbled. "Oh, here it is!"

The next second, the magazine was shoved into his face. With a frown, Sasuke snatched it from her little hands. She scurried to his side and tiptoed. "She's Yamanaka Ino," she said, pointing to the model lounging off in a couch wearing an intricately sewn… _garment_, for his lack of fashion knowledge. But all his confusion was lost on the chatterbox. "She's the youngest on the list of world-renowned models of the year. She was also voted most promising runway superstar by well-known fashion designers. Not only that…"

Sasuke blocked out all the rest and looked at the picture. Yamanaka Ino. He knew he heard that name before. But where? Then, in a moment of recognition behind all the heavy makeup and thick curls, Sasuke vaguely remembered the girl who was always with Sakura. Come to think of it, Sakura might have mentioned she was a model. So it was true.

"So?" chirped Gabrielle.

"So what?" Sasuke handed the magazine to her.

"She goes to your school, doesn't she?" He nodded once. His cousin pouted once more. "Well, tell me more about her!" she demanded. "What's she like? Are you friends? Do you think you'll get engaged? That way, we can be family, right? Oooh, my friends will flip when I tell them! She's popular in school, you know?"

The high-pitched voice and endless rambling was making Sasuke's jetlag worse. How was it possible that the shy and quiet girl he once met turned into this… this… female version of _Naruto_? Deciding to use his headache as an excuse, Sasuke was about to make her go to her room when another knock came.

Without waiting for his permission, a boy with light brown hair and black eyes stepped in and leaned on the door frame, arms folded in front of his chest. "Sasuke," he greeted with a curt nod. _**"Been a long time."**_

"André," Sasuke nodded back.

"_**I see you haven't changed at all."**_

"_**Neither did you."**_

"_**Hey!"**_ Gabrielle butted in, hands on her waist. _**"Why do you talk to him like that?"**_

André's face soured. _**"Why do you care?"**_

"_**You're such a bully,"**_ his sister accused.

"_**You should be thankful I'm not bullying you,"**_ Anderi retorted. He straightened up_. __**"Anyway, Mom wants to see you downstairs."**_

"**Why?"**

"_**How should I know?"**_ With a click of his tongue, he exited the room and banged the door behind him.

Gabrielle reached up to pat Sasuke on the back. "Don't mind him. He's always like that to everyone." She hugged the magazine close to her chest and skipped to the door. "See you later, Sasuke-nii!"

* * *

"That was fun," Sakura said, fingers finally letting go of the keys after she and the blond beside her spent three hours of playing random songs.

"Yeah. Can't even feel my fingers now," Naruto agreed, flexing his fingers.

Sakura chuckled. "I remember when you fumbled with that thing. Now, look at you playing along." She ruffled his hair in jest.

"I'm grateful to you for it," Naruto said as he gently removed Sakura's hand from his hair. "But don't mess my style." Sakura giggled when he purposefully tried to make his hair stick out even more. "I remember how Dad practically choked me to death when I first played for him. He said he was proud of me. Turned out, he and Mom had a bet on how long it'd take me to learn." Naruto scoffed. "Can you _believe_ it? My mom said it would take at least _forever_!"

"Well, you get distracted easily," Sakura teased.

"Psh, that's what Sasuke always said. But he's far worse, ya know?" Sakura couldn't believe it. "It's true! People always think he can do _anything_. Ha! That guy couldn't even play anything to save his sorry ass."

"Then, how _did_ he pass Music?"

Naruto grinned. "He was forced to join the school orchestra." He let himself burst in laughter.

"Orchestra?" Sakura mused. "I thought you said he couldn't play _anything_?"

"Yeah, so he handled percussion. Cymbals, bass drum. You know, things you use for back-up. He played with them for the whole year when we were first years. It was so _funny_! You should've seen his face! The cherry on top was when Itachi took a picture of him and blackmailed him for it. He was _livid_."

"Even so, he had to read the music sheet, right?"

"Well, I don't know. He had a weird way of reading them. He's an idiot." Naruto guffawed.

She didn't see any of their performances but Sakura allowed herself to imagine the arrogant Sasuke at the back of the orchestra handling the timpani or the xylophone. He would either have that scowl or try to act cool by being stoic. Nonetheless, Sakura agreed it was funny and she snickered. "Are you sure you're supposed to be telling me this?"

"No," Naruto said smugly. "But he's all the way in France right now. What can he do?"

"Yeah, I guess so. What do you think he's doing now?" Sakura mused aloud and she didn't notice how the laughter left Naruto.

"Huh. I don't know, probably at his wit's end."

"What do you mean?"

This time, Sakura realized the change in tone of her best friend's voice. "Sasuke's mom invited us to stay over with them once. Maybe when we were around ten or so, can't really remember." Naruto glanced sideways and pink eyebrows rose, urging him to continue. "His aunt was a free-spirited artist who travelled the world and married a French man. Years later, they would own a gallery and a software company."

Sakura did a double take. Sometimes, she forgot she was surrounded by people who probably had nowhere left to stash their money.

"They have 3 kids." Naruto held up his index finger. "The oldest one is a year older than Itachi-nii-san. He's cool, we got along well with him." He held up another finger. "The middle kid is more stuck-up than Sasuke. We're all the same age but he acts superior all the time. Sasuke didn't like him. Hell, _I_ didn't like him and I usually am easy to please."

Sakura nodded her approval once even though Naruto was not looking. She thought the change in tone must have been her imagination because Naruto seemed to be getting into the story now.

He held up a third finger. "The little one was adorable. She was just a toddler when we first met her and she took a liking to him. She followed Sasuke around carrying a stuffed rabbit which was almost as tall as _she_ was. I think Sasuke had a soft spot for her because he didn't mind her tagging along."

Eyes trained at nothing in particular, Sakura smiled at that. Despite himself, Sasuke really seemed to have a way with children. "So you mean the boy is the problem?"

"He was a complete douchebag." Naruto scowled at the memory he was about to share. "Sasuke's mother said we should play together since we were the same age. So he brought us to the park to meet his friends but he never spoke directly to us. The family, even their _father_, talked to us in fluent Japanese but he kept speaking in that alien language."

"Gibberish?"

"No, I mean _French_." Sakura glared at him but he ignored it. "Anyway, this kid had the nerve to point at me and Sasuke and mock us and laugh at us with his posse."

"How did you know that when you couldn't understand what they were saying?"

"Because Sasuke stepped in front of me, then the laughter slowly died down. His cousin was saying something else but nobody was laughing anymore. Then, the other kids scurried away until only his cousin was left standing there dumfounded."

"I don't understand," Sakura said, half-turning in her seat to Naruto. "What happened?"

Naruto turned to her, too. "Do you remember that day in the court when Sasuke slapped Ryuu's hand away?" The furrow of Sakura's brows told him she didn't. "Well, he practically looked _exactly_ like that."

Naruto looked at Sakura who was now focused on the floor, deep in thought. Although he didn't understand what they said, it must be bad enough to make Sasuke react like that. Somehow, he had always known Sasuke to be overprotective of his family and friends – which, back then, roughly translated to _only_ him. Bu recently, Naruto had a feeling Sakura had become someone important to him. Whether he was _aware_ of it or not.

It was Sakura who broke the silence. "I wonder what got him so worked up. Didn't he tell you what happened?"

Naruto shook his head no. "He never told me and he never wanted to talk about it." He yawned and stretched his limbs. "Well, anyway, I think we should do this more often. I missed jamming with you, oh, great pianist." There was a stretch of silence and Naruto silently willed her to just move on. He was relieved when she did.

"You should see how Hinata plays. In fact, try playing with her sometimes. She's on a _whole_ different level, though, and I'm not sure if you can catch up."

Naruto stood up and went to put the guitar back to its proper place. He thought about it for a moment. "Oh, you mean the Hyuuga girl?" Sakura nodded. "Everybody _knows_ she's great. I haven't played with her yet but I played for her once and she said I was good."

After returning the piano to its original state as well, Sakura said, "Wait. You _played _and she said you were _good_?"

"Uh huh."

"When did this happen?"

"A while back. I can't really remember."

Sakura still had her doubts. "Hinata doesn't usually talk to other people, much less _boys_." '_She also doesn't give out praises easily when it came to music although she won't make you feel inferior, either.'_

"Maybe she liked me." Naruto winked. "I am _very_ charismatic after all."

She scoffed. "Hey now, keep that ego in check."

Caught up in the light-hearted tone of the conversation, he said, "You say that but you like me, too, don't you?"

He froze.

The grin he always plastered on his face suddenly stiffened at the realization of what he just said. They were harmless words but he wished he didn't say them at all. At the same time, he found himself grasping for a chance – a tiny sliver of hope that Sakura will understand what he wanted to say without him saying it. But her eyes didn't betray any sort of surprise if she was trying to hide it.

The moment of silence was deafening to him.

* * *

"This here is where we usually go out for dinner. The food here is _great_! To your left, across the street is…"

"_**Won't you ever shut up, Ri?"**_ The boy stomping in front of them yelled loud enough to get some people's attention.

"_**No,"**_ the girl replied stubbornly_. __**"I'm touring him around. If you don't like it then go on ahead."**_

The brown-haired boy didn't reply but Sasuke could imagine his cousin rolling his eyes. The obnoxious boy quickened his pace until Sasuke could barely spot the mass of short brown hair among the crowd.

"_**Hmph. I told him not to call me that anymore,"**_ Gabrielle muttered, arms crossed.

Ri. That was how they all called her when she was still tiny and quiet. The last time Sasuke saw her, she still wasn't able to pronounce her name right, always saying _Gabelle_. In an effort to help her, the people around her would always call her _Ri_ as in _"Gab-ri-elle."_ Old habits die hard, Sasuke figured. It was kind of amusing.

Ri resumed her tour and Sasuke resumed barely listening. He realized how deep the snow was – about five inches – in the short time it fell this late at night. His breath came out in white puffs of smoke and although his hands were gloved and shoved in his pockets, he still felt cold. All these made him despise the idea of picking up a package for his aunt. The delivery service exists for this particular reason. André was supposed to accompany her but he conveniently suggested they all go and that it would be fun. Sasuke scoffed. _'Yeah, right.'_

After a few more minutes of struggling through the bustling street, Ri exclaimed, "Here we are!"

Sasuke looked up. The outside of the building was unassuming but as he followed Ri in, he realized it was some kind of boutique store. Different merchandises were elegantly lined up along or on the walls. The long hallway was laden with thick, damp rags over what Sasuke could only assume as a carpet, and at the end of it was a large chamber. On the left side was the counter and André was talking animatedly to the redhead girl behind it. Ri walked over to them and the girl was very eager to direct her attention away from the boy across her.

"_**Oh, hi, little miss,"**_ she said, leaning slightly forward because Ri had to stand on her toes to see past the tall counter**. **_**"How are you?"**_

Ri beamed. _**"I'm good, and you?"**_

"_**Cold,"**_ the young woman answered with a soft chuckle.

"_**Is my brother bothering you again? Please don't mind him. He just doesn't have anything to do now that the girl he liked for 10 years has-"**_

André's hand clamped down her mouth. _**"Shut up, you rascal! Argh!"**_ He suddenly let go. _**"You bit me! What are you, a dog?"**_

"_**You grabbed me first!"**_ Ri stuck her tongue out at him.

"_**Hello, sir."**_ Sasuke realized that the crew behind the counter was addressing him, seemingly used to his cousins' antics. _**"My name is Yvonne. How may I help you?"**_

Sasuke thought this was his chance to get the package at once and drag his cousins back to the manor. But Ri latched her arms on his right and with her chin held high, said, _**"This is my cousin, Sasuke Uchiha. He's here for a vacation. He's so handsome and cool, isn't he? You know, lots of girls were ogling him on our way here." **_She giggled._**"Is he your ideal type, too?"**_

The redhead's face turned pink in embarrassment. Sasuke sighed. André was talking to another girl in one corner. He really wanted to shut himself in his room for the remainder of their stay. Dealing with Naruto was less stressful.

"_**Yvonne,"**_ he called and the cashier jerked her head toward him, still a little flustered. **"**_**You should have a package addressed to Sachiko Belgarde. We were sent to retrieve it."**_Then, he told his cousin, "Show her the receipt." Ri nodded and obeyed quietly. Yvonne took one look at the piece of paper and motioned for Ri to follow her and they disappeared behind a door Sasuke assumed to be a storage room of some sort.

While waiting, Sasuke decided to kill time by looking around. The prices of these things were no joke and he thought them useless. He would _never _waste money in this place. He kept walking around, effectively evading people, mostly _girls_, coming his way. He ventured down the last aisle and movement caught his peripheral vision. He turned to his right and the image faded to black. He realized he was looking at a flat screen monitor, the topmost part reaching the top of his head, secured on the wall probably a feet above the floor.

The monitor glowed bright white, then the images became sharper. Snow was silently falling but there was a raspy sound, like that of someone panting. The image was jerking up and down, like a person's point of view while running. Dark silhouettes materialized from afar before they became lighter and more defined until Sasuke clearly saw a lamp post and a bench, both have accumulated snow on their surfaces. Standing in front of the bench, her back to the viewer was a girl with loose, long black hair reaching down her lower back. On her head was a white woollen beanie coupled with a pink woollen coat, black tights and black ankle boots.

The image stilled, as if Sasuke stopped running, but the sound of heavy breathing continued. The camera panned closer until only the girl's waist up was shown. Her shoulders lifted and she turned around slowly. Sasuke locked eyes with the girl as if she was standing in front of him. Her radiant smile lit up her face as the overwhelming joy of seeing him reached her green eyes.

"What took you so long?" she said in perfect English.

* * *

"Of course, I do," Sakura replied. "Why do you think I've been putting up with you all this time?" Knowing he hated it, she ruffled Naruto's hair again.

Naruto sighed. He was expecting her to say something like that. Of course, she didn't take him seriously. Of course, she wouldn't understand. But why not? How was _he_ supposed to say it so _she_ could understand?

"It's late," Sakura announced. "I think we should go back. C'mon, your mom will pummel us if we're late for dinner. If not, then Tsunade-sama will." She stood up and went past Naruto to reach the door.

Naruto panicked. What should he do? He had never done this before. He didn't really know how to go about these things. Maybe it wasn't the right time. Maybe he should try again next time. But what if there was no next time? What if –?

"Naruto?" Sakura called, holding the door open for him. "What are you doing?"

'_Ah, whatever!_' All that thinking was making his head hurt. Naruto took three large strides to reach her and closed the door behind her, both of them still in the room.

Sakura looked confused. "Naruto, wha-"

"Listen. There's something I want to tell you." Naruto summoned up all his courage to take her hand in his and took the deepest breath to try and calm his nerves. "Saki – no, I mean, Sakura." Another deep breath. "Sakura, I…"

* * *

**A/N:** So that was a long chapter. I hope you didn't get bored reading it that you skipped some parts.

I figured to have a piece of everybody in the main ships and troll. Because I learned from the best *cough*Kishi*cough* LOL. Don't fret, though, you know how it's going to end. Or not? Hmm, how do **you** think this story is going to end?

Anyway, as always, please tell me what you think in the reviews! Thank you for reading!


End file.
